Le secret des Commandants
by Faith314
Summary: [ /!\ SPOIL 3x07.] Si cette balle perdue n'avait finalement pas atteint sa cible, comment croyez-vous que la suite de l'histoire se serait déroulée ? Je vous propose ma version de l'histoire si Lexa ne nous avait pas quittés ... (PS: n'hésitez pas à poster un review, ou à m'envoyer un message. Vos avis m'intéressent et m'encouragent à poursuivre mes écrits !) #Clexa 3
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction prend place pendant l'épisode 7 de la saison de The 100.

CHAPITRE 1

Clarke traversa lentement la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller la belle endormie dont on apercevait la silhouette enroulée dans un drap. Clarke devait partir, elles en avaient discuté ensemble, Lexa le savait. Mais la jeune blonde ne voulait pas attendre son réveil, ne voulait pas devoir lui dire au revoir à nouveau. Se rappelant des derniers instants qu'elles avaient partagés ensemble, Clarke conclut que ce n'était pas la peine de tout gâcher avec des aux revoir. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le lit qu'elle venait à peine de quitter puis franchit la porte de la chambre, le rouge lui montant aux joues, en prenant soin de refermer la porte tout doucement derrière elle. La jeune femme n'avait pas ressentit autant de bonheur depuis bien longtemps.. Avec tout ce qu'il se passait dernièrement avec son peuple, rare sont les instants ou elle pouvait se retrouver seule ou en compagnie des personnes qu'elle aimait. Depuis le retour de Pike parmi son peuple, rien n'était plus comme avant. Après l'explosion de Mont Weather et la mort avoir été menacé par Ice Nation, Lexa avait envoyé une armée protéger le peuple de Clarke. Mais certains membres d'Arkadia le ressentaient actuellement plus comme une menace et s'en étaient prit à l'armée toute entière. Plus de 300 hommes étaient morts durant cet affrontement, aucun de ces morts n'étaient d'Arkadia.. D'après ce qu'elle avait aperçu lors de son précédent séjour à Arkadia, Bellamy et quelques uns de ces amis s'étaient laissés entraîner au sein de cette rébellion.. Clarke avait peur pour sa mère et c'est la principale raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter la proposition d'Octavia de retourner parmi les siens..

Clarke regagna sa chambre en pensant à tout cela. Elle longeait les longs couloirs de la tour, croisant quelques gardes et membres importants de Polis. En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, elle lâcha un soupir puis la poussa. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme, bâillonné et attaché à une chaise.

\- Murphy ? S'exclama t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Elle lui enleva le foulard qu'il avait enroulé autour de sa mâchoire. Encore inconscient, elle lui donna une petite tape sur la joue pour le faire revenir à lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit un bruit venant de l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle leva le regard vers la fenêtre ou elle aperçu un homme facilement reconnaissable. Titus. Elle lâcha son couteau et fit volte-face. Un brin d'incompréhension pu se lire dans le regard de Clarke à cet instant précis.

\- Ne le libère pas, ce jeune homme est mon prisonnier, s'exclama Titus d'une voix sèche. Les sourcils froncé et le regard sévère de l'homme ne présageaient rien de bon.- Je suis venu apporter ce prisonnier au Commandant, reprit-il. Quelle à été ma surprise quand je suis arrivée devant ses appartements et que j'ai entendu qu'elle n'était sûrement pas seule. Tu devais être en chemin pour Arkadia, pas ici. Heda n'a pas besoin de ta présence, tu ne fais que lui attirer des problèmes. J'ai essayé de la mettre en garde contre toi et ton peuple mais elle ne m'a pas écoutée. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que les sentiments qu'elle a pour toi sont réels. J'ai passé ma vie entière à apprendre et à conseiller des Commandants. _**Love is weakness,**_ elle le sait très bien. Clarke tu ne devrais pas être ici, tu ne DEVAIS pas être là... - Il passa sa main sous sa veste et en sortit une arme à feu. Il l'a dirigea vers Clarke- Je savais que je devrais en arriver là un jour.. Ta présence ici va m'obliger à te tuer, Clarke.

Le cœur de la jeune blonde ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine. Elle leva les mains devant elle en signe de protestation

\- Si vous me tuez, vous savez très bien que Lexa ne vous le pardonnera jamais !- Clarke essayait de détendre la situation autant qu'elle pouvait. L'idée de mourir ne lui était pas venue depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait en sécurité à Polis, en sécurité auprès de Lexa. Mais le fait de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une arme braquée sur elle lui glaçait le sang..

\- Il sera facile de l'accuser lui ! - Cria Titus en désignant Murphy de la tête.- Cette arme vous appartient, je n'aurais qu'a dire à Lexa qu'il à voulu s'en prendre à toi, qu'il t'as abattu et que j'ai réussit à le tuer en retour mais qu'il était trop tard pour te sauver..

\- Baissez votre arme Titus ! Murphy et moi allons retourner avec notre peuple et une fois sur place nous réglerons les problèmes. Laissez-nous partir et je vous promets que Lexa ne sera plus en danger ! Mon peuple devra payer pour les atrocités qu'ils ont commit et si vous pensez réellement que je suis une menace pour elle, je ne reviendrais plus à Polis ! - Clarke eu elle même du mal à croire à ce qu'elle venir. Elle avala sa salive difficilement et serra les poings. Elle savait que sa présence ici mettait Lexa en danger. Les ambassadeurs des douze clans n'appréciaient pas qu'Arkadia fasse partit de la coalition et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient essayé de s'en prendre au Commandant.

\- Il est hors de question que je laisse partir l'un d'entre vous ! - Il pointa son arme vers Clarke.

Cette dernière fit un bond en arrière et se réfugia derrière son lit. L'une des poterie posée sur la table de chevet vola en éclat au contact de la balle. La jeune blonde se couvrit les yeux pour les protéger des morceaux qui pourraient potentiellement les atteindre. S'en suivit plusieurs tirs auxquels elle parvint à échapper en ne restant pas immobile. Titus n'avait sans doute jamais utilisé d'arme à feu auparavant et heureusement pour Clarke, il avait des difficultés pour toucher sa cible, elle en l'occurrence.

Murphy, qui avait à peine reprit connaissance, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux. Par chance, il n'était pas la cible de ces coups de feu. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et tourna la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'un couteau trônait sur la table, celui que Clarke avait laissé. La table se trouvant juste derrière lui, il se mit debout et réussit à saisir le couteau entre ses mains liées. Il s'assit à nouveau pour ne pas alerter Titus et commença maladroitement à couper les liens qui le retenait encore prisonnier de cette chaise.

Clarke profita d'un court instant de répit pour reprendre son souffle. Titus lui, sortit trois balles de sa poche et rechargea ainsi son arme, à croire qu'il avait toujours su comment faire. Murphy, qui avait réussit à couper ses liens, se leva d'un bond mais Titus le prit directement pour cible. Clarke lui ordonna de se coucher, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Ayant entendu Clarke crier ainsi fit changer de cible l'arme de Titus et la balle partit aussitôt. La balle frôla d'un peu trop près le poignet de Clarke. Le choc avait fait perdre l'équilibre à la jeune blonde qui c'était retrouvée assise sur le sol. Murphy avait voulu bondir sur l'homme chauve mais il se ravisa quand l'arme voulue tirer dans sa direction. Le jeune homme fut intrigué par une porte qui s'entrouvrit non loin de lui, il se précipita dedans, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec une silhouette inconnue. La balle s'échappa du canon de l'arme et alla douloureusement transpercer l'épaule de Murphy qui tomba à la renverse dans un cri de douleur. Clarke profita d'un nouvel instant de repit pour se relever et attraper la chaise sur laquelle son ami avait été attaché. Elle vint la fracasser violemment sur le crâne chauve de l'homme qui s'écroula au sol, assommé. La jeune femme n'était pas peu fière de son coup mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit Murphy se relever, l'épaule en sang et grognant de douleur. Allongée sur le sol gisait une silhouette qu'elle ne pouvait que reconnaître. Elle s'approcha d'eux en courant.

Lexa n'avait pas tout à fait comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle s'était réveillée il y a quelques minutes et l'absence de la jeune blonde l'avait incitée à partir à sa recherche. Elle avait prit le temps d'enfiler des vêtements propres et s'était dépêchée pour regagner la chambre de Clarke. Elle avait peur que cette dernière soit déjà partit à l'heure qu'il est, qu'importe l'heure qu'il était vraiment. Arrivant non loin de la pièce, elle avait entendu un coup de feu et s'était alors précipitée dans la pièce. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'un deuxième coup de feu avait retentit et un homme inconnu lui était tombé dessus. Elle ressentit alors une douleur insoutenable lui foudroyer l'épaule. Le poids de l'homme l'avait plaquée au sol et elle ne pu reprendre sa respiration qu'une fois ce dernier redressé. Il avait le visage boursouflé, sûrement dû à des coups qu'on lui aurait récemment porté. L'inconnu prit un air étonné en se relevant tant bien que mal. Elle le dévisagea puis laissa son regard se porter sur l'épaule de l'homme qui était recouverte de sang. Elle porta une main à sa propre épaule dont l'état n'était pas moins alarmant. La chevelure de la blonde qui accourut vers elle atténua la grimace qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres à cause de la douleur. Clarke, le visage grave, l'aida doucement à se remettre sur pieds. Murphy marmonna quelque chose que Clarke ne comprit pas tant elle était inquiète pour Lexa. La jeune blonde posa sa main sur l'épaule du Commandant pour arrêter le sang qui avait commencé à sortir de la plaie. Lexa lui agrippa machinalement le bras, la douleur la faisant grimacer à nouveau. Clarke l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit et leur ordonna à tout les deux, de s'asseoir. Murphy dévisageait cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant mais donc Clarke paraissait proche.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir arrêté cette balle, grimaça t-il, dépité. Il fixa les deux femmes.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Lexa juste avant de prendre un air sévère en voyant le corps de Titus allongé sur le sol. C'est le visage marqué par la douleur et l'incompréhension qu'elle regarda Clarke et lui demanda des explications.

La jeune blonde prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Titus a voulu me tuer ... - Face au regard étonné le Lexa, Clarke continua- Je suis revenue pour prendre mes affaires après … - le rouge regagna peu-à-peu ses joues lorsqu'elle croisa le regard curieux de Murphy- et quand je suis entrée, j'ai trouvé Murphy attaché et bâillonné. Titus se tenait près de la fenêtre. Il a menacé de me tuer car pour lui j'aurais déjà du me trouver loin de Polis. Il a crié que j'étais un danger pour toi et que la seule façon de régler ce problème était de me tuer.- Le regard de Lexa se porta sur le corps de Titus qui gisait non loin. Un brin de colère pu se lire dans ses yeux. - Je pense qu'il à fait ça parce qu'il voulait te protéger, il ne m'a qu'a peine touchée – Elle posa un regard sur son poignet que la balle n'avais heureusement, qu'éraflée. Clarke savait que Titus pourrait retourner ciel et Terre pour protéger Lexa. Elle s'excusa de la tournure des événements et ajouta- Je suis désolée .. Commandant.- Murphy écarquilla les yeux et posa sur Lexa un regard de considération

\- Alors c'est vous le Commandant ? Je m'attendais à croiser un vieil homme mal rasé et habillé d'une vieille cape toute amochée. Un peu comme Jaha si vous voyez de qui je parle.- s'exclama Murphy d'un air moqueur avant que la douleur ne le fasse grimacer à nouveau.

\- Je pense que la première fois que j'ai croisé ce Jaha, il n'a pas du s'attendre à ce que je sois la personne que l'ont appelle « Commandant », répondit Lexa, un sourire presque narquois sur les lèvres.- Soit, Clarke va t'accompagner pour soigner ton épaule. Je vais m'occuper de Titus, lâcha-t-elle d'un air sec.

\- Ton épaule a aussi besoin d'être soignée, s'exclama Clarke en examinant de plus près la blessure causée par la balle. Je vais accompagner Murphy à l'infirmerie, si j'arrive à la retrouver. Dès que tu en as fini avec Titus, rejoint nous là bas.- Clarke fit une petite moue quand elle réalisa que ce qu'elle venait de dire sonnait comme un ordre.

Lexa esquissa un petit sourire en signe de remerciement. Elle laissa Clarke et Murphy s'en aller.

Même si sa place de Commandant impliquait d'éviter de montrer ses faiblesses face à qui que ce soit, la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait l'avait grandement touchée. Si Titus avait voulu tuer Clarke c'était uniquement parce qu'elles étaient trop proche l'une de l'autre. Elle était partagée entre la colère envers un homme en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance mais qui venait clairement de la trahir et le sentiment de peur. Elle avait eu peur pour Clarke. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle s'approcha du corps de Titus qui gisait encore à l'endroit où Clarke l'avait assommé. Elle poussa les débris de bois provenant de la chaise et glissa sa main dans la veste de l'homme et y récupéra une petite sacoche rouge qu'elle glissa dans une de ses poches. Elle prit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, passa ses mains dans sa nuque puis prit un air impassible. Elle sortit de la chambre et arpenta le couloir jusqu'à croiser deux gardes, faisant leurs ronde. Étonnés de la croiser ici ils l'a saluèrent.

\- Je veux que l'homme qui se trouve dans cette chambre – elle désigna la porte- soit accompagné jusqu'à une cellule de laquelle il ne sortira que si je le décide, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Clarke et Murphy longèrent les couloirs de la tour. Tout deux restaient muets. A vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Murphy n'était pas une des personnes que Clarke appréciait avoir à ses côtés. Mais pour aujourd'hui, vu ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'entamer la conversation :

\- Dis moi, Murphy, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Il y a plus de trois mois que je ne t'ai pas vu et je ne t'ai pas non plus aperçu avec les autres quand je suis allée à Arkadia, s'exclama Clarke, le regard interrogateur.

\- Si tu savais... Jaha m'a entraîné dans son délire de City Of Light. Délire qui s'avère vrai et encore plus fou que ce que je pouvais imaginer lorsque j'ai décidé de le suivre. Mais au vu de se qu'il vient de se passer, je pense que c'est à moi de te demander ce qu'il s'est passé depuis tout ce temps. Et comment tu es arrivée à manquer de te faire tuer par .. Un chauve complètement fou.. - Il lâcha un rire.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis ton départ. -Clarke commença à tout lui raconter. La mort de Finn, l'alliance avec les Grounders, l'attaque de Mount Weather, le temps qu'elle a passé seule pendant trois mois, sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails, son arrivée à Polis... Elle ajouté aussi le fait qu'Arkadia soit devenu le treizième clan ainsi que l'élection de Pike en tant que Chancelier et tout ce que cela a entraîné jusqu'à maintenant, l'armée que Lexa a envoyé et son massacre par son propre peuple. Murphy essaya tant bien que mal d'encaisser toutes ces informations. Ils marchèrent tout à coup bien moins vite.

\- On dirait que les choses sont encore bien pires qu'avant que je parte. - Il lança un regard curieux à Clarke- Dis moi, toi et cette fille, ce Commandant.. Vous avez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre ! - Clarke leva les yeux au ciel- Non pas que j'en ai quoi que ce soit à faire, au contraire ! Finn n'est plus là mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas un gars pour toi ! Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Tu es devenu spécialiste en sentiments pendant ton aventure avec Jaha ? Demanda Clarke en esquissant un sourire.

\- Seraient-ce des aveux ? - Clarke s'arrêta de marcher, Murphy, amusé de la situation, leva les mains devant soit comme pour se protéger – Je ne te savais pas de ce bord là, c'est tout !

\- Je ne suis d'aucun bord ! - elle le foudroya du regard- Lexa est le Commandant des Grounders, si je suis ici c'est simplement pour représenter Arkadia au sein de la coalition.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis. - Il prit un air dépité- Au passage, « Arkadia » ? Sérieusement ? Qui nous a pondu un nom pareil?

\- Ma mère apparemment – répondit Clarke en rigolant face au regard gêné de Murphy.

\- Ah. - il renchérit- Et ta mère, elle est au courant que toi et la Chef des Grounders vous- il n'eut pas le temps finir sa phrase qu'une claque lui remit les idées en place.

Lexa qui les avaient rattrapé il y a déjà quelques minutes, était jusque là restée en retrait, s'amusant presque de la discussion qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. En ayant vu approcher deux gardes, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de stopper Murphy dans sa phrase avant qu'il ne cri sur tout les toit qu'elle et Clarke étaient plus proche que ce qu'elles ne laissaient paraître. Le jeune homme se frotta l'arrière de la tête, à l'endroit même ou Lexa venait de lui porter un coup. Les deux gardes passèrent près d'eux en saluant leur Commandant puis continuèrent leur chemin. Lexa se tourna vers Clarke qui, ayant comprit que Lexa avait probablement entendu une bonne partie de leur conversation, arborait un regard gêné.

\- J'ai une balle dans l'épaule qui aimerai bien se faire retirer. Alors quand vous aurez finit de vous chamailler comme deux enfants, peut-être que tu pourrais t'occuper de ça?- Le regard amusé de Lexa en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait entendu de la conversation. Elle se tourna vers Murphy- J'aurai besoin de te parler, de savoir ce que Titus et toi avez fait ensemble. Je suspectais qu'il me cachait des choses ces derniers jours, au vue des ses nombreuses absences. Peut-être pourras-tu m'aider à éclaircir tout ça. - Murphy acquiesça.

Ils longèrent tout les trois le couloir principal jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Les deux hommes postés devant les portes de ce dernier s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Murphy les évita du regard et emboîta le pas aux deux jeunes femmes qui rentraient dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se fermèrent et ils commencèrent à descendre. L'intérieur de l'ascenseur n'était pas très grand et Murphy, dans un coin, se dévisagea dans le miroir qui ornait la paroi.- Il ne m'a pas loupé cet enfoiré! J'ai l'air terrifiant !- s'exclama-t-il en se touchant les joues, pleines de bleus. Clarke laissa échapper un rire mais se tue lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Lexa avait le regard posé sur elle. La jeune blonde la dévisagea. Lexa prit un air sérieux en attrapant le poignet de Clarke qui était couvert de sang séché.

\- Titus ? - Demanda Lexa en connaissant déjà la réponse. Clarke acquiesça.- Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. J'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit enfermé. Je vais l'y laisser le temps qu'il réfléchisse à ses actes.- elle lui effleura doucement la main- Il sera punit pour ce qu'il a fait.

Clarke referma ses doigts autour de la main de Lexa et la fixa sans rien dire. Les dernières heures qu'elles avaient passée lui revinrent en tête. Clarke s'était rendue dans la chambre de Lexa pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait retourner à Arkadia avec Octavia et Indra. La jeune blonde avait bien remarqué que cette annonce avait blessée Lexa, rien qu'en voyant son regard... Elle et Clarke s'étaient tellement rapprochées depuis leur première rencontre que l'idée d'être séparées ne plaisait ni à l'une, ni à l'autre. Après la trahison de Lexa lors de l'attaque de Mount Weather et les trois mois passés seule à errer dans la forêt, Clarke avait pourtant eu le temps de laisser se développer la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers le Commandant. Son arrivée, de force, à Polis n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses. Bien que Lexa se montrait différente, Clarke n'aurait eu, au début, aucun scrupule à la tuer pendant son sommeil si elle en avait eu l'occasion. Mais les choses avaient heureusement prit une tournure différente que celle que Clarke avait imaginée. Lexa s'était montrée sous un jour que la jeune blonde ne connaissait pas. La vie à Polis n'était pas du tout ce que Clarke aurait imaginé. Lexa l'avait pourtant prévenue, il y a des mois de cela, que Polis changerait la façon dont elle voyait les Grounders. Cela n'avait pas manqué. Au lieu de cette armée de barbare qui représentait les Grounders à ses yeux jusque là, elle avait, entre les murs de Polis, pu découvrir un peuple civilisé vivant avec ses propres lois. Le peuple de Lexa avait l'air de vivre paisiblement. Ils avaient réussit à recréer une civilisation sur cette Terre que Clarke avait toujours imaginée inhabitable et hostile.

Lexa avait vraiment réellement réussit à lui ouvrir les yeux sur son monde. Clarke quant à elle s'était laissée peu à peu attirée par celle qui lui avait donné un baiser il y a des mois de cela. A cette époque, cela n'avait pas eu tant d'importance pour la jeune blonde. Ce baiser n'avait pas signifié grand chose contrairement à celui qu'elle avait décidé de lui rendre il y a quelques heures de cela.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrèrent, ce qui tira Clarke de ses pensées. Elle lâcha la main de Lexa qui prit la tête du trio, les autres lui emboîtant le pas. Ils prirent ensemble la direction de l'infirmerie.

En pénétrant dans celle-ci, Murphy regarda autour de lui. De nombreux lits étaient disposés en deux rangées dans lesquels gisaient des corps plus ou moins animés. Des femmes s'activaient de part et d'autre de la pièce. Elle se stoppèrent net en voyant Lexa, hochant la tête en signe de salut. Le Commandant ordonna à l'une d'entre elle se s'occuper du jeune homme. Elle emprunta l'allée entre les lits, Clarke sur les talons, se dirigeant ensemble vers le fond de la pièce, derrière un énorme paravent faisant office de cloison et créant ainsi un espace plus intime. « Laissez nous » ordonna Clarke en croisant deux femmes au fond de la pièce. Elles s'exécutèrent en voyant Lexa hocher la tête pour soutenir l'ordre donné par Clarke. Le Commandant s'assit sur le bord du seul lit de ce petit espace, laissant Clarke se munir du matériel qui était disposé sur un chariot rangé dans un coin. Lexa la suivit du regard. Elle revint vers elle avec des pinces, des bandages et un flacon de liquide qui servirait sûrement à désinfecter la plaie causée par la balle. Lexa dégagea son cou de sa longue chevelure châtain et retira de son épaule les vêtement qui la recouvraient. Clarke avala difficilement sa salive. Son cœur se serra à la seule pensée de savoir que devant elle se tenait la femme la plus puissante qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée. Ce Commandant à qui tout le monde devait le respect se tenait là, mal en point et si vulnérable. Clarke et elle étaient devenue tellement proches que Lexa n'avait aucun gène à se montrer ainsi devant elle. Les sentiments du Commandant à son égard étaient sincères, elle le savait... Quand il y a environ deux heures de cela, elle avait enfin eu le courage de rendre ce baiser à Lexa, elle avait elle aussi prit réellement conscience de ses propres sentiments. Clarke avait embrassé cette personne qu'un peuple entier respectait. Lexa avait laissé échapper des larmes que la jeune blonde s'était sentie coupable d'avoir fait couler. Sentant que ses jambes allaient flancher sous ce trop plein de sentiments, Lexa s'était assise sur le bord du lit. Elle avait laissé Clarke prendre les commandes lorsque leurs corps s'étaient finalement mêlés sur ce même lit. Pendant cet instant ou elles avaient enfin pu être ensemble, rien qu'elle d'eux, qu'importe ce qu'il se déroulait en dehors de la chambre, plus rien n'avait d'importance. La douceur des caresses et des baisers qu'elles s'étaient échangés en disait long sur les sentiments que chacune d'elle ressentait pour l'autre. Elles s'étaient finalement endormies, nues, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

\- Clarke ? S'interrogea Lexa lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la jeune blonde semblait s'être égarée dans ses pensée. Cette dernière revint à elle et esquissa un sourire.

\- Je suis là. - Elle posa sa main dans le cou de la jeune Commandante et la descendit vers son épaule, rappelant à Lexa la douceur des mains de Clarke. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre en baissant la tête, ne voulant pas laisser paraître l'emprise que la blonde avait sur elle. - Je vais retirer la balle mais ça risque de faire un peu mal.- Elle se munit de la plus petite des deux pinces qu'elle avait amené avec elle et se concentra sur la plaie qui ornait l'épaule de Lexa. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'enfoncer délicatement la pince dans la chair abîmée de cette pauvre épaule.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour pouvoir sortir la balle celle-ci ne s'était pas logée profondément, Murphy avait dû bien amortir le choc. Elle posa la balle ainsi que la pince dans le haricot qu'elle avait posé sur le bord du lit. Clarke était plutôt abile dans ce genre de situations, quelque chose qu'elle tenait sûrement de sa mère. Elle désinfecta ensuite la plaie. Bien que la douleur devait être quasiment insoutenable, Lexa ne broncha pas. Clarke parvint à arrêter le saignement qui avait reprit de plus belle, avec des linges qu'elle maintenait contre la plaie. Elle s'absenta deux petites minutes et revint avec un fil et une aiguille. Bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère, il fallait bien refermer cette plaie. Elle s'attela à la tâche et, une fois la plaie soigneusement recousue, la recouvrit d'un bandage solide. Pas peu fière du résultat, elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement mêlé à un rire nerveux. Lexa la remercia et lui reconnu certains talents de médecin ce qui fit sourire Clarke. Elle s'activa pour ranger et nettoyer tout le matériel qu'elle venait d'utiliser et de jeter ce qui n'allait plus lui servit. Elle s'approcha d'un lavabo non loin de là ou elle frotta ses mains pour enlever le sang qui les avaient recouvertes. Lexa quant à elle regarda son bandage puis réajusta son haut pour couvrir à nouveau son épaule, cachant et protégeant le bandage.

Clarke revint vers elle et lui esquissa un sourire. Elle le lui rendit puis saisit la jeune femme par le poignet et l'entraîna contre elle. Lexa la serra contre elle, posant ses mains dans le dos de Clarke. Cette dernière, surprise de se retrouver contre Lexa, ferma les yeux en ressentant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle enroula doucement ses bras autour d'elle pour poursuivre l'étreinte puis enfouie sa tête dans le creux du cou de la belle brune qui l'enlaçait. Lexa savait qu'aucune des personnes présente dans cette pièce n'oserait glisser un œil derrière le paravent, par respect pour l'intimité de leur Commandant. Mais pour Clarke, le bruit ambiant de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, les discussions qu'elle pouvait entendre de là ou elle était la paralysait. Elle savait que cette relation devait rester secrète, pour leur sécurité et principalement pour celle de Lexa. Le Commandant avait déjà des ennuis avec son peuple depuis que ce dernier avait apprit la présence d'Arkadia dans la coalition. Arkadia qui, depuis l'élection de Pike en tant que Chancelier, avait tués plus de 300 personnes sans aucune raison valable. Alors si le peuple de Lexa apprenait qu'elle et celle que tout le monde appelait « Wanheda » échangeait et partageaient plus que des avis et des décisions sur la façon de régler les conflits au sein de l'alliance, ils risqueraient vraiment de se retournez contre leur Commandant, cette-fois ci. L'idée de se faire surprendre pas qui que ce soit fit reculer Clarke d'un pas, le regard désolé – Pas ici- lâcha-t-elle. Lexa prit un air perplexe et lâcha un soupir. Son regard redevint impassible :

\- Je pense qu'Octavia et Indra doivent déjà être parties, non ? Demanda Lexa en levant un sourcil. Clarke porta une main à son front, non pas qu'elle avait totalement oublié le fait qu'elle devait partir, mais la tournure des événements qui venait de se dérouler l'avait faite penser à autre chose.

Pour Lexa, l'annonce du retour de Clarke parmi les siens avait sonné comme un coup dur. Ici, à Polis, c'est elle qui dirigeait tout, elle savait parfaitement mener son peuple, même si ces derniers temps, rien n'avait été facile. Mais la présence de Clarke lui était d'un grand soutient. Elle et celle que tout le monde appelait « Wanheda » avait prit pour habitude, certains soirs, de se retrouver dans la chambre de la blonde. Cela durait parfois simplement quelques minutes mais elles pouvaient se parler l'une à l'autre sans que personne ne soit là pour les déranger. Lexa avait besoin de Clarke, de sa présence après des journées difficiles à gérer. Elles parlaient principalement de leurs peuples respectifs, de leurs habitudes. Clarke avait beaucoup apprit à Lexa sur son peuple. Sur l'Arche, ses professeurs, Pike inclut, mettaient un point d'honneur à ne jamais oublier comment leurs ancêtres avaient vécus il y a des années de cela. Elle connaissait beaucoup de choses sur la vie que menait les habitants de la Terre avant l'holocauste. Elle se souvenait d'une bonne moitié de noms de pays et avait même essayé d'en apprendre quelques-uns à Lexa.

Le départ de Clarke effrayait le Commandant. Elle savait qu'une fois partie, elle se retrouverais à nouveau seule. La présence de Clarke la rassurait même si elle refusait de l'admettre. Titus s'en était prit à la jeune Griffin, il avait, par ce geste, rompu la confiance que Lexa lui accordait jusque là. Mais avec Titus enfermé, elle savait qu'une fois Clarke parmi les sien, elle sera réellement toute seule. Elle ne voulait pas que Clarke parte, elle la voulait à Polis, avec elle. Chacune d'elle veillait secrètement sur l'autre, mais avec un peuple au bord de la rébellion, se retrouver seule ne pouvait mener qu'à la mort. Bien que la mort n'était pas une chose qui effrayait Lexa, ses sentiments pour Clarke lui avait donné une bonne raison de rester en vie.

\- Ne pars pas..., lâcha Lexa dans un chuchotement.

La jeune blonde prit une mine perplexe. Elle avait promit à Octavia qu'elle retournerait elle aussi à Arkadia. Son peuple avait besoin d'elle, avait lourdement insisté la jeune Blake.

\- Pike ne cessera jamais de s'en prendre à ton peuple si personne n'est là pour l'arrêter. Ma mère et Kane n'arrivent pas à faire bouger les choses... J'irai à Arkadia. Mais après tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je pense rester encore quelques temps.

Elle s'approcha de la brune qui se tenait devant elle, toujours assise sur le rebord du lit, puis vint lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Lexa glissa sa main dans le cou de Clarke pour la garder contre elle.

\- Hum!- Murphy se tenait là depuis quelques instants et arborait un sourire narquois.

Les jeunes femmes se séparèrent, gênées mais tout autant exaspérées. Le jeune homme voulu prendre la parole mais Clarke le pointa du doigt en lui ordonnant de se taire. Lexa avait reprit son air sérieux et se remit sur ses pieds. Clarke, devant le sourire satisfait de Murphy, le compara au petit frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu mais dont elle imaginait très bien le comportement puéril et agaçant. Lexa croisa les bras, les voyant encore se chamailler comme deux enfants.

\- Murphy, trouvons un endroit plus calme pour discuter de ce que Titus à pu te dire.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Lexa pénétra dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était grande et plongée dans la pénombre. Un énorme lit trônait au milieu de la pièce sur lequel étaient disposées différentes pièces de tissu coloré. Un nombre incalculable de bougies était disposées un peu partout. Murphy, entrant à son tour dans la pièce, lâcha un rire lorsqu'il vit quelques bougies suspendues au plafond :

\- On a peur du noir ? Lâcha-t-il, moqueur. Son sourire se stoppa net lorsque la jeune Commandant le foudroya du regard- Ok … !

Clarke, qui était en train de remercier les gardes refermant la porte derrière elle, laissa échapper un rire.

\- Je pense que nous avons un sujet plus important à aborder. Bien que le nombre de bougies m'étonnera toujours ! - Enchérit Clarke d'un air amusé.

Le Commandant, que la remarque de Clarke avait finalement fait sourire, les invita tout les deux à s'asseoir dans le canapé disposé au centre de la pièce. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil, face à eux. Clarke, qui s'assit à la droite de Murphy, recupéra le carnet qu'elle avait oublié sur la table basse, le posant sur ses genoux pour être sûre de ne pas l'oublier cette-fois.

\- Murphy nous t'écoutons, qu'est-ce que Titus te voulais et comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ? Demanda Lexa d'une voix presque autoritaire.

\- Et bien – il se racla la gorge – Jaha m'a convaincu de le suivre avec quelques membres de notre peuple vers un endroit inconnu qu'il appelait «City Of Light» - Lexa fronça les sourcils- Il s'est avéré que cet endroit était bien réel. Enfin, le mot «réel» n'est peut-être pas vraiment adapté. Nous avons perdu tout les membres de notre groupe sur le chemin. J'ai finit par me retrouver enfermé dans un bunker pendant trois mois. Là-bas, une vidéo ne cessait de tourner en boucle. On y voyait une femme, A.L.I.E, se plaignant de la présence trop nombreuse d'être humain sur cette Terre. C'est alors que j'ai comprit qu'elle avait du jouer un rôle important dans cette guerre nucléaire. Quand j'ai finalement pu sortir de ce bunker, j'ai retrouvé Jaha. La femme de la vidéo, A.L.I.E, était là elle aussi. - Il prit un air perplexe – En fait, cette femme est un simple hologramme, elle n'est pas réelle.

\- Tu vas pas nous faire croire que tout ces missiles qui ont détruit notre peuple ont été lancés par quelqu'un qui n'est même pas réel ?! S'exclama Clarke.- C'est de la folie – elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, complètement perdue.

\- Laisse le finir, ordonna Lexa d'un air contrarié. Clarke se tue.

\- Je pense que cette femme a persuadé Jaha de se joindre à elle. Elle a mentionné le fait de vouloir repeupler cet endroit qu'ils appellent «City Of Light». Jaha à choisit de retourner à Arkadia pour convaincre notre peuple de rejoindre City Of Light. Il se balade avec une mallette contenant des puces. Il m'en a donné une en me conseillant de l'ingérer mais je n'ai pas voulu prendre par à son délire. J'ai décidé de prendre un chemin différent du sien et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé ici. Des hommes armés me sont tombés dessus et m'ont volé. C'est là qu'ils sont tombés sur cette puce. Ils ont décidés de m'emmener avec eux à Polis. D'après eux, votre super symbole secret se trouvait gravé sur la puce – lâcha Murphy d'un air dédaigneux- Alors dîtes moi Commandant, qu'est-ce qui vous lie à toutes ces conneries ?

Lexa ne réagit pas. Clarke, complètement abasourdit par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, lui reposa la question. La jeune Commandant prit une longue inspiration, hésitante.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire doit absolument rester entre nous. Seul certains membres de mon peuple sont au courant de ce que je vais vous raconter. Je pense que ça va être assez difficile à comprendre donc je vous prie, l'un comme l'autre, de ne pas m'interrompe. - Les deux membres d'Arkadia hochèrent la tête- La survie de notre peuple après la guerre nucléaire est dût au premier Commandant. Elle avait mit au point un sérum pouvant permettre à l'organisme de s'habituer et de résister aux radiations. Elle l'a injecté à une cinquantaine de personne qui se trouvaient auprès d'elle lors du drame. Ce sérum, de couleur noir, permit à de nombreuses personnes de survivre. C'est ainsi qu'est née la première lignée de Nightblood car leur sang avait prit une teinte noire. Le caractère noir du sang s'est perdu avec le temps, rare sont ceux qui le possèdent encore aujourd'hui. Mais la résistance aux radiations s'est transmise de génération en génération et s'est ainsi que nous avons survécu et que nous avons pu nous développer.- elle prit le temps de faire une pause- Le premier Commandant et le peuple qu'elle venait de sauver créèrent et développèrent Polis. Mais elle savait qu'une menace pesait sur elle. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle connaissait l'existence de cette A.L.I.E. Le premier Commandant est morte après cinq années, durant une rébellion. Elle croyait que son peuple s'était fait monter la tête par A.L.I.E... La mort de Becca à créer beaucoup de conflits...

Lexa se tue quelques instants mais Murphy ne pu se retenir de réagir :

\- «Becca» ? Demanda Murphy. Lexa hocha la tête- La créatrice d'ALIE portait le même nom. Drôle de coïncidence.

Le Commandant prit un air perplexe et demanda à Murphy ce qu'il savait sur cette Becca.

\- Je sais juste qu'elle était sur Terre avant que tout ceci n'arrive. Elle et un certain Chris ont travaillés ensemble sur la création d'un programme intelligent. Ils ont créé ALIE. L'hologramme de ce programme a été fait à partir de l'apparence de Becca, elles se ressemblent en tout points. Il y a apparemment eu des complications, ALIE est devenue de plus en plus intelligente et à su se développer elle même. Elle a commencé à avoir son propre avis sur différents sujets et a finit par conclure que le problème majeur de l'humanité était qu'il y avait trop de monde sur Terre. J'ai pas de preuves exacte mais je pense que je m'avance pas trop en disant qu'elle n'est pas innocente dans toute cette histoire. Je vous raconterais pas ça sans preuve, comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, une vidéo tournait dans le bunker. La confrontation entre Becca et ALIE à été filmée en 2051, un an avant que la guerre nucléaire n'éclate. ALIE ne doit pas y être pour rien. Et du coup, cette Becca est peut-être la même personne que dans votre histoire.

Lexa, un peu dépassée par la tournure de la conversation, se leva et alla se servir un verre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Donc, d'après toi, le premier Commandant aurait créé la chose qui a voulu détruire ce monde … ? Demanda Clarke un peu perdue. - Elle aurait survécu à l'attaque nucléaire en ce réfugiant dans ton bunker ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Clarke, je sais que tu étais une bonne élève et que tu as sûrement écouté les cours plus que moi. Tu te rappelles de quoique ce soit à propos de la treizième station ?

\- Oui bien sur.- Acquiesça la jeune blonde. Lexa, qui leur tournait le dos jusqu'ici se retourna vers eux, l'air intrigué- Mais ils ont toujours refusé de nous en parler en cours. C'est Wells qui m'en a parlé, il avait quelques informations de son père. Je sais qu'au départ il y avait treize stations différentes. L'une d'elle a explosé le jour où elle devait manœuvrer pour rejoindre les douze autres et former l'Arche. Pour le peu d'information qu'il me reste, d'après ce que Wells m'a dit, la station était tournée vers la recherche et que seul des scientifiques avaient été admit dessus. Des familles entières allaient enfin pouvoir se retrouver lors de _Unity Day_. - le visage de Murphy prit un air presque attristé- C'est quoi le rapport avec cette Becca … ?

Le Commandant finit son verre puis se resservit à nouveau. Murphy leva le regard vers elle :

\- Ce Titus m'a retenu prisonnier un jour ou deux dans un vieux local. Il s'est absenté quelques temps et j'ai réussit à me détacher. Il avait fermé la porte donc je n'ai pas réussit à sortir de la pièce. La seule chose qui m'a permit de m'occuper à été de parcourir la pièce... Je suis tombé sur une capsule semblable à celle que Raven a utilisée pour nous rejoindre. La capsule paraissait très vieille et elle était très abîmée. Sur l'un des côté j'ai trouvé une inscription, « P.o.l.i.s » mais il semblait manquer des lettres, comme si elles avaient disparues avec le temps. Il est possible que – il se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois- il est possible que cette capsule provienne de la treizième station...

Clarke, qui commençait à comprendre où Murphy voulait en venir lâcha « Polaris ». Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, soudainement déboussolée.

\- Laisse moi résumer parce que là je suis perdue. D'après toi, le premier Commandant, Becca, est la créatrice d'une intelligence artificielle, ALIE, qui à déclenché une guerre nucléaire car pour elle, il y avait trop de monde sur Terre. - Murphy confirma ses dires par un hochement de tête- Becca a sûrement du se rendre compte que sa création n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait et a décider d'aller dans l'espace. Elle a finit par revenir sur Terre avec un produit miracle qui à permit à de nombreuses personnes de survivre.. Et avec ça, elle a repeuplé la Terre … ? C'est vraiment tiré par les cheveux.

Lexa, restée muette jusque là, s'approcha de son lit, ouvrit la petite porte de sa table de chevet et en sortit un livre. Elle revint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et posa son verre sur la table basse. Clarke leva un sourcil en voyant que le contenu du verre ressemblait à tout sauf à de l'eau. Lexa posa le livre sur ses genoux. Ce dernier était épais et possédait une couverture en cuir rouge usée. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur la couverture.

\- On tient un journal intime, Commandant ? Lâcha Murphy avant d'encore une fois rencontrer le regard foudroyant de Lexa. A croire que celui-ci commençait à l'exaspérer.

\- Ceci est le journal de Becca et de tout les autres Commandants. Chacun d'entre eux y a écrit ses mémoires. - Lexa ouvrit le livre et tourna quelques pages- Becca avait l'habitude d'y écrire les valeurs qu'elle défendait. En ne mentionne en aucun cas le fait d'avoir un jour été dans l'espace, ni d'avoir créé cette intelligence artificielle... Je vais vous lire ses derniers écrits.

 _« Polis est en danger. Je crois qu'ALIE essaye de monter mon peuple contre moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vue depuis mon arrivée mais plusieurs hommes sont venus me trouver en me disant qu'une femme en robe rouge leur était apparu comme par enchantement. Ils ont essayé de s'en prendre à moi. Ils pensent que cette femme en rouge est une version plus juste de moi. Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'elle me ressemble en tout point, je crois que je comprends ce qu'ils ont essayé de me dire. Une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes sont déjà partit dans les montagnes. Je pense qu'ils ne reviendrons pas. Si jamais ils le font, ce sera sûrement pour me tuer. Je sens que ma fin est proche. D'après mes calculs, cela fait cinq années que je suis ici. Je pense avoir accomplit mon devoir. J'ai vu naître et mourir de nombreuses personnes entre ces murs. Mais la vie et la mort ne sont que des choses ordinnaires quand un peuple vit en paix... Je craints pourtant que la vie ne soit pas si paisible à l'avenir. ALIE veut ma mort mais elle ne se doute pas que l'esprit du Commandant choisira quelqu'un d'autre pour me succéder, c'est programmé ainsi..._

 _Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu être là pour toi, mon fils... J'espère que toi qui est au ciel, tu es en paix..._ _ **May we meet again**_ _..._

 _A mon fils, Liam Griffin »_

Le cœur de Clarke bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom, « Griffin ». Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Murphy tourna lentement le regard vers elle.

\- Griffin ? Liam Griffin ?

Lexa, ne comprenant absolument rien aux réaction des deux membres d'Arkadia face à la lecture de son livre, les fixa. Clarke posa sa main sur son poignet et y détacha sa montre avant de la retourner. Elle lâcha un soupir et passa son index sur les gravures inscrites à l'arrière de la montre.

\- Liam Griffin... C'était mon arrière grand-père...

La mâchoire de Lexa tomba presque et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La jeune blonde baissa les yeux, désemparée et confuse. Elle serra sa montre au creux de sa main. Clarke n'avait malheureusement pas eu la chance de connaître son arrière grand-père, ni même son grand-père. Les seules choses qu'elle savait à son propos lui avaient été racontées par son père. Mais tout était devenu tellement flou dans sa tête qu'elle n'arriva même pas à penser à tout ceci... Dans un élan de bonté, Murphy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke, lui demandant si elle allait tenir le choc. Elle répondit d'un bref hochement de tête.

\- Sois pas triste, t'es de la même famille que le premier Commandant ! Lança Murphy, essayant de la faire sourire.

Lexa se leva, demandant à Murphy de la laisser quelques instant avec Clarke. Il se mit à son tour debout et se rendit à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, s'appuyant à son rebord. Le Commandant prit alors sa place sur le canapé et posa sa main dans le dos de Clarke. Cette dernière releva la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, Clarke. Je ne pensais pas que toute cette histoire pouvait avoir un rapport avec toi et ta famille. - La jeune Griffin leva les yeux vers elle.- Prend le temps de penser à tout ça, mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être triste. Ton ancêtre à accomplit de grandes choses, soit fière de porter son nom. - elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux- Nous étions peut-être destinées à nous rencontrer un jour finalement. - Clarke laissa un timide sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Comme c'est la journée des révélations, j'espère que ton ancêtre à toi ne s'appelait pas aussi « Becca », lâcha Clarke, le sourire lui étant revenu. Lexa souri à son tour.

\- Non. Mais tu as connu quelqu'un qui faisait partit de ses descendants. - Le visage de Lexa devint à son tour moins joyeux. Elle récupéra le livre qu'elle avait déposé sur la table et le tendit à Clarke.- Je te confis ceci. Garde le près de toi, tu as le droit de parcourir ces pages, je pense que était plus proche du premier Commandant que je ne le suis aujourd'hui. Tu me le rendra quand tu auras lu ce que tu as à lire.

Murphy se tenait près de la fenêtre. Il admirait l'impressionnante vue que l'ont avait depuis la chambre de Lexa. Polis était une grande ville mais tout paraissait si petit vu d'en haut. Le soleil lui faisant de l'oeil, il détourna le regard. Sur une commode posée près de lui se trouvait un pichet en verre contenant un liquide marron. Intrigué, il en retira le bouchon et passa son nez près de l'ouverture. L'odeur ne lui déplaisant pas, il se servit dans un verre posé juste à côté, vérifiant du coin de l'œil que le regard foudroyant de Lexa n'était pas en train de s'abattre sur lui à nouveau. Il posa ses lèvres sur le bord du verre et avala une petite gorgée, goûtant à ce liquide qui l'intriguait. Il grimaça quelque peu puis conclut que ce n'était pas si mauvais et décida d'avaler une gorgée de plus. « Toujours meilleur que ce que Jasper avait l'habitude de préparer » pensa-t-il. Il s'adossa au mur et regarda les deux jeunes femmes discuter, ne percevant pas vraiment ce qu'il se disait.

Des coups frappèrent contre le bois de la grande porte de la chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. Murphy, qui avait reposé son verre sur la commode, jeta un regard intrigué vers la porte. Un jeune garçon, le visage rouge et le corps recouvert d'un liquide noir se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Heda ! - Lexa, qui l'avait vu entrer, s'était levée du canapé- Ils sont tous morts, Heda ! Ils sont tous mort... - Le jeune garçon avait les yeux remplit de larmes, les mains et la tenue recouvert de sang, noir. Lexa écarquilla les yeux- Je … J'étais partit m'entraîner avec mon mentor et quand je suis revenu à notre étage il … Ils étaient tous morts

\- Aden, qui est mort ? Demanda Clarke, s'étant elle aussi relevée. Bien qu'elle avait déjà une idée de la réponse.

\- Les autres Nightbloods, tous les autres … - Les larmes commencèrent à lui couler sur les joues.- Heda ?

La jeune Commandant ne sut quoi répondre. Un mélange de colère et de peine se reflétait dans ses yeux.

\- Heda ? Insista Aden, cherchant visiblement un certain réconfort. Lexa passa ses bras autour du jeune garçon et le serra contre elle. Il restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, seul les pleurs d'Aden résonnèrent dans la pièce. Il se recula et essuya ses larmes. Lexa posa ses mains sur chacune des épaule du garçon et le fixa.

\- Ne sort pas de cette pièce. Clarke et moi allons rechercher le coupable. - La jeune blonde acquiesça. Lexa se tourna alors vers Murphy – Je t'accorde ma confiance Murphy, tu veilleras sur Aden pendant mon absence, c'est clair ? - Il hocha la tête- Bien. – Elle se retourna vers le jeune garçon- Je te promets que nous alors retrouver le, ou les, coupables.

Elle lâcha le garçon, Clarke hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à la suivre. Elles sortirent ensemble de la chambre. Lexa se tourna vers les deux gardes qui surveillaient la porte.

\- Je veux que personne n'entre ou ne sorte de cette pièce ! S'exclama Lexa.

Ils hochèrent tout deux la tête puis refermèrent la porte. Lexa s'en alla, furieuse, Clarke sur les talons, essayant de suivre la cadence.

Murphy prit un air gêné. Il regardait le jeune garçon, ne sachant quoi dire, perplexe. Il finit par s'approcher de lui et lui tendit la main :

\- Je m'appelle Murphy, se présenta-t-il. Le garçon regarda sa propre main et essuya le sang qui la tâchait sur son pantalon noir. Il prit un air attristé puis serra la main de Murphy en se présentant à son tour.

\- Vous êtes un ami de Clarke ? Demanda Aden d'un ton hésitant. Murphy acquiesça.- Elle à l'air gentille. Heda l'aime beaucoup..

\- Elle est sûrement plus gentille que moi … ! Murphy sourit légèrement face à la tête étonnée d'Aden.- Je plaisante. N'attendons pas leur retour en restant planté là, assis-toi. - Aden hocha la tête et s'assit à la place que Clarke occupait quelques minutes plus tôt. Murphy s'assit à ses côtés. - Je peux te poser une question qui va te paraître bête … ?

\- Bien sur, répondit Aden, intrigué.

\- Le Commandant a mentionné les Nightbloods tout à l'heure et... Tu l'as aussi fait. - Il leva un sourcil- qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Murphy allait s'excuser quand celui-ci lui répondit.

\- Ce sont les seules personnes qui peuvent prétendre au poste de Commandant si celui-ci vient un jour à mourir.. Nous étions déjà pas beaucoup ... – il essuya ses yeux- J'espère qu'Heda va trouver qui a fait ça !

\- Elle et Clarke on l'air de former une bonne équipe, je suis sûr qu'elles trouverons le coupable, s'exclama-t-il en essayant de réconforter le jeune garçon.- Tu veux parler d'autre chose ? Je peux t'apprendre des trucs si tu veux ! Tu sais, je suis déjà allé dans le ciel, moi !

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Aden en laissant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres – Vous avez de la chance ! Je regarde souvent le ciel avant d'aller me coucher. Vous regardiez la Terre avant d'aller au lit ? Demanda le jeune garçon, un soupçon de malice dans les yeux.

\- Ça m'arrivais parfois, oui ! Tout est si petit vu de là haut !

Lexa arpentait les couloirs d'un pas décidé, Clarke derrière elle, essayant de la suivre. Elles empruntèrent l'ascenseur qui les emmena au niveau inférieur. Les portes eurent à peine le temps de s'ouvrir que le Commandant était déjà sortit. Ses poings se serrèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait des appartements des Nightbloods. Tous vivaient au même étage. Ils avaient une chambre commune ressemblant à un énorme dortoir. Dès leur plus jeune âge, ils étaient amenés à Polis. Des nourrices s'occupaient d'eux jusqu'à leur quatrième année puis ils étaient confié à des mentors qui leurs inculquaient le savoir nécessaire pour devenir Commandant. Ils apprenaient à se battre très tôt. Le Commandant lui même leur offrait du temps pour leur apprendre des règles importantes de vie. On leur apprenait aussi à ne pas s'attacher les uns aux autres. En effet, le seul but de leur enseignement était de leur apprendre à devenir Commandant. Un seul d'entre eux le devenait. Ils étaient amené à se battre lors du Conclave et ce, à mort. Cependant seul les nightbloods âgés d'au moins douze ans peuvent y participer. L'événement avait été instauré à la mort du troisième Commandant. Chaque enfant, qu'importe le clan duquel il provenait, dont le sang était noir, devait être amené à Polis, séparé à jamais de sa famille, pour suivre son apprentissage. Pour ce faire, chaque nouveau né était piqué à l'aide d'une aiguille. Si leur sang était noir, et ceci était très rare, il était immédiatement retiré à sa famille. Seule Ontari, la jeune fille d'Ice Nation, avait été cachée et entraînée par la Reine Nia. Après la mort de cette dernière, Ontari avait alors été forcée de rester auprès de ses semblables, à Polis.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant la porte de l'étage réservé aux Nightbloods. Celle-ci était entrouverte. Les deux gardes normalement postés devant la porte étaient étendus sur le sol. Lexa poussa légèrement la porte et découvrit une scène macabre à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une dizaine de corps d'enfants gisaient sur le sol, sans vie. Le Commandant, déboussolée face à cette vision d'horreur, entra lentement dans la pièce. Clarke, qui la suivait, ferma les yeux face à la scène. Leur pas résonnaient dans la pièce au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient. Dans un silence pesant, la jeune blonde s'agenouilla devant le corps d'une jeune fille. Lexa serra ses poings et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les visages de ces enfants qu'elle connaissait si bien. L'espoir de retrouver l'un d'eux en vie se dissipa, bien qu'elle ne les avait pas comptés. Le Commandant avait l'habitude de voir des morts, elle était même à l'origine de beaucoup d'entre-eux. Mais là, c'était différent. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle violence envers des enfants, ils avaient été massacrés... Son cœur se serra et elle essaya de contenir les larmes qui essayaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et son regard se tourna sur Clarke qui avait posé sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille devant qui elle s'était agenouillée, lui fermant les paupières. La jeune blonde, elle aussi très affectée de la situation, se releva et regarda les corps puis se tourna vers Lexa.

\- Lexa -elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule- est-ce qu'il y a un endroit ou nous pourrions les... Installer … ? - La jeune brune hocha la tête puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une grande porte en bois. Elle l'ouvrit tout doucement, méfiante, puis y découvrit un dortoir, vide. Elle scuta la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque forme de vie. Hélas, aucun des enfants n'avait réussit à se cacher ici... Elle ouvrit, avec l'aide de Clarke, tout les lits. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant, presque étouffant. Aucune d'elles ne réussissait à décrocher un mot. Un léger bruit retentit. Toutes deux lâchèrent le draps qu'elles étaient en train de déborder puis partagèrent un regard intrigué.

Lexa s'approcha de la porte entrouverte qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait le dortoir des plus jeunes, une pièce de vie et la chambre des nourrices. Les Nightbloods âgés de moins de douze ans dormaient dans un dortoir différent du premier, qui était réservé à ceux en âge de participer au conclave. Lexa savait exactement le nombre d'enfants qu'elle aurait dû trouver dans chaque pièce. Huit étaient en âge de participer au conclave. Cinq étaient encore formés par leurs mentors et un seul était âgé de moins de quatre ans et était encore élevé par une nourrice. Elle avança lentement vers la porte puis la poussa légèrement. Le corps des deux nourrices se trouvaient à l'entrée de la pièce, baignant dans une mare de sang. Le Commandant ferma les yeux et serra de nouveau ses poings. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Lexa traversa la pièce, sur ses gardes, puis alluma la lampe à huile qui se trouvait sur le mur d'en face. Clarke, qui l'avait suivit dans la pièce, enjamba les corps des nourrices et scuta la pièce. Aucun signe de vie.

\- Combien ? … Combien sont-ils, là-bas ? Demanda Lexa, une nette colère se dégageant de sa voix.

\- … Onze. Ils sont onze, répondit Clarke, la voix tremblante.

Le Commandant leva le regard vers Clarke.

\- Tu es sûre ? - Clarke hocha la tête- Ils sont quatorze en tout. Aden étant dans ma chambre, il en manque toujours deux...

\- Lexa il faut que- elle fut coupée par un nouveau bruit provenant d'un coin la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Clarke regarda le fond de la pièce, intriguée. Elle s'avança vers une grande armoire alors qu'un bruit retentit à nouveau. Sur ses gardes, elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire d'un coup sec. Une petite silhouette apparue devant elle, assise à l'intérieur de cette imposante armoire en bois. Elle tourna la tête vers Lexa, les yeux ronds puis s'agenouilla. Un petit être leva les yeux vers elle. Clarke lui sourit. Un très jeune garçon la regardait puis lui tendit les bras. Lexa s'approcha d'eux.

\- Axel!- Elle s'agenouilla à son tour. Le petit être grimpa dans les bras de Clarke. Cette dernière le serra contre lui. Le petit garçon lui toucha la joue, un sourire aux lèvres. L'innocence de ce dernier fit verser une larme à Clarke. Lexa s'assit sur le sol, d'un côté soulagé d'avoir retrouvé le garçon et totalement désemparée face à la mort de tout les autres.

\- Lexa ? - Le Commandant leva la tête vers elle- Ontari n'était pas dans la pièce. - La brune porta sa tête dans ses mains. Elle lâcha un long soupir.- Tu penses que c'est elle qui a … ?

\- Je sais pas mais il faut qu'on la retrouve..., lâcha Lexa, perdue.

Le petit garçon attrapa une mèche de cheveux de la jeune blonde et joua avec. Elle lui sourit. Il l'a regardait de ses yeux bleus tout ronds.

\- Ne restons pas là, s'exclama le Commandant.

Lexa se releva. Clarke fit de même en prenant le petit garçon avec elle. Toute deux, fatiguées par cette journée éprouvante, traversèrent les deux pièces pour se retrouver dans la pièce principale.

\- Clarke, prends Axel avec toi et attends moi à la porte.

La jeune blonde s'exécuta et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce. Lexa lâcha un soupir puis se retourna. Le corps de ces enfants, étendus sur le sol, était une des choses les plus dure qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à regarder. Elle s'agenouilla devant l'un deux puis le prit dans ses bras et le souleva. Elle le porta dans le dortoir et l'allongea sur un lit. Des larmes commençaient à lui couler sur les joues. Tout cela était trop dur pour elle. Lexa savait qu'on viendrait chercher les corps plus tard mais, en signe de respect pour chacun d'eux, elle ne pouvait partir de la pièce en les laissant comme elle les avaient trouvés. Elle replia le drap blanc du lit sur le corps du petit garçon et recommença l'opération pour chacun d'entre eux. Elle recouvrit le dernier corps et ferma les yeux :

\- _**Yu gonplei ste odon.**_..


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Murphy et Aden étaient en pleine conversation. Ils partageaient des anecdotes l'un et l'autre, sur leurs peuple respectifs. Les yeux d'Aden brillaient à chaque fois que Murphy lui racontait ses aventures vécues sur l'Arche. Murphy prenait un certain plaisir à discuter avec le jeune garçon, cela l'étonnait lui même. Il s'était lancé dans un long monologue quand Aden lui avait demandé comment il s'était retrouvé sur Terre. Le jeune garçon en avait oublié tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'histoire de Murphy le passionnait.

\- On dirait qu'il est déjà tard, s'étonna Murphy en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée il y a quelques temps mais ils s'en étaient pas aperçu tant ils étaient occupés à parler.- Tu devrais peut-être aller dormir ?

\- Oui, sûrement. Je ne sais juste pas où je vais pouvoir dormir..., répondit Aden en reprenant un air triste.

\- Hé bien on est deux ! - S'exclama Murphy en essayant à nouveau de changer de sujet pour que le garçon ne repense pas à ce qu'il c'était passé.- Tu crois que Lexa nous prêterai sa chambre ? Ajouta-t-il d'un air malin.

Aden haussa les épaules. Le sommeil commençait à lui venir mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pourrait passer la nuit. Murphy, le voyant commencer à somnoler, lui conseilla de s'allonger dans le canapé. D'abord hésitant, le jeune garçon avait finit par accepter. Murphy s'était levé du canapé pour laisser Aden s'allonger. Il avait scruté la pièce des yeux pour finalement trouver une couverture acceptable au pied de l'imposant lit et l'avait déposée sur Aden, le recouvrant entièrement. Ce dernier l'avait remercié et avait laissé ses yeux se fermer. Murphy, se rappelant de son devoir de surveiller le garçon, s'assit dans le fauteuil face au canapé puis le fixa. Mais peu à peu, le sommeil l'avait gagné à son tour et il s'était laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand Lexa et Clarke regagnèrent la chambre, cela faisait déjà quelque temps que les deux garçons avaient trouvé le sommeil. Une bonne heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la chambre des Nightbloods. Lexa avait convoqué un conseil restreint avec les ambassadeurs des douze clans pour leur faire par de la triste mésaventure qu'avaient subit les Nightbloods. Tous avaient durement encaissé la nouvelle. Le Commandant avait mentionné le fait qu'une seule des enfants n'avait pas été retrouvée, ni morte, ni vivante et que des hommes devaient impérativement partir à sa recherche. Les ambassadeurs, pour une fois, d'accord avec elle, avaient chacun été trouver les quelques hommes de leur armée respective qui se trouvaient encore à Polis, pour leur ordonner de fouiller la ville de font en comble ainsi que les alentours, si jamais la jeune fille avait déjà eu le temps de fuir.

Ce n'est qu'après le conseil finit qu'elles avaient enfin pu regagner la chambre. Axel, le jeune Nightblood, s'était endormit dans les bras de Clarke. Lexa, qui voulait le remettre à une nouvelle nourrice, avait finalement céder quand la jeune blonde avait insisté pour le garder cette nuit. En arrivant devant la chambre, Lexa fut rassurée de voir que les gardes surveillant sa porte étaient toujours en place. Ils la saluèrent et ouvrèrent les portes. Les deux jeunes femmes ainsi que le petit garçon, toujours endormit, pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Elles furent surprises d'y découvrir les deux garçons profondément endormis. Clarke sourit. Murphy avait montré, pour une fois, une once de bonté, elle en était fière. Peut-être était-il différent de ce qu'elle avait vu de lui jusque là.

\- Je vais coucher Axel, murmura Clarke. Lexa acquiesça et marcha lentement et disparu dans l'encadrement d'une porte, derrière le lit.

Clarke déposa doucement le petit homme dans le dernier fauteuil libre de la chambre et le recouvrit d'une petite couverture qui était posée sur le lit de Lexa. Elle se redressa et regarda les trois garçons endormit, heureuse de les savoir en train de dormir paisiblement. La jeune blonde marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de faire du bruit puis passa elle aussi la porte qui se trouvait derrière l'imposant lit. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais mit un pied jusque là. La pièce était deux fois plus petite que la chambre. Une énorme baignoire trônait au milieu de la pièce. Clarke n'en avait jamais vu une si grande, elle en écarquilla les yeux. Lexa se trouvait là, appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Une légère brise vint caresser ses cheveux, les dégageant de sa nuque, laissant apparaître ses tatouages. La jeune blonde s'approcha doucement du Commandant. Elle s'appuya à son tour sur le rebord de la fenêtre, scrutant l'horizon. Les rues de Polis étaient éclairées par de grands flambeaux. Son regard se leva alors pour parcourir le ciel. La lune était pleine et incroyablement brillante. Le ciel était tout particulièrement étoilé. Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes, chacune observant le ciel. Clarke tourna le regard vers la jeune brune. Cette dernière fixait l'horizon, la lumière de la lune éclairant son visage. Clarke la trouva magnifique. Elle n'osait pas prendre la parole de peur de sortir Lexa de ses pensées. Elle resta donc là, à l'observer. Après quelques instants, se sentant observée, Lexa tourna le regard vers la blonde qui lui esquissa un sourire.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Clarke d'une voix compatissante. Lexa hocha la tête et se tourna vers elle. Clarke la regarda sans rien ajouter. Le Commandant baissa le utient m'est précieux.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire. Cette journée avait vraiment été éprouvante pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Le fait de se retrouver seules, au calme avec pour seule compagnie un ciel magnifique et une lune resplendissante, leur faisait du bien. Lexa tourna le regard vers la lune.

\- Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lexa en esquissant un sourire.

\- Oui … répondit Clarke en ne lâchant pas le visage de la jeune brune du regard, le rouge aux joues. Lexa, qui se sentit observée, esquissa un sourire puis tourna le dos à la fenêtre.

\- Allons nous reposer, s'exclama Lexa en posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de Clarke. Cette dernière hocha la tête et, voyant que la brune la fixait, s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Le Commandant sourit puis décida de prolonger le baiser. Sa main glissa lentement de la joue de Clarke jusqu'à son cou dans une caresse qui fit rougir la blonde. Elles restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'une de l'autre à s'embrasser, sans que Murphy ne vienne, pour une fois, les interrompre. Clarke regagna la chambre après quelques minutes, laissant Lexa derrière elle qui était partie changer ses vêtements. Les trois garçons étaient toujours endormis. Elle s'approcha de la table basse pour y récupérer le livres des Commandant. Elle alla ensuite s'installer sur le lit, posant son dos contre un épais oreiller. Elle l'ouvrit et eu le temps de lire quelques pages avant que Lexa n'apparaisse à son tour dans la chambre. Elle s'assit dans le lit aux côtés de Clarke en se glissant sous la couette puis la regarda. La blonde lui sourit avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Le Commandant finit par s'allonger en se tournant du côté de Clarke qui dévorait l'épais livre rouge. Elle lisait chaque nouvelle page avec plein de curiosité.

Un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller le visage de Clarke. Cette dernière avait réussit à s'endormir seulement après avoir enfin finit de dévorer son livre. Autant dire qu'elle ne s'était pas couchée tôt et que ce rayon de soleil allait être la chose qu'elle allait le plus haïr de toute cette journée. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et, dès que le soleil entra en contact avec ses pupilles, elle lâcha un long grognement , se retourna violemment pour ne plus être éblouie et tomba à la renverse. Elle resta allongée sur le sol quelques instants, se sentant bête. Elle se souvint alors que, Lexa ayant prit toute la place dans le lit, elle avait été obligée de dormir près du bord. Elle fronça les sourcils et finit par rouvrir les yeux. Ses pupilles mirent quelques instants avant de lui permettre de voir clair. Elle s'assit sur le sol puis tourna la tête vers le lit ou elle y trouva Lexa, toujours endormie. Elle fit une petite moue, mécontente. Elle entendit des pas résonner dans la pièce et vit Murphy s'approcher d'elle, lui tendant la main, un grand sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Elle attrapa la main du jeune homme qui l'aida à se remettre sur pied. La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils quand elle vit le sourire amusé de Murphy mais ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux garçons assit dans un coin de la pièce. Murphy se tourna vers eux :

\- Ils se sont réveillés il y a plus d'une heure. Le petit avait faim alors j'ai demandé aux gardes d'apporter quelque chose pour qu'ils déjeunent... Bon, ils ne m'ont écouté que quand je leur ai dit que l'ordre venait du Commandant et qu'elle était trop occupée pour venir en personne – il regarda Lexa encore endormie sur le lit.

Les deux garçons étaient en train de manger, assis l'un face à l'autre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le sourire d'Aden laissait facilement penser qu'il était heureux d'avoir Axel à ses côtés. Clarke sourit à Murphy :

\- Merci Murphy, t'es une bonne nourrice.- s'exclama Clarke pour le taquiner. Le garçon prit une moue agacée. La jeune blonde posa son regard sur Axel qui visiblement, avait encore quelques difficultés à manger proprement.- Je vais lui donner un bain. - Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, s'approcha de l'énorme baignoire triangulaire puis tourna le seul robinet qu'elle trouva. L'eau se mit à couler. Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les deux petits garçons. Aden, la voyant arriver, lui sourit :

\- Wanheda, s'exclama-t-il en inclinant la tête. Clarke lui sourit.

\- Bonjour Aden – répondit la jeune blonde.- Je vois que Murphy s'est bien occupé de vous deux.

Axel se mit debout avec difficulté puis vint enlacer la jambe de la jeune blonde, lui tâchant au passage son pantalon d'une espèce de confiture toute rouge. Elle grimaça à l'idée de voir son seul pantalon dans un état pareil. Le petit brun la fixa avec ses grands yeux bleus, la bouche et ses alentours recouverts de confitures. Clarke lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

\- Aller, allons débarbouiller tout ça ! - elle prit la main du petit garçon qui la suivit dans la salle de bain sans broncher.-

Clarke arrêta le robinet, jugeant que la baignoire était assez remplie. Elle assit le petit garçon sur l'unique chaise de la pièce et s'agenouilla devant lui tout en commençant à lui dénouer ses chaussures.

Murphy vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Aden. Le jeune garçon, qui finissait son déjeuner, tendit une tartine à Murphy. Ce dernier l'accepta. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de manger grand chose depuis son arrivée à Polis. Titus était bien trop occupé à l'interrogé pour le nourrir. Les événements qui étaient arrivés hier ne lui avait pas non plus permis d'ingérer quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est ce verre d'alcool. Il dévora sa tartine en un rien de temps, sous les yeux amusés d'Aden qui lui en proposa une autre :

\- Tu sais comment t'y prendre avec moi, sourit Murphy en attrapant cette seconde tartine.

\- Prenez votre temps, c'est la dernière, s'exclama Aden, amusé.

Les yeux de Murphy devinrent tout rond et il prit son temps pour manger sa tartine. Aden lui souriait, amusé de la situation.

Clarke avait finalement trouvé une serviette et un morceau de tissu ressemblant à un gant de toilette. Elle souleva le petit homme et le déposa doucement dans la baignoire. Celui-ci grimaça un peu puis finit par s'asseoir dans l'eau en riant. La jeune blonde se mit à genoux au bord de la baignoire et le regarda barboter. Clarke laissa jouer le petit garçon puis s'assit sur le sol. Elle tournait le dos à la porte et faisait face à la fenêtre. Cette dernière laissait entrer le soleil dans toute la pièce. La jeune blonde ferma les yeux, le soleil lui caressant la peau. Une rafale d'eau lui arriva en plein visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, prit une mine fâchée mais se ravisa quand elle vit le petit garçon, hilare.

\- Oh, tu veux jouer à ça ? Demanda t-elle avant de plonger sa main dans le bain et de lui chatouiller les orteils. Axel se mit à rire tout en se débattant, éclaboussant à nouveau le visage de la blonde. Elle se mit à rire à son tour. Jamais elle n'avait eu la chance de côtoyer et de s'occuper d'un si jeune enfant. Clarke, comme chaque membre de l'Arche à l'exception de Bellamy, n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Elle avait posé de questions à sa mère par rapport à cette règle, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

Clarke attrapa le gant de toilette qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux, le plongea dans l'eau puis l'essora.

\- Allez Axel, on va nettoyer toute cette confiture ! S'exclama Clarke en posant doucement le gant sur le visage du petit homme. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans broncher. Et essayant d'être le plus délicate possible, elle débarbouilla la figure du garçon. Comme Axel se laissait faire, elle en profita pour lui faire sa toilette complète. Ravie d'avoir su gérer la situation, elle vida l'eau de la baignoire. Le petit garçon tendit les bras vers elle. Clarke se mit alors debout puis le prit dans ses bras tout en l'enroulant dans une épaisse serviette noire. Axel vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde qui s'affairait à lui frotter le dos, il semblait heureux. Du haut de ses deux ans, maximum, le petit homme paraissait tellement innocent...Après tout ce qui était arrivé la veille au soir, chacune des personnes de cette chambre était abattues. Lexa avait ordonné à ses hommes de partir à la recherche d'Ontari lors du conseil qu'elle avait convoqué. S'ils l'avaient retrouvée, quelqu'un serait immédiatement venu les prévenir. Hélas ce n'était pas le cas. Clarke la pensait coupable. Elle avait déjà eu à faire à la jeune Nightblood il y a quelques jours de cela, peu de temps avant la mort de Nia. Elle avait été élevée par The Ice Queen en personne, cela ôtait les quelques doutes qu'avait pu avoir Clarke sur les intentions d'Ontari. Lors de leur première rencontre, la jeune Nightblood s'était montrée rusée. Elle avait mit en échec le plan qu'avait judicieusement préparé Clarke pour tuer elle même Nia. Après la mort de celle-ci, Ontari avait rejoint les autres Nightbloods et avait eu un comportement presque exemplaire. Mais Clarke refusait de croire en son innocence, peut-être cachait-t-elle son jeu le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Peut-être lui avait-il fallut s'imprégner des lieux et des habitudes de vie de ses semblables pour lui permettre de monter un plan solide... Si personne ne l'avait retrouvée, c'est qu'elle avait déjà du fuir loin de Polis.

Clarke prit quelques instants pour habiller le petit homme, lui enfiler ses chaussures avec un peu de difficulté et de remettre ses petites bouclettes brunes en place. Une fois tout ceci fait, elle s'avança près de la fenêtre, Axel toujours dans ses bras. La ville était déjà bien réveillée alors qu'il ne devait pas être plus de dix heures. Des enfants couraient dans les rues, des hommes et des femmes accompagnaient des bêtes ou se tenaient devant les différents commerces. La jeune blonde entendait même des rires. Tout le monde semblait heureux, cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle avait pendant si longtemps cru que leur peuple n'était qu'un regroupement de barbares qui voulaient en finir avec les Sky People...

Lexa s'était réveillée il y a déjà quelques minutes. Elle s'était levée, avait saluée Aden et Murphy pendant leur petit déjeuné. Se demandant ou étaient passés Clarke et Axel, les deux garçons lui avaient indiqué qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle de bain. Après les avoir remercié, le Commandant avait traversé la chambre jusqu'à la dite pièce.

Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant la jeune blonde qui ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

\- Tu vois, Axel, j'habitais tout là haut ! S'exclama Clarke en pointant le ciel du doigt. Le petit garçon leva les yeux au ciel- Puis nous sommes arrivé sur Terre et au début, j'ai cru que vous étiez tous des méchants. Mais ça – elle lui toucha le bout du nez avec son index- c'était avant de rencontrer ta jolie petite bouille. -Le petit garçon rit- J'ai rencontré de gentilles personnes ici. - le petit garçon la fixait en souriant- Enfin, je suis même pas sûre que tu comprennes un mot de ce que je te raconte mais c'est pas grave. - La jeune blonde lui ébouriffa les cheveux- qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi maintenant ? Moi j'aimerai bien te garder ! Mais je ne pense pas que ça plaise à Lexa. -elle prit une petite moue. Le garçon se blottit un peu plus contre elle, comme pour lui montrer qu'il voulait rester- C'est pas en me fixant comme ça que tu vas solutionner mon problème ! S'exclama Clarke, attendrit par cette paire de yeux bleus qui la regardaient.- Ouais …

Lexa, amusée de la situation, s'approcha doucement d'eux. Le petit garçon, les bras enroulés autour du cou de Clarke, pointa le doigt vers le Commandant quand il l'aperçu.

\- Heda. - Prononça t-il. Clarke écarquilla les yeux et se retourna, tournant le dos à la fenêtre. La jeune brune se tenait près d'elle, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour, s'exclama Clarke, poliment. Elle déposa la petit homme à Terre qui s'empressa de partir aussi vite que possible et de disparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes, qui l'avaient suivit du regard, sourirent. Lexa retourna son regard vers Clarke.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les enfants, sourit Lexa.

\- Axel est adorable, lui répondit Clarke en s'asseyant sur le rebord de l'imposante baignoire. Lexa acquiesça puis s'approcha d'elle. Clarke prit un air perplexe – Lexa … J'ai lu ce livre que tu m'as donné. J'ai passé ma nuit à lire tout ce qu'il contenait … Votre histoire, à vous tous … J'ai tellement de questions à te poser – La jeune blonde soupira.

\- Demandes moi tout ce que tu voudras, répondit le Commandant.

De lourd coups interrompirent la conversation entre les deux jeunes femmes. Ces derniers provenaient de la chambre dans laquelle elle se précipitèrent. Axel était grimpé dans les bras de Murphy, Aden à leur côtés. Un garde entra dans la chambre, essoufflé. Il s'excusa d'entrer si impoliment dans la chambre du Commandant puis s'exclama :

\- Commandant, je viens vous apportez des nouvelles .. -il reprit son souffle et attendit l'accord de Lexa pour continuer. Cette dernière lui ordonna de poursuivre- Les hommes qui étaient chargés de surveiller Titus en prison ont été sauvagement tués... La cellule a été ouverte, il n'y a plus personne à l'intérieur. Les hommes qui étaient à la recherche de la jeune Nightblood ont été mit au courant et sont aussi à la recherche de Titus. Si nous les trouvons vous en serez la première avertie.

Le cœur de Lexa bondit dans sa poitrine. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage se crispa. Le garde , voyant le Commandant au bord de l'implosion, détourna le regard pour pas se faire foudroyer par celui de Lexa.

\- Convoquez le conseil ! Je les veux tous dans la salle du trône dans un quart d'heure, lui cria le Commandant. La garde ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de la pièce. Les deux autres gardes fermèrent la porte derrière lui.

Lexa s'en alla dans la salle de bain tout en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Axel, apeuré par ce qui venait de se dérouler, se mit à pleurer. Il se réfugia contre la jambe de Murphy. Aden s'abaissa à son niveau puis le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Clarke quant-à-elle, se dirigea dans la salle de bain à son tour. Elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement et entra dans la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Lexa se tenait près de la fenêtre, appuyée de ses deux mains sur le rebord.

\- Lexa …, la jeune blonde s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui agrippa le poignet pour la faire lâcher la bordure de l'énorme fenêtre. Le Commandant se laissa faire et fixa la jeune blonde sans rien dire.- Nous allons les retrouver ! Calme toi.

\- Clarke, ne me dis pas de me calmer, s'exclama Lexa, énervée. Elle regretta ses paroles quand la jeune blonde prit une mine blessée.- Clarke... Excuse moi.- Lexa baissa les yeux, se rendant compte que ses paroles avaient dépassées ses pensées.

Voyant que le Commandant allait recommencer à parler, Clarke soupira et lui attrapa les joues tout en l'embrassant. Lexa glissa sa main dans le cou de la blonde tout en poursuivant le baiser. Clarke déplaça sa main droite le long du corps de la brune qui se sentit rougir. La jeune blonde la serra contre elle et recula lentement sa tête, mettant fin à ce baiser. Le visage de Lexa c'était apaisé.

\- Je peux t'aider à te préparer ? Murmura Clarke en lui souriant légèrement. Lexa hocha la tête tout en lui rendant un sourire. Elles se séparèrent. Le Commandant traversa la salle de bain et alla ouvrit une imposante armoire en bois. Son habit de Commandant s'y trouvait, suspendu sur un épais cintre. Elle récupéra sa tenue et referma l'armoire avant de disparaître derrière un grand paravent. Clarke, qui l'avait suivit du regard sourit bêtement. Elle tourna les talons et s'approcha du miroir. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grands quand elle y aperçu sa tête :

\- Mon dieu ! S'exclama t-elle en se tirant les joues. T'es sûre que ton miroir n'élargit pas ? - elle entendit un rire provenir de derrière le paravent, lui faisant prendre la mouche.

Elle fit couler l'eau dans le lavabo qui se tenait devant elle et y lava ses mains. Elle chercha ensuite une brossa dans les tiroirs du meuble sur lequel reposait le lavabo. Ayant enfin trouvé son bonheur, elle se redressa. Lexa apparue derrière elle dans le reflet du miroir, elle sourit.

\- Cheveux ? Demanda Clarke en agitant la brosse. Le Commandant ria et hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Clarke prit la chaise qui était posée dans un coin et l'installa devant le miroir. - Commandant..- la jeune blonde désigna la chaise. Lexa lui sourit et s'assit sur la dite chaise. Clarke se mit derrière elle et commença à lui brosser les cheveux.

Les deux jeunes femmes longèrent les couloirs, escortées par deux gardes lourdement armés. Murphy était resté avec les deux jeunes garçons dans la chambre du Commandant. Elle et la jeune blonde se rendaient au conseil. Clarke était plutôt fière de la coiffure qu'elle avait réalisé sur la tête de la arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur qui allait les conduire au dernier étage, celui juste au dessus. Le Commandant entra en premier à l'intérieur, Clarke sur les talons. Les deux gardes qui les avaient accompagnées jusque là restèrent devant l'ascenseur le temps que les portes de celui-ci se referment, puis allèrent regagner leur postes. Clarke posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lexa :

\- Nous allons les trouver, s'exclama la blonde d'un air assuré.

Lexa hocha la tête lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle sortit immédiatement de l'ascenseur, prit une longue inspiration puis entra dans la salle du conseil une fois que les gardes lui avaient ouvert la porte. Les dix autres membres du conseil étaient déjà présent dans la pièce. Ils l'a saluèrent brièvement. Le Commandant prit place sur son trône alors que Clarke vint s'asseoir sur le dernier siège vide, à côté de l'ambassadeur du _Desert Clan._ Ce dernier la suivit du regard en silence, elle essaya d'ignorer son regard médusé.

\- Ambassadeurs, si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui c'est pour prendre de nouvelles décisions quant à la disparition d'Ontari d'Ice Nation. J'ai récemment été informée de l'évasion de Titus dont j'avais ordonné l'emprisonnement hier. - Les ambassadeurs la regardèrent, perplexe- Peut-être s'est-t-il joint à elle, nous n'en savons rien. Il était impossible de sortir de cette cellule sans une aide extérieur. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait quelque chose ? Demanda Lexa d'un ton ferme. L'ambassadeur de _Boat People_ se leva.

\- Si l'un d'entre-eux se trouvait encore à Polis nous les aurions déjà trouvé, Heda. Nos hommes ont fouillés chaque centimètre de Polis, chaque maison, chaque local ainsi que chaque étage de cette tour, s'exclama l'homme. Cette fille vient d'Ice Nation, ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle doit déjà être en chemin pour y retourner ? - Les autres ambassadeurs hochèrent la tête-.

Clarke les regardaient. Remarquant que le siège d'Ice Nation était vide, elle se demanda si son ambassadeur allait un jour être remplacé.

\- Si personne n'a été capable de les retrouver, j'irai les chercher moi même ! S'exclama le Commandant, un brin de colère dans la voix. Je veux une dizaine d'hommes pour m'escorter jusqu'à Azgeda, ordonna-t-elle aux gardes présents dans la pièce. Elle tourna le regard vers Clarke. Wanheda ? -cette dernière se leva- M'accompagneriez-vous ? - L'ambassadeur de _Boat People_ roula les yeux, agacé. Clarke hocha la tête en signe d'accord.- Bien.

\- Commandant, qu'en est-il de _Skykru_? - l'homme de _Boat People_ s'était levé- Votre légendaire Wanheda ne devrait-elle pas se soucier un peu plus de son peuple ? - Lexa fronça les sourcils, agacée.

\- Une armée entière encercle Arkadia en ce moment même, s'exclama Clarke et croisant les bras face à l'ambassadeur. Mon peuple ne tentera rien tant que la situation sera ainsi. - L'homme s'approcha un peu plus d'elle d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Votre peuple a tué trois-cent hommes sans aucune raison valable. Si vous ne vous étiez pas mit le Commandant dans la poche, cela ferait bien longtemps que votre peuple serait exterminé !- La colère de l'homme raisonna dans la pièce.-

Lexa se leva de son trône et marcha rapidement vers le vieil homme, l'attrapa par le cou et l'assit de force sur son siège. Elle le menaça d'une mort certaine si il continuait de manquer de respect à qui que ce soit au sein du conseil. Elle lui rappela la façon dont l'ambassadeur d' _Ice Nation_ avait trouvé la mort la fois ou il lui avait ouvertement manqué de respect. Le vieil homme se tue et lança un regard foudroyant à Clarke.

\- Nous avons d'autre problèmes à régler que celui d'Arkadia, s'exclama le Commandant. Le treizième clan est sous notre contrôle, il ne ferons rien dans les jours qui suivent, ils ne sont pas assez nombreux. - elle regarda les ambassadeurs un à un- Si l'un d'entre vous tente quoique ce soit pendant mon absence, il aura à faire à moi, à mon retour. -elle se tourna vers la poignée de gardes qui se trouvaient en retrait- Nous partirons à midi. Assurez vous que nos chevaux seront près à cette heure. - Les gardes acquiescèrent. Lexa regarda froidement l'ambassadeur de _Boat People_ puis sortit de la pièce.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient regagné la chambre du Commandant. Lexa n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle avait quitté la salle du trône. Clarke n'avait pas insisté pour faire la conversation. Les trois garçons n'avaient pas bougé depuis leur départ, ils étaient assis sur le sol autour de la table basse, Murphy et Aden discutaient. En entrant dans la pièce, la jeune brune s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain, Clarke ne l'avait pas suivit. Elle s'était assise sur le bord du lit, écoutant la conversation des garçons. Murphy semblait être à l'aise avec les deux enfants, cela étonnait Clarke qui découvrait peu à peu une toute autre personne. Lui qui avait toujours été un sale type à ses yeux devenait petit à petit quelqu'un pour qui elle avait du respect. Elle resta assise à les écouter parler quelques instants puis s'en alla rejoindre Lexa dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière se tenait devant la fenêtre et scrutait l'horizon. Clarke ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- Lexa … - la brune se tourna vers elle.- Ça va ? - Lexa hocha la tête puis son regard se posa sur le pantalon de Clarke, taché de confiture.

\- Tu en veux un autre ? - La blonde leva un sourcil, ne sachant pas de quoi Lexa lui parlait – Ton pantalon, tu veux le changer ?

Clarke regarda son pantalon et rit. Elle lui expliqua comment c'était arrivé. Le Commandant sourit puis alla chercher un pantalon dans l'armoire pour permettre à Clarke de se changer. Elle lui tendit le vêtement.

\- Tiens, ça devrait t'aller.

La jeune blonde la remercia et retira ses chaussures pour pouvoir enlever son pantalon. Elle le plia et le posa sur la chaise.

\- On a une heure à combler, tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Clarke en dépliant le vêtement que la jeune brune lui avait prêté. Lexa la fixait.

\- J'ai bien une idée mais ma chambre est devenue une vraie garderie … soupira le Commandant d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Quoi ? Clarke leva les yeux vers elle. C'est en voyant le regard que Lexa avait posé sur elle qu'elle comprit le sous entendu de la phrase. La jeune blonde rougit instantanément. Elle entendit la brune jurer mais n'en comprit pas le sens. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce nouveau mot car elle se retrouva plaqué contre le mur juste derrière elle. Son souffle se coupa. Le visage de Lexa se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la respiration de la brune sur sa peau. Les lèvres de cette dernière vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Clarke enroula ses bras autour de la taille du Commandant pour la rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Lexa glissa sa main dans le dos de Clarke et la passa sous son t-shirt.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas … murmura la jeune blonde après avoir légèrement reculé sa tête. Le Commandant la regardait sans rien dire puis baissa les yeux. Clarke cru d'abord l'avoir blessée mais la main qui vint se poser sur la peau nue de sa cuisse indiquait tout autre chose. Un frisson parcourut le corps de la blonde et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Lexa déplaça lentement sa main entre les cuisses de la blonde. Cette dernière posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues du Commandant attrapa ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes. Elles échangèrent un baiser doux et passionné. Une douce et agréable chaleur s'installa dans le bas ventre de Clarke lorsque Lexa glissa sa main sous le seul vêtement qui protégeait jusque là son intimité. La blonde laissa échapper un léger soupir. Elle descendit une main dans le dos du Commandant. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les habits de la jeune brune. L'autre main du Commandant vint déplacer la longue chevelure de Clarke, dégagea son cou. Lexa posa doucement ses lèvres sur ce dernier et y déposa plusieurs baisers tout en remontant ses lèvres vers son oreille. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Clarke, jusqu'à ses pieds. Ses poils se dressèrent sur sa peau, elle pinça ses lèvres. Lexa, qui s'était remit à sa hauteur, lâcha un rire malin quand elle s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait attrapé froid. Clarke fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu peux te rhabiller si tu as froid … Lâcha Lexa d'un air amusé.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre puis glissa sa main sur celle que Lexa avait posé entre ses cuisses.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais simplement me réchauffer … ? - Lexa sourit.-

Ce nouveau pantalon lui allait parfaitement. Clarke avait rejoint les garçons dans la pièce tandis que Lexa finissait de se préparer. Elles étaient restées presque une heure dans la salle de bain et n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour régler les dernières choses importantes avant leur départ. Lexa sortit enfin de la salle de bain, suivit par le regard malicieux de Murphy.

\- Vous les filles, vous prenez toujours trop de temps pour vous préparez, hun ! Lâcha le jeune homme d'une façon qui laissait sous entendre qu'il avait plus ou moins comprit ce qu'il s'était passé dans la pièce. Il tourna immédiatement la tête dans une autre direction, sachant quel genre de regard le Commandant allait lui lancer. Il rit.

\- Murphy ! Lâcha Clarke, dépitée.

Le Commandant leva les yeux au ciel puis lança un regard complice à Clarke. Elle ouvrit sa table de nuit pour en sortir un paquet enveloppé d'un tissu rouge. C'est ce qu'elle avait récupéré dans la veste de Titus. Elle ouvrit le paquet en dénouant les liens attachés sur le tissu rouge. Murphy s'approcha d'elle d'un air intrigué.

\- Murphy, j'aimerai te confier quelque chose. - Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, elle venait de piquer sa curiosité. Lexa ouvrit le paquet. Un vieux livre et une boite métallique se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

\- Encore un bouquin ? Demanda le jeune homme ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Lexa lui expliqua que ce livre avait été écrit par Becca elle même. Aucun autre Commandant n'y avait marqué quoique ce soit. Elle raconta au jeune homme que chaque _Fleimkepa_ se voyait confier ce paquet. Que le livre leur permettaient de disposer de toutes les informations nécessaires afin de préserver la flamme.

\- Une flamme ? Quelle flamme ? Demanda Murphy quelque peu perdu.

\- Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt. Ma confiance en Titus est désormais éteinte. Même s'il a été _Fleimkepa_ de quatre autres Commandants avant moi, c'est mon droit de l'en destituer. Ne prend pas ce rôle à la légère. Ne divulgues ces informations à personne -elle jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke qui s'affairait à récupérer tout ce qu'elle trouvait d'utile- Ni même à Clarke.

\- Bien -Murphy hocha la tête. Lexa referma le paquet et le lui tandis.-

\- Apprends vite. Quand je mourrai, tout reposera sur tes épaules, ce sera à toi d'assurer l'ascension d'un nouveau Commandant -Elle regarda Aden- Et prend soin d'eux pendant notre absence.

\- Et bien... Faites en sorte de ne pas mourir dans les heures qui viennent, Commandant, s'exclama le jeune homme en lui souriant.

Lexa lui sourit en retour puis lui souhaita bon courage.

\- Clarke ? On y va !

Les deux jeunes femmes récupérèrent leurs affaires, dirent au revoir aux garçons puis s'en allèrent. Murphy se tourna vers eux, le paquet que Lexa venait de lui donner toujours dans les mains.

\- Bon ...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Cela faisait bien deux bonnes heures que les deux jeunes femmes avaient quittées Polis. Accompagnées d'une dizaine de gardes, elles avaient prit la tête du groupe. Tous étaient très silencieux. Clarke, assise sur son cheval, les reines dans chaque mains, observait le paysage. Bien que cela faisait environ cinq mois qu'elle était arrivée sur Terre, chaque sortie l'émerveillait. Même quand elle s'était retrouvée seule pendant trois mois, elle aimait beaucoup explorer de nouveaux endroits, trouver des objets ayant appartenu à des personnes avant l'holocauste et rencontrer de nouveaux animaux. La Terre, elle l'avait étudiée dans les livres d'histoire, s'y retrouver réellement était une toute autre expérience. Le groupe suivait un chemin en terre, bordant une épaisse forêt. Tous à cheval, ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'engouffrer entre les nombreux sapins. Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke qui se trouvait juste à sa droite. La jeune blonde semblait perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'osa pas l'interrompre.

Clarke pensait à tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle avait un poids sur le cœur, celui d'avoir abandonné Octavia et Indra qui lui avait demandé de les accompagner pour se rendre à Arkadia. Depuis le temps, elles devaient déjà y être arrivées. La jeune blonde prit un air perplexe, espérant que rien n'était arrivé à l'une d'entre elles. Elle avait pourtant confiance en la force des deux femmes et qu'elles sauraient prendre les bonnes décisions.

Lexa fixa de nouveau la route. Le trajet jusqu'à Azgeda allait être long. Une fois sur les terres d'Ice Nation, ils leurs fallait encore une bonne demi-journée de chevauchée pour se rendre à Toront, la plus grande ville d'Ice Nation. C'est dans cette même ville que siégeait le palais de Roan. Peut-être que c'est dans cette ville qu'elle retrouverai Ontari et Titus par la même occasion.

\- Lexa … ? Demanda Clarke. -Le Commandant tourna la tête vers elle.- Pouvons-nous parler du livre des Commandants … ? -Lexa pinça ses lèvres puis hocha la tête- J'ai apprit que Becca avait aussi eu un enfant sur Terre … Lexa … Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis qu'Anya était une descendante du Premier Commandant ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler ensemble. Je n'ai fait ta connaissance qu'après sa mort -elle baissa les yeux- et je n'ai découvert ta connexion avec le Premier Commandant qu'hier soir … J'ai fait le rapprochement quand tu m'as parlé de ta famille.

\- Mais, j'ai bien comprit, hun, Anya était la fille d'un autre Commandant qui elle même était la fille d'un autre Commandant, la fille de Becca – Clarke se tue quelques secondes pour se remémorer ce qu'elle avait lu cette nuit- Oui, c'est ça, hun ?

\- En effet. Becca à eu une fille qui est devenue Commandant à vingt ans. Elle était le cinquième. Peu de temps avant sa mort, ce cinquième Commandant elle a eu une fille à son tour. Cette dernière a aussi eu la chance de devenir Commandant. Les gens disaient que la descendance de Becca aurait toujours la chance de devenir Heda. La légende c'est éteinte quand Anya est née. Elle n'avait pas de sang noir. Sa mère l'a envoyé vivre à Tondc car Trikru était en guerre avec Ice Nation. Anya était une descendante de Becca... Tout comme toi.

Clarke baissa les yeux. Elle repensa aux derniers instants qu'elle avait partagé avec Anya. Elles n'avaient pas été très proches mais sa mort l'avait blessée. Après leur évasion de Mount Weather elles avaient arpentées la forêt pour tenter d'échapper aux hommes qui les traquaient. Anya se montrait impitoyable avec la jeune blonde. Mais elle s'était quand même attachée à elle. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment elles étaient faite pour s'entendre. Elles n'avaient hélas par eu le temps de partager grand chose, la jeune Grounder s'était faite abattre aux portes d'Arkadia alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à se montrer plus raisonnable avec Clarke. Les deux femmes avaient discuté de la possible union de leur peuple respectifs contre Mount Weather. Clarke avait regretté de ne pas avoir pu la sauver...

\- Elle était donc de ma famille … Éloignée, mais quand même. -elle leva la tête vers Lexa, s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose mais préféra se taire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut du regard attristé du Commandant.-

Lexa avait été le second d'Anya lorsque celle-ci gérait l'armée de Trikru. Elle avait grandit à ses côtés. Le Commandant n'avait pas été emmenée à Polis comme tout les autres Nightblood pour son entraînement. Anya l'avait gardée à ses côtes et s'était occupée elle même d'apprendre à Lexa tout ce qui était nécessaire pour qu'elle devienne une guerrière impitoyable, tout comme elle. Lexa l'avait considéré comme sa sœur pendant toute son enfance. Comme chaque Nightblood, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître sa famille. Les seuls liens qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de tisser étaient ceux avec Anya. Même si cette dernière se montrait ferme avec elle, elle aussi appréciait la présence de la jeune fille près d'elle. Lorsque Lexa était devenue Commandant, elles avaient été séparées, Lexa avait du prendre siège à Polis comme le voulait la tradition. Anya veillait sur elle à distance, la protégeant par le biais de son armée. Dans chaque moment dur, la plus jeune demandait toujours à Titus de convoquer Anya. Le Fleimkepa appréciait lui aussi la présence d'Anya. En effet, ce dernier avait obtenu son poste de gardien de la flamme au même moment que l'ascension de la mère d'Anya en tant que Commandant. Il avait vu naître la jeune fille et s'était lui même chargé de l'emmener loin de Polis pour assuré sa survie alors qu'elle venait tout juste de venir au monde.

\- Pardon... murmura Clarke en baissant les yeux.

Lexa leva la tête vers elle et lui esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est rien, répondit le Commandant.

\- Je sais que vous étiez proche... Anya m'a dit qu'elle avait été ton mentor.

\- Pas seulement – Lexa eu un pincement au coeur- Elle m'a quasiment élevée. Je suis plutôt ravie de bien m'entendre avec sa très très éloignée cousine ! - Clarke sourit- Quand on y réfléchit bien, je ne comprend pas comment ça ne m'ait pas sauté aux yeux plus tôt – elle rit- Vous avez toutes les deux ce même sale caractère – La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils, bien qu'amusée.- Vous êtes prêtes à défendre votre peuple au péril de votre vie. Mais quand vous aimez, -elle baissa les yeux- vous pouvez être une toute autre personne.

Les deux gardes qui se trouvaient derrière elles deux se regardèrent. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient tellement plongées dans leur conversation qu'elles en oublièrent les oreilles indiscrètes qui se trouvaient toutes autour d'elles. Lexa, réalisant que parler de sentiments en public n'étant pas une très bonne idée, s'arrêta de parler. Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule au même moment ou les deux gardes détournèrent leur têtes, évitant de justesse un regard foudroyant.

\- J'aurais aimé la connaître d'avantage, ajouta Clarke, un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

La nuit était tombée. Le groupe s'était arrêté dans une petite clairière au beau milieu de la forêt et y avait installé un campement pour la nuit. Une tente avait été montée pour le Commandant et une autre pour Wanheda. Une plus petite servirait aux hommes, tour à tour, entre leur tour de garde. Le flambeau que l'un d'eux s'était affairé à porter tout le long du trajet leur avait permit de faire un feu de camp. Ils avaient attaché les chevaux au niveau de la cime des bois, les laissant se reposer après cette journée épuisante. Alors que la moitié des gardes étaient partit chercher du repos, l'autre moitié surveillait le campement et ses alentours. Clarke, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, s'éclipsa de sa tente pour rejoindre celle du Commandant. Elle la trouva assise dans son lit de fortune.

\- Clarke ? Demanda Lexa en levant un sourcil.

\- Euh, je trouvais pas le sommeil. Je crois que je me suis trop habituée à ma chambre, à Polis.

Lexa sourit, se décala sur le bord de son matelas pour lui faire de la place. Clarke se faufila tant bien que mal dans la tente qui n'était pas très haute et vint rejoindre Lexa en se hissant sous la couverture. Le Commandant la regardait, un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Elles restèrent quelques instants sans parler. Le sommeil commençait à gagner la jeune brune.

\- Essayons de nous reposer, demain sera une longue journée. Nous devrions atteindre la frontière d'Azgeda dans la soirée, murmura Lexa d'une petite voix tout en s'allongeant.

Clarke hocha la tête, étendit ses jambes et s'allongea à son tour. Le Commandant l'invita à se blottir contre elle, ce qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcer à faire. Son corps se serra contre celui de la jeune brune, elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux. Lexa enroula son bras autour des épaules de Clarke et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. La jeune blonde sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre elle.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke.

\- Bonne nuit Commandant.

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit enfin les yeux elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de la nuit et que le bras de Lexa se trouvait toujours autour d'elle. Elle leva le regard vers le Commandant tout en se frottant les yeux. Cette dernière avait le regard posé sur elle. Clarke rougit puis n'eut pas le courage de garder les yeux ouvert plus longtemps et les referma. Elle entendit un petit rire et fronça les sourcils en lâchant un grognement à peine audible.

\- Pas du matin ? La taquina Lexa avant de l'entendre grogner à nouveau.

Un donna un petit coup contre sa tente. La voix d'un garde s'éleva :

\- Commandant ? Nous pensons qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de partir.

\- Il sera l'heure de partir quand je l'aurais décidé, Khan, rétorqua Lexa d'une voix excédée.

Le garde, surprit de se faire si facilement reconnaître repartit bredouille. Clarke ria. Lexa laissa retomber sa tête sur ce qui lui faisait office d'oreiller.

\- Je suppose qu'il est temps de faire face à ce qu'il se trouve à l'extérieur de ce lit, hun ? Demanda Clarke d'une voix dénuée de courage.

Alors que les gardes s'affairaient à replier leur tente et monter la garde, Clarke se hissa hors de la tente du Commandant, esquivant le regard des gardes. Fière d'être sortit de là sans se faire repérer.

Une fois que tout le monde eu rassemblé ses affaires, tout avait été rangé sur la charrette que traînait deux énormes chevaux. Ils reprirent alors lors chemin en direction d'Azgeda.

La journée fut longue, tous commençaient à ressentir la fatigue s'emparer de leur corps. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un petit moment quand le groupe arriva à la frontière avec Ice Nation. Rien n'indiquait que l'on pénétrait sur un autre territoire. Le chemin qu'ils avaient suivit toute la journée était la route principale qui reliait Polis à Toront. S'ils continuait leur chemin durant la nuit, ils arriveraient à l'aube.

Les yeux de Clarke commencèrent à se fermer. Sa tête bougeait au rythme du trot de son cheval. Elle était épuisée. Les Grounders avaient peut-être l'habitude des grandes chevauchées comme celle-ci mais ce n'était pas son cas. Ses membres étaient tous engourdit, son estomac vide lui faisait mal, le malaise se faisait sentir. Lorsque Lexa avait tourné le regard vers elle, elle avait stoppé le reste du groupe en descendant de sa monture. Elle arriva près de la jeune blonde juste à temps pour réceptionner son corps qui bascula de la selle. La rattrapant dans ses bras, elle décida de se baisser, posant un genoux à terre pour plus facilement supporter le poids de la blonde. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la joue.

\- Clarke ? - La jeune blonde ne réagit pas. Les gardes étaient à leur tour descendu de cheval.-

\- Commandant, est-ce que Wanheda va bien ? Demanda Khan, presque soucieux.

\- Elle a refusé de s'alimenter ces deux derniers jours, cela devait arriver.

Lexa se releva tant bien que mal, portant le corps inanimé de la jeune blonde dans ses bras. Elle décida de l'emmener dans la charrette et l'installa au beau milieu des couvertures. Le Commandant la recouvrit pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid pendant la nuit. En effet, Ice Nation portait bien son nom, les températures pouvaient descendre très bas pendant la nuit. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonceraient dans le territoire d'Azgeda, le froid allait être plus difficile à combattre.

Le Commandant regarda Clarke quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de retrouver le reste du groupe. Elle attacha les reines du cheval de la jeune blonde à ceux du sien pour ne pas perdre l'animal au court du voyage. Les gardes grimpèrent eux aussi sur leur montures sans broncher. Ils allaient apparemment continuer le voyage de nuit puisque le Commandant n'avait pas suggéré de pause. Khan envia Clarke d'avoir une occasion de se reposer...

Quelque chose de froid sortit la jeune blonde de son profond sommeil. Le bout de son nez la chatouilla, elle sortit sa main de sous la couverture et se frotta le nez. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, intriguée. Ces mêmes yeux devinrent tout rond lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui lui était tombé sur le bout du nez, de la neige. Elle se redressa d'un coup, se demandant tout d'abord pourquoi elle ne se trouvait plus sur son cheval. Puis elle fut de nouveau intriguée par ces épais flocons qui lui tombait dessus. Elle resta à les contempler sans rien dire, le sourire béa. C'est la toute première fois, depuis son arrivée sur terre, qu'elle voyait de la neige. Ses yeux brillaient tandis que ses mains cherchaient à attraper chaque flocons qui l'entourait. La charrette sur laquelle elle était installée n'était pas en mouvement, elle se demanda donc ou se trouvait le reste de son groupe. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un lac immense. Les chevaux étaient attachés à des arbres, se cachant en dessous pour éviter les flocons. Les hommes eux, était assis sur le sol enneigé, riant de vive voix. Lexa avait finalement du leur accorder un moment de répit. Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait du s'assoupir et dormir toute la nuit car le ciel, bien que couvert d'épais nuages gris, laissait croire que la journée était déjà bien entamée. La jeune blonde chercha le Commandant du regard, en vint. Elle étira ses jambes avant de sauter hors de la charrette. Elle avança vers le groupe de gardes tout en cherchant Lexa du regard. Ces derniers, la voyant arriver, se tuent, la saluant d'un hochement de tête.

\- Excusez-moi, auriez vous aperçu le Commandant ? Leur demanda la jeune blonde poliment.

\- Oui, répondit Khan tout en déployant son index vers une rive plus éloignée du lac.

Clarke le remercia puis s'en alla dans cette direction. Elle distinguait au loin deux silhouettes semblant discuter ensemble. La jeune blonde, qui reconnu immédiatement le Commandant, sourit. Quand à la deuxième personne, elle ne distinguait pas son visage, celui-ci était recouvert par la capuche d'une cape. Quelques minutes lui suffirent pour arriver au niveau du Commandant. Elle se tenait encore en retrait car cette dernière ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée. Ne voulant pas s'imposer, elle resta appuyée contre un arbre, croisant ses bras. Les deux autres continuaient leur conversation jusqu'à ce que l'homme sous la cape se stoppe net, remarquant une présence.

\- Hum ! - Lexa se retourna vers Clarke, surprise de la trouver ici-

\- Clarke ? Tu t'es enfin réveillée, s'exclama la jeune brune.

L'homme abaissa sa capuche quelque peu pour que Clarke puisse voir son visage puis la remit.

\- Mes hommes n'aimeraient pas trop me voir traîner à vos côtés, je préfère rester discret. Mon peuple est révolté depuis la mort de la Reine, je crois que mes décisions ne plaisent pas autant que les siennes, s'exclama Roan.

Clarke lui sourit avant de se rappeler qu'elle et lui n'était pas forcément très amis et que ce sourire pourrait paraître déplacé.

\- Roan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là … ?

\- Un de mes éclaireurs à aperçut votre groupe au sein d'Ice Nation. Il est immédiatement venu me prévenir. - Il regarda Lexa- Même si vous êtes le Commandant, ici tout le monde vous considère d'abord comme la personne ayant abattue la Reine. Je me suis dis qu'il fallait mieux pour vous que ce soit moi qui vienne à votre rencontre et non l'inverse. - Il tourna le regarde vers Clarke- et en ce qui te concerne, tu as encore plus de valeur que la tête du Commandant. - Clarke écarquilla les yeux- La tête de la célèbre Wanheda vaut tout l'or du Monde. Je te conseilles de rester cachée.

\- Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème avec les têtes ici, mais le froid à du complètement vous les gelées! La mienne est très bien sur mes épaules, s'exclama Clarke, presque furieuse.

Lexa baissa les yeux. Clarke, se rendant compte de sa bêtise, posa ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit de pire. Roan leva un sourcil puis, se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé à Costia, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vous savez, c'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons, rétorqua-t-il. Chacun ses principes. Vos condamnés à mort se voient infligés cent coups de couteaux. La décapitation à l'avantage de moins faire souffrir.

Clarke le regardait d'un air dédaigneux. Lexa releva la tête en essayant de garder un air impassible.

\- Nous sommes là pour un autre sujet, Ontari, s'exclama le Commandant.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Roan.

\- Elle s'est échappée. Nous pensons, et cela est fort probable, que ce soit elle qui ai orchestré le massacre des Nightbloods présents à Polis, répondit Lexa, la voix pleine de haine.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerai pas d'elle, répondit l'homme, presque fier. Vous aviez entre les mains une machine de guerre, je suis surprit qu'elle soit restée aussi longtemps entre vos murs.

\- Mes hommes l'ont cherchée partout, elle est restée introuvable. Il est possible qu'elle soit immédiatement partie, ce qui lui donnerait une demi-journée d'avance sur nous.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue. Je pense que si elle était déjà arrivée à Toront, j'en aurait été informé ou alors, elle serait venue me voir d'elle même. Si elle à réellement tué tout ces enfants et qu'elle est la dernière d'entre eux, je crois comprendre que vous êtes la prochaine sur la liste.

Clarke regardait les deux leaders se parler. Elle n'osait pas intervenir, ses dernières paroles avaient parues si déplacées qu'elles n'osait dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Si son objectif était de m'éliminer, je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle aurait fuit Polis, s'exclama Lexa d'une voix sévère.

\- A-t-elle fuit seule ? Demanda Roan. - Lexa fronça les sourcils-

\- J'avais enfermé un homme, au moment de la disparition de votre protégée, il s'est lui aussi volatilisé. Les hommes chargés de le surveiller ont étés sauvagement égorgés.

\- Un homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'Ontari aurait à faire d'un simple prisonnier de Polis ? Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'elle obtiendra ce qu'elle veut.

\- Il s'agit de Titus ! S'exclama Lexa, agacée. - Roan sourit-

\- Oh ! Ontari a le _Fleimkepa_? C'est une bien triste histoire. Mais cela confirme au moins les doutes que vous aviez pu avoir sur ses objectifs. Néanmoins, cela n'explique pas pourquoi elle s'en est allée de Polis. Si son but est de vous tuer, Commandant, il doit bien avoir une autre manière d'y arriver.

Lexa fronça les sourcils. La seule façon de devenir Commandant était d'obtenir la flamme, celle que la jeune brune avait actuellement en elle.

\- Est-ce que Titus aurait pu lui donner des informations contre t.. vous ? Demanda Clarke, intriguée.

\- Non. Titus sait tout aussi bien que moi que si elle veut récupérer mon pouvoir, elle ne peut le faire qu'en s'imprégnant de la flamme et en éliminant tous les Nightbloods encore en vie.

Lexa prit un air perplexe et se tue. Clarke la dévisagea.

\- Et tous sont bien morts, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Commandant ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'au moins deux d'entre-eux avaient échappés à la mort et se trouvaient en sécurité à Polis. Mais cette information, elle préféra ne pas la partager avec le leader d'une nation qui avait toujours été ennemie de la sienne.

\- Oui … Répondit Lexa.

\- Même celle qui s'est échappée avant votre concl – Il se fit couper dans sa phrase par le Commandant qui leva sa main, la paume tournée vers lui-

\- Stop, ordonna-t-elle.

Roan obéit, un air de défie dans le regard, il avait mit le doigt sur un sujet sensible. Lexa se tourna vers Clarke après avoir abaissé sa main.

\- Ordonne à nos hommes de se préparer, nous partons.

La jeune blonde n'avait pas tout comprit à ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle hocha la tête, salua Roan et partit rejoindre le groupe d'homme. Une fois assez éloignée, Lexa se tourna à nouveau vers le Roi, le regard sombre.

\- Comment es-tu au courant de cette histoire ? Demanda le Commandant, furieuse.

\- Ma mère a toujours voulu vous faire tomber. Torturer cette pauvre fille et lui soutirer des informations a été un jeu d'enfant ! S'exclama Roan.

Lexa tenta de faire face tant bien que mal à la conversation qu'elle s'apprêtait à avoir avec lui. Elle savait très bien de qui Roan lui parlait...

\- Que vous à t-elle raconté … ?

\- Hum. - il s'éclaircit la voix – Il paraît qu'une autre Nightblood à été découverte peu de temps avant la mort du Commandant qui vous à précédé. Costia – Lexa serra les poings à la mention de ce nom, ce qui réjouit Roan- nous a aussi raconté que cette jeune fille s'était échappée de Polis et que personne ne l'avait revu depuis. Il semblerait que vous et Titus soyez les seuls à connaître son identité. Mais s'il s'est allié à Ontari et qu'elle a vraiment pour but d'éliminer chaque Nightblood, il lui révélera facilement qui est cette personne.

Lexa était furieuse. Nia avait apparemment découvert l'un des ses secrets.

\- Quelque chose me dis que vous savez très bien ce qu'elle est devenue, je me trompe ? - Lexa lui lança un regard noir- J'ai à peine abordé le sujet que vous avez ordonné à Wanheda d'aller dire à vos hommes de se préparer. Vous savez où se trouve cette fille.

\- Ontari le sait sûrement aussi. Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant de informations de que tu tiens ?

\- Non. Et ce combat ne me regarde pas, il est entre vous et Ontari. - les sourcils de Lexa se froncèrent à nous - Cette dernière à un fond encore plus mauvais que ma mère. Essayez de garder la tête sur les épaules, s'exclama Roan, un sourit mesquin sur les lèvres. Il salua le Commandant et s'en alla.

Le Commandant le laissa partir sans rien ajouter. Elle suivit du regard les traces de pas que laissait l'homme dans l'épaisse couche de neige installée sur le sol. Lexa s'assit sur ce même sol, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Entendre parler ainsi de Costia l'avait blessée même si elle s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître. Sa mort remontait déjà à cinq ans …Lexa s'était jurée de la venger un jour. Pourtant, peu de temps après la mort de la jeune fille, elle avait crée la coalition et accepté Ice Nation au sein de cette dernière. Mais alors qu'elle pensait que Costia n'avait jamais révélé quoique ce soit à Nia, Roan venait de lui prouver le contraire. Son cœur en avait prit un coup mais elle se consola en se disant que la jeune femme n'avait sûrement pas dit toute la vérité. Reveler à the Ice Queen qu'une Nightblood était encore en vie n'avait pas du lui servir à grand chose. Sans son identité et une idée de l'apparence physique de cette dernière, Nia aurait eu du mal à la trouver. Seuls Lexa et Titus savaient qui elle était.

\- Roan !? S'écria Lexa pour être sure qu'il l'entende.

L'homme se retourna, intrigué.

\- Combien de temps il y à-t-il pour rejoindre la mer, d'ici ? Demanda le Commandant

\- Au moins trois jours si tout se passe bien, répondit Roan. Une envie soudaine de prendre le soleil, Commandant ? Souri-t-il.

Lexa ne répondit pas, agacé par la facilité de l'homme à se moquer ouvertement d'elle.

\- Prenez soin de Wanheda ! Lança t-il en tournant les talons.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle se demandait pourquoi le Roi accordait tant d'intérêt à Clarke. Est resta quelques instants assise dans la neige, observant le lac, gelé. Son regard se posa sur un petit panneau en bois. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour essayer de lire l'inscription qui y était gravée. « _Ontario Lake »._ Son regard changea du tout au tout. Elle se leva d'un bond, essuya frénétiquement la neige qui recouvrait sa tenue puis rejoignit ses hommes.

Clarke avait ordonné aux gardes de se préparer. Elle était ensuite allée s'asseoir sur le rebord de la charrette. Cette impression que Lexa lui cachait des choses l'avait frustrée. Elle l'avait presque envoyée sur les roses, gentiment certes, mais Clarke avait prit la mouche. Elle les avaient regardé poursuivre leur conversation, le visage sévère.

Lorsque Lexa était enfin revenue, elle était immédiatement venue voir la jeune blonde, lui esquissant un sourire. Clarke leva un sourcil, contrariée. Les bras croisés le long de sa poitrine, elle regarda le Commandant sans rien dire.

\- Nous allons reprendre la route, s'exclama Lexa en réajustant sa tenue.

\- Très bien. Et où allons nous ? Demanda la jeune blonde, se forçant de prendre un air intéressé.

\- Sur la côte. Ontari ne se trouve pas à Toront, d'après Roan.

\- Depuis quand tu fais lui confiance ?

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Mais nous avons parlé et il semblerait qu'Ontari ait prit une autre direction que celle que nous avons suivit.

\- Bien.

Clarke tourna le dos à Lexa, récupérant quelques affaires dans la charrette. Le Commandant prit un air perplexe, se demandant si elle avait blessée la jeune blonde d'une quelconque façon. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke.

\- Clarke ? - la blonde se retourna – J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne t'as pas plu ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Non Lexa. Tu n'as rien dis du tout. - Le Commandant prit un air choqué – Il y a t-il des choses que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ? J'ai eu l'impression que tu m'as envoyée ici pour que je n'entende pas ce que Roan et toi aviez à dire.

\- C'est la vérité. - Clarke croisa à nouveau les bras – Clarke, il faut que tu comprennes que certaines conversations ne regardent que moi.

\- Certes. Mais je te signale que moi aussi je suis venue jusqu'ici. J'aimerai au moins savoir à quoi on s'attend, rétorqua Clarke, agacée.

\- Tu le sauras. Chaque chose en son temps.

Lexa tourna les talons. Khan, qui récupérait lui aussi ses affaires dans la charrette, avait entendu la conversation.

\- Un conseil Wanheda, sachez rester à votre place, lâcha t-il.

\- Et vous à la votre ! S'écria t-elle, furieuse.

Elle jeta ses affaires dans la charrette et s'éloigna.

\- CLARKE ? Cria Lexa sur la rive du lac.

La jeune blonde avait décidé de faire tourner le Commandant en bourrique, malgré elle. Après la réflexion déplacé du garde, Clarke avait décidé de s'éloigner un peu pour se calmer. Elle n'avait pas trouver mieux que d'essayer de marcher sur l'eau. Le lac étant complètement gelé, elle l'avait traversé de moitié sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. La glace était tellement épaisse qu'elle supportait sans grande difficulté le poids de la jeune femme. Fière de ne pas être encore tombée, elle se retourna en entendant son nom, levant les bras au ciel.

\- JE MARCHE SUR L'EAU ! Cria-t-elle pour être sure que Lexa l'entende.

Le Commandant sourit, visiblement, la jeune blonde s'était calmée. Clarke était plutôt fière de sa première expérience avec la glace. Lexa la regardait revenir vers elle, un sourire amusé dessiné sur les lèvres. La jeune blonde mimait des figures en tournant sur elle même lorsqu'elle arriva juste devant le Commandant puis conclu par un salut. Lexa ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant la scène hilarante qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux.

\- S'ils ont un club de patinage chez tes amis les givrés, j'adorerai m'y inscrire ! S'exclama Clarke, attrapant la main que Lexa lui avait tendu pour l'aider à remettre ses pieds sur terre. Tu veux t'y essayer ? Demanda Clarke en présentant le lac de sa main libre.

\- Mes expériences avec la glace ont plutôt été désastreuses, répondit Lexa, toujours souriante.

\- Et si je t'y pousse, tu seras bien obligée ! S'exclama Clarke resserrant sa main autour de celle de Lexa, un air de défit dans le regard.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ? S'étonna le Commandant.

Clarke, un pied encore sur la glace, tira d'un coup sec la main du jeune Commandant, l'entraînant auprès d'elle, sur la glace. Elle se rattrapa de justesse tout en réceptionnant Lexa dans ses bras. La jeune brune arrêta son visage à quelques centimètre du sien et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Le cœur de Clarke fit un bond. A cet instant, la seule envie qu'éprouvait la blonde était d'embrasser celle qui se trouvait devant elle. Mais le moment n'était pas propice à se genre d'attention.

\- Plutôt romantique, tu ne trouves pas ? Lança Lexa, levant un sourcil, plutôt amusée.

Voir la blonde rougir lui procura une joie intense. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa taille et la serrait contre elle.

\- Clarke ? Demanda Lexa voyant que celle-ci n'avait pas répondu.

\- Et merde. Je sens que je vais le regretter.. Murmura la blonde.

Lexa leva un sourcil et lui demanda de quoi elle parlait. A peine elle eu finit sa phrase que Clarke lui saisit les joues et l'embrassa. La jeune brune fut d'abord étonné par ce geste puis se laissa aller. Elles en oublièrent leur place respective, sachant pourtant que ce genre de chose était à éviter en public. Clarke se recula pour stopper le baiser avant de perdre ses moyens. Lexa ferma les yeux, regrettant déjà de s'être montré ainsi à ses hommes qui n'avaient pas du louper une miette de la scène.

En effet, ils n'avaient rien loupé. Khan ria tandis que les autres râlaient, glissants leurs mains dans leurs poches.

\- Je l'avais dit ! S'exclama Khan, fier de son coup.

Les autres hommes marmonnèrent tout en lui tendant chacun une pièce que l'homme s'empressa d'enfouir dans ses poches quand il vit les deux jeunes femmes s'approcher.

\- En route ! S'exclama le Commandant en récupérant son cheval que l'un des gardes avait préalablement rapporté et sellé.

Tous grimpèrent sur leur monture. Clarke dirigea son cheval de façon à se retrouver en tête de groupe, aux côtés de Lexa. Celle-ci lui fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Et où allons-nous, Commandant ? Demanda Khan en essayant de se rapprocher d'elle pour entendre sa réponse.

\- _Boat People_! S'exclama Lexa.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

[Deux jours et demi auparavant] Ontari frotta frénétiquement ses mains sous l'eau filante du lavabo. Le sang noir qui les recouvraient commençait à partir. Elle leva son visage sombre vers le miroir qui se tenait devant elle, regardant son reflet, plutôt satisfaite. Elle saisit le linge qui se trouvait posé sur le meuble à proximité, le passa sous l'eau et le porta à son visage. Avec délicatesse, elle essuya les traces de sang qui recouvrait ses joues, ce n'était pas le sien. La jeune brune remit ses cheveux en place, toujours avec un air impassible, puis récupéra son couteau. Elle passa son arme sous l'eau clair pour la nettoyer, avant de la replacer dans sa manche. Elle tourna les talons, et sortit de la pièce, sur ses gardes. Ontari arpenta le long couloir jusqu'à entendre des bruit de pas semblant se diriger vers elle. Elle chercha un échappatoire et se faufila dans une pièce dont la porte n'avait pas été fermée, une chance pour elle. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, plaquant son oreille contre celle-ci pour écouter ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir.

\- Tu as entendu ça ? Il parait que le Commandant a fait enfermer son Fleimkepa ! S'exclama une voix d'homme.

\- Oui ! J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait essayé de la tuer ! Répondit une autre voix toute aussi masculine.

Un sourire mesquin prit place sur les lèvres de la jeune Nightblood.

\- Nous pensons que son acte va le conduire à une mort certaine ...

\- Bien évidemment !

Elle les écouta partir et s'assura de leur laisser une longueur d'avance avant de sortir de la pièce. Ontari se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, gardé par un homme. Elle prit alors un air plus décontracté bien qu'intérieurement, son sang bouillait. Elle salua l'homme poliment, il lui rendit la pareille.

\- Ou est votre mentor, Nightblood ? Demanda l'homme tout en restant droit.

\- Elle m'a dit de la rejoindre à l'étage juste au dessus de la prison... Mais je ne sait pas lequel c'est ! Se força-t-elle de répondre bêtement.

\- Le septième étage est réservé aux gardes, répondit l'homme, consterné. Je doute fort que votre mentor ait le droit de s'y rendre, ajouta-t-il, méfiant.

Ontari appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. A sa grande surprise, les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrèrent immédiatement. Elle s'y engouffra, entraînant avec elle le garde qu'elle plaqua sans grande difficulté au sol. Elle posa son pied sur l'abdomen de l'homme tout en appuyant son index sur le bouton indiquant le numéro six. L'ascenseur commença à descendre. La force de la jeune Nightblood avait étonné le garde qui n'eut le temps de se plaindre. Une profonde lame vint lui transpercer la gorge, le faisant taire pour de bon.

\- Idiot … S'exclama Ontari, en retirant d'un coup sec sa lame. Elle essuya le sang qui la recouvrait sur son pantalon. Elle s'impatienta face à la duré de la descente de l'ascenseur. Une fois que les portes s'ouvrèrent, sur ses gardes, elle sortit. Les deux gardes postés devant l'ascenseur n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner que la jeune Nightblood, ayant sortit ses deux couteaux de ses deux manches, les égorgea sauvagement.

Titus se redressa en entendant les cris étouffés qui provenait de la pièce. Il s'approcha des barreaux de sa cellule. Ontari arriva devant lui.

\- On ne peut pas dire que c'est bien gardé, ici ! S'étonna la jeune femme en cherchant du coin de l'œil quelqu'un d'autre à abattre. Elle ne trouva pas non plus d'autres prisonnier.

\- Tout crime commit vous conduit à la mort, ici. Personne ne reste plus de trois jours en prison, répondit Titus le regard haineux.

\- Ça explique le peu de surveillance... - Ontari posa ses mains sur les barreaux froids de la cage – Alors comme ça on essaye de tuer le Commandant ?

\- Quoi ? Jamais je n'essayerai de faire une chose pareille ! S'offusqua l'homme

\- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai crû entendre, répondit la jeune fille, levant un sourcil.

\- C'est Wanheda que j'ai essayé d'éliminer, s'exclama Titus, perplexe.

\- Et en quoi tuer le larbin de votre bien aimé Commandant vous satisferais ?

Titus fronça les sourcils, se demandant ou Ontari voulait en venir.

\- Que faites vous ici ? Demanda t-il, reculant un peu.

\- Et bien, après avoir égorgé votre bande de petits protégés, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je me tire d'ici au plus vite, répondit fièrement la jeune femme. - Titus écarquilla les yeux, comprenant rapidement de qui elle était en train de parler- Puis j'ai entendu des hommes parler de vous et je suis venue voir ce qu'il en était.

\- Vous les avez tués ? S'éstomaca l'homme. Pourquoi ?

\- Hé bien, je me suis dit qu'il serait plus facile de devenir Commandant sans cette bande de morveux. Je sais qu'il en reste un mais il doit actuellement se trouver sous la protection du Commandant, je ne peux pas prendre plus de risques pour l'instant.

\- Vous ne deviendrez jamais Commandant ! Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? - elle approcha sa tête des barreaux de la cellule, son regard noir s'enfonçant dans celui de Titus – Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Je tuerai votre Commandant, vous apporterai sa jolie tête et après ça, je prendrais sa place, s'amusa à répondre Ontari, un sourire malin sur les lèvres.

Titus ne répondit pas. Il cherchait un moyen d'empêcher Ontari de faire ce qu'elle avait prévu. Il réfléchit.

\- Avant de vouloir devenir Commandant, il faudrait vous assurez que tout les Nightbloods soient bien morts, s'exclama-t-il. Même si vous avez tué tout ceux que vous avez pu trouver, il faudra quand même combattre ceux qui sont encore en vie avant de pouvoir devenir Commandant...

\- Mais Aden se trouve sûrement dans les pattes de Lexa en ce moment, je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Grogna Ontari.

\- Je ne vous parle pas d'Aden, répondit Titus, d'un coté soulagé que le garçon soit toujours en vie.

\- Et de qui parlez vous ? - Ontari prit soudainement un air intéressé.

\- Il y a une autre Nightblood _._ Si Lexa meurt, elle en sera très rapidement informée et arrivera ici en un rien de temps pour vous écraser. Sa force est presque égale a celle du Commandant actuel. Déjà que je doute que vous sortiez indemne d'un affrontement avec Lexa, même si vous arriviez à la tuer, il faudrait dès le lendemain vous préparer à affronter une autre personne d'une force similaire. Ça, c'est du suicide. Vous êtes peut-être forte et déterminée, mais pas invincible.

\- Seriez-vous en train de me donner des conseils ? Demanda Ontari en levant un sourcil.

\- On dirait bien oui. Je peux vous conduire à cette fille si vous me faites sortir d'ici, s'exclama Titus.

\- Qui me dis que je peux vous faire confiance ? Vous avez toujours été fidèle au Commandant, pourquoi voudriez-vous m'aider à l'éliminer … ?

\- Depuis son retour à Polis et sa rencontre avec Wanheda, Heda n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Si elle n'écoutait pas autant les conseils de Wanheda, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle aurait ordonné l'extermination de _Skykru_.

\- Si vous m'aidez à devenir le prochain Commandant, je vous assure que chaque membre de _Skykru_ qui marche sur cette Terre aura droit à la mort qu'il mérite, s'exclama Ontari, le regard noir.

Titus hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

\- Avons-nous un accord ? Je vous conduit à cette Nightblood et vous ferez en sorte d'éliminer ce peuple qui nous cause tant de pertes ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Oui. Répondit la jeune Nightblood. Ou sont les clés ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la serrure de la cellule dans laquelle l'homme était enfermé.

Titus visa un garde de son index droit, les mains pourtant menottées. Ontari s'agenouilla auprès du corps du garde qu'elle avait égorgé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle fouilla ses poches à la recherche des dîtes clés. Une fois celles-ci entre ses mains elle rejoignit Titus.

\- J'espère que dans votre tête il est clair que si vous tenter quoique ce soit pour alerter le Commandant ou essayer de me doubler, c'est elle qui recevra votre tête en cadeau ? Demanda Ontari.

\- Je ne tenterai rien de ce genre.

La jeune Nightblood chercha alors la bonne clé pour lui ouvrit la cellule et une fois celle-ci ouverte, elle tira la porte vers elle. Titus sortit de là, soulagé de pouvoir être libre.

\- Ne t'emballes pas trop, le chauve, on est pas encore sortit d'ici. Habilles-toi ! Lui ordonna la jeune femme. - Face au regard médusé de Titus, elle insista- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va passer inaperçu avec cette tenue de moine ? Récupères leurs vêtements et changes toi ! - elle désigna le corps des gardes de sa main.-

Titus se tourna vers elle, demandant d'abord à ce qu'elle lui retire ses menottes. Ontari accepta, reconnaissant qu'il serait difficile de se changer avec des chaînes pareilles autour des poignets. Une fois libre de ses gestes, Titus commença à récupérer l'uniforme de l'un des gardes, choisissant celui ayant à peu près la même carrure que lui. Ontari s'affaira à déshabiller le second homme. Titus reprit son regard médusé en la voyant faire :

\- Quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment que si je me balade comme ça dans Polis, on va me laisser partir ? Les Nightbloods ne prennent pas de vacances, encore moins quand ils proviennent d'Ice Nation, rétorqua la jeune femme en tirant brusquement sur une des deux manches de la veste du garde.

\- Vous allez être ridicule, là dedans ! Enchérit l'homme.

\- La ferme ! Grogna la jeune femme, réussissant finalement à retirer cette pauvre veste.

La nuit était tombée sur Polis. Ontari et Titus avait, tant bien que mal, réussit à s'échapper de la tour tandis que parallèlement, Lexa avait convoqué un conseil privé. Dans la rue, les bruits couraient comme quoi quelqu'un avait assassiné tout les jeunes Nightblood. Fière d'elle, Ontari essayait de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. L'un comme l'autre avait recouvert leur tête de l'épaisse capuche grise qui faisait partit de l'uniforme. Cherchant à rejoindre au plus vite à rejoindre l'écurie, ils marchaient à grands pas. Arrivant devant celle-ci, ils saluèrent l'homme chargé de la garde des chevaux.

\- Sur ordre du Commandant, nous réquisitionnons deux de vos plus rapides chevaux. Un drame à eu lieu et nous sommes chargés d'attraper qui que ce soit se trouvant dans les alentours de Polis, s'exclama Titus en essayant de modifier sa voix au mieux.

L'homme leva un sourcil puis hocha la tête et s'en alla chercher de bons chevaux.

\- Trop simple, murmura Ontari qui fronça les sourcils, se battant avec son pantalon, trop grand pour elle.

\- Essayez de ne pas vous faire remarquer, jeune fille, marmonna Titus en lui lançant un regard noir.

La jeune femme leva les bras, faisant remarquer à l'homme que ses vêtements étaient bien trop grand pour elle. Sa capuche lui tombait au dessus des yeux, lui cachant presque tout ce qu'il se passait devant elle. Titus retint un rire, trouvant la jeune femme ridicule dans cette tenue. Le voyant presque hilare, elle lui écrasa le pied de sa botte à la semelle épaisse, elle aussi trop grande pour le pied de la jeune fille.

\- Voici vos chevaux, s'exclama l'homme en leur apportant deux magnifiques montures brunes. Ils les avaient préalablement sellés.

Titus le remercia et s'empressa de grimper sur le dos du cheval. Ontari elle, regarda la bête d'un air médusé, remarquant que la selle était un peu hors de sa portée. L'homme se proposa pour l'aider à monter, elle accepta malgré elle. Une fois sur la selle, elle se sentit mieux.

\- La prochaine fois que vous revenez en ville, envoyer moi votre tenue, soldat, ma femme se chargera de la réajuster, s'exclama le vieil homme qui l'avait aidée à monter.

Ontari cru qu'elle allait lui sauter à la gorge, l'homme ne savait réellement pas à qui il avait à faire. Elle se tue. Une réponse de sa part aurait donné l'alerte, aucune femme n'était chargé de la garde, à Polis. Cela aurait suspect de donner une réponse. Titus remercia à nouveau l'homme tout en faisant bien attention au timbre de sa voix. Il prit les reines en main et donna un petit coup de talons sur les flanc de l'animal, l'incitant à avancer. C'est ainsi que les deux acolytes s'en allèrent de la ville. La lune était si luisante qu'elle leur éclairait le chemin. Ontari retira sa capuche, contrariée.

\- Je me demande encore pourquoi _Azgeda_ n'a jamais réussit à franchir vos murs durant une attaque .. Vos hommes sont vraiment une belle bande de bras cassés ! Lâcha-t-elle, dépitée.

Titus l'ignora, trouvant qu'elle avait parfois des réactions puériles. Une fois arrivés dans la forêt et hors du champ de vision des miradors, ils s'arrêtèrent.

\- Alors dis moi, vieil homme, ou ce trouve cette foutue Nightblood … ? Demanda Ontari en repliant le bord de ses manches pour qu'ils arrêtent de lui retomber sur les mains.

\- Cette Nightblood là est la chef de _Boat People_ , s'exclama Titus. Nous y serons dans trois jours si nous prenons le temps de nous reposer et si le voyage se passe bien.

\- Se reposer ? Pas question ! - Titus prit un air blasé – La Reine me faisait m'entraîner jour et nuit et parfois plusieurs jours d'affilé. Nous ferons le trajet en moins de temps que ça !

L'homme soupira mais savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à la jeune brune s'il voulait rester en vie.

\- Comme vous voudrez, répondit-t-il.

Ontari lui ordonna de passer devant pour lui montrer le chemin à suivre. Ils s'enfoncèrent tout les deux dans l'épaisse forêt de pins avec pour seule compagnie, la Lune.

Le soleil rayonnait, haut dans le ciel, il était déjà sûrement midi passé. Ils avaient chevauchés toute la nuit et ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés. Ontari avait juste stoppé la chevauchée plus tôt dans la journée pour remettre les menottes à l'homme, ne voulant clairement pas que ce dernier lui joue un sale tour. Elle avait du mal à donner sa confiance à un homme dont elle ne savait rien, seulement qu'il était de _Trikru_. Le soleil leur tapant sur la tête, ils avaient tout deux quittés leurs vestes pour avoir moins chaud. Une grande plaine se présenta à eux, totalement exposée au soleil et à la vue de tout regards. Titus poussa un long soupir à l'idée de devoir la traverser sans pouvoir se mettre à l'ombre.

\- Alors le vieux, on à le crâne qui chauffe ? Demanda Ontari, plutôt amusée de la situation.

Il l'a foudroya du regard. Leurs chevaux étaient épuisés mais elle insistait pour ne pas faire de pause. Titus lui proposa à nouveau d'en faire une.

\- Bon d'accord ! S'exclama la jeune femme, agacée. A une seule condition ! Tu la boucles ! Grogna-t-elle.

Elle sauta de son cheval avant de faire quelques pas en arrière, tirant sur les reines pour que l'animal la suive. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour regagner la bordure de la forêt et y attacher la bête. Titus eu un peu plus de mal à descendre de sa selle, ses mains ligotées ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Parvenant enfin à poser ses pieds sur le sol, il rejoignit la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'était assise sur le sol, à l'ombre d'un arbre. L'homme attacha son cheval à côté de l'autre puis vint se planter devant Ontari.

\- Ces menottes sont nécessaires ? Demanda t-il en agitant ses poignets devant elle.

\- Je t'ai dis de te taire... Soupira la jeune brune. T'es toujours aussi envahissant ? - Titus leva les yeux au ciel – Tu veux quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Le voyage paraîtrait moins long si vous arrêtiez de me grogner dessus à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche.

\- Certes, répondit-elle avant de tourner le regard vers l'horizon pour l'ignorer à nouveau.

Titus s'assit face à elle, bien décider à l'agacer.

\- Quel est votre histoire, Ontari ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Mon histoire ? En quoi mon histoire vous t'intéresses ? Répondit-elle sans quitter l'horizon des yeux.

\- J'essaye de faire la conversation, vous pourriez au moins faire un effort. - Elle soupira et ce tourna la tête vers lui, médusée –

\- Mon histoire n'a rien de différente de celle des autres Nightbloods. J'ai été élevée dans le but de devenir un jour Commandant.

\- Votre histoire est différente. Vous avez grandit au sein d'Ice Nation et c'est la Reine elle même qui s'est occupé de votre entraînement. Vous êtes, avec Lexa et cette autre fille, une de seules à avoir eu un entraînement et une éducation différente de celle que l'on procure à Polis.

\- C'est pour ça que je deviendrais Commandant à mon tour, rétorqua-t-elle. Je prendrais le pouvoir et tout ceux qui me dérangeront ferons face à mon armée. Le Roi pourra dire ce qu'il veut, il sera sous mes ordres et m'obéira.

\- C'est ainsi que vous voyez l'avenir ? C'est une bien triste chose que de vouloir la guerre. Lexa a tout fait pour instaurer la paix au sein de la coalition et-

\- La coalition n'est que foutaises ! Ice Nation ne la respectera jamais, ses propres hommes se retournerons contre elle tôt ou tard si elle continue à prendre de telles décisions. Mais j'aimerai pouvoir la tuer de mes propres mains. - son regard s'assombrit – Elle a tuée celle qui m'a élevée, je me suis jurée de la venger !

\- C'est votre droit et je le comprend tout à fait, répondit l'homme, perplexe.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler. Un léger vent vint souffler sur la peau de la jeune brune qui ferma les yeux à son contact. Peut-être se montrait-elle impitoyable envers tout ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas mais là, à cet instant, elle redevenait simplement une jeune fille comme il en existe tant d'autre. Titus n'aurait eu aucun mal à la tuer s'il l'avait voulu. Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il commençait peut-être à s'attacher à elle.

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez perdu la Reine, je suis conscient qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour vous, s'exclama-t-il.

-Vous n'êtes pas désolé. Tout ce qui est bon pour la protection de votre Commandant vous réjouit, n'essayer pas de me dire le contraire, rétorqua Ontari, les bras tendu derrière elle, la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Pourtant je suis ici, avec vous. Votre façon de penser me laisse croire que vous deviendrez un bon Commandant, impitoyable, comme il se doit de l'être. Lexa s'est trop laissée influencer par les membres d'Arkadia qu'elle à rencontré, Clarke en particulier.

\- Il est vrai qu'a en voir la façon dont elle regarde Wanheda, on peut facilement croire qu'elles ne prennent pas que des décisions « politique », s'exclama Ontari, amusée. - Elle redressa la tête et regarda l'homme.-

\- Comment pouvez vous savoir ça ? Demanda-t-il consterné.

\- Oh aller, le Commandant regarde cette fille comme si c'était un pauvre animal abandonné. Je suis sûre qu'elle lui a monté la tête à l'envers et qu'elle se joue d'elle. Ou alors Wanheda est sincère. - elle sourit- En même temps, si j'étais à sa place, ça fait bien longtemps que j'aurais fait en sorte de me taper le Commandant.

Titus leva les yeux au ciel, d'un côté dérangé qu'on parle de cette façon de son Commandant et d'un autre côté, il pensait qu'elle pouvait avoir raison. Il partageait le même avis qu'elle sur le fait que Clarke se jouait de la jeune Commandant. L'homme fixa Ontari qui avait à nouveau fermé ses yeux et penché sa tête en arrière. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les nombreuses cicatrices parfaitement dessinées sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il leva un sourcil, se demandant comment cela lui était arrivé.

\- Ça vient d'où, ça ? Demande-t-il.

La jeune fille releva le regard vers lui, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Devant son air ahurit, il continua :

\- Vos cicatrices, d'où viennent-t-elles ?

\- Longue histoire. Pas envie d'en parler, répondit-elle, agacée. Bon allez, en route, je pense que nous nous sommes assez reposés.

Ontari se leva, l'homme la suivit du regard, pas vraiment décidé à bouger. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Allez debout, on a pas que ça à faire ! Lança-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, impatiente.

L'homme finit par se lever à son tour, sans grand enchantement. La notion de pause de la jeune femme était plus courte que la sienne... Elle récupéra son cheval, remonta son pantalon qui continuait à retomber à chaque pas et prit un air blasé.

\- On tâchera de vous trouver une tenue plus appropriée, lança Titus, une nouvelle fois amusé de la situation. - Elle le foudroya du regard avant de grimper avec difficulté sur sa monture. - Peut-être aurions nous dû demander un poney à la place de ce cheval, enchérit l'homme en grimpant fièrement sur son cheval. Il ne la vit pas réagir mais se doutait que la remarque l'avait fait bouillir de l'intérieur.

Elle donna un grand coup de talons sur les flancs de l'animal pour le faire partir immédiatement au galop. Agacée, elle préférait s'éloigner au plus vite de l'homme. En temps normal elle l'aurait tué sans aucune hésitation mais il était le seul à pouvoir la conduire à la Nightblood. Elle allait donc être obligée de supporter les remarques de Titus tout le long du trajet. Ce dernier essaya de la rattraper et il y parvint après quelques minutes. Tout deux traversèrent la grande plaine sous un soleil de plomb. La vitesse à laquelle ils avançaient leur permit d'avoir un peu d'air. Les cheveux de la jeune brune flottaient derrière elle.

Le voyage avait été particulièrement long et difficile. Ils avaient du faire quelques détours pour éviter les nombreux villages qui reliaient Polis à _Boat People_. Ils ne leur restaient qu'une demie journée avant d'atteindre la capitale du clan, _Oston_. Traversant une épaisse forêt de pins, les deux acolytes s'étaient finalement lancés dans une passionnante conversation.

\- Donc, toutes ces marques que vous avez sur le visage, c'est dû à votre entraînement ? Demanda Titus, intéressé.

\- Oui. Ces marques sont un présent de la Reine pour avoir passé mon test d'aptitude avec succès lorsque j'avais dix ans, répondit fièrement la jeune brune.

\- Un test d'aptitude ? Aucun test réussit ne se voit récompensé de telles blessures...

\- Chez vous peut-être. _Ice Nation_ a des méthodes bien différentes des vôtres. Elle m'a fait passé ce test pour s'assurer que son enseignement portait bien ses fruits. C'est elle même qui m'a fait ces marques.

\- Et quel genre de test avez vous dû passer ? Demanda l'homme.

\- J'ai du tuer ma famille, répondit Ontari sans broncher. - Titus écarquilla les yeux – C'était simple, je ne les avaient jamais rencontrés. C'est la Reine qui m'a élevée, c'était elle, ma mère. - Elle baissa les yeux.

\- A l'âge de dix ans, vous avez tué votre propre famille ? Demanda Titus pour être sur de bien avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre.

\- Ce n'était pas ma famille, ils étaient des inconnus à mes yeux.

Ontari tira sur les reines de son cheval pour l'arrêter net. Titus fit de même, se demandant pourquoi elle venait de s'arrêter. Elle leva sa main droite au niveau de sa tête comme pour réclamer le silence puis scruta les alentours d'un regard méfiant. La nuit noire l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai entendu quelque chose, murmura-t-elle sans bouger.

Titus fit reculer son cheval quand il aperçu un nombre incalculable d'hommes sortir d'entre les arbres, des deux côtés du chemin. Les premiers étaient armés d'arcs, ceux qui les suivaient se passèrent une torche un à un, allumant ainsi leur flambeaux. La lumière émise par les flammes révélèrent la présence de cavaliers, retranché derrière le premières troupes. Ontari fronça les sourcils, et lança un regard de détresse à Titus. Un homme sortit du rang formé par les guerriers et s'avança vers eux. Il regarda d'abord la jeune femme puis se tourna vers l'homme chauve.

\- Quelle est la raison de votre présence ici ? Demanda le guerrier d'une grosse voix.

\- Le Commandant nous envoi pour parler avec votre chef ! S'exclama Titus sans grande conviction.

\- Le chef n'a que faire des histoires du Commandant, vous le savez tout autant que moi, Fleimkepa, répondit l'homme.

Titus se tue. Bien évidemment qu'il s'était fait démasquer. Il était, avec le Commandant, l'une des personnes les moins acceptée au sein de _Boat People._

\- Mes hommes vous ont repérés sur nos terres depuis le début de la journée. Vous avez l'air pressés, n'avez pas fait de pause... J'ai plus l'impression que vous soyez traqués, ou, en fuite.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Ontari en le fusillant du regard. Des vies sont en jeu et il faut absolument que nous parlions à votre chef.

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? Demanda le guerrier en se tournant vers elle.

\- Elle m'accompagne. Le Commandant s'est dit qu'on ne serait pas trop de deux pour cette mission.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il dévisagea la jeune femme qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Je sais reconnaître un membre d'Ice Nation quand j'en vois un. - il sortit un couteau de sa poche – Vous n'êtes pas en mission ! - Il se tourna vers Titus – Qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouvez menotté, Fleimkepa ? Demanda-t-il en soulevant la manche de Titus à l'aide de son couteau.

D'un signe de la main, il ordonna à ses hommes de s'approcher. Ces derniers obéirent, encerclant les deux acolytes. Ontari, se sentant piégée, donna un coup de talons sur le flanc de sa monture qui s'empressa de partir au trot. La cadence du cheval accéléra sous les coups de talons répété de la jeune fille.

\- Attrapez-là ! Cria l'homme.

C'est ainsi que s'élancèrent à sa poursuite une bonne dizaine d'homme à cheval. Elle avait prit de l'avance, certes, mais les hommes la rattrapèrent rapidement. Tous se tenaient derrière elle, lui criant de s'arrêter mais elle se contenta de les ignorer. L'un deux lâcha les reines de son cheval et se munit de son arc. Son cheval ralentit et il tira en direction de la jeune fille. La flèche manqua sa cible, heureusement pour elle. Après plusieurs tentative, l'homme jura et se remit en course. Un garde plus expérimenté en tir visa l'arrière train de l'animal, le faisant hennir de douleur. Pourtant, avec les coups répété de talons sur ses flancs, Ontari l'obligea à poursuivre sa course. C'est après plusieurs essai que l'homme réussit à atteindre une deuxième fois sa cible, faisant flancher l'animal. Il entraîna Ontari dans sa chute qui tomba brutalement sur le sol. L'un des gardes força sa monture à s'arrêter et bondit sur le sol. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu le temps de se réceptionner correctement et tout son poids était retombé sur son bras droit. Quand l'homme tenta de l'attraper, elle lui donna un coup de pied bien placer entre les jambes et se releva, tout en tenant son bras avec son autre bras. Elle se mit à courir, en vain. Elle eu à peine fait quelques pas qu'un second homme la plaqua au sol, lui plaçant les bras dans le dos. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur.

\- Lâches moi, enfoiré ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la força à se relever. Il l'a rapporta auprès du chef ainsi que de Titus qui n'avaient pas bougés. Le garde la saisit par la nuque alors qu'elle continuait à se débattre et à le traiter de tout les noms.

\- Du calme, jeune fille, ordonna le chef des troupes en lui glissant son couteau sous la gorge.

Elle le fixa de son regard le plus mauvais.

\- Reprenons. Pourquoi une fille d'Azgeda et le Fleimkepa se baladent sur nos terres en prétextant avoir une mission à remplir pour le Commandant ? Demanda l'homme et rapprochant un peu plus la larme de la gorge de la jeune fille.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Hurla Ontari avant de lui cracher au visage. Elle se débattit à nouveau.

L'homme essuya sa joue à l'aide de sa manche, furieux.

\- Vous voulez voir la chef ? Très bien ! Emmenons-les ! S'écria l'homme avant de frapper le visage d'Ontari à l'aide de son poing. La jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente. Un des gardes la porta jusqu'à son cheval et l'y installa, laissant la tête de la jeune fille dans le vide et ses jambes pendre de l'autre côté de la selle.

Titus le regardait faire sans rien oser dire. Le chef de la troupe se retourna alors vers lui et attrapa les reines de son cheval.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si toi aussi tu essayes de t'échapper, lâcha-t-il. - Titus hocha la tète sans rien ajouter.

Le soleil vint chatouiller le visage de la jeune Nightblood. Elle grimaça et entrouvrit ses yeux. Réalisant qu'elle se trouvait la tête en bas, elle regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver un point de repère. Elle ne vit que des paires de jambes en mouvement, humaines et animales. D'un coup sec, elle se redressa, se retrouvant assise sur le dos d'un énorme cheval. Elle s'installa sur la selle car l'animal continuait à avancer. Ses poignets avaient été ligotés. Les liens, serrés trop forts lui brûlaient la peau. Le garde, débout au pieds de l'animal, se retourna en voyant du mouvement derrière lui. Elle le foudroya du regard puis chercha Titus du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier se trouvait quelques mètres devant elle, toujours sur son cheval, le crâne brillant au soleil. Ontari se surprit à être soulagée de le savoir en vit, elle en fronça les sourcils. Il faut dire qu'il était la seule personne à ne pas en avoir après elle à ce moment là... Son entraînement lui avait apprit à se sortir de situation difficile mais là elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle allait pouvoir faire. Elle compta les gardes, se rendant compte que tout ceux qui les avaient intercepté la veille n'étaient pas présents. Cinq cavaliers, trois gardes qui ouvraient le chemin, un qui tenait les reines de son propre cheval et le chef de toute cette bande qui s'occupaient de ceux de Titus. Dix hommes, armés jusqu'au dents.. Elle réfléchit à différents types d'échappatoire mais aucun ne lui convenait réellement. Avec son bras qui lui faisait mal et Titus menotté, tout ce qu'elle pouvait réussir à faire, c'est de se faire tuer. Elle lâcha un soupir et regarda droit devant elle, bien obligée à rester sur le dos de ce cheval jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Un vent frais vint lui caresser la joue, elle ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit ambiant. Les claquement des sabots sur le sol, les différentes pièces métallique des uniformes des gardes qui se frottaient entre elles, le bruit de leurs lourds pas sur la terre... Un autre bruit attira son attention. On aurait dit celui d'une vague venant s'écraser sur un rocher. Elle ouvrit un œil pour voir que la forêt devenait de moins en moins épaisse et que le soleil parvenait même à filtrer à travers les arbres. Après quelques minutes, le paysage changea du tout au tout. Ontari écarquilla les yeux. Une plage de sable se dressait devant eux, se poursuivant par une mer bleue turquoise. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu un tel paysage, elle resta bouche bée. La seule grande étendue d'eau qu'elle avait vu c'est celle du lac près de Toront, le lac Ontario, d'où son nom provenait. Et la plus part du temps, ce lac était gelé. Le paysage qui se dressait devant elle était d'une beauté sans nom. Elle tourna son regard qui se posa rapidement sur une île plus au loin dans la mer. L'homme tira un coup sec sur les reines du cheval, la tirant de ses pensées. Le groupe se dirigea vers une énorme cabane installée sur la plage. Ils attachèrent tous leurs chevaux le long d'une énorme poutre en bois, prévue à cet effet.

\- Descendez, ordonna le chef du groupe aux deux étrangers. Ontari descendit tant bien que mal, son bras blessé l'empêchant de bien prendre ses appuis. Un garde l'emmena près de Titus qui était déjà descendu de sa monture. Je veux deux hommes avec moi, les autres, prenez le temps que vous voudrez avant de retourner au village. Deux gardes se dévouèrent pour accompagner les prisonniers. Le chef des gardes s'adressa au vieil homme assit sur une chaise, juste devant la cabane, face à la mer. Ils discutèrent quelques instants. Le vieil homme saisit une corne qui était jusque là posée sur le sol et souffla deux fois devant. Le bruit chatouilla les tympans d'Ontari qui grogna. Ses mains liées lui empêchèrent de se cacher les oreilles. Deux autres coup de corne résonnèrent à nouveaux. Ceux-ci provenaient de l'imposante île qui se tenait face à eux.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que deux barques dirigées par deux femmes âgées s'approchèrent. Les gardes obligèrent Ontari et Titus et grimper dedans.

\- Allons rencontrer le Chef ! S'exclama le garde.

La traversée se passa sans encombre. Ontari observait le paysage, silencieuse. Elle se demandait également ce qu'il allait lui arriver. L'excuse qu'elle et Titus avait trouvés pour essayer de se débarrasser des gardes allait clairement tomber à l'eau... Qu'importe, ce n'est sûrement pas le Chef de Boat People qu'ils étaient venu voir. Leur but était de trouver cette Nightblood.

Des maisons sur pilotis formaient un village flottant tout autour de l'île. Les hommes et femmes qui se trouvaient sur les pontons reliant les maisons entre-elles s'arrêtèrent en les voyant passer. Ontari les regardaient tous d'un air mauvais. Elle était assise entre la femme qui s'activait à râmer pour faire avancer la barque et un garde qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Titus se trouvait dans l'autre embarquement. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, celle-ci prit un air perplexe.

L'île n'était pas immense mais elle restait tout de même imposante. Une petit montagne, ou peut-être un volcan, se dressait devant eux. La végétation avait grandement possédé le petit mont. Des habitations avaient été construite sur la paroi de ce dernier et ce, jusqu'en haut.

Le groupe, une fois arrivé sur la terre ferme, traversa l'énorme plage sur laquelle étaient battit des maisons et ce qui ressemblait à des commerces. Tout le monde se tournaient vers eux à leur passage. Ontari ne manqua pas d'en foudroyer quelques un du regard. Elle perdit tout courage quand les gardes leur indiquèrent que le chef de leur clan siégeait tout en haut du mont.

Vingt bonnes minutes, c'est le temps qu'il leur avaient fallut pour grimper tout en haut. Un des gardes était partit annoncer la venue de deux étranger. Titus et Ontari attendaient à l'entrée, retenus par les deux autres gardes.

\- Faites-les entrer, ordonna une voix de femme. - Ontari leva un sourcil puis fut poussée à l'intérieur de l'immense cabane faite de bois.

La pièce était sombre, dénuée de fenêtres. Le seul éclairage provenait des imposants lustres fixés au plafonds et recouverts de bougies. Ontari leva les yeux vers le trône sur lequel était assit le présumé chef. Habillée d'une cape marron dont la capuche recouvrait tout la chevelure ainsi que son front, la femme se leva. Un épais foulard était enroulé autour de son cou, cachait le bas de son visage. Seule sa voix et sa fine silhouette permettaient en réalité de savoir qu'on avait à faire à une femme. Peut-être une déformation dûe au radiation l'obligeait à cacher son visage, comme ces habitants du désert. Elle s'avança près des deux prisonniers.

\- Que faites vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant Titus d'un air mauvais.

\- Le Commandant nous envoi ! Lâcha Ontari qui n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à une autre réponse.

\- Le Commandant ? - La Chef leva un sourcil puis avança vers Titus – Elle n'aurait jamais ordonné une mission de ce genre, n'est-ce pas, Titus ? - L'homme lui adressa un regard aussi noir que celui qu'elle lui portait actuellement.- Elle sait très bien que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu sur ces terres, ajouta-t-elle.

Ontari lança un regard d'incompréhension à l'homme. Cette discussion pleine de sous entendu la dépassait. Titus resta muet. La Chef, agacée, se tourna vers Ontari.

\- Et toi, t'es qui ? Demanda-t-elle en lui glissant un couteau sous la gorge. - Ontari leva les yeux au ciel- Qui es-tu ?!

Ontari ne répondit pas. A quoi bon lui donner son prénom... Lui dire qu'elle venait d'Ice Nation n'était pas non plus une très bonne idée. Tout le monde détestait son peuple même s'il faisait partit de la même coalition.

\- Le Chef t'as posé une question , gamine ! Lâcha le garde qui la retenait, lui saisissant la nuque.

La jeune Nightblood était furieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler ses vraies intentions et ne savait plus quoi inventer d'assez convainquant. C'est son instinct de guerrière qui prit le dessus. Elle balança brutalement sa tête en arrière. Cette dernière vint se cogner contre le visage du garde qui la retenait,

lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Sonné, il prit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, se tordant de douleur, le nez en sang. Ontari récupéra de ses mains liées, l'un des couteaux qu'elle cachait dans ses manches et se rua sur la Chef en brandissant son arme. Le femme à la cape l'évita de justesse.

\- Emmenez-les ! - elle se tourna vers Titus alors que les gardes attrapèrent la jeune Nightblood – Tout les deux ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Les hommes obéirent, emmenant les deux individus hors de la pièce. La Chef porta sa main au niveau de son bras. La lame d'Ontari avait quand même réussit à effleurer sa cible. Elle glissa ses doigts par la déchirure qu'avait causée le couteau au niveau de la manche, à hauteur de son avant bras. Un fine coupure s'était dessinée sur sa peau. Du sang s'en échappait et il était aussi noir que son regard.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

[Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Ontari et de Titus à Oston. Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Lexa et Clarke, ainsi que les hommes les accompagnant, étaient partit d'Azgeda pour rejoindre eux aussi Oston] Cette île qu'ils voyaient depuis quelques temps déjà, ils avaient enfin réussit à y mettre les pieds. Après avoir passé deux journées et demi à chevaucher de longues plaines, ils avaient enfin réussit à rejoindre la côte. Le groupe avait longé la plage pendant une demi journée avant d'enfin atteindre Oston. Clarke s'émerveillait devant la beauté du paysage, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Après avoir laissé leur chevaux sur la plage et emprunter eux aussi les barques, ils avaient atteint la capitale de Boat People. Lexa avait donné quartier libre à ses hommes qui s'étaient empressés de gagner la première taverne qui croisa leur route. Clarke suivait Lexa dans l'allée principale de la ville. Les hommes d'Oston avaient prit la relève et l'escortaient actuellement jusqu'au sommet, en silence. Au pied du volcan, ils empruntèrent le seul chemin qui allait les emmener jusqu'en haut. Clarke, qui se trouvait à côté de Lexa, la regarda.

\- Qu'allons-nous lui dire ? Demanda la jeune blonde. « Oui bonjour, il est possible que deux inconnus viennent ici pour vous tuer ? » Ajouta-t-elle. - Lexa sourit brièvement-

\- En plus subtile, mais oui, répondit le Commandant.

Il leur fallut du courage pour arriver jusqu'en haut. Clarke paria même que le Chef ne devait pas s'amuser à faire beaucoup d'aller-retour dans la journée, ce qui amusa Lexa. Même dans des situations sérieuses, elle arrivait encore à trouver des façons de faire rire le Commandant. Elles arrièrent enfin devant une grande cabane en bois. Deux gardes se tenaient de chaque côtés de l'entrée. Lexa pinça ses lèvres, prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Clarke.

\- Clarke, j'ai besoin que tu m'attendes ici. - la jeune blonde écarquilla les yeux, surprise – Je te ferais entrer plus tard. D'accord. - Bien que contrariée, elle hocha la tête- Merci.

La jeune blonde la regarda s'éloigner, une petite moue dessinée sur le visage. Lexa s'approcha de la porte ou les gardes la saluèrent poliment et entra en avalant difficilement sa salive.

La Chef, qui venait d'être prévenue de sa venue, se leva de son trône. Elle regarda ses hommes et leur ordonna de quitter la pièce et d'empêcher qui que ce soit d'y rentrer. Ils s'exécutèrent. Elles se retrouvèrent seules. Lexa fixa la femme sans rien dire, l'autre en fit de même. Elles étaient là, debout l'une face à l'autre au centre de la pièce

\- Lexa …

Le visage fermé du Commandant s'adoucit. Elle pinça ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir ses bras. La chef de Boat People vint se blottir contre la jeune brune qui la serra fort contre elle. Lexa ferma les yeux en sentant les mains se l'autre femme se refermer sur ses habits. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, silencieuses.

\- Ça fait si longtemps … Je pensais ne jamais te revoir... lâcha la femme à la capuche en se reculant un peu.

Lexa hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur les rebords de la capuche afin de la replier dans le dos de la chef, dévoilant ainsi une partie de son visage. La chef ne bougea pas et laissa le Commandant faire. Elle lui retira ensuite son long foulard qui recouvrait son cou ainsi que le bas de son visage puis le déposa sur le premier meuble qu'elle trouva. Lexa la fixa de ses grands yeux marrons.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, murmura le Commandant en regardant chaque partie du visage de la jeune femme. Elle sourit même en voyant que les cheveux châtains de celle-ci étaient tressés de la même façon que les siens.

\- Toi non plus ! S'exclama la jeune chef.

\- J'aurais aimé avoir eu l'occasion de te rendre visite plus tôt, lâcha Lexa. Mais le Commandant ne peut pas se permettre de faire des visites de courtoisie, ça aurait été suspect.

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre trop de risques... Mais ça fait quand même six longues années … Costia est venue avec toi ? Demanda la chef en souriant.

Le visage de Lexa se ferma. Elle n'était pas au courant. Costia avait quitté cette Terre il y a déjà cinq années de cela. Mais la jeune Chef n'en savait rien. Le Commandant s'était juré de lui annoncer en personne et avait redouté ce moment pendant si longtemps. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait posé la question, elle ne savait même pas lui répondre. Face à la réaction de Lexa, l'autre femme s'inquiéta.

\- Lexa … ? Demanda-t-elle en reculant d'un pas, son visage de décomposant petit à petit.

\- Je … Luna... Luna je suis désolée, murmura Lexa en baissant les yeux.

La jeune fille tituba en arrière, avalant sa salive. Lexa s'approcha d'elle mais elle recula un peu plus.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ? Lexa dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Demanda Luna, de là détresse dans la voix.- Elle ne laissa pas le temps au Commandant de lui répondre. - Quand ? Que s'est-t-il passé ?

\- Ice Nation, articula difficilement la jeune brune.

Luna se tue. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, essayant de contenir sa colère. Les larmes arrivèrent rapidement à ses yeux et elle se laissa tomber à terre. Lexa se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune chef fondit en larmes. Le Commandant essayait de la réconforter mais elle était elle aussi très affectée par la mort de Costia et le fait de dévoiler l'information à l'autre jeune femme l'avait encore plus touchée.

\- Luna... articula Lexa, la voix tremblante. Je suis désolée.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du Commandant. La mort de Costia remontait à cinq années de cela et elle avait petit à petit fait son deuil. Elle n'y pensait plus mais se retrouver ici et devoir apprendre la nouvelle à celle qu'elle savait proche de Costia durant son enfance, c'était trop dur pour elle.

[ Six ans plus tôt, la veille de la mort du Commandant qui l'avait précédé. ]

 _Lexa, âgée de quinze ans à cette époque, avait rejoint Polis depuis deux semaines. Le Commandant était mourant et Anya lui avait conseillée de se présenter à la capitale pour pouvoir participer au conclave qui devrait sûrement avoir lieu dans les semaines à venir... L'état du Commandant empirait de jour en jour, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il remette la flamme à l'un des Nightblood._

 _Titus la raccompagnait à l'étage des Nightblood après son entraînement._

 _\- Titus, je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda la jeune fille._

 _\- Bien sur Lexa, répondit l'homme._

 _\- Pensez-vous que je suis assez forte pour devenir Commandant ?_

 _\- Tu es forte, Lexa. Anya t'as apprit beaucoup de choses. - Titus sourit – Tu as la force et la sagesse nécessaire pour devenir un bon Commandant, ajouta-t-il._

 _\- Je ne veux pas devoir tuer tout ces enfants – Elle leva son regard innocent vers l'homme- Je ne veux pas devoir tuer Luna, s'exclama la jeune fille, attristée._

 _\- Tu savais qu'en venant à Polis tu devrais te battre pour obtenir la place de Commandant._

 _\- Oui. Mais quand j'ai accepté, je ne savais pas que …_

 _\- Ce qui te lie à Luna ne doit pas alterner ta possible victoire du conclave... Elle aussi est très forte. Tu sais très bien que l'une d'entre vous devra mourir pour permettre à l'autre de s'élever. Une fois le conclave commencé, un seul enfant peut en sortir vivant..._

 _\- C'est cruel ! S'exclama Lexa, mécontente._

 _\- C'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons, tu le sais très bien._

 _Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'étage des Nightbloods. Titus posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille._

 _\- Tu pourrais être un bon Commandant, prends les bonnes décisions, Lexa, lui conseilla l'homme._

 _Lexa hocha la tête et poussa la porte pour entrer dans la pièce. Les enfants étaient assit par petits groupes et discutaient. Même s'ils savaient tous qu'ils devraient s'affronter dans les jours à venir, ils étaient tous soudés et avaient créer de solides liens les uns avec les autres. Tous étaient là depuis leur enfance. Tous, sauf Luna et Lexa. La première était arrivée il y a un peu plus d'un mois, auparavant cachée dans un village éloignée de Trikru. Lexa était arrivée il y a deux semaines._

 _Luna était assise dans un coin, regardant par la fenêtre. La future Heda s'avança vers elle._

 _\- Costia n'est plus là ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Non, répondit Luna en se tournant vers elle. Son père l'a appelée il y a déjà un petit moment. Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait vite, elle ne devrait pas tarder._

 _Lexa s'assit à côté d'elle._

 _\- J'espère qu'il va bien … Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt... Je ne veux pas faire le conclave, s'exclama Luna et serrant fort le bras de Lexa tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu as choisis de venir ici en sachant que tu allais devoir combattre d'autres enfants. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, on m'a attrapée … Lexa je ne veux pas devoir te tuer … - elle blottit sa tête dans le cou de Lexa- Je ne veux tuer personne …_

 _\- Alors va t'en, Luna._

 _\- Je ne peux pas. Tu as entendu Titus, nous ne pouvons pas partir._

 _\- Je t'aiderai, Costia t'aidera, s'exclama Lexa en la serrant fort dans ses bras._

 _Costia n'était pas revenue voir les deux jeunes filles, cela ne présageait rien de bon... Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques temps déjà. Les jeunes Nightbloods étaient partit se coucher. Seules Lexa et Luna étaient restée éveillées, discutant ensemble d'un plan d'évasion. En quelques semaines elles avaient eu le temps de connaître un peu mieux les lieux. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour monter un plan solide. Assises sur le sol de la pièce principale, elles sursautèrent toutes les deux quand un son de corne résonna dans la pièce. Leurs sangs se glacèrent. Elles se regardaient l'une et l'autre, prises de panique. Elles avaient rapidement comprit la raison de ce signal. Les autres Nightbloods se réveillèrent en sursaut, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Luna écarquilla les yeux._

 _\- Costia, articula-t-elle difficilement._

 _Elle se leva d'un bond et courut à l'autre bout de la pièce, ouvrit la porte et s'en alla précipitamment. Lexa se lança à sa poursuite. Luna courut aussi vite qu'elle pu dans les couloirs. Les gardes qui gardaient normalement l'ascenseur avaient disparut, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Elle appela ce dernier ce qui permit à Lexa de la rattraper. Elle la saisit par le bras et voulu la plaquer contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. C'est bien entendu à ce moment là que les portes de ce dernier décidèrent de s'ouvrir. Elles basculèrent toute deux à l'intérieur. Luna se débattit et essaya de repousser la prise de Lexa. Leur force égale ne permit ni à l'une ni à l'autre de prendre le dessus. Lexa gifla sa semblable pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Luna porta sa main à sa propre joue, écarquillant ses yeux bruns remplis de larmes. Lexa, regrettant amèrement le geste qu'elle venait de faire se releva et prit la jeune brune dans ses bras pour la remettre elle aussi sur pieds. Elle s'excusa et serra Luna contre elle._

 _\- Excuses-moi, petit loup, murmura Lexa en déposant un baiser sur le front de Luna. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers elle et sourit à la mention de ce nom. C'était un code qu'elles avaient crées avec Costia._

 _Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrèrent et Luna perdit à nouveau son sourire. Elle s'engouffra entre les portes avant que celles-ci ne s'ouvre entièrement et arpenta le long couloir, Lexa sur les talons. Les gardes qui se trouvaient devant les appartement du Commandant les fixèrent d'un air attristé. On entendait la discussion qui se déroulait derrière cette épaisse porte de bois. Lexa attrapa la main se Luna et la serra très fort._

 _\- Père ! Cria une voix de fille._

 _Les yeux de Luna se remplirent encore un peu plus de larmes. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa sortir deux gardes transportant un brancard. Un corps y était allongé, recouvert d'un drap blanc. Titus suivait les deux gardes et lança un regard noir aux deux jeunes filles. Une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse et bouclée sortit de la pièce en larmes. En voyant les deux jeunes Nightbloods qui se tenaient dans le couloir elle se précipita vers elles. Luna la prit dans ses bras alors que la rousse tomba sur le sol à genoux. Lexa essaya de garder un air impassible, elle serra ses poings très fort et s'agenouilla auprès de ses deux amies. Elle savait Luna et Costia très proches l'une de l'autre et se sentait même un peu en retrait mais à ce moment là, la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de faire s'est d'enlacer elle aussi la jeune rousse au teint si pâle._

 _Le couloir s'était vidé, les gardes qui habituellement surveillaient les appartements du Commandant s'en était allés, jugeant sûrement qu'il n'y avait plus rien à protéger à l'intérieur. Les trois filles restèrent accroupies dans le couloir avec pour seul bruit les pleurs de Costia qui résonnaient._

 _[Le lendemain matin]_

 _Lexa était assise sur le bord sur lit de Costia. Luna s'était endormie dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce, enroulée dans une couverture. Lexa n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le Commandant désormais mort, elle savait que le conclave allait avoir lieu. Elle avait réfléchit toute la nuit à comment faire sortir Luna de Polis avant que Titus ne les appellent tous pour la cérémonie. Seule Costia allait pouvoir l'aider. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, se demandant d'abord où elle était. Lexa posa sa main sur la sienne et la regarda._

 _\- Lexa … ? Demanda Costia en se frottant les yeux. Ces derniers étaient encore tout rouges._

 _\- Je suis là, petit renard. - La petite rousse se décala puis demanda à la jeune fille de s'allonger auprès d'elle. Lexa s'exécuta bien qu'étonnée._

 _Le surnom que Luna et elle lui avaient donné était du à sa chevelure rousse flamboyante et à sa ruse hors paire. Il lui collait parfaitement à la peau. La jeune brune s'allongea à côté d'elle. Costia vint se blottir contre elle, cherchant un certain réconfort. Lexa n'était pas habituée à se retrouver si proche de la jeune rousse. Elle avait pour habitude de toujours se tenir à l'écart quand elles se retrouvaient à trois, avec Luna. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient connues à l'arrivée de Luna à Polis. Elles avaient eu le temps de faire connaissance avant que Lexa n'arrive à son tour._

 _Costia posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune brune et la regarda._

 _\- Je vais perdre l'une de vous deux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Costia, la voix tremblante._

 _\- Non ça n'arrivera pas, répondit Lexa d'une voix assurée. - La jeune rousse leva la tête vers elle, intriguée – L'une de nous deux ne doit pas faire le conclave, ne va pas faire le conclave. Nous ne voulons pas devoir s'affronter. - Costia leva un sourcil – Aide moi à faire sortir Luna d'ici... S'il te plais..._

 _\- Mais si Titus l'apprends il..._

 _\- J'espère que quand il apprendra qu'elle n'est plus là, il sera trop tard. Je gagnerai ce conclave et il sera à mes ordres, il ne pourra plus rien faire._

 _\- Si tu gagnes... – Elle regarda la jeune brune – Mais tu vas gagner, j'en suis sûre... répondit Costia avec un petit sourire. Je veux que le successeur de mon père – elle avala difficilement sa salive. Lexa la serra un peu plus contre elle- je veux qu'il soit digne de le remplacer... Tu es forte Lexa..._

 _On frappa à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes filles et tira Luna de son sommeil. Lexa conseilla à Costia de ne pas bouger et alla elle même ouvrir la porte. Titus entra dans la pièce et foudroya Lexa du regard et referma la porte derrière lui. Costia le regardait de ses grands yeux verts, il l'a salua d'un air désolé._

 _\- Natblida ! Je vous aies cherchées partout ! Gronda l'homme chauve._

 _Luna vint se poster à côté de Lexa, s'excusant auprès de l'homme._

 _\- C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de rester, s'exclama Costia en s'asseyant dans son lit. Le regard de Titus s'adoucit, il ne voulait pas se mettre à crier sur celle qui venait de perdre son père._

 _-Bien. Il est actuellement midi. Je veux qu'à quinze heures vous soyez toutes les deux dans la salle du trône avec les autres, la cérémonie aura lieu cette après-midi. Votre conclave débutera au coucher du soleil, - il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lexa – Vous aurez une demie heure de battement pour vous faire vos adieux._

 _Les jeunes filles avaient monté un plan en béton pour permettre à Luna de s'en aller d'ici. Elles avaient toute les trois assistées à la cérémonie que Titus avait dirigé. Cette dernière venait à peine de se terminer qu'elles s'étaient toutes les trois empressées de partir. Elles venaient toujours juste de sortir de la pièce._

 _\- Lexa ! S'écria une voix derrière elle._

 _La jeune fille s'arrêta net et se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Elle écarquilla et se précipita vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Une jeune femme blonde se tenait là, accompagné d'un jeune homme métisse que Lexa avait déjà aperçu à Tondc._

 _\- Anya ! S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant auprès de la jeune femme._

 _Cette dernière lui sourit et l'enlaça. La jeune brune leva la tête vers elle. Costia et Luna, qui s'étaient arrêtées elles aussi, s'approchèrent des deux filles. Anya dévisagea Luna._

 _\- Alors c'est toi Luna … Je suis Anya -Lexa recula un petit peu, réalisant qu'elle ne devait pas s'attarder ici.-_

 _\- Je ne peux pas rester, Anya. J'ai quelque chose à faire, on se voit avant le conclave._

 _Lexa salua poliment son mentor et tourna les talons, reprenant la route accompagnée de ses amies. Anya les regardait partir sans rien ajouter, intriguée de ce qui pouvait bien motiver les jeunes Nightbloods à être si pressées. Lexa n'avait pas revu Anya depuis son arrivée à Polis et la jeune femme s'attendait à un peu plus de considération de la part de la jeune brune. Soit, elle devait vraiment avoir quelque chose d'important à accomplir._

 _Les trois jeunes filles arrivèrent au pied de la tour, essoufflées d'avoir du courir si vite. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le début du conclave et elles avaient encore besoin d'atteindre les portes de la ville. Elles se faufilèrent entre les bâtiments, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elles. Lors du passage d'un groupe de gardes, elles se cachèrent derrière le comptoir en bois d'un commerce qui avait déjà fermé boutique. Costia regardait ses deux amies._

 _\- Il faut nous dépêcher … Et il ne faut pas que les gardes vous voient toutes les deux …, s'exclama-t-elle. - La petite rousse dénoua le lien qui maintenait sa cape autour de son cou puis la retira. Elle la tendit à Luna- Prend ça et met la capuche pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas, ajouta-t-elle._

 _Luna acquiesça et enfila la cape par dessus ses vêtements. Celle-ci était un peu grande pour elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle couvrit sa tête et regarda Costia :_

 _\- Merci, lança-t-elle en souriant._

 _Les trois filles se relevèrent et commencèrent à partir. Lexa fut retenue par une main qui l'attrapa par le col de sa veste. Elle prit un regard médusé alors que les deux autres filles s'arrêtèrent, se demandant ce qu'il arrivait._

 _\- Où allez-vous comme ça ? Demanda une voix que Lexa connaissait très bien._

 _La jeune Nightblood soupira puis se retourna. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le jeune homme qui accompagnait Anya tout à l'heure. Cette dernière se trouvait derrière lui, un sourcil levé._

 _\- Je savais bien que j'avais raison de vous suivre, s'exclama Anya en s'approchant de la jeune brune. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Le conclave à lieu dans moins de dix minutes ! Lâcha-t-elle, le regard sévère._

 _\- Anya … Anya je refuse de -elle se fit couper net dans sa phrase par la jeune femme blonde-_

 _\- Tu ne refuses rien du tout ! Tu vas remonter en haut de cette foutue tour et devenir le prochain Commandant, est-ce que c'est clair ! S'écria Anya, en colère. - Elle regarda Luna qui tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière sa grande capuche. Mais si Anya les avaient suivit, elle savait très bien qu'elle se trouvait là elle aussi- Ça vaut pour toi aussi._

 _Le jeune homme qui se tenait près de Lexa les regardait toute les deux chacune à leur tour, levant un sourcil._

 _\- Je ne veut pas combattre Luna !Ce n'est pas juste ! Cria Lexa, mécontente. Ça devrait être interdit !_

 _Anya la plaqua contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas élevée pour que tu ais des réactions aussi puériles, s'exclama Anya en maintenant la jeune fille collée au mur. Tu es née pour ça – Elle pointa l'autre Nightblood du doigt en la regardant- toi aussi ! Vos sentiments ne doivent pas interférer sur votre devoir -Elle posa son index sur le torse de Lexa-_

 _\- Si elles ne veulent pas s'entre-tuer, vous n'avez pas le droit de les y obliger, s'écria Costia._

 _Anya écarquilla les yeux, étonnée qu'une jeune fille ose lui parler sur ce ton. La jeune rousse s'étonna elle même, il n'était pas dans son habitude de hausser le ton ainsi. Ses poings s'étaient fermés._

 _\- Restes en dehors de ça, petite, intervint le jeune garçon sur un ton calme. Il avait levé la main devant la jeune rousse comme pour lui indiquer de se calmer._

 _La chef de l'armée de Trikru, Anya, relâcha la jeune Nightblood et s'avança vers Costia._

 _\- Je t'ai vue à la cérémonie, tu es la fille du défunt Commandant. - Costia hocha la tête – Tu connais donc les règles tout aussi bien que moi. Tu sais qu'elles doivent y participer toutes les deux._

 _\- Qu'importe les règles ! J'ai vu mon père mourir devant mes yeux, il est pas question que je vois l'une d'entre elles mourir aujourd'hui, ou peut-être même les deux ! S'exclama la jeune rousse en croisant les bras juste devant Anya. - La jeune chef prit un air perplexe, semblant réfléchir à ce que l'on venait de lui dire – Je vous dis qu'il n'en est pas question ! Ajouta Costia._

 _\- Si Luna part d'ici, Titus enverra des hommes à sa poursuite, qu'importe mes ordres ou ceux du futur Commandant – Elle posa son regard sur Lexa -C'est la loi. - Lexa baissa la tête. Anya soupira et se tourna vers le jeune homme – Lincoln, tu devras l'emmener le plus loin possible d'ici et la cacher le plus longtemps possible. - Il acquiesça -_

 _Lexa n'en revenait pas, son mentor avait finit par céder, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes._

 _\- Vous avez deux minutes pour vous dire au revoir – Elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne les écoutaient puis se tourna vers Luna – Tu ne devras jamais remettre un pied ici, c'est bien comprit ? - Luna hocha la tête -_

 _Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent. Luna s'avança vers la jeune rousse et la prit dans ses bras. Pendant que les deux jeunes filles s'enlaçaient, Lexa se planta devant son mentor._

 _\- Merci, murmura-t-elle, reconnaissante._

 _Anya lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule. Une autre main se glissa dans celle de Lexa. Surprise, elle se tourna avant de se retrouver écrasée contre Luna qui la serrait très fort contre elle. Elle esquissa un petit sourire. Luna posa un baiser sur sa joue et lui murmura à l'oreille._

 _\- Deviens le Commandant le plus apprécié de tous, fais honneur à notre sang. Et s'il te plaît, prends soin de Costia._

 _Lexa ferma les yeux, lui embrassa le front et lui promit de protéger la jeune rousse. Costia lança un regard reconnaissant à Anya, cette dernière hocha la tête. Un son de corne résonna dans toute la ville._

 _\- Bien, il est temps. - Anya regarda le jeune homme qui venait tout juste de revenir, tenant un cheval par les reines- Lincoln, je te confie la vie de cette jeune fille. Va le plus loin possible et ne t'arrêtes que lorsque tu te sentiras en sécurité, ordonna la jeune femme blonde._

 _\- Très bien. -Il grimpa sur le cheval et tendit sa main à Luna. Cette dernière lança un regard attristé à Costia ainsi qu'à sa semblable puis saisit la main du jeune homme. Il l'a fit monter devant lui sur le cheval et lui assura que tout allait bien se passer. Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux de la jeune Nightblood.-_

 _\- Nous nous reverrons, je te le promet ! S'exclama Lexa, affectée par ce départ si précipité._

 _Luna, le visage caché sous sa grande capuche, hocha la tête. Lincoln salua les trois filles et donna un coup de talon à sa monture pour le faire avancer. Ils s'en allèrent. Costia, qui s'était rapproché de Lexa, glissa sa main dans la sienne, les yeux remplit de larmes. La Nightblood l'enlaça mais se fit rappeler à l'ordre par Anya. Elles allaient vraiment être en retard au sommet de la tour …_

 _La corne sonna à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle indiquait la victoire d'un des Nightbloods au conclave. Titus, respectant la tradition, n'y avait pas assisté, de toute façon trop occupé à régler ses comptes avec Anya. Personne n'y assistait d'ailleurs. Les enfants étaient enfermés tous ensemble dans la salle du trône, une poignée de garde surveillait la porte. La fin du conclave était signalée à tout le monde par le vainqueur lui même qui se devait de souffler dans la corne lui même, à la fenêtre pour être sur que tout le monde l'entende. Le cœur d'Anya bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle et Titus, d'ordinaire proches, venaient de se disputer dans une pièce adjacente à celle du trône. La disparition de Luna était la cause de la discussion qu'ils avaient tenue. Mais Titus n'avait pas pu se lancer à sa poursuite ni avertir qui que ce soit. Il se devait de rester à Polis obligatoirement pour les trois jours qui allaient suivre. En effet, après la victoire du conclave, le nouveau Commandant devait encore recevoir la flamme, réciter le noms de tous les précédents Commandants ainsi que recevoir les conseils du Fleimkepa. Par la suite, le nouveau Commandant devait se faire tatouer et faire un discours devant ses ambassadeurs. Les trois premiers jours en tant que Chef de tout une nation n'étaient pas les plus simple._

 _Le coup de corne avait glacé le sang d'Anya. Costia, qui était restée dans la même pièce, ainsi que Titus, devinrent tout aussi tendus. Ils marchèrent rapidement vers la porte de la grande salle. Titus ordonna aux gardes d'ouvrir l'énorme porte. Ils obéirent. Le trio entra dans la pièce. Ils ne virent d'abord personne, seulement des corps recouverts des tissus qui normalement se trouvaient sur les sièges des ambassadeurs. Qu'importe qui avait gagné le conclave, cette personne avait prit soin de recouvrir les corps de ceux qui avaient perdu la vie pendant ce combat, avant de sonner la corne. Une délicate intention, et preuve d'une grande sagesse, conclu Titus. Anya scuta la pièce à la recherche de sa protégée. Elle l'a retrouva débout dehors, droite, sur le balcon, la corne encore dans la main._

 _\- Lexa ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'empressant de la rejoindre._

 _La jeune Nightblood se tourna vers elle, le regard inexpressif, le visage et les vêtements couverts de sang noir. Costia sortit un tissu de sa poche et essuya le visage de la jeune brune qui, complètement ailleurs, se laissa faire. Elle n'avait pas l'air de trop réagit face à tout ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Anya était fière, sa jeune protégée avait fait taire ses émotions au moment le plus important de son existence et ça lui avait réussit. La jeune rousse posa un genoux à terre tout en saisissant la main droite de Lexa qui, enfin, réagit et la regarda._

 _\- Commandant, s'exclama poliment Costia, les yeux brillants._

 _[Dans le présent]_

Lexa posa ses lèvres sur le front de Luna. Cette dernière stoppa tout mouvement. Les souvenirs de son départ lui était instantanément revenus en tête. C'est le dernier geste affectif que le Commandant avait eu pour elle avant qu'elle ne fuit Polis.

\- Ne pleurs pas, petit loup... murmura Lexa alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses propres joues.

Le sang de la Nightblood se glaça quand elle entendit ce surnom qui ne lui avait plus été donné depuis longtemps. Elle leva la tête. Le regard de Lexa s'était posé sur la cape que Luna portait. Elle déplaça sa main sur la poche de la cape et caressa du bout des doigts la lettre qui avait été brodée sur la poche.

\- Tu l'as gardée … Tu as gardé sa cape ? Demanda Lexa en essayant de sécher ses larmes, regardant ce « C » qui avait été joliment brodé avec un fil vert.

Luna hocha la tête.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent assise l'une auprès de l'autre et discutèrent pendant plus d'une demie heure. Lexa dévoila à la jeune brune que Costia et elle étaient devenue très proche, intime, même, et qu'elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger. Mais Ice Nation en avait décidé autrement. La Reine avait capturée, torturée et tuée la jeune fille...

Après cette longue demie-heure de discussion, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient calmées et avaient reprit leurs esprits. Lexa avait demandé à la jeune brune de la laisser seule quelques instant. Luna avait ouvert une porte qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, donnant sur une terrasse de laquelle on avait une vue imprenable, à l'abri pourtant, de tout regards. Le Commandant s'était assit sur le banc et scruta l'horizon. Luna elle, était retournée à l'intérieur, respectant le fait que le Commandant souhaitait être seul. Elle s'assit sur son trône.

Lexa était rentrée dans ce bâtiment depuis trop longtemps. Clarke commençait à tourner en rond, impatiente. Des gardes s'était postés devant la porte, sur ordre de leur chef, pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer. C'est avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine qu'elle essaya de négocier avec les gardes.

\- Je suis avec le Commandant, laissez-moi passer ! Grogna-t-elle.

Devant un énième refus catégorique, elle capitula. Dans un soupir d'agacement, elle retourna s'asseoir. Une silhouette qu'elle commençait à connaître arriva devant elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Khan, c'est pas le moment, rétorqua-t-elle, médusée.

\- On vous à mit à la porte ? Demanda l'homme en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.

\- On ne m'a même pas laissé entrer, répondit-elle, agacée. L'entrée est trop bien gardée...

Le garde tourna le regard vers les gardes puis à nouveau vers la jeune blonde.

\- Vous voulez vraiment rentrer là dedans ? Si le chef a demandé à ce que l'entrée soit gardée c'est pour une bonne raison je pense.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je veux entrer, répondit Clarke.

\- Très bien !

Khan se leva et marcha en direction des gardes. L'un d'eux avança un peu sa lance en direction de l'homme.

\- Avez-vous entendu parler de Wanheda ? Demanda-t-il. - Tous hochèrent la tête- Bien. Et si elle était devant vous, vous demandait quelque chose, vous lui obéiriez sans broncher, n'est-ce pas ? - Ils marmonnèrent tous un « oui », se demandant oui l'homme voulait en venir.-

\- Khan, ça suffit, ordonna Clarke. - Elle regarda le garde qui se trouvait juste devant la porte de son regard le plus noir- Laissez-moi passer.

Le garde leva un sourcil puis regarda Khan d'un air surprit. Ce dernier, derrière Clarke, la pointa du doigt et mima un signe d'égorgement sur son propre cou. Le garde pâlit et s'écarta de la porte. Khan voulu la suivre mais la jeune fille se retourna.

\- T'es bien gentil mais j'y vais toute seule ! Répondit Clarke, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. - L'homme prit un air médusé- Merci, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Elle entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui était assise sur le trône. Elle l'observa, un sourcil levé.

\- Lexa ?

Luna, voyant quelqu'un pénétrer dans la pièce, se leva d'un bond. Seule Lexa avait eu le droit de voir son visage mais elle venait de se faire surprendre par une jeune inconnue, blonde.

\- Bon sang, qui es-tu ?! S'écria Luna en se jetant sur la jeune fille.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle se retrouva plaquée au sol, un couteau sous la gorge.

\- Lexa … ? Articula-t-elle en la dévisageant.

Luna appuya un peu plus sa lame contre la gorge de Clarke. La jeune Nightblood la fusillait du regard.

\- Luna lâches-là ! Hurla Lexa qui s'était précipitée dans la pièce en entendant le raffut.

Elle attrapa Luna par le bras et la poussa sur le côté, libérant Clarke de sa prise qui resta au sol, tétanisée. Lexa s'agenouilla devant elle et l'assit. La jeune blonde la dévisageait puis dévisagea Luna, et répéta l'opération plusieurs fois. Lexa lui donna une petite tape sur la joue pour essayer de la raisonner.

\- Clarke ! - elle agita sa main devant le visage de la blonde – Clarke !

La jeune blonde voulu répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Luna se redressa et pointa Lexa de son couteau.

\- Elle m'a vue. Lexa, elle m'a vue ! S'exclama la jeune Nightblood.

\- Je sais, je sais …, répondit Lexa d'un air désolé avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce que …, réussit finalement à articuler la jeune blonde.

\- Chef, Commandant, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda une voix de garde de l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- Oui ! Répondirent les deux concernées, en même temps.

\- Restez dehors, ajouta le Commandant.

Clarke fixait Luna. Les traits de son visage était si semblables à ceux du Commandant... Elle avait la même silhouette, le même regard, les mêmes cheveux … On aurait dit-

\- Vous … Vous êtes s- la main de Lexa se posa sur la bouche de la jeune blonde.

Le Commandant remit Clarke sur pieds, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena dans le fond la pièce, la ou les gardes ne pouvaient plus les entendre parler. Luna les suivit en posant sur Clarke un regard noir. Elle remarqua aussi la proximité très mal dissimulée des deux jeunes femmes. Lexa regardait Clarke d'un air désolé. Elle lui saisit la main.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre comme ça mais... Clarke, je te présente Luna. – Elle accompagna ces paroles d'un geste de la main, désignant la jeune Nightblood- Et puisqu'il faut sûrement que j'y pose ce mot pour que ça soit clair, oui, nous sommes jumelles, ajouta Lexa avant de pincer ses lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPITRE 7_

Le Commandant, Wanheda ainsi que la jeune Nightblood et Chef de Boat People étaient allées s'asseoir dehors, sur la petite terrasse. Celle-ci était entourée de végétation et était aussi le point le plus haut de l'île. Elles étaient à l'abri de tout regard et personne ne pouvaient les entendre. C'est le seul endroit où Luna, depuis qu'elle était devenue Chef, il y a un peu plus d'un an de cela, pouvait se rendre et retirer sa capuche sans être menacée d'être reconnue. En effet, si elle avait gardé cet habit si longtemps, en plus d'avoir une valeur sentimentale pour elle, c'est parce que sa ressemblance avec le Commandant ne devait pas être connue et par conséquent, elle devait se cacher. Cela faisait six longues années que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas revues. Luna avait eu tout d'abord une vie de fugitive et restait toujours en mouvement. Lincoln et elle s'étaient séparés après dix jours de fuite, jugeant qu'elle était assez loin de la capitale et que personne ne la chercherai. Elle volait, chassait pour se nourrir. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans le désert après quelques temps, avec toutes ces personnes qui avaient été rejetées de leur clan. Les radiations avaient encore un impact sur quelques personnes qui naissaient avec des malformations. Beaucoup d'entre-eux étaient reniés et envoyé dans le désert, que ce soit la mère ou l'enfant... Le fait que Luna cache son visage paraissait tout à fait normal là-bas, ils le faisaient tous. Puis il y a plus d'un an de cela, elle avait décidé de partir avec quelques amis à elle, jugeant la vie dans le désert trop dure. Il n'y avait presque rien à manger et la chaleur insoutenable, nuit comme jour... C'était trop pour elle. C'est là qu'ils avaient finit par entendre parler d'un espèce de tournoi qu'organisait un clan pour élire un nouveau chef. Ce clan, Boat People, était celui où il était le plus facile de s'intégrer, qu'importe d'où l'on venait. Luna avait saisit l'occasion. Elle s'était entraînée dur pour récupérer tout ce que son entraînement de Nightblood lui avait apprit. Ce tournoi, elle l'avait remporté haut la main et était devenue Chef, une Chef très appréciée de tous. Personne ne l'avait obligée à se montrer, mais des théories étaient nées au sein du clan. Comme la jeune fille était arrivée avec des gens du désert, son clan pensait qu'elle aussi, cachait son visage à cause d'une déformation quelconque. Mais la vérité était bien différente, elle était bien la sœur jumelle du Commandant.

\- Alors... Personne d'autre le sait ? Demanda Clarke après que Lexa lui ai raconté leur histoire.

\- Il y a bien quelque personnes, répondit le Commandant. Lincoln est au courant, Anya l'était … Et Titus. A ce propos – Luna la coupa dans sa phrase -

\- Il est ici, s'exclama-t-elle. - elle posa ses yeux sur la manche de sa cape, si chère à ses yeux, là où le tissu avait été déchiré- Il est venu ici avec cette énergumène... Une fille d'Ice Nation.

Lexa se leva.

\- On sont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je les ai fait enfermer. Je comptais de les y laisser quelques jours pour les affaiblir et les envoyer à Polis, s'exclama Luna. Mais tu es là maintenant. - Le Commandant hocha la tête-

Clarke les regardait discuter sans rien dire. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

\- Puis-je demander à tes gardes de m'escorter jusqu'à la prison ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Bien sûr, tu es le Commandant, aux dernières nouvelles, répondit Luna en souriant.

Lexa lui sourit puis tourna les talons. La jeune blonde voulu la suivre mais le Commandant refusa, voulant y aller seule. Clarke la laissa donc partir, se retrouvant seule avec Luna. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent muettes quelques instants.

\- D'où viens-tu ? Demanda Luna pour briser le silence qui devenait pesant.

\- Skaikru... - Luna écarquilla les yeux -

\- Le treizième clan qui cause tant de problèmes ? Que fais-tu avec le Commandant … ? Demanda Luna, intriguée.

\- Nous étions à la poursuite de Titus et d'Ontari, la fille d'Ice Nation... Il est fort probable que ce soit elle qui est massacré les Nightbloods qui se trouvaient à Polis. Elle en est elle-même une... Nous pensons qu'elle veut prendre la place de Lexa et pour se faire, elle devrait éliminer chaque Nightblood.

\- Je vois …

\- Nous avons d'abord pensé qu'elle voudrait retourner à Ice Nation donc nous nous y sommes rendus. Le Roi nous à dit qu'elle avait sûrement une autre idée en tête... Lexa à sûrement du réalisé qu'ils viendraient ici.

\- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Demanda Luna en levant un sourcil. - Clarke pinça ses lèvres, gênée.- Et qu'est-ce qu'une fille du treizième clan fait à Polis ? Ajouta la jeune brune, d'un sourire malin.

\- J'en suis l'ambassadeur, Lex- … Le Commandant m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

\- D'accord.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Clarke se leva et posa ses mains sur la rambarde de la terrasse en fixant l'horizon. Luna s'approcha d'elle et fixa le paysage elle aussi.

\- C'est beau, hun ? Demanda la Nightblood.

\- C'est magnifique... La vie paraît si paisible ici, répondit Clarke.

\- En effet. Nous vivons loin de tout, sur cette île. C'est très différent de Polis, pour ce que je m'en souvient. - Clarke hocha la tête. -

Le froid commençait à se dissiper entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elles discutèrent des différences que Polis et Oston pouvaient avoir. Après quelques minutes, Luna changea de sujet :

\- Excuses-moi pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai vue.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'aurais réagit pareil à ta place...

\- J'ai une question. Comment es-tu rentrée ? J'ai donné à mes hommes l'ordre de ne laisser entrer personne et ils ont pour habitude d'obéir.

\- J'ai trouvé un bon argument, répondit Clarke avec un petit sourire -Luna leva un sourcil- Votre peuple m'appelle «Wanheda» et je crois que ça fait peur à certains...

\- Tu... Tu es le Commandant de la mort ?! S'exclama Luna, étonnée.

\- Paraît-il que oui, répondit Clarke avec un petit sourire.

\- Toi et Lexa devez former un sacré couple, rétorqua la jeune Nightblood en riant. - La jeune blonde leva un sourcil, cette phrase sonnait comme un drôle de sous-entendu.-

Lexa, Khan et deux gardes d'Oston avaient descendu toute la montagne pour regagner la prison. Cette dernière se situait au pied de la grande bute, au fond d'un tunnel qui avait été creusé dans la roche. Le Commandant suivait les deux gardes, Khan à ses côtés. Une fois arrivée dans la prison, elle demanda à tout le monde de sortir, Khan y comprit. Ce dernier fit une petite moue, vexé de toujours être mit de côté, puis sortit. Lexa se planta devant la cellule dans laquelle deux silhouettes qu'elle connaissait bien se trouvaient. Quand Ontari l'aperçu, elle se leva d'un bond et marcha vers la grille qui les séparaient. Elles se lancèrent un regard noir mutuel. Titus resta assit au sol, ignorant la présence du Commandant.

\- Que nous vaut votre visite, «Commandant» ? Demanda la jeune Nightblood d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Je vous cherchais, tout les deux, s'exclama-t-elle d'un regard appuyé sur le Fleimkepa. Lèves-toi, Titus.

L'homme se mit debout et avança au niveau d'Ontari.

\- Aden va bien, Commandant ? Demanda Ontari, d'un sourire narquois. - Lexa la foudroya du regard.- Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort, je me le réservais pour la fin. Je sais qu'il est votre favoris, ajouta-t-elle, amusée.

\- Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de mettre en application ce plan, Ontari. Une fois que nous serons rentré à Polis, tu payeras pour ce que tu as fais. - Elle regarda Titus en essayant de garder son calme- Quant-à toi, il fallait vraiment que tu viennes ici un jour, n'est-ce pas ? - Elle le foudroya du regard-

\- Ontari a eu de bons arguments, répondit l'homme.

\- Et quels arguments peuvent retourner un Fleimkepa contre son Commandant ? Demanda Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Depuis que vous avez cette sale blonde dans vos pattes, tout le monde à remarqué que vous vous êtes ramollis, L.e.x.a, cracha Ontari. D'ailleurs, il est passé où votre larbin ? Vous l'avez perdu en chemin ? Demanda la Nightblood en jetant un œil dans le couloir.

Lexa, contrariée, s'approcha un peu plus de la cellule, ordonnant à Ontari de se taire.

\- Ce n'est pas en haïssant tout ceux qui t'entoures que tu deviendras Commandant ! Cria Lexa. Tu n'es qu'une enfant, tu ne sais rien de la vie ! Tuer tes semblables pour ne pas avoir à les affronter à ma mort était lâche ! Tu crois tout contrôler, mais tu n'es rien ! Tu as été élevée dans la haine et dans la violence mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu atteindras ton but, s'exclama Lexa en glissant sa main entre les barreaux de la cellule. - Elle saisit la jeune Nightblood par le col – Nia a fait de toi une machine de guerre pour défendre sa cause. Tu es peut-être forte mais ta haine envers moi est injustifiée ! Tout ce que tu sais de moi, tout ce que tu veux bien savoir, t'as été mit en tête par une personne qui me haïssait. Tu veux me tuer ? Très bien. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Ton cœur est remplit de haine et tu ne sais pas réfléchir et agir autrement que par la violence. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à ces enfants. Si cela avait été un combat à armes égales, ils se seraient entraidés et t'auraient écrasés, simplement parce qu'ils savaient réfléchir avec leurs tête et leurs cœur – elle regarda Titus avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune brune et de la lâcher- Rappelles-toi seulement d'une chose, Ontari, tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu penses savoir, tu ne l'as pas décidé, on te l'a imposé et ça finira par causer ta perte.

La jeune Nightblood lui cracha au visage et entra dans une colère noir, se jetant contre les barreaux de la cellule pour essayer de frapper le Commandant. Celle-ci s'essuya le visage et recula pour éviter qu'Ontari ne la touche. Titus restait debout aux côtés d'Ontari, n'osant pas intervenir.

\- Toi et moi ne sommes pas si différentes, Ontari. Je sais que si un jour tu deviens Commandant, tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour défendre ton peuple. Mais la noirceur de ton cœur ne te mènera à rien... Tu peux être un bon Commandant mais il te faudra apprendre à aimer, aussi.

\- La ferme ! Cria Ontari, telle une furie. La seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée à eu le cœur transpercé d'une lance, sous mes yeux ! - elle lança son regard le plus noir au Commandant- Vous vous étonnez encore de la haine que je peux éprouver envers vous ? Vous avez tué la seule personne qui a jamais compté pour moi !

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- Nous poursuivrons cette conversation sur le chemin du retour. Nous rentrons à Polis demain, s'exclama le Commandant en tournant les talons. - Elle emprunta le couloir qui la reconduit dehors, entendant derrière elle la jeune Nightblood la traiter de tout les noms.-

Lexa était retournée tout en haut de la montagne, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle et Ontari s'étaient dit. Elle n'avait pas pu parler à Titus, la Nightblood aurait tout entendu. Elle avait donc abrégé la conversation. Le Commandant était allée prévenir ses hommes de leur départ futur et leur avait conseillé de se reposer. Elle entra dans la cabane du chef, traversa la pièce principale avant d'aller sur la terrasse. Elle retrouva Clarke et Luna en pleine conversation. Quand la jeune blonde la vit arriver, elle arrêta de parler et la regarda.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Luna. - Lexa hocha la tête-.

\- Ravie de voir que vous vous êtes supportées, sourit le Commandant. Luna, aurais-tu un endroit pour nous loger cette nuit ? Nous repartons demain.

La jeune Nightblood réfléchit.

\- J'ai bien une cabane … Mais elle n'est pas surveillée et se trouve sur la plage. Enfin, sur _ma_ plage. L'inconvénient c'est qu'il n'y à qu'une pièce. - elle se tourna vers Clarke- Je tâcherais de trouver une autre habitation de libre pour Wanheda.

\- Celle-ci fera l'affaire, répondit Lexa en détournant le regard et en changeant rapidement de sujet. Tu as une plage rien que pour toi ? - Clarke se détourna, peu habituée à ce que leur relation soit si mal dissimulée.

\- Il faut bien avoir quelques privilèges ! Répondit Luna, amusée. Mais je n'y vais jamais, être chef ne me permet pas de profiter de ce genre d'instant. Et puis, même si la plage n'est pas surveillée, il y a toujours des gardes pour passer non loin et je ne peux pas me permettre que l'on me voit sans cape...

\- Je comprends.

La nuit était tombée sur Oston. Après avoir partagé un repas ensemble, Luna avait elle même tenue à accompagner les deux jeunes femmes sur cette plage. Elle leur avait présenté les lieux. La dite plage n'était pas immense et se trouvait au pied de la montagne. Entourée d'arbres et du côté opposé de la ville, l'endroit semblait paisible et à l'abri de tout. Clarke était émerveillée.

\- C'est une ancienne cabane de pêcheur qui à survécu à l'holocauste, expliqua Luna en désignant la cabane. J'espère que vous y trouverez du repos pour la nuit. Si jamais l'envie vous prends de vous baigner, bien que l'eau doit-être glacée, il y a de quoi vous sécher à l'intérieur. Je vous ai aussi fait amener des vêtements pour la nuit ainsi que de quoi vous changer si besoin.

\- Merci Luna, répondit poliment Clarke. - La jeune Nightblood hocha la tête.-

\- Nous nous verrons demain. Bonne nuit, s'exclama la jeune fille avant de les saluer.

Elle tourna les talons et regagna sa propre maison, escortée par deux gardes à qui elle ordonna de ne pas surveiller les lieux.

Clarke leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé tandis que Lexa entra dans la cabane. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande mais comportait un lit, ce qui commençait à lui manquer. Elle eu vite fait le tour de l'habitation. La jeune blonde quant-à-elle, avait quitté ses chaussures et marchait pieds nus dans le sable en direction de l'eau. Quand elle arriva à hauteur de la mer, elle hésita un instant avant de tremper le bout de ses orteils dans l'eau. Froid, certes, mais pas glacé, pensa-t-elle. Elle resta les pieds dans l'eau quelques instants, observant les vagues sous ce ciel étoilé. La Lune brillait suffisamment pour permettre à Clarke de distinguer tout ce qui se trouvait auprès d'elle.

\- Tu as envie de te baigner ? Demanda Lexa qui venait d'arriver derrière elle. La jeune blonde sourit.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore la chance de profiter d'une telle occasion. - elle regarda autour d'elle- Tout est si calme...

\- Si tu veux te baigner, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, répondit Lexa en s'asseyant sur le sable, à quelques centimètres de l'eau.

Il ne fallut pas plus à Clarke pour la convaincre. Elle retira sa veste en un rien de temps, la posa sur le sol, puis continua de se déshabiller tout en vérifiant du coin de l'œil que personne ne la voyait faire. Lexa tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter la scène du regard. La jeune blonde se retrouva en sous vêtements, les orteils planté dans le sable, fixant Lexa d'un air amusé.

\- Tu veux venir ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non non, je préfère rester ici et te regarder mourir de froid, répondit Lexa en riant.

Clarke la foudroya du regard puis marcha vers l'eau. Réalisant que la mer n'était pas si chaude que ça, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour entrer entièrement dans l'eau. Et rien que ça, avait prit quelques minutes.

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas la mer, à Polis ? demanda la jeune blonde.

\- Parce que le Commandant a mieux à faire, je pense ! Répondit Lexa comme si il ne s'agissait pas d'elle. Je crois que le Commandant n'a pas le temps de s'amuser. Et même si il en avait l'occasion, ce donner en spectacle devant son peuple serait très mal vu !

\- Quel coincé, ce Commandant, rétorqua Clarke en éclaboussant volontairement Lexa.

La jeune brune prit un air médusé en voyant sa tenue complètement mouillée. Elle rappela à Clarke qu'un Commandant ne se déplaçait pas avec plusieurs exemplaires de sa tenue et que cette dernière avait intérêt à sécher pendant la nuit. La jeune blonde répéta alors que Lexa était coincée. La jeune brune fronça les sourcils et retourna à la cabane pour se changer, jurant à Clarke qu'elle aurait sa vengeance.

Clarke resta dans l'eau encore quelque minutes, profitant de sa vraie première baignade. Elle finit par sortir et retourner à la cabane elle aussi en prenant soin de récupérer ses vêtements. Elle grelottait. Elle entra dans la petite habitation en bois. Une lampe à huile posé sur un vieux meuble en bois éclairait la pièce. Clarke se retrouva face à Lexa qui avait déjà eu le temps de changer de tenue. Elle portait une robe de nuit marron qui lui tombait jusque sur les genoux. Le Commandant avait posé sa tenue sur un vieux portant, espérant qu'elle allait sécher pendant la nuit. Lexa leva les yeux vers la jeune blonde qui grelottait encore. Elle attrapa une grande serviette qui était posée sur le lit et la glissa autour des épaules de Clarke.

\- Merci, sourit Clarke en attrapant les bords de la serviette.

Lexa lui rendit son sourire puis récupéra les armes qu'elle avait posé sur le lit et les déplaça sur le meuble.

\- Tu vas attraper froid si tu gardes ces vêtements trempés sur toi – elle lui tendit la chemise de nuit que Luna avait aussi préparé pour elle – Changes-toi, s'exclama Lexa.

Clarke hocha la tête et se rendit dans un petit renfoncement de la pièce, la ou le Commandant ne pouvait pas la voir. La jeune blonde retira alors ses sous-vêtements, guettant du coin de l'œil que personne ne la voyait faire. Elle frotta la serviette sur sa peau pour se sécher le plus possible. Après quelques minutes, jugeant qu'elle était enfin sèche, elle enfila la chemise de nuit. Elle fit pendre ses vêtements et retourna auprès du Commandant. Lexa s'était assise sur le lit. Lorsqu'elle vit Clarke, elle détourna le regard pour s'empêcher de le poser sur elle. La jeune blonde récupéra la lampe et la posa sur une vieille boite qui se trouvait sur le bord du lit. Elle tourna le bouton de la lampe pour baisser l'intensité de la lumière, assombrissant la pièce. Une petite flamme dansait encore à l'intérieur du verre, permettant aux deux jeunes femmes de se voir. Clarke s'allongea dans le lit tout en se glissant sous la couverture.

\- Un lit... Ça m'avait manqué, chuchota la jeune blonde. - Lexa sourit puis se glissa sous la couette, entre le mur et Clarke.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et se fixaient sans rien dire. Lexa déplaça lentement sa main droite sous la couette et vint toucher du bout des doigts le bras de Clarke. Elle remonta doucement sa main vers l'épaule de la jeune blonde tout en lui caressant la peau. Clarke avait fermé les yeux au contact de la peau si chaude de Lexa sur la sienne.

\- Tu es gelée, murmura la brune. Approches-toi.

Clarke hocha la tête et se rapprocha de Lexa, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le Commandant passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune blonde et lui caressa doucement le dos.

\- C'est la deuxième fois, depuis que je suis Commandant, que je passe une nuit loin des gardes qui ont pour habitude de surveiller ma chambre ou ma tente … murmura la jeune brune. - Clarke sourit-

\- Je me souviens de cette autre nuit, répondit Clarke. Et si pour une fois, tu oubliais que tu es le Commandant de tout un peuple … Sois juste «Lexa».

Elles se regardaient, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Et si cette «Juste Lexa» ne te plais pas ? Demanda Lexa, le rouge aux joues.

\- Je crois que je l'ai déjà rencontrée et … Je crois que je l'apprécie déjà, répondit Clarke avant de poser sa main dans le cou de la jeune brune.

Clarke approcha un peu plus son visage de celui du Commandant et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lexa, déplaça sa main vers la hanche de la jeune blonde et la fit basculer sur le dos, tout en poursuivant le baiser. Elle se plaça au dessus de Clarke, séparant leurs lèvres quelques instants. La jeune blonde la fixait de ses yeux brillants. Lexa attrapa sa chevelure brune et plaça l'ensemble de ses cheveux d'un même côté de son cou. Les battements du cœur de la jeune blonde s'étaient accélérés d'un coup. Clarke regardait Lexa sans rien dire. A ce moment là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus à faire au Commandant mais bien à cette jeune femme d'à-peu-près son âge. Clarke s'assit, se retrouvant avec Lexa sur les genoux, sa tête un peu plus basse que celle de la brune. Elle attrapa à nouveau ses lèvres entre les siennes et posa ses mains sur le bas de la chemise de nuit de la jeune brune. Elle remonta doucement le vêtement le long des cuisses de Lexa, la sentant crisper un peu.  
Clarke recula un peu sa tête pour pouvoir retirer la chemise de nuit qui couvrait jusque là le corps du Commandant, Lexa l'aida, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos, caressant doucement sa peau. La respiration de Lexa s'accéléra quand Clarke glissa ses deux mains sur ses hanches avant de lever les yeux vers elle. La jeune brune mordit sa lèvre et saisit le visage de Clarke entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser. Lexa referma ses jambes autour de la taille de Clarke et glissa une de ses mains dans son cou alors que la blonde venait de remonter ses mains sur sa poitrine.  
C'est dans une tendresse sans nom qu'elle allongea Lexa à côté d'elle, prenant cette fois-ci la place du dessus. Elle l'embrassa délicatement le long du cou, arrachant un frisson à la jeune Commandant. Ses lèvres continuèrent de parcourir la douce peau de la brune jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le sang, bien que noir, de Lexa se réchauffait dans ses veines. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand celles de Clarke atteignirent ses seins, se refusant de laisser échapper un soupir. La main de la jeune blonde parcourrait son corps et vint se poser sur l'une de ses cuisses, remontant lentement entre ses jambes. Lexa mordit un peu plus sa lèvre, sentant une agréable chaleur s'installer dans son bas ventre. Clarke fit alors glisser son seul sous vêtement le long de ses cuisses puis recula un peu pour le retirer entièrement. Elle revint se placer au dessus de Lexa et l'embrassa, au même moment ou sa main atteignit l'entre-jambe de la brune. Le Commandant saisit à nouveau le visage de Clarke pour l'inciter à prolonger le baiser. La main de la blonde commença lentement à caresser son intimité ce qui accentua le désir que pouvait déjà ressentir Lexa. Elles restèrent quelques minutes à s'embrasser, reprenant leur souffle de temps à autre. Les doigts habiles de la jeune blonde la faisait frémir, presque impatiente de savoir ce que Clarke lui réservait. La jeune blonde prenait plaisir à titiller l'intimité de la brune et, la sentant prête, glissa un doigt en elle, lui arrachant un faible gémissement qu'elle avait sûrement dû essayer de retenir. Lexa essayait, au début, de ne laisser s'échapper aucun son d'entre ses lèvres. Elle se rappela qu'en réalité, personne ne pourrai les entendre cette fois-ci et se détendit un peu. Les doigts qui allaient et venaient en elle la faisaient bouillir.

Les minutes avaient passées à l'intérieur de cette petite cabane en bois. C'est à bout de souffle que Lexa avait finalement reprit le dessus, plaquant Clarke contre l'épais matelas. Elle lui avait à son tour retiré sa chemise de nuit et s'était amusée à jouer avec son corps quelques minutes, rendant folle d'impatience la jeune blonde. Elle céda finalement et entra ses doigts dans l'intimité de Clarke tendit que ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur sa poitrine. L'eau de mer avait laissé un petit goût salé sur la douce peau de la blonde. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, chacune oubliait la retenue qu'elles avaient l'habitude d'avoir. Leur place de Commandant et de Commandant de la mort ne les avaient pas habituées à de tels écarts de conduite. Mais c'est bien dans ce genre de situation qu'elles redevenaient des femmes, jeunes, parfois peut-être maladroite, sensibles et passionnées. Bien qu'elles ne soient jamais avouée leurs sentiments mutuels et que leur relation n'était des plus facile, il était clair qu'elles s'aimaient.

Après quelques minutes, Lexa décida de descendre lentement ses lèvres sur le ventre de la blonde, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Elle vint se placer entre les cuisses de Clarke et glissa sa bouche sur l'intimité de la jeune fille, l'embrassant d'abord tendrement. Elle descendit un peu ses lèvres et glissa sa langue sur ce point sensible, arrachant un gémissement à Clarke. Cette dernière posa sa main à l'arrière de la tête du Commandant, l'incitant à continuer. Elle n'eut pas besoin de la prier, celle-ci s'affairait déjà à de doux vas-et-vient, du bout de sa langue. Clarke découvrit de nouvelles sensations, ô combien plaisantes. De ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle laissait s'échapper un entrelacement de gémissements et de soupirs.

Lexa remonta au niveau de la belle blonde après quelques minutes. Toute deux essoufflées, elles se regardèrent. Le Commandant posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke puis sourit et s'allongea à côté d'elle, passant son bras autour de la taille de la blonde. Clarke la suivit du regard en souriant. Elle ferma les yeux en gardant son petit sourire. Lexa caressait tout doucement son ventre, fermant aussi ses yeux. Elles restèrent là sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les gagne, peu à peu.

Lexa ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle posa son regard sur Clarke qui elle était toujours endormie. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis elle se redressa lentement, cherchant du coin de l'œil quelque chose pour s'habiller. Elle retrouva son sous vêtement et s'empressa de l'enfiler. Sa robe de nuit restant introuvable, elle sortit du lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la blonde et traversa la toute petite pièces en trois enjambées. Lexa posa ses mains sur sa tenue de Commandant et eu un sourire satisfait en se rendant compte qu'elle était sèche. Elle prit quelques instants pour l'enfiler puis marcha vers la porte, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle referma la porte en bois tout doucement et se retrouva dehors. Il était encore très tôt, les premiers rayons du soleil ne s'étaient pas encore levés. La jeune brune jeta un œil tout autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne rôdait dans les alentours. Ne voyant personne, elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sable, posant son dos contre le bois de la cabane. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le vide en elle, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

 _Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle avait disparu. Plus de mer, de plage, ni de cabane. Elle se retrouva assise sur un banc en bois, au milieu d'une grande place. Elle leva les yeux en soupirant. L'endroit où elle se trouvait désormais, ressemblait à une ville de « l'ancien Monde ». De hauts buildings bordaient la ville, cachant derrière eux une épaisse forêt. Tout était calme, trop beau, trop parfait. Lexa marcha doit devant elle, traversant cette immense place entourée d'immeuble qui semblait toucher le ciel. Elle arriva près d'une grande fontaine qui se trouvait au centre exact de la grande place. Le silence, l'atmosphère qui régnaient ici la mirent mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois._

 _\- Je vous attendais, s'exclama une voix provenant de derrière la jeune brune. - Cette dernière roula des yeux puis se retourna.- Que faites vous ici ?_

 _\- Est-ce qu'une fois au moins je pourrai avoir l'espoir de venir ici sans vous rencontrez, ALIE ? Demanda Lexa en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Je vous ai sentie arrivez. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous sommes peu, ici, répondit la femme habillée d'une robe rouge. Il est évident que si je détecte une présence, je me dois de venir l'accueillir._

 _\- J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez fait de nouveaux amis. Quel est le but de tout ceci … ? - Lexa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine-_

 _\- Amis ? Non. Mais mon esprit est connecté à quelques personnes de votre monde. Le peuple d'Arkadia m'apprend beaucoup. - Lexa leva un sourcil – Celui que tout le monde appelle « Jaha » m'a enfin permit de m'éveiller et de marcher parmi les siens. Quelques uns d'entre-eux peuvent déjà me rejoindre ici._

 _\- Vous avez vraiment l'intention de peupler cette ville ? S'exclama la jeune brune en désignant les buildings qui se trouvaient tout autour d'elle. A quoi cela vous servirais ?_

 _\- Il n'y a pas de morts ici, pas de violence, seul le bonheur est maître. Je veux que le Monde soit dénué de toutes ces choses qui le rendent invivable._

 _\- Cela vous préoccupe vraiment ? Vous pouvez vivre ici paisiblement et ne pas avoir a affronter le Monde réel. Mais ça, c'est votre problème, pourquoi choisir d'envoyer des personnes ici ?_

 _\- Je ressent toute leur peine, leur chagrin … Une fois qu'ils sont avec moi, ils oublient tout ce qui les rends malheureux. Je veux apporter la paix sur cette Terre._

 _\- Et pour ce faire, vous leur laver le cerveau ? Plus de souvenir, plus d'émotions ? C'est ça ? Demanda Lexa, le regard noir. - Alie hocha la tête – Les gens ne sont pas assez fous pour croire à votre histoire._

 _\- Tous ne le sont pas, en effet. Mais quand la douleur est trop forte, certains seraient capable de faire n'importe quoi pour aller mieux, répondit Alie en arborant un grand sourire. Quand j'aurais à mes côtés ces personnes que tout le monde écoute, ils me faciliterons le travail. - Le visage de Lexa se ferma – J'ai trouvé la personne qui saura amener tout les autres à moi, il me suffit d'abord de la convaincre elle. Et quand cette ville sera remplie et que ma puissance sera décuplée, je pourrai enfin mettre la main sur ce que je cherche._

 _Lexa recula d'un pas. Elle savait très bien de quoi l'autre femme parlait._

 _\- Vous n'obtiendrez jamais ce que vous convoitez tant. Il est de mon devoir de la protéger, comme tout ceux qui l'ont possédés avant moi, s'exclama Lexa, furieuse. - Alie sourit -_

 _\- Je l'obtiendrai, qu'importe le temps qu'il me faudra, j'ai déjà attendu, je ne suis pas pressée. Mais quand ce sera fait, tout ceux qui seront contre moi quitterons définitivement cette planète. Dîtes à votre amie Clarke que son peuple sera bientôt mien._

\- Lexa ? Demanda une voix que la jeune femme connaissait bien.

La concernée ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la jeune blonde. Elle lui sourit. Clarke avait eu le temps de s'habiller. Le Commandant se leva :

\- Je pensais ne pas t'avoir réveillée, répondit Lexa d'un air désolé.

\- Non non non, je me suis réveillée toute seule, s'exclama Clarke. J'ai cru qu'il était tard et que tu étais déjà partie voir Luna. Du coup je me suis habillée en vitesse. Ça fait longtemps que tu es levée ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas trouvé ma chemise de nuit alors je me suis habillée, répondit la jeune brune, un sourire malin dessiné sur les lèvres. Puis comme j'étais habillée, je me suis dit que je pouvais sortir. Tiens, on dirait que tu t'es réveillée juste à temps, s'exclama le Commandant en indiquant un point derrière la jeune blonde.

Cette dernière se retourna et vit Luna arriver au loin, accompagnée de ses gardes. Lexa s'avança vers elle. Arrivée à hauteur l'une de l'autre, elles se fixèrent. Le Commandant pu distinguer ce visage familier, caché par cette grande capuche et cet énorme foulard.

\- J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposée, Commandant ? Demanda Luna. - Lexa hocha la tête – Je vous ai réapprovisionné en nourriture, tout a été envoyé par bateau sur la plage ou vous avez laissé vos bêtes.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit poliment Lexa. - Clarke retourna dans la maisonnette pour préparer ses affaires-

\- Je vous ai fait apporter un dernier repas – l'un des garde tendit un panier-, il ne vaut mieux pas prendre la route le ventre vide.

\- Resteriez-vous quelques instants avec nous ? Demanda le Commandant d'un regard insistant tout en récupérant le panier. - Luna hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses hommes -

\- Vous pouvez retourner en ville, je retrouverai bien mon chemin moi même.

Les deux gardes acquiescèrent avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Luna se retourna vers sa sœur qui arborait un malin sourire.

\- Tu manges avec nous ? Demanda le Commandant. - Luna acquiesça -

\- Je vais chercher Clarke, s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune Chef.

Lexa leva un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi Luna portait soudainement un si grand interêt pour Clarke. Soit, elle hocha la tête puis avança dans le sable pour finalement s'y asseoir.

La jeune blonde était retournée à l'intérieur de la cabane et essayait de remettre chaque chose à sa place. Elle souleva la couverture du lit dans le but de la secouer. Elle retrouva un vêtement marron dans le bout du lit et le récupéra.

\- Clarke ? Demanda une voix de femme.

\- Regardes, j'ai retrouvé ta chemise de nuit ! S'exclama fièrement la jeune blonde, soulevant le vêtement au dessus d'elle tout en se retournant vers la porte. - son sourire s'effaça instantanément quand elle s'aperçut que cette voix n'était pas tout à fait celle de Lexa. Elle devint rouge écarlate.

\- Ravie de le savoir, répondit Luna en riant. Je voulais juste te demander de venir manger avec nous. Mais je transmettrai le message à Lexa, ajouta-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. - Clarke acquiesça.-

Luna s'en alla, laissant la jeune blonde dans un total embarras. Cette dernière la regarda partir puis lança un regard accusateur à la chemise de nuit, comme pour rejeter la faute sur elle. Elle l'a jeta sur le lit et rangea les quelques affaires qui restait avant de remit tout remettre en place

Lexa leva les yeux en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher. La jeune chef s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle, un malin sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Le Commandant leva un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi Luna avait un air si amusé.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda le Commandant.

\- Oui oui, répondit Luna. Je crois que Clarke a retrouvé quelque chose qui t'appartient, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Lexa prit un air médusé et roula des yeux. C'est le moment que choisit la jeune blonde pour les rejoindre, évitant adroitement le regard narquois de Luna. Elle s'assit à côté d'elles sans rien dire. Lexa l'esquiva du regard, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Voyant le malaise s'installer, la jeune Chef décida de changer de sujet, sans pour autant quitter ce sourire amusé.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise ! S'exclama Luna en riant. Parlons d'autre chose ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avant de plonger sa main dans le panier et d'en ressortir une bouteille en verre. - Elle retira le foulard qui entourait son cou et le posa sur le sol-

\- J'ai une question. Comment ça se fait que personne ne sache que vous êtes sœurs ? Demanda Clarke. - Lexa redressa un peu sa tête puis lui sourit-

\- Nous n'avons pas été élevées ensemble. D'après ce qu'Anya m'a dit, notre mère, après s'être rendu compte que nous étions Nightblood, nous a séparées et envoyées dans deux villages différents pour nous protéger. Elle m'a confié à la famille qui s'était occupée d'élever Anya, à Tondc, répondit Lexa.

\- Quant-à-moi, j'ai grandit sur une île appartenant aussi à Trikru. Une famille m'a accueillit et m'a cachée. Ils ont d'ailleurs été tués pour cette raison – Luna pinça ses lèvres – On a découvert qui j'étais vraiment quelques mois avant mon seizième anniversaire. Je suis tombée malade et les soigneurs qui se sont occupés de moi ont voulu sauver leur peau en allant raconter au chef du village que mon sang était anormal. On m'a traîné de force à Polis. - elle baissa les yeux- Ce n'est qu'une fois que Lexa est arrivée à Polis que j'ai découvert que j'avais une sœur ...

Clarke pinça ses lèvres, réalisant que le sujet avait fait perdre son sourire à Luna. La jeune Chef secoua sa tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées et tendit un verre à Clarke.

\- Vous allez retourner à Polis, toutes les deux ? Demanda Luna. - Clarke tourna la tête vers le Commandant-

\- Je crois que nous avons un autre problème à résoudre, répondit Lexa d'un air perplexe, tournant le regard vers la jeune blonde. Nous allons devoir nous rendre à Arkadia. - Clarke écarquilla les yeux -

\- Arkadia ? Pourquoi, tu as eu des nouvelles ? Demanda la jeune blonde avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de tutoyer Lexa en public. - Luna appuya un regard amusé sur elle -

\- Oui. Nous en discuterons en chemin, d'accord ? - Clarke hocha la tête -

\- Dis moi juste que tout le monde va bien ? Demanda la jeune blonde quelque peu inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas … , répondit le Commandant en prenant le verre que Luna venait de lui tendre.

Clarke baissa les yeux, tournant son verre avec son poignet, fixant le jus qui tourbillonnait à l'intérieur. Elle se sentit à nouveau coupable de ne pas avoir regagné Arkadia quand elle en avait eu l'occasion. Elle s'inquiétait pour sa mère ainsi que pour ses amis.

\- Nous y serons dans trois jours, Clarke. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, s'exclama Lexa en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde.

\- Comment sais-tu que des choses se passent à Arkadia ? Demanda Luna. Je n'ai vu personne t'apporter de message, si c'était le cas, j'en aurais été informée, ajouta-t-elle.

Lexa pinça ses lèvres. Elle savait que cette question allait arriver tôt ou tard. Elle prit une longue inspiration et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Clarke ? Te souviens-tu de ce dont Murphy nous a parlé, concernant City of Light et cette « Alie » ? - La jeune blonde hocha la tête -. Bien. Promettez-moi de garder tout ce que je vais vous raconter pour vous, ajouta Lexa en regardant les deux autres jeunes femmes.

Ces dernières acquiescèrent.

\- Bon – elle serra ses poings et inspira – Ce que Murphy nous a raconté est vrai... A vrai dire, j'étais au courant de tout ça. - Clarke fronça les sourcils – C'est un endroit auquel chaque Commandant a eu accès. Mais il n'est pas réel, il a été crée en même temps qu'Alie. - Luna leva un sourcil, ne comprenant rien à ce que Lexa racontait.- Pour faire simple, chaque nouveau Commandant hérite de la flamme de son prédécesseur.

\- «Flamme» ? Ce que Titus veut protéger plus que tout ? Qu'est-ce c'est ? Demanda Clarke en croisant les bras.

Lexa baissa les yeux puis fit basculer tout ses cheveux du même côté de son cou et se retourna, dévoilant le tatouage qui ornait sa nuque. Les deux autres jeunes femmes se regardèrent mutuellement.

\- Ce symbole est celui du Commandant. En réalité, il recouvre une cicatrice. - Luna regarda le dessin de plus près et découvrit en effet une petite cicatrice dissimulée dans ce dernier. Son cerveau s'embrouilla d'avantage. Lexa se retourna à nouveau vers elles – L'esprit du Commandant est à l'intérieur de moi, on me l'a implanté quand je suis devenue Heda. C'est grâce à ça que je peux entrer dans City Of Light...

Luna prit sa tête entre ses mains, elle n'avait absolument rien comprit.

\- Et «Alie» est aussi là-bas ? Demanda Clarke. -Lexa acquiesça- Mais … Je comprends pas … C'est quoi son but ? Et qu'est-ce que ces puces, dont Murphy nous a parlé, ont à voir avec tout ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses... Elle m'a seulement dit que-

\- Tu lui as parlé ? La coupa Clarke.

\- Oui, répondit le Commandant en fronçant les sourcils. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait peupler City Of Light pour accroître sa puissance... Ce que Murphy nous avait déjà expliqué. Je crois que ces «puces» qu'il a aussi mentionné, permettent d'accéder à City Of Light... Elle m'a aussi expliqué que c'est avec l'aide de quelqu'un d'Arkadia qu'elle arriverait à convaincre ton peuple de se joindre à elle. - Elle regarda Clarke- Qui de Skaikru est assez apprécié et saurait convaincre beaucoup de personnes sans trop de difficultés ? Demanda Lexa. - Clarke se leva d'un bond-

\- Ma mère ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais elle ne se laisserai jamais embarquer dans un tel délire... Sauf si elle en est contrainte. - Elle fixa le Commandant- Lexa il faut qu'on parte !

Les deux sœurs se levèrent.

\- Alors nous partons, répondit la jeune brune avant de se tourner vers Luna. Dans combien de temps tes hommes peuvent-ils avoir déplacés Ontari et Titus sur l'autre rive ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Ils peuvent le faire en un quart d'heure. Comptons une heure avant que vous puissiez partir, le temps que nous retournons de l'autre côté de la montagne, que vos hommes se préparent et que l'on transfère vos prisonniers, répondit Luna.

\- Bien. Mettons nous en route.

Les trois jeunes femmes regagnèrent alors l'autre versant de la montagne. Elles mirent environ une demie-heure avant d'atteindre l'autre plage. Aucune d'elles n'avait parlé durant le trajet. Lexa avait réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait se passer une fois à Arkadia, Clarke essayait de retenir son inquiétude le mieux possible. Luna quant-à-elle, regrettait déjà le départ des deux jeunes venait à peine de retrouver Lexa qu'il fallait déjà la laisser repartir.

Le Commandant avait ordonné le transfert par bateau d'Ontari et de Titus tandis que Clarke était allée chercher les gardes pour leur demander de se préparer pour le départ. Les hommes de Luna avaient fait sortir les deux prisonniers de leur cage, sous le regard sévère de Lexa et Luna. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules dans la prison. La jeune chef saisit Lexa par le poignet et l'emmena dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Luna ? Demanda le Commandant avant de se retrouver écrasée dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Lexa esquissa un sourire et la serra contre elle. Luna enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes.

\- Je sais que tu es obligée de partir et que nous n'allons pas nous revoir de si tôt... - Le Commandant lui releva la tête pour la fixer- Ne crois-tu pas que ça va être dangereux là-bas … ?

\- Peut-être. Tu sais, je risque ma vie tous les jours en étant Commandant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. - Luna baissa les yeux -

\- Tu n'aurais pas besoin de renfort … ? Demanda-t-elle d'un petit sourire – Lexa leva un sourcil – Demande moi de venir avec toi... S'il te plais.

\- Quoi ? Non … Pourquoi ? Demanda le Commandant, un peu perdue.

\- Tu risques ta vie tous les jours alors que moi je suis là à ne rien faire pour t'aider. - Elle saisit à nouveau le poignet de Lexa – Laisses moi venir avec vous, je serais plus utile !

\- Ici tu es en sécurité. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. - Luna prit une petite moue boudeuse. - Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

\- Lexa s'il te plaît. Je peux te suivre si j'en ai envie. Mais j'aimerai que ce soit le Commandant qui me le demande. Ça passera mieux auprès de mes hommes si l'ordre vient de toi.

La jeune femme hésita quelques instants mais finit par accepter. Luna la remercia sincèrement. Elles décidèrent d'aller récupérer quelques affaires au sommet de la montagne, ce qui leur ferait perdre encore une demie-heure...

Clarke trouva enfin les hommes de Lexa. Ils étaient installés à un bar dans un coin de la plage, tous avec un verre à la main, riant à gorge déployée. La scène la fit sourire, au moins ils avaient profité de leur jour de repos. Elle avança vers eux, déjà désolée du moment qu'elle allait briser. L'un d'eux s'aperçut de sa présence et conseilla aux autres de se taire. La jeune blonde arriva devant leur grande table et pinça ses lèvres.

\- Wanheda, la salua Khan en levant son verre. Nous partons ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui nous partons, répondit-elle. Mais … Finissez vos verres, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Khan lui proposa un verre qu'elle refusa poliment. Elle tourna la tête, croisant du regard l'un des gardes d'Oston. Elle chercha une tête qu'elle pourrait reconnaître mais ne vit personne. Clarke se retourna alors vers les gardes.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Un verre ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Khan rit et demanda au tavernier de lui apporter un autre verre, ce qu'il fit dans la minute. L'un des gardes l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Le Commandant risque de ne pas apprécier, s'exclama Khan d'un sourire malin.

\- Mais moi, je pense apprécier ce verre, répondit-elle en saisissant le précieux liquide qu'on venait de lui apporter. - Elle en bu une gorgée, grimaça un peu, puis sourit – Wow, c'est fort ! - elle reprit une gorgée – Mais pas si mauvais !

Après vingt minutes, la jeune blonde avait enfin terminé son verre. Même si son statut de «Commandant de la mort» lui collait à la peau et était très sérieusement respecté par les Grounders, elle appréciait la compagnie des gardes et prenait même du plaisir à parler avec eux, l'alcool n'y étant sûrement pas pour rien.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas y aller ? Demanda l'un des gardes, à peine plus âgé qu'elle. - Clarke regarda autour d'elle-

\- Et bien … Je ne vois pas de Commandant à l'horizon donc … - elle saisit son verre – Un autre ?

Khan leva un sourcil.

\- Le Commandant nous en voudrait si elle vous retrouvait dans un drôle d'état … répondit ce dernier. - Clarke posa un coude sur la table pour soutenir sa tête – Dites-moi, Wanheda, avez vous mangé ce matin ? - La tête de la jeune femme se balança de droite à gauche. Khan pinça ses lèvres – Peut-être qu'un autre verre n'est pas une très bonne idée. - Clarke le foudroya du regard-

\- Et si je vous ordonne de m'en apporter un autre ? Demanda la jeune blonde, le regard plein de malice, fière que sa place puisse lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Khan se tue, alla lui chercher un second verre et lui apporta.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres. Mais je sens que ça va me retomber dessus ! Lâcha-t-il après s'être assit à sa place.

Clarke le remercia en riant, jurant de le protéger si jamais Lexa se rendait compte de quelque chose.

Le Commandant et Luna, après être allées récupérer quelques affaires au sommet de la montagne, avait enfin finit par redescendre. Ontari et Titus avait déjà été emmené sur l'autre rive, surveillé par d'autre garde, sur place.

\- Une idée d'où se trouve Clarke ? Demanda Luna.

\- Hm... Avec mes hommes, je l'espère, répondit le Commandant en cherchant une tête blonde.

Les deux femmes s'approchèrent du poste de garde, là où les hommes de Luna se regroupaient. Elles entrèrent dans la grande maison de bois. Tout les gardes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur les saluèrent.

\- Écoutez-moi, s'exclama Luna. Sur ordre du Commandant, je vais devoir m'absenter. Une mission m'a été donnée et je compte sur vous pour faire en sorte que tout ce passe bien pendant mon absence. J'ai choisis de ne pas avoir de second, par conséquent, c'est chacun d'entre-vous qui sera chargé de faire régner l'ordre ici. - Les hommes acquiescèrent- Bien. Quelqu'un à vu Wanheda ?

L'un des hommes se leva et prit la parole.

\- Je l'ai croisé sur le bord de la plage avec vos hommes, Commandant. Ils étaient à la taverne.

\- Bien.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la pièce et se rendirent à la taverne en question.

Khan s'était agenouillé auprès de la jeune blonde dont la tête commençait vraiment à tourner. Ayant rarement bu et n'ayant pas déjeuné, les effets de l'alcool s'était fait sentir très rapidement.

\- Wanheda ? Demanda le garde en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Cette dernière releva la tête et le regarda d'un air médusé.

\- C'était … Vraiment pas une bonne idée ! Articula-t-elle en claquant son verre sur la table.

\- Je vous avait prévenue …

Les autres gardes se levèrent, saluant le Commandant. Khan ferma les yeux, s'attendant déjà à recevoir un tonnerre de reproches, les rouvrit puis se leva, la saluant à son tour. Lexa posa son regard sur Clarke, outrée.

\- Dîtes-moi que je rêve …

Clarke releva la tête et prit un air innocent, essayant de dissimuler les effets de l'alcool, ce qui fit pire que mieux. Le Commandant la foudroya du regard alors que Luna se retint de ne pas rire. La jeune chef s'approcha de Clarke et l'aida à se relever, lui proposant d'aller marcher un peu plus loin. La jeune blonde accepta, l'occasion pour elle de ne pas recevoir une rafale de regard foudroyant de la part de Lexa. Le Commandant prit un air blasé.

\- Nous partons ! Nous discuterons de ça en chemin, s'exclama-t-elle, au bord de l'implosion. Dépêchez-vous ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Luna et Clarke marchèrent le long de l'eau, la jeune Chef tenant le bras de l'autre.

\- Je crois que tu m'en dois une, s'exclama Luna en riant.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit poliment Clarke.

\- Ah non ! Ne me vouvoie pas, s'il te plais, rétorqua la jeune Chef. On est de la même famille après tout ! Ajouta Luna en jetant à Clarke un regard malin. - La jeune blonde écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta net – Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que toi et Lexa … - Clarke baissa les yeux-

\- Stop ! S'exclama la jeune blonde. Ne dis rien …

Le Commandant, ainsi que ses hommes, les avaient rattrapés. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous sur le quais. Clarke détourna le regard quand Lexa arriva devant-elle. Les hommes grimpèrent dans les deux grandes barques, laissant la dernière, et plus petites, aux femmes. Luna monta la première, juste derrière l'une des deux femmes qui allaient les conduire jusqu'à l'autre rive. Lexa s'assit du côté opposé de la barque, dos à l'autre femme, laissant la place du milieu pour Clarke. La jeune blonde roula des yeux et hésita quelques instants avant de poser un pied dans la barque. Elle choisit finalement se s'asseoir en tournant le dos à Lexa, en face de Luna. Le Commandant leva les yeux au ciel alors que la jeune blonde pu distinguer les yeux de Luna qui brillait, sûrement en train de rire sous sa capuche et son foulard. Lorsque les femmes commencèrent à ramer, Clarke agrippa chaque côté de la barque, ouvrant grands yeux. Elle porta sa main à son ventre, tandis que Lexa, la voyant faire, de derrière, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, dépitée.

\- Ça va aller, s'exclama Luna, d'un air compatissant, lui tapotant le genoux avec le bout de ses doigts.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur l'autre rive. Les gardes s'était immédiatement rendu dans un enclos dans lequel avaient été enfermés leurs chevaux. Ils les ramenèrent un à un. Deux gardes d'Oston se tenaient près de la charrette dans laquelle Ontari et Titus étaient assis, pieds et mains liés. La jeune Nightblood lança un regard mauvais à Clarke lorsqu'elle l'aperçu. La jeune blonde, la tête complètement ailleurs, lui sourit, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Ontari. Les gardent s'affairaient à seller tout les chevaux.

\- Écoutez-moi, s'exclama Lexa. Nous allons nous rendre à Arkadia, ce qui devrait nous prendre trois jours. Le Chef de Boat People se joint à nous pour ce voyage. Je veux deux chevaux à l'avant pour Luna et moi, et deux d'entre vous à l'arrière de la charrette. Les autres, vous vous répartirez entre nous et ceux qui fermeront la marche.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent. Clarke s'approcha du Commandant.

\- Et moi ? Demanda-t-elle, ahurit.

\- Toi ? Dans la charrette. Tu ne tiens à peine debout, hors de question que tu montes sur un cheval ! S'exclama Lexa. Tu tiendras compagnie aux prisonniers, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Clarke croisa les bras, vexée. Luna vint vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Elle va se calmer, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais aller lui parler, d'accord ?

\- Je te remercie, Luna.

La jeune fille à la cape s'en alla, laissant Clarke seule près de la charrette, le regard d'Ontari la foudroyant. Quand Khan arriva à sa hauteur, elle le supplia de faire partit de ceux qui allaient rester à l'arrière du groupe, histoire d'avoir une autre compagnie que celle des prisonniers. Il accepta en riant. La jeune blonde grimpa dans la charrette, ignorant totalement la présence des deux prisonniers, elle s'assit à l'arrière, sur le bord, laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Lexa et Luna grimpèrent sur leur chevaux, tout comme le reste des gardes. Clarke regardait Khan, qui se trouvait juste derrière la charrette, face à elle, et prit un air médusé, regrettant ces deux verres d'alcool qu'elle avait bu trop rapidement.

Le groupe se mit alors en route vers Arkadia.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

Voilà déjà plus d'une heure que le groupe s'était mit en marche vers Arkadia. Lexa et Luna avaient prit la tête du convoi, suivies par de nombreux gardes. Derrière eux se trouvaient deux charrettes tirées par les chevaux, l'une avec de la nourriture, des tentes et des armes, l'autre avec Ontari, Titus et Clarke. D'ailleurs, la jeune Nightblood profitait que Clarke ait été obligée de rester ici pour la provoquer. Ressentant encore les effets de l'alcool, la jeune blonde s'était éloignée du bord et avait prit sa tête entre ses mains. Titus restait muet et regardait les deux femmes se lancer des piques, d'un air médusé.

\- Bouclez là, toutes les deux ! Râla l'homme chauve, les sourcils froncés.

Clarke le foudroya du regard.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le chauve, j'en ai bientôt finit avec elle, s'exclama Ontari, le regard plein de haine. Une fois que j'aurais arraché la jolie petite tête de son très cher Commandant, elle fera moins la maligne, enchérit-t-elle d'un air amusé.

\- La ferme ! S'exclama Clarke.

\- Mais peut-être qu'avant de la tuer, je prendrai un peu de temps pour m'amuser avec elle ! S'amusa à répondre la jeune Nightblood. Je paris que tu sais déjà si c'est un bon coup !

Clarke se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur la jeune fille. Elle s'était même levée trop vite, sa tête tourna un peu. Ontari évita le poing que Clarke avait l'intention de lui écraser en plein visage et, de ses jambes attachées ensemble, vint frapper les tibias de la jeune blonde, la faisant tomber à la renverse.

\- STOP ! Cria Khan, alertant le reste du groupe qui s'arrêta.

Le temps qu'il descende de son cheval, Ontari était grimpée à califourchon sur la jeune blonde avait déjà posé ses mains de chaque côté du cou de Clarke, lui coupant la respiration à l'aide de ses menottes. Luna bondit de son cheval, courut vers la fin du convoi et bloqua le souffle d'Ontari avec le bois de son arc qu'elle venait habillement de détacher de son dos,

\- Lâche-la ! Ordonna Luna en serrant un peu plus l'arc qu'elle avait passé autour de la gorge d'Ontari.

La jeune Nightblood desserra la prise qu'elle avait sur le cou de Clarke. Khan attrapa la jeune blonde par les épaules et la sortit de la charrette alors qu'une quinte de toux l'avait prise. Clarke posa ses mains sur son cou et reprit doucement sa respiration. Lexa, qui venait de les rejoindre, posa sa main sur son épaule et fusilla Ontari du regard. La jeune Nightblood voulu se jeter sur elles mais Luna la fit voler en dehors de la charrette et la plaqua au sol.

\- Bouges pas ! Cria la jeune Chef avant de lui écraser son poing dans la figure.

Les gardes s'empressèrent d'attraper Ontari et de l'empêcher de bouger à nouveau. Luna alla chercher une longue corde dans l'autre charrette et revint vers le reste du groupe. Elle fit des nœuds autour des poignets d'Ontari, déjà menottés, les serrant le mieux possible. La jeune Nightblood lui lança un regard haineux, essayant encore de se débattre. Luna leva un sourcil, se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi entêté... Elle attacha les cordes à la selle du cheval de Khan.

\- Ça te calmera peut-être ! S'exclama Luna en serrant très fort les nœuds. On dirait que tu as de l'énergie à revendre, trois jours de marche ne devraient pas être trop fatiguant pour toi !

Ontari la fixait d'un regard mauvais, prête à lui bondir dessus. L'un des gardes coupa les liens qui liaient les deux jambes de la jeune Nightblood entre-elles. Dès qu'elle eu les jambes séparées, elle donna un violant coup de pied au visage de l'homme qui tomba à la renverse. Clarke voulu s'en mêler mais Lexa la retint par le poignet. Khan attrapa Ontari par le bras et la traîna derrière les derniers chevaux. Titus admirait la scène sans broncher, assit dans la charrette.

\- Nous repartons, ordonna Lexa d'un ton ferme. - Elle regarda ses hommes retourner sur leurs montures puis se tourna vers Clarke- Ça va ?

\- Génial ! T'as vu ce qu'il arrive quand tu m'obliges à rester avec les deux seules personnes qui veulent ma peau ! S'exclama Clarke. - Lexa recula d'un pas, étonnée que la jeune blonde lui en veuille toujours-

Clarke récupéra le cheval qui était attaché à celui de Khan depuis leur départ, gardé spécialement pour elle quand elle aurait reprit ses esprits. La jeune blonde grimpa dessus, le détacha et s'empressa de rejoindre Luna qui était déjà retournée sur sa monture.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec Lexa, elle a fait ça pour toi, s'exclama Luna. - Clarke pinça ses lèvres-

\- Je sais …

\- Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas quand on te donne des ordres ? Lança la jeune Chef, amusée.

\- Exactement, sourit Clarke.

Lexa arriva à leur niveau et monta sur son cheval, ignorant les deux jeunes femmes, elle passa devant-elles, prenant la tête du groupe.

\- Nous partons, s'exclama-t-elle.

Le groupe se mit en marche. Ontari refusa tout d'abord d'avancer puis se fit de toute manière traîner par le cheval de Khan qui avait tourné la tête vers elle.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, jeune fille. Tu n'as pas le choix, lança-t-il. - Elle le foudroya du regard avant d'avancer vers lui.-

Polis

Cela faisait maintenant six jours que Clarke et Lexa étaient partit. Murphy s'était retrouvé à devoir s'occuper d'Aden et d'Axel. Il avait déjà eu le temps de lire le livre que le Commandant lui avait confié avant son départ et avait apprit beaucoup de choses sur les Commandants.

Le jeune homme se tenait assit sur le lit de Lexa, s'adossant à la tête de lit. Axel était en train de jouer sur le canapé tandis qu'Aden venait tout juste de sortir de la baignoire. Il s'était habillé en vitesse et avait regagné la chambre.

\- Dis, Murphy ? On peut sortir un peu … ? Ça va bientôt faire une semaine que nous restons nuit et jour dans cette chambre. Je sais qu'Heda a fait en sorte que les gardes nous apportent tout ce dont nous avons besoin mais … J'aimerai bien pouvoir prendre l'air, s'exclama le jeune garçon en croisant les bras.

Murphy sortit du lit et s'étira.

\- T'as raison, moi aussi j'en ai marre d'être là. Allons faire un tour ! Lâcha le jeune homme. J'espère que Lexa n'a pas ordonné à ses hommes de nous garder enfermés entre ces quatre murs.

Aden sourit et s'approcha du petit garçon qui s'amusait avec des figurines d'animaux taillés dans le bois.

\- Tu viens Axel ? Demanda Aden en lui tendant la main.

Le petit brun se leva en souriant et attrapa la main d'Aden. Murphy ouvrit la grande porte de la chambre.

\- Nous sortons ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant les gardes. - Ces deux dernier hochèrent la tête. Murphy fut surprit qu'aucun d'eux ne proteste.-

Les deux plus jeunes garçons sortirent à leur tour de la chambre. Ils descendirent toute la tour en une dizaine de minutes et se retrouvèrent dehors.

\- Et maintenant ? Vous voulez faire quoi ? Demanda Murphy en levant un sourcil.

\- Il y a un endroit où nous avions droit d'aller une fois par semaine, répondit Aden. Axel pourra s'amuser.

Murphy acquiesça. Aden s'en alla, Murphy le suivit avant de s'apercevoir qu'Axel n'avait pas bougé. Il revint vers lui. Le petit garçon tendit ses bras vers lui.

\- Non, non je fais pas ça ! Rétorqua Murphy. - Axel prit une petite moue et s'approcha de lui, les bras tendu vers le ciel- T'as des jambes, petit homme ! Hors de question que je te porte ! Ajouta-t-il d'un air médusé.

Il finit par céder mais ne le prit pas dans ses bras. Il le fit grimper sur ses épaules et rejoignit Aden qui arborait un air amusé. Il le suivit, gardant cet air médusé alors qu'Axel, perché sur ses épaules, riait en jouant avec ses cheveux. Les trois garçons arrivèrent devant un grand espace vert, remplit de jeux et d'enfants qui couraient partout.

\- Dîtes moi que je rêve, marmonna Murphy d'un air blasé. Comme si deux c'était pas assez...

Axel lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait descendre de ses épaules, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Le petit garçon courut vers les quelques chèvres naines qui étaient regroupées non loin de là. Aden le suivit du regard puis se tourna vers Murphy.

\- Merci de t'occuper de nous, s'exclama le jeune blond en esquissant un sourire.

\- Ouais … J'ai jamais crû qu'un jour je deviendrais une nourrice ! Rétorqua Murphy en surveillant Axel du coin de l'œil. Mais je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon...

\- Tu m'as dis que tu avais une amie qui t'attendais dehors … s'exclama Aden en s'asseyant dans l'herbe. - Murphy leva un sourcil puis s'assit aussi.-

\- Emori … Oui. Je suppose qu'elle a du me chercher partout. Mais bon, elle ne viendra pas à Polis..., lâcha le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers Aden- T'as une copine toi ? - Le jeune garçon rougit- Oh tu peux me le dire si c'est le cas ! Enchérit Murphy d'un air malin.

\- Non … Je crois que je suis encore jeune et que je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchit ...

\- Ça viendra ! Répondit Murphy en souriant.

Vers Arkadia

[2 jours plus tard]

La nuit était tombée et tous étaient exténués. Leur dernière pause avait été la nuit précédente et tout le groupe avait hâte de prendre un peu de temps pour se reposer. Ontari traînait des pieds, la corde enroulée autour de ses poignets commençait à lui brûler la peau, ses jambes allaient lâcher à tout moment. Une petite clairière apparut, sous la lumière du seul flambeau qu'ils avaient allumé, en bordure de forêt intrigua le Commandant. Lexa tourna le regard vers Clarke.

\- On s'arrête ? Proposa-t-elle. - La jeune blonde hocha la tête – Bien. - Elle tira sur les reines de son cheval pour l'arrêter- Installons-nous ici pour la nuit.

Le regard des gardes s'illumina. La jeune Nightblood leva les yeux au ciel puis s'assit sur le sol à la seconde ou le cheval de Khan arrêta d'avancer. Le ciel était couvert cette nuit là, la lune et les étoiles qui les avaient éclairés pendant les précédentes nuits avaient disparues, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Clarke descendit de son cheval et l'emmena dans la clairière, le reste du groupe fit de même. Khan confia son cheval à un autre garde après avoir détaché la corde qui le reliait à Ontari. Il saisit le flambeau qu'un autre venait d'allumer et s'approcha d'Ontari. La jeune fille était toujours assise sur le sol, ses jambes lui faisant atrocement mal.

\- Lève-toi... Lâcha Khan en tirant un peu sur la corde. - elle le fusilla du regard.- Écoute, si tu te lèves tu pourras te reposer ailleurs que sur la route ...

Clarke saisit la corde des mains du garde et tira un coup sec dessus.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de parler avec elle. Bouge ! S'exclama Clarke en désignant Ontari.

La Nightblood se mit debout tant bien que mal et avança lorsque Clarke l'entraîna après elle. Le camp prit forme après une demie-heure, trois tentes avaient été montées. Titus et Ontari se trouvaient assit sur le sol et avaient chacun été attaché à un arbre.

\- Je veux deux personnes pour surveiller les prisonniers, vous vous relayerez pendant la nuit, ordonna Lexa avant d'entrer dans sa tente.

Les gardes se regardèrent avant que Clarke, au milieu du groupe d'homme, ne se porte volontaire.

\- Reposez-vous, je vais monter la garde, s'exclama la jeune blonde d'un air compatissant.

\- Merci, Wanheda, répondit poliment l'un d'entre-eux. Réveillez-nous quand le sommeil commencera à vous gagner. - Clarke sourit et hocha la tête.-

Luna revint de la forêt où elle était partit chercher du bois. Elle posa un tas de bûches par terre, suivit d'un autre garde qui ramena quelques fines branches. La jeune brune attrapa le flambeau qui avait été planté dans le sol et, après avoir disposé correctement le bois, y mit feu. Ontari ferma les yeux en sentant la chaleur des flammes lui caresser la peau. Le feu avait été installé près des deux prisonniers pour pouvoir plus facilement garder un œil sur eux. Clarke s'approcha de Luna.

\- Je vais faire le premier tour de garde, s'exclama la jeune blonde avant de s'asseoir devant le feu, du côté opposé à Ontari et Titus. - Luna remercia le garde qui l'avait aidée et lui dit d'aller se reposer, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Clarke-

\- Faisons-le ensemble, répondit la jeune brune.

Ontari soupira, agacée de devoir supporter les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je dois passer une partie de ma nuit en face de deux filles que j'aimerais bien tuer, c'est ça ? Demanda la Nightblood, le regard noir.

\- Vous voulez tuer tout le monde, Ontari, soupira Titus. - Elle tourna la tête vers lui, médusée-

Luna, sachant que personne ne la verrait faire, se permit un sourire, amusée.

\- Et donc, vous avez aussi décidé de vous retourner contre moi ? Lâcha Ontari, dépité.

\- Je vous ai promis de vous accompagner jusqu'à Oston car vous vouliez trouver la Nightblood -il appuya son regard sur Luna- Vôtre plan a échoué, rien ne m'oblige à prendre votre défense, maintenant. - Ontari le fusilla du regard-

Clarke et Luna se regardaient. Titus soupira.

\- Vous êtes venus jusqu'à Oston pour trouver un autre Nightblood à éliminer ? Demanda Luna. - Le regard d'Ontari lui suffit pour comprendre que oui- Je ne comprends pas comment un Fleimkepa qui a toujours été fidèle à son Commandant peut s'allier à quelqu'un qui veut autant l'éliminer !

\- Je … - Titus tourna la tête vers Ontari et pinça ses lèvres- Je voulais faire gagner du temps au Commandant ! - La Nightblood écarquilla les yeux- La vie de l'autre Nightblood m'importe peu ! Si en venant jusqu'à Oston éloignait simplement la menace de Polis, le Commandant aurait eu plus de temps pour comprendre et réagir. - Ontari se débattait en l'insultant de tout les noms-

\- Alors, si je comprend bien, venir jusqu'à Oston pour sacrifier la vie d'un autre Nightblood vous permettait en fait de protéger le Commandant en lui laissant du temps ? - Titus acquiesça – Vous … Vous êtes fou, s'exclama Clarke.

\- Fou mais intelligent, répondit une voix derrière elle.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent pour voir que Lexa se tenait debout juste derrière elles.

\- Heda... Articula le Fleimkepa.

\- Ce que tu as fait nous a permit de retrouver Ontari et d'arrêter ses plans. Je t'en remercie, s'exclama Lexa en inclinant la tête. Cependant, tu as tenté de tuer Wanheda et tu t'es échappé de prison, ces crimes se verrons quand même sanctionner.

\- Je le sais bien, Heda.

\- Et pour avoir suggéré à Ontari de tuer le Nightblood présent à Boat People, ta peine s'alourdira.

Le Fleimkepa baissa les yeux, conscient des erreurs qu'il avait commises. Clarke se leva et se tourna vers Lexa.

\- Commandant, puis-je vous parler en privé ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Lexa acquiesça et elles s'en allèrent derrière la tente du Commandant, laissant Luna seule avec les deux prisonniers. La jeune blonde regarda autour d'elle, surveillant que personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour la réaction que j'ai eu lors de notre départ, s'exclama Clarke, face à Lexa. Je crois que l'alcool a un peu trop amplifié ma réaction. - La jeune brune esquissa un sourire-

\- Ce n'est rien, Clarke. Je commence à te connaître, je sais que tu as des réactions parfois débordantes – la jeune blonde fronça les sourcils- Et parfois non, tenta de sa rattraper le Commandant en voyant le regard que Clarke venait de lui lancer.

La jeune blonde sourit, reconnaissant qu'elle pouvait parfois avoir des réactions démesurées. Elle s'approcha lentement de la jeune brune qui la fixait sans rien dire.

\- Tu me pardonnes ? Demanda Clarke d'un petit sourire.

Lexa secoua sa tête d'un sourire amusé et l'attrapa par les épaules avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Idiote. Bien sur que oui. J'ai plus l'impression que c'est toi qui avait un problème avec moi, rétorqua Lexa, amusée.

\- J'avais bu deux petits verres de rien du tout ! Même ma mère ne m'aurait pas punie ! S'exclama Clarke en croisant les bras, le regard plein de malice.

\- Viendrais-tu de me comparer à ta mère ? Demanda Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es pire qu'elle ! - imitant l'air sérieux du Commandant- « Clarke ! C'est pas bien de boire ! Tu vas rester dans cette charrette tant que tu ne seras pas dans un meilleur état »

\- Hey ! Grogna Lexa en croisant les bras. Je ne parle pas comme ça ! Lâcha-t-elle. - Clarke rit-

Titus fixait le sol sans rien dire tandis qu'Ontari continuait à le traiter de tout les noms qu'elle trouvait, et elle était inspirée.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à m'énerver facilement, mais tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs, lâcha Luna en s'étirant.

\- Si j'étais pas attachée, y'a longtemps que j'en aurais finit avec toi ! Grogna Ontari.

La jeune fille à la capuche se leva et se planta devant-elle puis se mit à genoux. Luna attrapa le cou de la jeune fille et lui plaqua la tête contre le tronc d'arbre auquel elle était attachée, arrêtant son visage à quelque centimètres du sien. Ontari la fixa avec son regard plein de haine.

\- Si il le faut, je te colle un bâillon ! Sais-tu être autre chose qu'une machine de guerre ? Demanda Luna en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Arrêtez, toutes les deux ! S'exclama Titus, agacé. - Luna tourna la tête vers lui et le menaça de le faire taire d'un bâillon lui aussi.-

C'est au moment où Luna tourna la tête vers le chauve qu'Ontari se dépêcha à agir. Elle avait réussit à détacher ses mains et les plongea à l'intérieur de la capuche, saisissant le visage de Luna. Elle avança sa tête d'un coup sec et enfonça ses dents dans le cou de la jeune Chef. Cette dernière hurla si fort qu'elle aurait pu alerter toute la forêt. C'est au même moment que la capuche tomba dans son dos, révélant à Ontari le visage de la jeune Chef. La plus jeune des deux Nightblood se jeta sur l'autre, sa bouche recouverte du sang de l'autre. Quand Ontari aperçu la couleur de ce dernier, s'échappant du cou de Luna par la morsure qu'elle venait de lui procurer, elle fut étonnée. C'est au même instant qu'un violent cou de poing la fit basculer sur le sol. Lexa se précipita vers Luna et la redressa avant de la plaquer contre elle et de cacher son visage dans son cou, enroulant sa tenue de Commandant autour de ses épaules. Clarke s'était jetée sur Ontari qui continuait encore et encore de se débattre … Elle frappait de toutes ces forces contre Clarke, si fort qu'a un moment, la jeune blonde en perdit l'équilibre. Ontari profita de l'occasion pour se relever le plus rapidement possible et de s'éclipser entre deux arbres. Lexa n'eut pas besoin de donner l'ordre, les gardes, sortis de leurs tentes à cause du raffut, se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Clarke se remit debout avec l'aide de Khan, deux autres allumèrent leurs flambeaux et tous s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, à la poursuite de la jeune Nightblood.

Lexa les laissa partir et posa ses mains sur les joues de Luna qui venait de relever la tête vers elle. Elle grimaçait de douleur. Le Commandant dégagea les longs cheveux de la brune, de son cou, et regarda la morsure en faisant une petite moue. La douleur avait été si forte et si soudaine que Luna n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient agenouillées l'une face à l'autre, se regardant. Lexa caressa les joues de Luna avec ses pouces, essuyant les larmes qui y perlaient.

Clarke, ainsi que tout les gardes, essayaient de ne pas perdre de vue la Nightblood qui venait de prendre la fuite. Elle courait étonnamment vite et la tenue des gardes ne leur permettaient pas de courir aussi vite. Seuls les flambeaux des gardes leur permettaient d'y voir un peu clair. Ontari était assez loin devant. Une lumière apparut peu à peu au loin, laissant la jeune Nightblood y disparaître. Clarke était en avance sur le reste des gardes et arriva en première vers la source de lumière. Une toute petite clairière se dressa devant elle, elle écarquilla les yeux. Une espèce de maison, presque entièrement construite dans la roche se trouvait là. Clarke vit la porte de celle-ci se refermer. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, reconnaissant l'endroit. Quelques vieux meubles et objets se trouvaient entreposés dehors, devant la maison, entouré d'un enclot fait de palissade en bois. Les gardes arrivèrent à leur tour.

\- Elle est à l'intérieur, s'exclama Clarke avant de se précipiter vers la maison.

Elle y entra, à son grand étonnement, la porte n'avait pas été bloquée. Les gardes l'avaient suivit à l'intérieur. Personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce principale. La jeune blonde eu à peine fait un pas qu'Ontari apparût au fond de la pièce, tenant une jeune femme blonde devant elle, lui ayant glissé un couteau sous la gorge. La jeune blonde écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Clarke. Wanheda appuya son regard sur elle, pour lui faire comprendre de se taire.

\- Je veux parler au Commandant, sinon cette fille mourra ! Cria Ontari.

Sa bouche couverte de sang noir donnait froid dans le dos. Clarke hocha la tête et ordonna à quatre gardes d'aller chercher Lexa, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de discuter avec Ontari et de mettre en péril la vie de l'autre jeune blonde qui se tenait en face d'elle.

\- Je savais bien que vous alliez accepter, Wanheda. Votre pauvre petite âme est déjà torturée par la mort de tant d'innocents, vous ne voudriez évidemment pas causer la perte de celle-ci ! S'exclama Ontari en serrant la jeune femme contre elle.

Cette dernière se débattait, lançant un regard de détresse à Clarke.

Lexa mit quelques minutes avant d'arriver. Elle avait demandé à Luna de rester dans sa tente, à deux gardes de surveiller Titus et au deux autres de l'accompagner jusqu'à la maison.

Le Commandant entra dans la pièce, le regard sombre. Elle ordonna à tous les gardes de sortir, la laissant seule avec Ontari, Clarke et l'autre jeune femme. La Nightblood arborait un grand sourire, resserrant son couteau contre la gorge de l'autre femme.

\- Nous y voilà, Commandant ! S'exclama-t-elle, le regard haineux.

\- Relâches-la, Ontari ! Lâcha Lexa en la fixant. - La concernée leva un sourcil-

Clarke s'avança un peu vers les deux femmes. Elle leva les mains devant-elle pour signaler qu'elle ne cherchait pas à attaquer.

\- Le Commandant est là, c'est ce que tu voulais ! S'exclama la jeune blonde.

\- C'est vrai ! Cria Ontari avant de pousser violemment celle qu'elle retenait jusque là.

La jeune blonde fut projetée sur Clarke, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba à la renverse. Elles se retrouvèrent l'une sur l'autre. La jeune femme sourit.

\- On dirait qu'encore une fois tu préfères êtes en dessous ! S'exclama la blonde. - Clarke devint toute rouge-

Le Commandant, déstabilisée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ne fit pas attention à Ontari qui venait de se jeter sur elle et esquiva de justesse la lame tranchante que la Nightblood avait pointée devant elle. Lexa sortit son épée et recula un peu, évitant une deuxième attaque.

\- Ontari stop ! S'écria Clarke en se relevant à l'aide de la main que l'autre jeune femme lui avait tendu.

\- T'en fais pas, Princesse, quand je me serais occupée de ta jolie petite copine et de sa sœur jumelle, je m'occuperai de toi.

Clarke allait se jeter sur elle mais l'autre jeune femme lui retint le bras.

\- Clarke, reste en dehors de ça ! S'exclama Lexa qui faisait face à Ontari.

Cette dernière se jeta à nouveau sur elle, ayant récupéré le couteau qui était dans sa botte. Une arme dans chaque main, elle agitait ses bras en direction de Lexa, essayant de l'atteindre. Le Commandant reculait au fur et à mesure, esquivant les armes à l'aide de son épée.

\- Pourquoi ne contre attaque-t-elle pas ? Demanda la jeune blonde.

\- Elle ne veut pas la tuer … répondit Clarke en se rendant compte que Lexa n'essayait pas de blesser l'autre jeune fille. Elle veut qu'Ontari paie pour la mort des innocents qu'elle a sauvagement assassinés ... Elle veut que sa punition ait lieu à Polis ...

\- Si elle ne fait rien, elle va se faire tuer !

Les deux jeunes blondes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en même temps. Lexa continuait à esquiver les coups que la jeune Nightblood essayait de lui porter, espérant qu'a un moment, elle se fatigue. Les deux autres femmes s'approchèrent le plus doucement possible de la Nightblood tandis qu'elle essaya de porter un coup de couteau au visage du Commandant. Cette dernière y échappa de peu, se baissant pour esquiver le coup. Lexa finit par contre-attaquer en octroyant un coup dans le côtes de la jeune Nightblood à l'aide du manche de son épée. Ontari marqua une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle et ré-attaqua de plus belle. L'un de ses couteaux réussit, après de nombreux essais, à toucher le Commandant, déchirant une partie de sa tenue et lui coupant légèrement le bras. Lexa ne broncha pas et, en esquivant l'un des poings d'Ontari, se prit le deuxième en plein visage, la faisant tituber en arrière. Clarke fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à bondir sur Ontari pour la stopper mais cette dernière se retourna d'un coup, ayant sentit sa présence. Son couteau alla se planter dans l'abdomen de l'autre blonde. Voyant qu'un coup venait d'être porté, Lexa saisit Ontari par derrière, lui bloquant la respiration. Elle la tira d'un coup sec et la plaqua au sol, lui faisant retirer son couteau de la chair dans laquelle il venait de se planter. Clarke se précipita vers la jeune femme qui s'était mise à genoux, une main posé sur le ventre et l'autre sur le sol.

\- Niylah ! S'exclama la jeune blonde en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

Cette dernière releva la tête et esquissa un sourire, appuyant sur sa plaie le plus fort possible. Clarke la fit s'asseoir et saisit la main de la jeune blonde pour lui permettre de voir la blessure. Niylah gardait ce regard impassible qu'elle avait toujours l'habitude d'avoir tout en fixant Clarke. Le Commandant porta un violent coup de poing au visage de la Nightblood qui tentait déjà de se relever, elle fut assommée sur le coup.

\- Tu es vraiment le Commandant de la mort, hun, Wanheda... articula Niylah en grimaçant. - Clarke fronça les sourcils-

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Répondit la concernée en relevant le t-shirt de la femme, dévoilant la plaie.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air si profond, marmonna Niylah en levant le regard vers la porte d'entrée d'où les gardes faisaient leur apparition.

Le plus fort d'entre-eux saisit Ontari, toujours inconsciente, et la fit passer par dessus de son épaule.

\- Retournez au camp, j'en veux quatre pour la surveiller ! Les autres, repos... Vous prendrez la relève dans la nuit.

Les gardes acquiescèrent et sur ordre du Commandant, retournèrent au campement. Lexa s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Commandant... se força à la saluer Niylah. - Lexa hocha la tête-

\- Niylah lève toi, il faut que tu ailles t'allonger, s'exclama Clarke avant de l'aider à se mettre sur pieds. Elle accompagna la blessée jusqu'à sa chambre, Lexa juste derrière elle, se demandant comment les deux femmes pouvaient se connaître. Clarke pinça les lèvres quand elle entra dans la chambre de l'autre blonde, reconnaissant les lieux. Niylah s'allongea sur son lit.

\- Je vais soigner ça, s'exclama Wanheda d'un air décidé.

Lexa scrutait la pièce, debout contre l'encadrement de la porte, elle était restée en retrait. Clarke sortit de la pièce, la regardant à peine, et s'empara d'une bouteille rangée derrière l'imposant comptoir de la pièce principale. Elle retourna dans la chambre.

\- C'est pas pour boire ! S'exclama la jeune blonde en regardant Lexa d'un air malin.

Le Commandant esquissa un sourire mais fut intriguée par le fait que Clarke semblait connaître cet endroit. La jeune blonde s'approcha de Niylah et, la prévenant que ça risquerait de piquer un peu, versa un peu du liquide provenant de la bouteille sur la plaie. Niylah serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Clarke posa un linge qu'elle avait récupéré sur un meuble et appuya sur la plaie.

\- Si un organe avait été touché, ça irait beaucoup plus mal, hun ? Demanda Niylah.

\- Oui, plus de peur que de mal. Il va quand même falloir que je recouvre la plaie. Les bandes sont là ? Demanda Clarke en désignant un placard du bout des doigts. - Niylah hocha la tête-

La blonde posa ses mains sur le linge, compressant sa propre blessure tandis que l'autre était partie récupérer de quoi lui faire un bon bandage. Lexa s'approcha du lit.

\- Commandant ? Demanda Niylah en levant un sourcil. Des excuses, peut-être ? - Lexa fronça les sourcils- Vous auriez dû tuer cette gamine dès le départ …

\- Niylah … Marmonna Clarke en revenant près d'elles.

\- Ontari doit payer pour ses crimes. Je pense qu'elle a comprit que son plan ne marcherai pas et que maintenant, pour échapper aux cent coups de couteaux qui l'attendent, elle essaye de se faire tuer le plus tôt possible, s'exclama Lexa en prenant un air tout aussi impassible que celui de Niylah.

\- Donc je ne suis qu'un dommage collatéral dans toute cette histoire ? Rétorqua Niylah en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.

Lexa fut choquée de la façon dont cette femme s'adressait à elle. Hormis Clarke, personne n'osait hausser la voix devant elle.

\- Si c'est comme ça que vous voulez que je vous qualifie, très bien, répondit le Commandant d'une voix sèche.

\- Comme l'armée que vous avez envoyée pour protéger le peuple de votre chère Wanheda ? Ils n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux ?! - Lexa serra ses poings- Mon père s'était porté volontaire pour protéger son peuple ! Et il a été tué, personne ne m'a rendu son corps ! S'exclama Niylah, énervée.

Clarke baissa les yeux, se rendant compte qu'en plus d'avoir abattu tant d'innocents sauvagement, son peuple avaient dû causer de la peine à beaucoup de famille qui n'avait jamais vu l'un des siens revenir.

\- Ne vous en prenez pas à moi pour la mort de votre père ! Je n'y suis pour rien, Arkadia en est entièrement responsable ! Répondit Lexa, la voix pleine de colère.

\- Mais celle qui à décidé de ne pas les punir pour leur crimes, c'est bien vous ! S'exclama Niylah en se redressant.

\- STOP ! S'écria Clarke. Stop ! Arrêtez de vous comportez comme des enfants !

\- Wanheda vous a bien fait tourner la tête à ce que je vois. J'ai toujours entendu dire que le Commandant était impitoyable. Mais on dirait que vous taper celle qui vient du peuple qui massacre vos hommes vous a fait devenir très laxiste. - Lexa serra un peu plus ses poings -

\- Niylah, arrête ! S'exclama Clarke, furieuse elle aussi.

La blonde tourna la tête vers Wanheda.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Peut-être que si je te mettais une nouvelle fois dans mon lit, ça calmerait aussi mon envie de massacrer tout ton peuple ! S'exclama Niylah, furieuse.

Lexa foudroya Clarke du regard et sortit de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte. Clarke posa ses mains sur son visage et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle savait que la conversation allait dégénérer...

\- T'étais obligée ? Demanda la jeune blonde en se retournant vers Niylah.

\- C'était mérité, répondit la concernée. Bon, tu me le fait ce bandage ?

Clarke arriva au camp, accompagnée de Niylah. Cette dernière voulait obtenir vengeance pour la mort de son père. Elles avaient convenu, d'un commun accord, que si Niylah s'excusait auprès de Lexa, Clarke ferait en sorte qu'elle puisse les accompagner à Arkadia.

Deux gardes étaient assit au coin du feu, surveillant Titus et Ontari. La Nightblood était encore endormie, ligotée au tronc d'arbre. La jeune blonde s'approcha de la tente du Commandant ou elle trouva deux gardes postés devant. Khan fit des yeux ronds à Clarke en la voyant.

\- Le Commandant nous a ordonné de ne laisser entrer personne, s'exclama Khan en prenant un air désolé. - La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils et leva le poing devant lui-

\- Tu veux que je te casse le nez ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air amusé, lui portant un regard appuyé. - Khan prit un regard médusé avant de comprendre où Clarke voulait en venir.-

\- Wanheda, le Commandant ne veut pas qu'on la dérange, ce sont les ordres, s'exclama l'homme en essayant de garder son sérieux. - Clarke fit semblant de lui cogner le nez, arrêtant son poing à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un grognement de douleur, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.-

Clarke sourit, frappant sa main dans la sienne, fière qu'il ait comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête. Niylah prit un regard médusé. La jeune blonde entra dans la tente, demandant à Niylah de rester dehors pour l'instant. Lexa se trouvait assise sur son matelas, tournant la tête vers Clarke quand elle la vit entrer.

\- Casser le nez de mes hommes pour pouvoir rentrer … Si ça n'était pas toi, tu ne serais jamais passée... Laisse moi deviner, Khan monte la garde … ? Demanda Lexa, dépitée.

\- Peu importe, répondit Clarke en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. - Lexa détourna le regard- Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Demanda la jeune blonde d'une petite voix.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? - Le Commandant regarda Clarke – J'en ai rien à faire …

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Clarke en pinçant ses lèvres. Niylah et moi-

\- Stop ! S'exclama Lexa. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et toi.

On entendit un faible cri provenir de dehors, Niylah entra dans la tente.

\- J'ai vraiment cassé le nez de l'autre, cette fois, lâcha-t-elle - Lexa se leva, contrariée- Commandant, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses.

\- Sortez ! S'exclama le Commandant.

Clarke se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lexa qui tourna le regard vers elle.

\- Écoute au moins ce qu'elle a à te dire, rétorqua la jeune blonde.

\- Ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure n'était pas correct. J'étais énervée et ça m'a échappé. Veuillez m'excuser, s'exclama Niylah en détournant le regard. - Lexa la fixa d'un air impassible-

\- Vous êtes venue ici, blessée, juste pour me donner des excuses ? Demanda le Commandant.

\- Et bien … Wanheda m'a dit que peut-être pourrais-je me joindre à vous...

Lexa fronça les sourcils et tourna à nouveau le regard vers Clarke.

\- Vraiment ? Et «Wanheda» a bien sur pensé que j'allais accepter ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air médusé.

\- Tant que Pike est au pouvoir, votre peuple connaîtra des pertes … Si Niylah peut nous aider à l'arrêter, pourquoi refuser ?

\- Une armée entour Arkadia et nous allons bientôt y arriver nous aussi, en quoi une femme blessée va pouvoir changer la donne ? Demanda Lexa en croisant les bras.

\- Contrairement à Wanheda, je sais que si à un moment il faut attaquer, je le ferais, lança Niylah en fixant Clarke.

Luna fit irruption dans la tente, ne s'attendant pas à y trouver autant de monde, elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Bon-soir … Articula-t-elle en pinçant ses lèvres, se rendant compte qu'elle interrompait une conversation.

\- C'est pas possible, tout le monde peut entrer dans cette tente ! S'exclama Lexa, contrariée.

\- J'ai menacé le garde de le frapper si il ne me laissait pas passer, rétorqua fièrement Luna.

Clarke et Niylah échangèrent un regard amusé que Lexa intercepta. Elle serra ses poings pour se retenir de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- On a une invitée ? Demanda Luna en s'avança au niveau des trois autres jeunes femmes.

\- Oui, répondit Clarke. Je te présente Niylah. Et Niylah, voici Luna.

\- Enchantée, jeune fille à la capuche, répondit la jeune blonde en inclinant sa tête pour essayer d'apercevoir un visage dissimulé sous cette énorme capuche. Elle ne vit que deux yeux bruns la foudroyer.

\- Elle est timide, répondit Clarke pour détourner l'attention de l'autre jeune femme.

\- Hun hun … Du coup, je peux venir ? Demanda Niylah en fixant le Commandant.

\- Moi je m'oppose pas à cette idée, s'empressa de répondre Luna. - Lexa la foudroya du regard tandis que Clarke sourit et tourna la tête vers elle-

\- Lexa … ?

\- Au moindre débordement, à la moindre chose qui ne me plaît pas, j'ordonne à mes hommes de te ramener chez toi, c'est clair !? S'exclama le Commandant, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté.

Niylah hocha la tête.

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipe, s'exclama Luna en levant sa main devant elle. - Niylah leva un sourcil et se rappela de ce que Khan et Clarke avaient fait avant qu'elle n'entre dans la tente. Elle frappa sa main dans celle de la jeune fille devant le regard médusé de Lexa.-.

\- Reposons-nous, demain sera une dure journée ! Ordonna Lexa. - Clarke hocha la tête – Sortez...

Les trois autres jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et sortirent de la tente sans rien dire. Une fois dehors, elles se regardèrent. Niylah regarda autour d'elle, se demandant où elle pourrait bien passer la nuit.

\- Et où dormons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.- Clarke était en train de se poser la même question-

\- Et bien, il y a la tente du Commandant où personne ne va pouvoir dormir vu son humeur... , s'exclama Luna en regardant Clarke d'un air désolé. Il y a celle des gardes où je crois que personne ne va vouloir dormir, ajouta-t-elle d'un air amusé. Il reste la mienne... Au moins on se tiendra chaud ! Rétorqua Luna d'un air enchanté. - Clarke et Niylah se regardèrent puis échangèrent un regard désolé-.

\- Niylah peut dormir dans ta tente, je trouverai un autre endroit, répondit Clarke. - Khan lui tapota l'épaule-

\- Peut-être que vous et moi on peut – la jeune blonde fit des yeux tout ronds et le coupa dans sa phrase-

\- N'y pense même pas ! Rétorqua-t-elle, outrée.

\- Monter la garde ensemble ? Reprit Khan d'un air étonné. Wow, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Demanda-t-il en reculant d'un pas. - Clarke soupira et se tourna vers les deux autres femmes-

\- Allez dormir, nous nous verrons demain, s'exclama-t-elle.

Luna hocha la tête et invita Niylah à dormir dans sa tente. Elle accepta et lança un dernier regard à Clarke avant de s'en aller. La jeune blonde se retourna vers Khan en levant un sourcil.

\- Une nuit blanche, ça te dis … ? Demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

L'homme hocha la tête et sourit.


	9. Chapter 9

_CHAPITRE 9_

Le groupe avait quitté le campement à l'aube et ils avaient continué leur avancée vers Arkadia toute la journée. Lexa et Clarke étaient en tête du groupe, semblant s'être réconciliées. L'un des gardes avait rejoint Ontari et Titus dans la charrette de façon à libérer un cheval pour Niylah. Cette dernière fermait la marche aux côtés de Luna avec qui elle semblait bien s'entendre. Le soleil les avaient accompagnés tout le long de la journée, tous n'attendaient que le moment où ils pourraient enfin s'arrêter pour se dégourdir les jambes et se rafraîchir. Lexa avait pourtant décidé qu'aucune pause ne leur serait accordée avant leur arrivée au blocus. Ils s'étaient engouffrés dans la forêt depuis plus d'une heure et les arbres commençaient à se resserrer entre-eux, obligeant les gardes à s'écarter du rang pour pouvoir circuler. Le Commandant arrêta son cheval, criant au reste du groupe de s'arrêter. Cela tomba bien, les deux charrettes ne pouvaient aller plus loin, la distance entre les arbres devenait trop étroite pour leur permettre d'avancer un peu plus. C'est quelques mètres plus loin que, au cri du Commandant, des dizaines d'hommes descendirent des arbres, sortirent des buissons et de toute autre cachettes. Clarke écarquilla les yeux face au nombre de soldats qui remplit soudainement son champ de vision. L'un d'eux s'avança vers Lexa, la saluant avec un certain respect.

\- Nous nous rendons à Arkadia. Qu'en est-il de la situation sur place ? Demanda Lexa d'une voix froide.

\- Pas de débordements, personne n'a essayé de passer le blocus. Pour ce qui est de la situation à l'intérieur de leurs murs, quelque chose nous intrigue. - Lexa leva un sourcil – Ils ont commencés à agir d'une façon étrange, il y a deux jours de cela. Par la suite, tous les habitants sont rentrés dans les bâtiments principaux. Ceux qui sont armés montent encore la garde mais personne n'est ressortit des bâtiments. - Clarke fronça les sourcils-

\- Votre Chancelier aurait fait enfermer tout le monde ? Demanda Lexa à la jeune blonde.

\- Je ne sais pas, Commandant. Je n'arrive plus à savoir de quoi Pike est vraiment capable... Marmonna Clarke.

\- Un petit groupe s'est échappé d'Arkadia avant que la situation ne change. Ils se sont réfugié dans une grotte à un kilomètre d'ici. Ils n'ont pas essayés de passer le blocus, nous les avons laissé tranquille, ajouta le garde.

\- Vous sauriez nous y conduire ? Demanda Clarke

\- Je peux vous y accompagnez.

\- Alors faites-le, s'exclama Lexa.

Luna et Niylah arrivèrent à leur niveau, ayant donné leurs chevaux à des gardes.

\- Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Luna en réajustant sa capuche.

\- Des membres d'Arkadia ont été repéré en dehors du camp. Nous allons les rejoindre, s'exclama Lexa. - Khan arriva auprès d'elles-

\- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Je me sentirais plus utile …

Clarke hocha la tête, tournant le regard vers Lexa qui acquiesça elle aussi.

\- Très bien, répondit le Commandant.

C'est ainsi que les quatre jeunes femmes, accompagnées de Khan, suivirent le garde qui leur servit de guide. Ils arrivèrent à destination après un peu plus d'un quart d'heure de marche. Une immense grotte se dressa devant eux. Lexa se tourna vers leur guide et le remercia, lui conseillant de retourner au blocus et qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui pour la suite, ce dernier obéit. Lexa ordonna à Clarke de rester en retrait et partit devant. Une fois arrivée au niveau de l'entrée de la grotte, se retrouva nez à nez avec quatre silhouettes braquant des armes sur elle. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'entendre une voix raisonner dans la grotte.

\- Baissez vos armes ! Comment osez-vous viser le Commandant ?! - Indra apparut-

Lexa esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête pour la remercier. Les hommes armés s'avancèrent après avoir baissés leurs armes. Clarke écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant Monty, Miller, Harper et Bellamy. Elle se précipita vers eux. Les quatre membres de Skaikru étaient beaucoup moins enthousiaste et la saluèrent seulement d'un hochement de tête. Bellamy était trop occupé à fixer Lexa d'un air mauvais pour vraiment réaliser que Clarke était apparut devant eux. Octavia, Jasper et Raven apparurent à leur tour. Cette dernière se précipita vers Clarke et la prit dans ses bras, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Clarke ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Salut Raven, répondit la jeune blonde en la serrant contre elle, contente qu'au moins l'un des sien soit heureux de la revoir.

La jeune brune recula un peu et perdit son sourire en croisant le regard de Lexa.

\- Commandant, s'exclama-t-elle en se forçant à rester polie.

\- Raven, répondit Lexa en la fixant.

\- Ma mère est-là ? Demanda Clarke en posant son regard vers l'entrée de la grotte, essayant de distinguer d'autre silhouettes.

Un silence pesant s'installa. C'est Raven qui eu le courage de le briser.

\- Clarke, il faut que nous parlions – la jeune blonde fronça les sourcils – Allons à l'intérieur !

Octavia invita tout le monde à rentrer dans la grotte. Jasper et Bellamy restèrent de chaque côtés de l'entrée, le premier fixant Clarke d'un mauvais œil, le second se faisant foudroyer du regard par Niylah quand elle passa à côté de lui. Ils avancèrent tous jusqu'au feu de camp qui était installé au fond de la grotte et s'assirent tous autour. Clarke s'assit entre Luna et Niylah, laissant les deux sœurs l'une à côté de l'autre. Khan n'osa d'abord pas s'asseoir mais Raven l'invita à le faire, lui assurant que son statut de garde ne dérangerait personne et qu'il avait sa place dans la discussion qui allait arriver.

\- Racontez-moi, que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Clarke, le regard noir.

\- Accroches-toi bien … Ce que je vais t'expliquer ne va pas être facile à comprendre, s'exclama Raven. - Clarke acquiesça – Bon... La dernière fois que tu es venue, Pike et ses hommes faisaient encore la loi au sein d'Arkadia. Tout ça n'est plus. Jaha est revenu au camp en prétendant pouvoir aider tout ceux qui étaient dans le besoin. - Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, se rappelant de la conversation qu'elle avait déjà eu avec Murphy- Mais ça a dégénéré. Alie et lui ont-

\- Alie ? Demanda Clarke en regardant Lexa.

\- Tu la connais ? Demanda Bellamy, intrigué.

\- Murphy nous a parlé de cette femme, habillé d'une robe rouge..., répondit Clarke. - Elle réalisa qu'il fallait peut-être expliquer comment avait-elle pu parler au jeune homme- Murphy a suivit Jaha jusqu'à cette Alie mais ils ont finit par se séparer. Murphy a atterrit à Polis, c'est là-bas qu'il m'a parlé de cette femme. - Tous la regardaient d'un air ahurit-

\- La rencontre entre deux rejetés d'Arkadia, amusant, rétorqua Jasper, cherchant visiblement à montrer à Clarke qu'il lui en voulait toujours.

\- Jasper, boucle là ! S'exclama Bellamy, appuyé du regard noir de Lexa et de Raven. - La jeune blonde baissa les yeux-

\- Donc tu es au courant pour Alie, reprit Raven.

\- Nous sommes aussi au courant pour City Of Light, ajouta Lexa.

\- Parfait, ce sera moins long à expliquer dans ce cas. Donc, elle et Jaha ont voulu donner une puce à tous les habitants d'Arkadia, cela devait permettre à Alie de tous les contrôler. Ils ont menacé ta mère de tuer Kane si elle ne prenait pas la puce, s'exclama Raven d'un air désolé. Elle a bien été obligée d'accepter...

\- Et ils se sont servit de la confiance que tout le monde à en elle pour lui faire donner des puces... poursuivit Bellamy. Nous nous sommes échappés d'Arkadia avant que cela ne dégénère. Il semblerait que Pike et ses hommes soient encore eux-mêmes. Ils passent leur journées à surveiller le camp.

\- Qu'en est-il des autres ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Envolés. Tout ceux qui ont prit la puce sont partit d'Arkadia, reprit Raven. Ils sont sortit pendant la nuit, sûrement, nous ne les avons pas vu partir. Nous les avons cherché depuis, en vain...

\- Un peuple tout entier, ou presque, ne disparaît pas comme ça, surtout avec le blocus, s'exclama Niylah, perplexe. Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin !

\- J'ai demandé aux gardes du blocus sils avaient vu quoique ce soit, personne ne sait rien, marmonna Indra. Ils ont juste … Disparus.

Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Il ne reste plus que vous, la bande de Pike et c'est tout ? Demanda le Commandant. - Les autres hochèrent la tête-

\- Peut-être reste-il à l'intérieur, non ? Demanda Luna.

\- C'est une possibilité, oui, répondit Octavia. Nous pensions nous infiltrer dans Arkadia à la nuit tombée. Il y a un autre problème, en fait, ajouta-t-elle en tournant le regard vers Raven.

Les autres suivirent son regard en regardèrent la jeune brune.

\- J'ai prit la puce... - Clarke écarquilla les yeux – Pour l'instant je résiste mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, s'exclama Raven. Alie a sûrement autre chose à faire en ce moment que d'essayer de prendre le contrôle de ma tête …

\- Cette puce... N'y-a-t-il pas un moyen de la retirer ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Il y en a un. Le problème est que j'ai besoin de certaines pièces qui se trouvent à Arkadia. C'est pour ça que nous devons nous y rendre, répondit Monty.

\- Excusez-moi mais, quelqu'un a pensé à éliminer cette Alie ? Demanda Khan, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Si elle cause autant de tord, pourquoi personne n'a déjà essayé de la tuer ? Ajouta-t-il

\- Alie n'est pas une personne réelle, répondit Raven. C'est une intelligence artificielle qui a une apparence humaine. Et, elle ne se montre qu'a ceux qui ont prit la puce, quand elle veut et où elle veut. - Khan leva un sourcil et soupira, encore un peu plus perdu – Je crois néanmoins avoir trouvé des informations sur elle, peut-être que ça nous permettra de trouver une façon de la détruire.

\- Comment ? Demanda Clarke, intriguée.

\- Alie m'a demandé de faire des recherches dans la base de données de l'Arche. Son créateur a apparemment vécu dans une station et a poursuivit, peut-être même reprit, ses travaux - Lexa tourna le regard vers Clarke, perplexe- Peut-être qu'en exploitant un peu plus ces données je trouverai un moyen de la détruire...Il semblerait que le créateur ait crée une version améliorée de la première Alie. C'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé de chercher.

\- Donc si tu trouves la source d'Alie un, tu pourras la remplacer par son amélioration ? Demanda Monty, apparemment le seul à comprendre.

\- Oui. Ça parait simple comme ça mais il va d'abord falloir que je me retire cette puce et seulement après je pourrais me lancer dans des recherches, s'exclama Raven.

Le groupe resta silencieux quelques instants, chacun fixant le feu qui dansait devant eux, essayant pour la plupart d'encaisser les informations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Jasper posa son regard sur Clarke et croisa le sien. Khan le fixa puis tourna les yeux vers Clarke, s'apercevant du malaise qu'il y avait entre eux deux.

\- Que faisons-nous jusqu'à la nuit tombée ? Demanda Niylah en brisant finalement ce silence qui devenait pesant.

\- Reposez-vous, je pense que le trajet a dû être long, répondit Bellamy d'un air compatissant. - Clarke lui sourit- Nous avons malheureusement terminé nos réserves de nourriture...

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous de toute façon la partager avec vous ? Demanda Jasper en défiant Lexa du regard. Retournez chez vous, Commandant, nous saurons nous débrouiller sans vous ! Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Jasper ça suffit ! S'exclama Clarke en le foudroyant du regard. - Le jeune homme se leva -

\- Vous n'allez pas me dire que je suis le seul à qui leur présence pose problème ? Demanda-t-il aux autres membres d'Arkadia. - Lexa se mit debout, refusant qu'il la regarde de haut et lui parle de cette manière- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, Commandant ? Demanda-t-il d'un soupçon de défit dans la voix, tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Clarke, Khan, Indra et Bellamy s'étaient eux aussi levés et les encerclaient.

\- Quel est ton problème ? Demanda Lexa en le dévisageant.

\- Mon problème ? Vous nous avez abandonnés à Mount Weather, vous avez envoyé une armée nous encercler et lui avez donné l'ordre de tuer chaque personne qui tenterai de fuir le périmètre. Et maintenant vous vous pointez là en prétendant vouloir nous aider ? - Lexa s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui-

\- Ton peuple a massacré une armée que j'avais envoyé pour vous protéger d'Ice Nation, j'aurais déjà pu réclamer la mort de chacun d'entre vous ! Pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait ! S'exclama Lexa, furieuse.

\- Et pourquoi ? Parce que Clarke vous l'a demandé ? Une petite information, Commandant, Clarke n'est pas notre sauveur, elle apporte la mort partout où elle va ! S'écria-t-il en foudroyant la blonde du regard. - Lexa lui glissa son couteau sous la gorge – Oh allez-y, cela ne fera que confirmer ma théorie.

Bellamy voulu intervenir mais le Commandant le stoppa. Clarke posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lexa.

\- Lexa, sortons... Marmonna la jeune blonde en regardant Jasper fixement. Le tuer ne servirait à rien, c'est à croire qu'il n'attend que ça ...

Lexa desserra sa prise contre la gorge du jeune homme, laissant Bellamy l'attraper par l'épaule et le pousser plus loin. Le Commandant sortit de la grotte d'un pas décidé, suivit par Clarke. Les autres se regardaient sans rien dire.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air aussi, marmonna Luna avant de tourner la tête vers Niylah.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et elles sortirent toutes les deux, prenant une direction différentes de celles qui les avaient précédées. Khan et Raven se fixèrent.

\- Et toi ? Tu restes avec nous ou tu veux aussi prendre la fuite ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un air malin. - Khan regarda autour de lui-

\- Et bien … Si personne ne s'oppose à ce que je reste, je veux bien rester, répondit l'homme en souriant. - Harper, qui se tenait à côté de lui hocha la tête-

Clarke et Lexa avaient contournées la grotte et s'étaient assises dans un coin tranquille. Le Commandant était restée muette, essayant de se calmer. La jeune blonde s'était assise sur le sol, à côté d'elle.

\- C'est un idiot, ne fait pas attention. Depuis Mount Weather, il essaye de provoquer tout le monde... marmonna Clarke.

\- Il a l'air d'en avoir après toi, n'est-ce pas? Demanda la jeune brune en tournant le regard vers elle.

\- Oui, répondit la blonde en baissant les yeux. J'ai tué quelqu'un qui lui était cher, là-bas. Il pensait pouvoir nous sauver sans faire de victimes parmi les habitants de Mount Weather... Il pensait pouvoir la sauver elle.

\- Et il te tient responsable de la mort de cette personne … ?

\- Je le suis. Il ne veut pas comprendre que si j'ai fais ça, c'était pour sauver notre peuple, répondit Clarke en pinçant ses lèvres.

\- Sauver son peuple implique des sacrifices, rétorqua Lexa en essayant de garder un air impassible. Tu as fais ce qui était le mieux à faire, tu as sauvé les tiens, c'est tout ce qui compte. C'était un choix à faire, tu ne pouvais pas sauver la Terre toute entière. - Clarke esquissa un sourire-

\- Tu sembles être la seule personne qui puisse comprendre ça... répondit la blonde.

\- Peut-être suis-je la seule personne à avoir du prendre des décisions semblables, murmura Lexa avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Clarke, la caressant de son pouce.

La jeune blonde se rapprocha de Lexa et posa sa tête sur son épaule, avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Je n'avais jamais réalisé que nous étions si semblables, chuchota Clarke. - Lexa sourit – Tu vas faire quoi après tout ça … ?

\- Après tout quoi ?

\- Hé bien, si nous arrivons à neutraliser Pike, je suppose que tu le ramènera à Polis pour qu'il soit punit … ? Demanda la jeune blonde en levant le regard vers Lexa.

\- Oui. Si nous arrivons à le stopper je lèverai le blocus et le ramènerai à Polis. Je pense que vous devrez vous chargez de Raven et de retrouver votre peuple.

\- Oui …

Les deux jeunes femmes s'adossèrent contre la parois de la grotte et fermèrent toutes les deux les yeux.

Luna et Niylah marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre dans les environs de la grotte.

\- Tu les avaient déjà rencontré, le peuple d'Arkadia, avant aujourd'hui ? Demanda Niylah.

\- Hé bien, à part Clarke, non. J'en ai seulement entendu parler, répondit Luna.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda la blonde en s'arrêtant de marcher. - la brune hocha la tête- Tu viens d'où ?

\- Boat People, répondit Luna, riant derrière son foulard. Ça t'intéresse ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire connaissance, répondit Niylah. Parle moi de toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un rocher qui se trouvait tout près d'elle-

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, s'empressa de répondre Luna, toujours gênée face à ce genre de question. Mais, tu veux que je te surprenne ? - Niylah leva un sourcil- Je suis le chef de Boat People ! S'exclama fièrement la jeune brune.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, étonné de la révélation.

\- Tu vois ! Je t'ai surprise !

\- Es-tu la sœur du Commandant ? Demanda Niylah en croisant les bras, croisant le regard étonné de Luna. Moi aussi je peux te surprendre, tu vois …

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Demanda la brune en regardant autour d'elle pour être sur que personne ne puisse les entendre.

\- La prisonnière, Ontari, elle a menacé Wanheda de tuer le Commandant et sa sœur jumelle. Je ne m'en suis rappelé que plus tard. Ça m'a intrigué alors j'ai cherché des similitudes. Peut-être que personne ne s'en aperçoit parce qu'il ignorent que le Commandant à une sœur, mais vos voix se ressemblent beaucoup. Puis vous avez l'air très proches. - Niylah se leva et s'approcha de la brune en la regardant droit dans les yeux- Et ce regard...

\- Stop..., murmura Luna en fixant la blonde droit dans les yeux.

Cette dernière s'approcha un peu plus et leva ses mains, agrippant de ses doigts le rebord de la capuche. Luna pinça ses lèvres mais ne dit rien. Niylah regarda autour d'elle et entraîna la jeune brune entre deux arbres au feuillage épais, les abritant de tout regard. Niylah posa à nouveau ses mains sur la capuche de la jeune brune et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa nuque, révélant son visage. Luna baissa un peu son foulard pour dégager le bas de sa tête puis esquissa un sourire.

\- Ne le dis pas à Lexa, s'il te plaît … Je pense qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que je me montre sous ce jour... chuchota Luna. - La blonde hocha la tête en souriant -

Le regard de la jeune brune se glissa entre les innombrables feuilles de l'arbre et elle sourit un peu plus, portant son index dans la même direction. La blonde se retourna, intriguée.

\- Il n'y a que quand elles sont ensembles qu'elles ont l'air si paisible... S'exclama Luna en fixant les deux jeunes femmes, assises au pieds de la grotte.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent auprès d'elle, Niylah glissa sa main sur la bouche de la jeune brune, la faisant taire. La blonde regardait autour d'elle pour apercevoir la silhouette d'un des jeunes hommes présent dans la grotte. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Luna qui la fixait de ses grands yeux. Niylah esquissa un sourire et enleva lentement la main qu'elle avait glissé sur la bouche de la brune. Elles se fixèrent sans rien dire.

\- Luna ? Niylah ? Cria une voix au loin

 _[Une demie-heure plus tard]_

Clarke sursauta en entendant un bruit tout près d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux. Bellamy se trouvait là, devant elle, l'air gêné, regardant la branche qui venait de céder sous ses pieds. La jeune blonde retira immédiatement sa tête de l'épaule de Lexa où elle s'était assoupie. Le Commandant leva les yeux vers lui et s'écarta un peu de Clarke, gênée qu'on les voit ainsi.

\- Je vous cherchais, lâcha-t-il en fixant les deux femmes. Raven et Octavia aimeraient savoir qui veut se rendre à Arkadia ce soir et qui va rester ici.

\- Nous allons retourner à l'intérieur de la grotte, merci Bellamy, répondit Lexa. - Clarke pinça ses lèvres et hocha la tête pour le remercier à son tour-

Le jeune homme acquiesça et tourna les talons avant de rejoindre la grotte. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent debout avant que Bellamy ne revienne vers elles:

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé vos deux amies, vous savez où elles sont partit ? Demanda le jeune homme. - Clarke haussa les épaules -

\- Luna ? Niylah ? Cria Lexa, faisant sursauter la jeune blonde.

Après quelques secondes, deux silhouettes apparurent non loin de là.

Raven, Octavia, Monty et Khan étaient assis dans un coin, essayant d'expliquer un peu plus clairement au garde ce qu'il s'était passé à Arkadia. Miller, Jasper et Harper écoutaient la conversation de loin tandis qu'Indra était allée essayer de négocier un peu de nourriture au blocus. La jeune mécanicienne leva le regard vers l'entrée, voyant Bellamy et les quatre autres jeunes femmes arriver.

\- Vous voilà, s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant.

Le reste du groupe se leva aussi.

\- La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, s'exclama Octavia. Un groupe devra se rendre à Arkadia, un autre restera à la cime des bois avec ceci, ajouta-t-elle en agitant un talkie-walkie. Le premier groupe devra en trouver un dans Arkadia et le second pourra les alerter si les choses tournent mal à l'extérieur.

\- N'oubliez pas, le plus important pour le moment est de récupérer le matériel dont j'ai besoin, poursuivit Raven. Une fois que je serais hors de porté d'Alie, je pourrai moi même me rendre à Arkadia et poursuivre mes recherches. Pendant que vous serez là-bas, Monty et moi peaufinerons notre plan pour me retirer la puce.

\- Quant à Pike, reprit Octavia, il n'est pas nécessaire de le tuer. - elle tourna son regard vers Lexa- Trikru aimerait sûrement lui faire payer soit même la mort des siens, - Le Commandant acquiesça- Bon, qui se rendra à Arkadia ? Demanda la jeune brune.

\- J'en suis, répondit Lexa avant que Clarke, Bellamy et Luna ne se proposent à leur tour.

\- Donc, vous quatre, plus moi. C'est assez, répondit Octavia en acquiesçant avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Je suppose que Miller, Harper et moi nous occuperons de surveiller l'extérieur ? S'exclama Jasper.

\- Parfait, répondit Raven. Khan et – elle leva un sourcil vers la jeune blonde dont elle avait oublié le nom-

\- Niylah, répondit la concernée.

\- Niylah, - elle sourit – vous resterez avec Monty et moi ? Demanda Raven.- la blonde hocha la tête- Très bien !

Indra entra dans la grotte accompagné d'un garde, les bras chargés d'un panier de nourriture. Le garde salua le Commandant avant de poser le panier sur une vieille caisse en bois.

\- Merci, s'exclama Indra en lui indiquant la sortie.

L'homme acquiesça et s'en alla. Le groupe fixa Indra.

\- Je suis allée jusqu'au campement que vos hommes ont installés tout près d'ici, s'exclama Indra. Je pense qu'ils nous ont donné assez de nourriture pour ce soir. Servez-vous, s'exclama la femme d'un ton sec, comme à son habitude.

Personne ne bougea, attendant chacun que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas. Khan s'avança finalement vers Indra et le panier de nourriture. Il attrapa du pain et le lança à Clarke qui le récupéra habillement en souriant.

\- Faites pas de manières, on meure tous de faim de toute façon, s'exclama-t-il en nettoyant un fruit à l'aide de sa manche. - Il tourna le regard vers Jasper qui faisait une petite moue et lui lança la pomme.-

Ce dernier la récupéra et laissa échapper un bref sourire, ce qui ravi Khan. C'est ainsi que tous finirent par se servir, remerciant Indra d'avoir fait le déplacement. Ceux qui allaient former le premier groupe s'installèrent ensemble, Niylah en plus, pas très à l'aise avec les autres. Luna et elle s'échangeait des regards amusés, sans aucune raison apparente sous l'œil intrigué de Lexa

\- Bon, comment vont se dérouler les choses, ce soir ? Demanda Clarke avant d'engloutir un énième morceau de pain.

\- Nous passerons par l'entrée dérobée. Une fois à l'intérieur il serait utile de trouver rapidement un talkie-walkie pour communiquer avec les autres, répondit Bellamy. Cela nous permettra de savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Il nous faudra récupérer ce dont Raven a besoin et ensuite neutraliser les gardes, ainsi que Pike.

\- Neutraliser mais pas tuer, au possible, rappela Octavia. La mère de Monty et le copain de Miller sont parmi eux. Nous ferons en sorte de simplement les désarmer. Nous pourrions sûrement utiliser la prison pour les contenir. Mais il nous faudra quand même des armes, poursuivit Octavia en désignant le petit arsenal qui avait été crée près d'un mur, au fond de la grotte.

\- Ça me semble être un plan correct. Mais, si « L'entrée dérobée » a été trouvée et qu'ils l'a garde, comment ferons nous ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Espérons que ça ne soit pas le cas, répondit Lexa. - Octavia acquiesça- Reprenons des forces, ajouta-t-elle en croquant dans la pomme qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Luna n'avait encore rien mangé, gêné de ne pas pouvoir retirer son foulard devant autant de personne. Niylah la fixait et réalisa de l'embarra dans lequel était la jeune femme à la capuche.

\- Je peux te parler ? Demanda la blonde. - Luna acquiesça et elles se levèrent toutes les deux, sous le regard médusé de Lexa-

La blonde entraîna l'autre jeune femme à l'autre bout de la grotte, attrapant au passage un petit pain qui restait dans le fond du panier. Elles se retrouvaient à l'abri des regards, dans un renfoncement. Niylah posa ses mains sur le foulard de la jeune brune et le baissa dans son cou avant de lui tendre le pain. Luna rougit un peu et sourit, la remerciant sincèrement. La jeune brune s'assit sur le sol, contre le mur qui se tenait derrière elle. Niylah regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les voir puis s'assit à ses côtés. Elle regarda Luna dévorer son morceau de pain, le yeux brillant, comme si elle attendait ça depuis des heures... Ce qui était sûrement le cas. La jeune brune posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Niylah et ferma les yeux.

\- Ça fait du bien... Marmonna Luna.

\- De manger ? Oui ! Répondit la blonde en souriant.

\- Non, de pouvoir montrer son visage à quelques personnes … Enfin, de manger, aussi ! S'exclama la jeune brune en souriant.

Raven s'était lancée dans des explications interminables pour faire comprendre à Clarke et Bellamy ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle leur donna quelques instructions, sur où et comment récupérer les objets.

\- Bon, de quoi j'ai besoin ? Demanda Raven à Clarke, en croisant les bras d'un air malin.

\- D'un électro-aimant qu'on trouvera dans l'un des générateurs de l'Arche... De câbles et de pinces et de plusieurs bracelets au cas ou ont cramerais les premiers, j'ai bien suivit ? Demanda Lexa en prenant un air fier. - Raven hocha la tête-

\- Mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce à quoi tout cela ressemble, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'autre brune d'un air amusé.

\- Pas le moins du monde, je me charge de retenir les informations, on verra ce que les autres en font, répondit Lexa en appuyant son regard sur Bellamy et Clarke.

\- On trouvera, répondit Bellamy avant de récupérer une arme.

Luna et Niylah arrivèrent près du groupe. Khan attrapa le dernier morceau de pain qui se trouvait dans le fond du panier et s'approcha d'eux. Lexa le fixait sans rien dire puis s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu surveilleras la grotte pendant notre absence, s'exclama la jeune brune. - Le garde hocha la tête- Et dis moi, Khan, ton nez à l'air de bien se porter. Je croyais que Clarke te l'avais cassé … ?

Le jeune homme lança un regard de détresse à la jeune blonde qui riait silencieusement, derrière le Commandant. Cette dernière se retourna, la prenant sur le fait. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Clarke qui pinçait ses lèvres pour stopper son rire.

\- J'en étais sûre ! Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, vous deux ! S'exclama la jeune brune en s'éloignant, cachant ainsi son sourire.

Khan fixait la jeune blonde et secoua sa tête.

\- Pourquoi tu me mets toujours dans des situations pareilles ? Demanda-t-il d'un air dépité. Entre la fois ou tu as trop bu et ça, je crois que le Commandant me réserve un très mauvais sort … - La jeune blonde s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule-

\- Je crois qu'elle s'en fiche, répondit Clarke en souriant. Prend soin de ceux qui restent ici pendant notre absence, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'y veillerai ! Répondit Khan en hochant la tête.

\- Allons-y, s'exclama Bellamy en passant la sangle de son arme autour de son épaule. Octavia et Lexa récupérèrent leurs épées et les glissèrent dans leur étuis respectifs. Clarke récupéra l'arc de Luna et lui tendit.

\- Merci Clarke ! S'exclama la jeune brune en souriant.

Clarke sourit et récupéra deux petits pistolets qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture et vérifia que le couteau dans sa botte était toujours en place.

\- Faites attention à vous, s'exclama Raven en s'approchant de la jeune blonde.

Indra alla souhaiter bon courage à Octavia tandis que Jasper, Harper et Miller récupérèrent à leur tour des armes. La jeune Blake donna son talkie-walkie à Harper. Tous avancèrent vers l'entrée de la grotte, laissant Raven, Monty, Khan, Indra et Niylah près du feu. Luna, qui suivait le groupe, s'arrêta et tourna le regard vers la jeune blonde. Cette dernière s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Niylah glissa sa tête à l'intérieur de la grande capuche de la brune et posa sa tête dans son cou. Clarke, qui était revenue sur ses pas en s'apercevant que Luna ne les avaient pas suivit, resta silencieuse face à la scène, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle entendit des pas raisonner.

\- Lexa revient, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, juste à temps pour que les deux filles se séparent et que le Commandant ne les voit pas ainsi.

\- Soyez prudentes, répondit Niylah en prenant un air impassible face au regard intrigué de Lexa.

Luna hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire puis elles s'en allèrent.

Les deux groupes étaient arrivés en bordure de forêt, du côté opposé à l'entrée principale d'Arkadia. C'est pas ce même côté que le premier groupe pourrait pénétrer à l'intérieur de ces murs, par l'entrée dérobée.

\- Est-ce que tout est clair? Demanda Bellamy après avoir réexpliqué le déroulement de leur plan. Les trois membres du second groupe hochèrent la tête.

\- Faites attention à la mère de Monty et à Bryan, s'exclama Harper, appuyée du regard par Miller.

Bellamy acquiesça et les deux groupes se saluèrent avant de se séparer.


	10. Chapter 10

_CHAPITRE DIX_

Le jeune Blake fit glisser lentement la trappe et passa la tête par l'ouverture pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans le sas. N'apercevant aucune silhouette, il entra. Les quatre femmes firent de même avant de refermer l'ouverture. Tous restèrent sur leur garde, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Luna, pas habituée à tant de technologie, fixait les lampes du plafond.

\- Bon, souvenez-vous, les bracelets se trouvent dans la pièce à côté de l'infirmerie et le reste du matériel dans la salle de commande. Séparons-nous, murmura Bellamy. Si vous croisez quelqu'un, faite en sorte de le neutraliser, ne le tuer surtout pas.

\- Je viens avec toi, répondit Octavia.

\- Je sais où se trouve la salle de commande, je nous y conduirai, ajouta Clarke en regardant les deux sœurs.

\- Si vous trouvez un talkie-walkie, ne l'utiliser pas tant que ce n'est pas urgent. Pike et ses hommes se trouvent sûrement sur la même fréquence qu'Harper et ils pourraient entendre ce que nous avons à dire, rappela Octavia.

Les deux groupes se mirent d'accord et avancèrent vers la sortie du sas. Les Blake partirent à droite tandis que Lexa, Clarke et Luna prirent la direction opposée. Le Commandant avait sortit son épée, s'attendant à voir surgir quelqu'un à n'importe quel moment. Elles avancèrent en silence le long du couloir et, à chaque croisement, observèrent les alentours avant de poursuivre leur avancée. Après quelques minutes, une voix résonna non loin de leur position. Luna se munit de son arc et y installa une flèche, prête à tirer. Clarke avança la en premier, sur la pointe des pieds. Le couloir les emmena dans un cul de sac au bout duquel se trouvait une cellule. D'entre les barreaux, la jeune blonde pu y reconnaître un visage familier. Un garde se trouvait là, dos à elles, face à la cellule. Le regard du prisonnier, quand il la vit, la trahit et fit se retourner le garde. Ce dernier braqua son arme vers la jeune blonde. Elle leva les mains en l'air.

\- Que faites vous ici, brayât-il en les foudroyant du regard.

La jeune blonde plissa les yeux pour lire le nom qui était inscrit sur l'uniforme de l'homme.

\- Jason ? Jason, baisse ton arme, s'exclama-t-elle dans le plus grand des calmes.

\- Sur ordre d'Alie, je dois éliminer chaque personne qui pénètre dans l'enceinte d'Arkadia, répondit l'homme ajustant un peu plus son angle de tir.

\- Jason ! Tu n'es pas obligé de nous tuer ! S'exclama Clarke, la voix qui commençait à trembler.

Lexa et Luna restèrent en retrait en essayant de pas trop bouger.

\- Je vais me rendre, emmenez-moi à Pike, s'exclama la jeune blonde pour essayer de le calmer. Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, pas la peine d'en venir aux armes, ajouta-t-elle en se baissant, déposant son arme sur le sol.

L'homme la suivit du regard. Luna profita de l'occasion, leva son arc et tira une flèche dans l'épaule de l'homme. Ce dernier tituba en arrière mais ne broncha pas, se retrouvant contre les barreaux de la cellule. Lexa prit un air perplexe, quiconque aurait reçu une flèche dans l'épaule aurait réagit. Son visage n'avait pas changé, comme si il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Les mains du prisonnier agrippèrent le cou du garde.

\- Maintenant ! S'écria-t-il.

Clarke se rua sur le garde avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir et lui arracha l'arme des mains. Elle saisit le fusil et lui porta un violent coup à la tête, l'assommant. Son corps s'écroula sur le sol, inanimé. La jeune blonde fut satisfaite de ne pas avoir eu à le tuer et se tourna vers le prisonnier.

\- Kane ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

\- Sors nous de là, répondit-il en désignant de son index un trousseau de clés accroché à la ceinture du garde.

\- Rassemblement ! S'écria une voix au loin.

Lexa se retourna rapidement et vit trois hommes courir dans le sens contraire de leur position, comme si ils voulaient s'échapper.

\- Clarke ! S'exclama le Commandant. Poursuivons les avant qu'ils n'alertent les autres ! - La jeune blonde hocha la tête et s'approcha de Luna-

\- Libère les prisonniers et fait les sortir d'ici ! S'exclama la jeune blonde avant d'emboîter le pas à Lexa qui s'était déjà avancée dans le couloir.

La jeune femme à la capuche les regarda partir puis avança vers le garde et y récupérant le trousseau. Elle s'avança près de la cellule et ouvrit la porte, s'apercevant que de nombreux autres prisonniers se trouvaient enfermés. Kane sortit en premier et la remercia sincèrement. Il fut suivit par six ou sept hommes et femmes, tous Grounders à première vue. Kane récupéra l'arme que Clarke avait jeté au sol et se tourna vers la cellule d'où sortirent deux hommes. Luna écarquilla les yeux.

\- … Lincoln ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle et l'attrapa dans ses bras quand cette dernière s'approcha de lui.

\- Luna, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On dirait bien que je viens vous sauver – elle leva la tête vers lui- je t'avais dis qu'un jour je te rendrais la pareille ! - une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna-

\- Vous êtes avec Clarke et le Commandant, avez-vous vu d'autres membres de notre peuple ? Demanda un homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le visage. - elle se retourna vers Lincoln-

\- Tu peux leur faire confiance, répondit ce dernier. Je te présente Sinclair et voici Kane, ajouta-t-il en le désignant de la main. Ce sont des amis. Je vous présente Luna, chef du clan de Boat People et amie de longue date. - La jeune brune hocha la tête pour les saluer-

\- Une bande de jeune s'est réfugiée dans une grotte pas loin d'ici. Si je dois vous mettre à l'abri c'est là bas que vais vous emmener.

\- Est-ce qu'une jeune fille au nom de Raven se trouvait parmi eux ? Demanda Sinclair d'un air profondément inquiet.

\- Oui, oui, elle est là-bas. C'est même elle qui nous a envoyé ici pour récupérer du matériel, répondit Luna

\- Du matériel ? Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Kane en vérifiant les alentours.

\- Wow euh … Je vais essayer de vous expliquer … Raven à prit une puce d'une fille s'habille en rouge mais que personne ne voit et elle a trouvé un moyen de se la retirer, répondit la jeune brune en essayant de résumer les choses de la façon dont elle les avaient comprises. Mais elle n'est pas encore sous le contrôle de la fille qui s'habille en rouge et aimerait vraiment qu'on lui ramène le matériel avant que ça ne soit le cas.

\- Ce matériel, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sinclair.

La jeune brune leva les yeux au ciel et pensa à ce que Lexa n'avait pas arrêté de répéter tout le long du trajet :

\- D'un électro-aimant, de câbles et de pinces ainsi que des bracelets. - devant le regard perplexe de Sinclair, elle reprit- Clarke m'a dit qu'ils avaient des bracelets en arrivant sur Terre et qu'il devait en rester ici.

\- Je vois, je pense que Sinclair est le mieux placé pour trouver tout ça, répondit Lincoln. Je vais accompagner les nôtres à l'extérieur d'Arkadia, je me dépêche et je vous rejoint en salle des machines.

Lincoln souleva légèrement la capuche de la jeune brune qui tournait le dos au reste du groupe et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Fais attention à toi, Luna, s'exclama le jeune homme avant de réajuster la large capuche sur sa tête.

La jeune fille sourit et les laissa partir, se retrouvant avec Kane et Sinclair. Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

\- La salle de commande se trouve tout près. Nous trouverons tout ce qu'il faut à l'exception des bracelets, s'exclama Sinclair.

Le groupe se dirigea alors vers la salle des machines. Kane prit la tête du trio et restait sur ses gardes en avançant le long des couloirs.

Le trio arriva devant la porte de la salle sans avoir croisé quiconque en chemin. Kane poussa la porte et entra, tenant son fusil solidement dans ses mains. Lincoln avait déjà eu le temps de faire sortir tous les autres prisonniers de l'enceinte d'Arkadia et arriva auprès d'eux. Luna sourit en le voyant et suivit Kane et Sinclair. La pièce était remplie d'imposants générateurs et de plein d'outils dont la jeune fille ne connaissait pas la fonction. La porte à peine refermée derrière eux que deux hommes armés apparurent d'entre les machines, braquant leur armes sur les intrus. Un troisième homme se joignit à eux, arborant un sourire narquois. Kane et Sinclair échangèrent un regard de panique tandis que Luna agrippa la main de Lincoln en le fixant d'un air perdu.

\- Vous voilà enfin, s'exclama Pike avec un grand sourire. Nous avions peur de ne pas vous voir arriver !

Le Chancelier tourna alors la tête et fixa la femme qui se tenait à ses cotés.

\- « Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils viendraient. Raven a finalement trouvé le moyen de se séparer de moi, il semblerait » S'exclama Alie de son ton calme habituel.

Pike fixa un à un les trois hommes qui se tenaient devant lui. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Luna, il leva un sourcil avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Enlève-moi cette capuche ridicule, s'exclama-t-il. - Voyant que la jeune fille ne réagit pas, il braqua son arme sur elle et appuya le canon de cette dernière contre le ventre de la jeune fille- Enlève ça tout de suite.

Luna pinça ses lèvres et leva lentement ses mains vers le haut de sa tête avant de faire glisser sa capuche jusqu'en bas de sa nuque. Lincoln baissa les yeux tandis que Kane dévisagea la jeune femme. Alie, que personne ne voyant à part Pike et ses hommes, écarquilla les yeux, paraissant presque étonnée.

\- « Cette fille … c'est le Commandant ! » S'exclama Alie avant d'arborer un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que le Commandant vient faire ici ? Demande Pike en appuyant un peu plus son canon contre le ventre de Luna.

\- « Mon plan a fonctionné, voilà tout. Je lui ai dis que des ennuis planaient sur Arkadia et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir elle même essayer de régler les choses sur place. Stupide... »

\- Charles ...Soupira Kane. Jaha a réussit à te monter la tête avec ses histoires … ? Demanda-t-il

\- Me monter la tête ? Non. Il m'a simplement dit que si je me joignait à eux, je pourrais tuer moi même le Commandant, répondit Pike en fixant Luna.

Lincoln allait parler mais la jeune brune serra fort sa main pour le faire taire.

\- Me tuer ? C'est plutôt vous qui mériteriez de mourir, s'exclama la Luna en prenant un ton sévère.

\- Vous êtes celle qui à envoyé une armée vers nous, celle qui s'est infiltrée entre nos murs avec cet habit ridicule pour cacher votre visage. Vous pensiez que je ne me rendrais pas compte de qui vous êtes vraiment ? Demanda Pike d'un air malin.

Le Chancelier recula au niveau d'Alie et des autres gardes.

\- « Bien. Tuez là ! » S'exclama Alie en esquissant un sourire. « J'ai besoin de quelque chose qui lui appartient »

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment ! S'exclama Pike avant de viser la jeune brune.

\- Non ! S'exclama Lincoln en se jetant sur lui, au moment même ou un coup de feu résonna dans la pièce.

Kane redressa son arme et tira sur les deux gardes avant qu'ils ne fasse quoique ce soit, occupés à essayer de défendre Pike sur lequel Sinclair s'était aussi jeté.

Les deux jeunes Blake arrivèrent près de l'infirmerie. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire entendant des bruits de pas résonner non loin d'eux. Bellamy avança un peu jusqu'à l'intersection et jeta un œil dans le couloir de droite. Deux gardes semblaient faire leur ronde. Le jeune homme reconnu alors la mère de Monty et Bryan, le copain de Miller. Il se retourna vers Octavia qui elle aussi s'était avancée pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Nous devons les stopper … Ils se tiennent devant la salle que Jasper nous a indiqué. C'est là-bas que nous trouverons les bracelets.

Bellamy attrapa Octavia par le poignet et la fit reculer dans le couloir en voyant trois gardes arriver au niveau des deux autres. Tous les cinq entrèrent dans la pièce devant laquelle ils se tenaient.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'ils savaient que nous viendrions ici ? Demanda la jeune brune.

Elle se retourna en levant son épée quand elle entendit des bruits de pas résonner derrière elle. Clarke et Lexa se retrouvèrent face à elle.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Clarke, essoufflée.

\- Cinq gardes sont entrés dans la pièce où se trouvent les bracelets, répondit Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi entreraient-ils dans un vieux local dont personne ne se sert ? Demanda Lexa en se rappelant de ce que Raven lui avait dit plus tôt.

\- Nous pensons qu'ils savaient que nous viendrions. Vous avez été vues ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Oui … Nous nous sommes retrouvées face à un garde devant la prison. Je l'ai assommé mais un autre nous à aperçu et a prit la fuite en criant de se rassembler.

Un coup de feu retentit au loin, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par deux autres. Lexa écarquilla les yeux.

\- Allons voir, nous ne pouvons rien faire ici pour le moment, s'exclama Bellamy en désignant la pièce de son index.

Les deux corps des gardes gisaient sur le sol. Sinclair s'avança vers Pike, une épaisse planche en bois dans la main.

\- « Bonne nuit Charles. Il est temps de retourner voir mon amie » S'exclama Alie juste avant que Sinclair assomme le Chancelier à l'aide de la planche.

Il se redressa, fier de lui, avant de perdre son sourire. Lincoln était accroupit sur le sol, face à Luna. Elle était tombée à la renverse contre la porte de la salle. Le jeune homme avait saisit le visage de la jeune brune entre ses mains et la suppliait de rester avec lui. Un liquide noir s'échappait de l'abdomen de la jeune fille. Elle grimaçait sous la douleur. Pike n'avait finalement pas manqué sa cible …

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, s'exclama Kane en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lincoln.

Ce dernier prit Luna dans ses bras tandis que Sinclair lui ouvrit la porte pour sortir. L'un de ses bras était glissé sous la nuque de la jeune fille tandis que l'autre se trouvait sous ses genoux. Les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient, malgré-lui, remplit de larmes. La jeune brune le fixait sans rien dire, le visage semblant paisible. La douleur qui l'avait gagné d'un seul coup s'estompait au fur et à mesure que Lincoln la portait. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller.

\- Je t'interdis de t'en aller, murmura Lincoln.

Kane brandit son arme quand il entendit des bruits de pas qui semblaient se diriger vers eux. Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke et Lexa arrivèrent face à leur groupe, leurs armes devant eux. Le Commandant écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps de Luna dans les bras de Lincoln. Elle se précipita vers.

\- Luna ! S'exclama-t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune brune.

Cette dernière tourna lentement son regard vers elle et esquissa un semblant de sourire.

\- Emmenons là à l'infirmerie ! S'exclama Clarke en voyant tout le sang qui s'échappait de l'abdomen de Luna.

\- Qui a fait ça ? Demanda Lexa, la voix pleine de colère.

\- Pike, répondit Sinclair. Nous l'avons endormit. Je vais veiller sur lui, occuper vous d'elle, ajouta-t-il.

Lincoln suivit Clarke et Lexa en continuant de porter la jeune brune dans ses bras. Bellamy informa Kane que d'autres gardes s'étaient retranchés dans une autre pièce. Il chargea Octavia de rester aux côtés de Sinclair dans la salle des machines pendant que lui et l'ex-Chancelier surveillerai l'autre pièce.

Lexa ouvrit la porte précipitamment, suivit de Lincoln qui entra et déposa Luna sur l'un des lits médical. La jeune brune venait tout juste de perdre connaissance ce qui affola encore plus le Commandant.

\- Lexa, regarde si elle respire ! S'exclama Clarke en récupérant toute sortes de tissu ainsi qu'une paire de ciseaux. - Elle s'aperçut que le Commandant ne réagit pas- Lexa ! Cria-t-elle.

La jeune brune reprit ses esprits et s'approcha du corps inanimé de sa sœur. Elle posa doucement une main sur son menton et lui ouvrit la bouche. Elle inclina sa tête et disposa son oreille non loin des lèvres de Luna pour écouter sa respiration.

\- Elle respire mais … C'est très faible, articula Lexa d'une voix tremblante.

Clarke et Lincoln retirèrent la cape de Luna tant bien que mal pour ne pas l'abîmer, la sachant très attachée à ce vêtement. Lexa la récupéra et la serra contre elle.

\- Bien. Lincoln, éloigne la, s'il te plaît, s'exclama la blonde en désignant la brune.

Le jeune homme prit le poignet de Lexa et la tira vers lui, la faisant reculer malgré elle. Clarke découpa alors le t-shirt de la brune pour faire apparaître la blessure. Elle grimaça mais essaya de pas perdre son sang froid. Elle comprima la plaie avec des morceaux de tissu pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement. Ses mains prirent rapidement une couleur noire.

\- Lincoln, j'ai besoin de savoir si la balle est ressortie, s'exclama Clarke.

\- Je ne sais pas, articula-t-il.

\- Aide moi à la pencher sur le côté dans ce cas, répondit la jeune blonde.

L'homme vint près du lit et aida Clarke à fait basculer le corps inanimé de Luna sur le côté. Le t-shirt troué à l'arrière lui fit comprendre que la balle était belle et bien ressortie mais il leva le vêtement pour en être sur. Un net orifice de sortit ornait le dos de Luna, duquel s'échappait aussi du sang mais en moins grande quantité.

\- Elle est ressortie, répondit Lincoln en reposant délicatement Luna sur le matelas.

\- C'est une bonne chose alors.

Lexa examina la cape qui se trouvait entre ses mains et y trouva un petit trou. Elle soupira, attristée par tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Tu pourrais me trouver du fil et une aiguille ? Ma mère devait sûrement avoir ça ici, s'exclama la jeune blonde en levant un œil vers Lincoln tout en continuant de compresser la plaie.

\- Oui bien sur. Il devrait y a voir des médicaments aussi, quand nous avons emmené Nyko à Mount Weather, nous sommes revenu avec beaucoup de matériel et de médicaments, répondit le jeune homme en commençant à chercher dans les tiroir.

Lexa se joint à lui pour gagner du temps, essayant de refouler les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Clarke quant-à-elle pencha son oreille au dessus de la bouche de Luna en se concentrant pour écouter son souffle. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque qu'elle s'aperçut que la jeune brune avait cessé de respirer.

\- Merde ! S'exclama-t-elle avant d'entrouvrir un peu plus la bouche de Luna.

Lincoln posa sa main sur l'épaule du Commandant quand il se rendit compte que celle-ci avait porté ses mains à sa bouche en regardant Clarke effectuer un message cardiaque.

\- Bon sang Luna, reste parmi nous ! Cria Clarke, les larmes aux yeux, continuant de compresser le thorax de la jeune brune et de lui propulser de l'air dans les poumons à l'aide de sa bouche.

La jeune blonde se refusa d'abandonner et continua d'essayer de réanimer la jeune brune. Cette dernière reprit son souffle d'un coup et ouvrit subitement les yeux. Lexa s'assit sur le sol, soutenue par Lincoln, soulagée. Clarke recula sa tête et sourit, en pleurs, devant le regard étonné de Luna. Elle posa ses mains pleines de sang sur les joues de la jeune brune et son front contre le sien.

\- Tu … tu viens de m'embrasser hun, demanda Luna en esquissant un sourire.

Clarke secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Elle baissa les yeux vers la plaie et posa à nouveau sa main sur les tissus qui recouvraient la blessure.

\- Antibiotiques, articula Lincoln en lisant l'inscription d'une boite de médicaments qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- Excellent ! S'exclama Clarke en se retournant vers lui. -Le jeune homme lui apporta la petite boîte.

\- J'ai envie de dormir, marmonna Luna.

\- C'est normal, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Bon écoute moi, la balle est ressortie, ce qui est bon signe, elle n'a pas fait trop de dégâts à l'intérieur de ton abdomen. Une fois que j'aurais réussit à faire arrêter le sang de couler je devrai te recoudre. Et – elle tourna la tête vers Lexa- si tu le veux bien, j'aurais besoin de lui faire une transfusion, s'exclama Clarke. - La brune leva un sourcil- Je vais avoir besoin de ton sang pour le donner à Luna, expliqua la blonde devant le regard d'incompréhension de Lexa.

\- Bien évidemment, il n'y a que moi qui peut te le donner de toute façon, sourit le Commandant.

\- Non, il y a Ontari, aussi, répondit Luna. Mais j'aurais trop peur de devenir aussi cinglée qu'elle. - elle esquissa un sourire-

Lincoln resta auprès de Luna et lui prit la main. Cette dernière tourna le regard vers lui.

\- Si j'avais cru te revoir un jour … murmura la jeune brune.

\- Il était d'ailleurs plus probable que ce soit moi qui vienne à Boat People pour te voir que toi qui atterrisse ici. - Il tourna la tête vers Lexa- Je suis content que vous vous soyez retrouvées. - Le Commandant sourit légèrement en inclinant la tête-.

Clarke leva les tissus imbibés de sang et regarda la plaie. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte que le sang avait arrêté de couler. Elle jeta les tissus dans une poubelle qui se trouvait au pied du lit et en attrapa d'autres qu'elle avait mit de côté. La jeune blonde chercha ensuite quelque chose du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un flacon qu'elle saisit avant d'en lire l'inscription.

\- Désinfectant ? Grimaça Luna en la voyant faire. - Clarke hocha la tête – Merde ...

La jeune blonde imbiba l'un des morceaux de tissu avec le liquide que contenait le flacon puis revint près de Luna. Celle-ci ferma les yeux. Clarke s'excusa pas avance pour la douleur que ça allait causer, en plus de celle qu'elle ressentait déjà. Elle posa le tissu sur la plaie, Luna serra les dents mais poussa tout de même un cri de douleur. La jeune blonde nettoya la plaie du mieux possible tandis que Lexa arriva près d'elle, du fil et une aiguille à la main.

\- Tu vas savoir recoudre tout ça ? Demanda Luna en serrant les dents.

\- Elle s'en sort à merveille, ne t'en fait pas, répondit Lexa en posant une main sur l'épaule de Clarke.

 _[Pendant ce temps, dans la grotte]_

Niylah vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Raven et Monty. Cela faisait plus d'une demie-heure que les deux autres groupes s'en étaient allés. Les deux jeunes d'Arkadia avaient discuté pendant tout ce temps d'un réel plan pour le problème de Raven. Khan s'était installé dans un coin et s'était assoupit, Niylah s'était donc chargée de faire quelques tours de garde, bien décidée à ne pas rester les bras croisés. Rester en présence du peuple qui avait massacré plusieurs fois le sien n'était pas tout à fait à son goût mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ceux qui étaient partit en mission.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, s'exclama Raven en regardant la jeune blonde qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Ça va, merci, répondit brièvement la concernée en tournant le regard vers elle.

Raven se leva et marcha jusqu'à son niveau. Niylah posa alors son regard vers l'extérieur et regarda le ciel.

\- Tu ne nous apprécie pas vraiment, hun ? Demanda Raven en fixant l'horizon.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air méchants. Mais je n'arrive pas à oublier le fait que votre peuple ai massacré le mien, répondit sèchement Niylah.

\- C'était l'œuvre de Pike et de ses hommes, tu sais que nous n'avons rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé. - la blonde acquiesça – Mais je comprend ce que tu ressens. Apprends à nous connaître et tu verras que certaines personnes valent la peine d'être appréciées, ajouta Raven en esquissant un sourire. - Niylah tourna la tête vers elle -

\- Si j'ai suivit le Commandant et Wanheda, c'est simplement pour venger mon père. Et je suivrai à nouveau le Commandant quand elle emmènera les coupables à Polis pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait. - Raven prit un air désolé -

\- Tu sembles faire confiance à Clarke.

\- J'ai apprit à la connaître, répondit Niylah en utilisant les mêmes termes que ceux que la jeune brune venait d'emprunter. Elle a vécu quelques temps chez moi, j'ai eu le temps de pouvoir lui accorder ma confiance.

\- Quelque temps ? Je croyais que Clarke était à Polis avec Lexa ...

\- Avant ça, après ce qu'il s'est passé à Mount Weather elle a vécu dans la forêt, tantôt chez moi, tantôt dehors à errer. Elle venait quand mon père était absent, s'exclama Niylah en baissant les yeux.

Raven posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton père, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- « Bonsoir, Raven »

La jeune brune sursauta et recula d'un pas. Niylah la regardait, intriguée. Raven se tourna alors vers Monty, le regard affolé puis le rejoint, laissant la jeune blonde dans une incompréhension totale. Le jeune homme regarda celle qui arrivait d'un pas décidé vers lui.

\- Parle moi ! S'exclama Raven, soudainement perturbée. - elle tourna le regard vers Niylah qui l'avait suivit – Parlez-moi ! Répéta-t-elle.

\- Raven, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda la jeune blonde.

\- « Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir l'air heureuse de me voir » ajouta Alie en fixant la jeune femme.

\- Vas t'en, cria Raven en regardant la femme habillée de rouge.

Niylah et Monty échangèrent un regard intrigué tandis que Khan fit un bond, tiré de son sommeil par les cris qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Elle est là ? Demanda Monty en saisissant la jeune brune par les épaules. Raven, est-ce qu'Alie est ici ? Insista-t-il. - elle hocha la tête – Merde ! Jura-t-il en cherchant instinctivement la concernée du regard, sachant pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- « J'ai eu la visite de tes amis à Arkadia. Je savais que tôt ou tard tu allais les envoyer » S'exclama Alie d'un sourire crispé.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de leur faire du mal, répondit Raven en serrant les dents.

\- « Tu sais bien que je te veux à mes côtés. Tu es un atout précieux, Raven. » ajouta Alie en souriant.

\- Jamais ! Vous m'entendez ? Jamais je ne me joindrais à vous ! S'écria la jeune brune.

Monty, qui lui tenais les épaules, tenta de la raisonner en lui tapotant doucement la joue.

\- « Arkadia m'appartient, désormais. Tu ne pourras pas résister longtemps. Si tu ne te joint pas à moi, je m'en vais de ce pas ordonner l'exécution de chacun de tes amis. »

\- Non ! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! S'exclama Raven.

\- « Bien sur que je le peux. Si je ne peux t'avoir, je ferais en sorte que chaque personne à qui tu tiens soit éliminée. - elle avança vers Raven – Je sais que tu as trouvé une façon d'extraire la puce. C'est pour ça que tu as demandé aux autres de venir récupérer le matériel dont tu as besoin. A vrai dire, je n'attendais que leur venue pour pouvoir enfin te rendre visite. Maintenant qu'ils sont prisonniers à l'intérieur d'Arkadia, je peux faire ce que je veux de chacun d'entre-eux. - Raven fronça les sourcils- La vie de tes amis t'importe si peu ? »

\- Ne les touchez pas ! S'écria la jeune brune en se débattant, retenue par Niylah qui essayait de la calmer.

\- « C'est à toi de décider de leur sort »

\- Raven, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te dis mais je t'en supplie ne l'écoute pas, s'exclama Monty en essayant de la distraire. Ne la laisse pas t'avoir !

Alie posa alors le regard Monty et esquissa un sourire avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers la jeune brune.

\- « Si tu ne te soumets pas, chaque personne qui se trouve encore à Arkadia le payera de sa vie. Pense à ton ami, il y perdra sa mère. Tu perdras tes amis, la mort du Commandant causera la fin de ton peuple … La survie des tiens dépend entièrement de ton choix, Raven »

\- Stop ! D'accord je me -la main de Monty se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de dire quoique ce soit-

Le regard de la jeune brune changea, regrettant déjà ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du jeune homme qui retira sa main en hurlant de douleur.

\- Je me soumets ! Cria Raven pour être sur qu'Alie l'entende.

\- Non ! Cria Monty en revenant vers elle, la main en sang.

\- « Parfait ! » Répondit Alie d'un sourire hautement satisfait.


	11. Chapter 11

_CHAPITRE ONZE_

Sinclair était agenouillé au pied d'un des générateurs, dévissant quelques écrous pour pouvoir retirer des pièces. Octavia avait ligoté Pike dans un coin de la pièce et l'avait attaché à un énorme tuyau pour être sûre qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Elle faisait les cent pas, se remémorant tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait enfin pu retrouver Lincoln mais la situation n'était pas propice à de vrais enjouements.

\- Hey, je peux te poser une question ? Demanda la jeune brune en apparaissant derrière l'imposant générateur. - Sinclair hocha la tête- Nous avons bien vu la même chose, Luna avait la même tête que le Commandant ? - Il hocha à nouveau la tête avant de retirer la clé à molette qu'il tenait dans sa bouche-

\- Oui, elle s'est même faite passer pour elle, répondit-il.

\- Et c'est pour ça que Pike lui a tiré dessus ? Demanda Octavia en regardant le Chancelier d'un mauvais œil.

L'homme acquiesça avant de décrocher une pièce du générateur d'un air fier. Il la posa à côté de lui avant récupérer une autre.

\- Électro-aimants, s'exclama-t-il. Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut, ajouta-t-il en se redressant.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Octavia tandis que Sinclair enfouit les deux pièces dans un sac à dos.

\- Bonne question, répondit-il en récupérant les pinces et les câbles qu'Octavia avait déniché quelques minutes plus tôt. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Pike sans surveillance. Mais nous n'allons pas non plus rester là indéfiniment. Attendons encore ici quelques minutes et si personne ne vient, nous sortirons.

Lexa était allée s'asseoir dans un coin, se sentant faible après le don de sang qu'elle venait de faire. Clarke avait réussit à recoudre parfaitement les blessures de Luna et avait décidé qu'une transfusion s'imposait, au vue de l'état de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, épuisée, avait finit par s'endormir tandis que la sang du Commandant s'infiltrait dans ses veines. La jeune blonde jeta une œil à la poche de sang qu'elle avait accroché en hauteur. Cette dernière était presque vide. Elle échangea un regard satisfait avec Lincoln puis rejoint le Commandant.

\- Comment tu te sent ? Demanda Clarke en s'asseyant à ses côtés. - La jeune brune leva faiblement la tête vers elle et esquissa un sourire-

\- Drôle, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi faible, répondit Lexa.

\- Vous avez toutes les deux besoin de repos, s'exclama la jeune blonde.

\- Je doute que ce soit le genre de situation idéale pour se reposer, s'exclama la brune en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke.

Lincoln s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de son amie et la fixa silencieusement. Avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de vraiment savourer leur retrouvailles. Le jeune homme glissa sa main sur celle de Luna. Cette dernière sursauta quand des coups de feu se mirent à résonner dans les couloirs. Clarke se leva d'un bond et s'empressa d'aller éteindre la lumière, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Seule les lampes du couloir laissait passer quelques rayons lumineux à travers les épaisses vitres qui se situaient en haut des portes de l'infirmerie. Lincoln, ainsi que la jeune blonde, s'approchèrent de ses dernières.

\- Bellamy et Kane sont seuls la dedans ? Demanda le jeune homme en chuchotant.

\- Oui, répondit Clarke, inquiète.

L'ex Chancelier suivit le jeune Blake au croisement du couloir, cherchant à éviter de nouveaux tirs dans leur direction. Ils reprirent leur respiration en s'adossant à un mur, se regardant.

\- Ils sont sous le contrôle d'Alie ? Demanda Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils. - Kane acquiesça- Pourquoi s'enferment-t-ils dans cette pièce ?

\- Comme ils sont contrôlés, je pense qu'Alie a comprit le plan de Raven depuis le début. Pike nous attendait dans la salle de commande, comme si il savait déjà que nous viendrions récupérer des pièces. Je pense que ce groupe là fait de même … Qu'il y a t-il dans cette pièce ? Demanda Kane.

\- Les bracelets qui permettaient de vous transmettre des informations quand vous étiez encore sur l'Arche. Raven en a besoin pour se retirer la puce, répondit Bellamy.

Kane jeta un œil dans le couloir, surveillant la porte par laquelle deux gardes avaient sortit leurs armes et tenté de les abattre quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ils préparent forcement quelque chose. Pourquoi reste-ils à l'intérieur ? Ils savent que nous n'allons pas rentrer, ils attendent quoi? Demanda le plus jeune des deux hommes.

\- J'en ai aucune idée. Mais il va falloir que nous trouvions un moyen de les faire sortir, répondit Kane en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si nous amenons Pike comme monnaie d'échange, peut-être sortirons-t-ils...

\- Non, je pense qu'il n'est qu'un pion comme les autres. Alie n'aura que faire de le récupérer. Mais ils ne resterons pas à l'intérieur indéfiniment …

 _[A l'intérieur de la pièce]_

Bryan et les autres se tenaient debout autour d'une t able, armes en main. Ils se fixaient en silence jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alie. Cette dernière les regarda un à un puis posa son regard sur les quelques bracelets qui trônaient sur la table.

\- « Raven nous a enfin rejoint. Détruisez ces bracelets » S'exclama la femme en rouge.

L'un des gardes attrapa une masse tandis qu'un autre disposa les cercles de métal de façon à ce qu'il soit plus facile de frapper dessus. Le garde à la masse la leva au dessus de sa tête avant de porter plusieurs coups à chacun des bracelets. Ces derniers se brisèrent en plusieurs morceaux sous le regard satisfait d'Alie.

\- « Parfait. Je vous remercie, vous m'avez été d'une aide précieuse. J'ai promis à Raven que je ne ferais pas de mal à ses amis. Lâchez vos armes et sortez d'ici. Laissez-les vous enfermer. J'aurais sûrement besoin de vous plus tard donc ne vous faites pas tuer. » Ordonna Alie d'une voix neutre.

Tous lâchèrent alors leurs armes en les posant sur la table, parmi les morceaux de bracelets. L'un des gardes ouvrit la porte et sortit de là, les mains sur la tête. Les autres firent de même et ils se postèrent tous dans le couloir, à genoux, les mains croisées sur le haut de leur tête, attendant que quelqu'un les trouve.

Se fut rapidement le cas. Octavia et Sinclair, après avoir entendu les premiers coups de feu, s'étaient empressé d'enfermer Pike dans une cellule, ainsi que Jason qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se réveiller non plus. Ils avaient ensuite accourut dans la direction de l'infirmerie. Les deux étaient alors tombé sur Bellamy et Kane qui s'étaient un peu éloignés de la pièce pour penser à un plan. La sortie de tout les gardes avait intriguée Octavia qui avait été chargée de surveiller le couloir pendant que les trois hommes essayaient de trouver une solution.

\- Tss, venez voir, s'exclama la jeune brune en agitant sa main dans le couloir pour attirer le regard des gardes, en vain.

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent à leur tour et jetèrent un œil dans le couloir, tous l'air étonnés. La jeune Blake avança alors d'un pas avant de se faire réprimander par son frère. Elle le foudroya du regard en lui répondant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle continua à avancer puis passa lentement devant la quinzaine de gardes qui était toujours agenouillés. Personne ne broncha, seul les pas d'Octavia résonnèrent. Le regard de la jeune brune se posa alors sur un talkie-walkie qui était accroché à la ceinture d'Anna, la mère de Monty. Elle le décrocha avec précaution avant de se retourner vers son frère.

\- Enfermons-les. Je vais essayer de contacter les autres, s'exclama-t-elle en agitant l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

\- Éloigne toi d'eux. Ils sont toujours sous le contrôle d'Alie, elle peut voir et entendre ce qu'on dit si elle le souhaite, s'exclama Bellamy sous le regard intrigué d'Octavia. C'est ce que Raven semblait dire. - Il s'approcha de sa sœur et lui murmura à l'oreille- Va à l'infirmerie, tu les contacteras de là-bas.

La jeune brune acquiesça tandis que le jeune Blake et les deux autres hommes se chargèrent d'emmener les gardes dans la même cellule que le Chancelier. Ces derniers se laissèrent faire comme Alie leur avait demandé.

\- « Raven m'aidera à obtenir ce dont j'ai besoin. Je ferais en sorte de vous libérez au moment venu » S'exclama Alie avant de s'éclipser.

Khan faisait les cent pas dans la grotte. Raven, Monty et Niylah étaient assit autour du feu et discutaient.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, s'exclama Raven en jetant un mince morceau de bois dans le feu. Je crois qu'elle s'est éclipsée avant que je n'accepte de me joindre à elle.

\- Peut-être que tu n'as pas dis la phrase qu'il fallait, blagua Monty avant de reprendre son air sérieux, se souvenant que le sujet ne permettait pas de telles plaisanteries.

\- On s'en fiche, non ? Alie ne t'as pas eu et tant mieux, rétorqua la jeune blonde en croisant les bras.

Indra, qui depuis le départ des autres, s'était contenté de monter la garde à l'extérieur, apparue aux côtés de Jasper dans l'entrée de la grotte. Ce dernier s'approcha du groupe.

\- Octavia vient juste de nous contacter. Il semblerait qu'Arkadia soit sûre. Nous pouvons nous y rendre, s'exclama-t-il.

Raven se leva et sourit.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda la jeune brune tandis que les deux autres se relevèrent aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle a été brève. Nous verrons sur place, répondit le jeune homme. - Raven hocha la tête-

Ils récupérèrent alors les quelques affaires qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Monty éteignit le feu alors que Raven et Niylah se chargèrent de ranger quelques outils dans des sacs à dos.

\- « Tu te débrouilles bien, Raven. Laisse-les t'emmener à Arkadia. Continu d'agir normalement, qu'ils ne se doutent de rien » S'exclama Alie en arborant un sourire.

La jeune brune laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en refermant son sac à dos qu'elle enfila ensuite sur ses épaules. Le groupe se décida alors à partir. Indra et Jasper ouvrèrent la marche tandis que Niylah, Raven et Monty les suivaient de près, secondé par Khan qui se chargeait de surveiller leurs arrières. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'entrée d'Arkadia, eux aussi ayant fait le tour pour passer pars l'entrée dérobée. Alie, qui suivait les faits et gestes de Raven les regarda un à un s'infiltrer par la petite entrée, jurant, le sourire aux lèvres, de la faire sceller dès que possible. C'est ainsi que le petit groupe, rejoint entre temps par Miller et Harper, s'introduisit lui aussi entre les murs d'Arkadia.

Bellamy et Kane se chargèrent de les accueillir, refermant l'entrée derrière eux.

\- Ravi de vous revoir, Kane ! S'exclama Raven en souriant. -il hocha la tête- Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Oui. Il y a juste cette fille, Luna … Elle s'est faite tirer dessus par Pike, s'exclama Kane en prenant un air gêné. Clarke s'est occupée d'elle mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée et que si quelqu'un voulait vraiment venir, je pouvais l'y escorter.

\- Emmenez-moi là-bas, répondit Niylah en serrant ses poings tandis que l'ex Chancelier la dévisageait.

\- Bien sur. Nous nous sommes déjà vu, non ? Demanda Kane en ouvrant la marche.

\- C'est Niylah, nous l'avons croisée quand nous recherchions Clarke, elle tient le point d'échange, s'exclama Bellamy avant de les laisser partir tout les deux, accompagnés de Khan, se retournant vers le reste du groupe. Nous avons fait le tour d'Arkadia, tout les gardes ont été enfermés. Ta mère va bien, Monty -il tourna le regard vers Miller- Bryan aussi.

Les deux jeunes hommes furent soulagés et demandèrent tout les deux à voir leur proches ce que Bellamy accepta. Il les y accompagna avec Indra, tandis que Jasper, Raven et Harper se mirent en quête de trouver chacun une chambre pour déposer et récupérer leurs affaires.

Kane poussa la porte de l'infirmerie dans laquelle Niylah s'engouffra immédiatement. A la demande de l'ex-chancelier, Khan resta posté devant la portes. Clarke tourna le regard vers Niylah quand elle entendit la porte grincer puis porta une main à sa propre bouche pour leur faire signe de se taire. La jeune Grounder tourna la tête quand Wanheda désigna un coin de la pièce de son index. Le Commandant se trouvait assise sur le sol, recouverte d'une couverture, la tête tombant sur le côté. Kane entra à son tour et s'approcha de la jeune Griffin avant de lui tendre ce qu'il gardait jusque là dans ses poches.

\- Les dernières barres énergétiques qu'il doit rester sur cette Terre, plaisanta-t-il. Nous avons encore beaucoup de provisions côté nourriture mais je pense que si elle n'est pas en forme, il lui sera plus facile d'avaler ceci, s'exclama Kane en fixant la jeune Commandant endormie.

\- Clarke, il s'est passé quoi ici ? Demanda Niylah en croisant les bras.

La jeune blonde et l'ex-chancelier échangèrent un regard gêné. Clarke passa son regard au dessus de l'épaule de Niylah pour y voir Luna qui commençait à se réveiller.

\- Niylah … murmura la jeune Nightblood en glissant sa main dans celle de la blonde qui lui tournait le dos. - cette dernière se retourna en souriant avant de froncer les sourcils -

\- Bon, je vous laisse, s'exclama Kane en levant le regard vers l'horloge accrochée au mur qui indiquait minuit passé. Il se fait tard... Je vais aller vous chercher des chambres individuelles pour toutes les quatre, sourit-il. Et pour le garde, peut-être ? Demanda-t-il

\- Khan ? Oui si possible, qu'il ai autant de confort que nous, répondit Clarke en souriant avant de remercier sincèrement Kane.

Ce dernier s'en alla, laissant la pièce aux jeunes femmes.

\- Comment tu vas ? Demanda Niylah à la jeune Nightblood, en lui retirant sa capuche sous le regard étonné de Clarke.

Luna rougit, c'était seulement la seconde fois qu'elle pouvait montrer son vrai visage à Niylah et elle en était ravie. Elle l'a rassura en lui disant que tout allait bien et que Clarke s'était parfaitement occupée d'elle. Clarke expliqua aussi que pour sa sécurité et après ce qui venait de lui arriver, elle avait décidé de continuer à cacher le visage de Luna.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Clarke, Niylah m'a déjà vu, murmura la Nightblood en s'étirant. S'il te plaît, ne le dis pas à Lexa … - la jeune blonde tourna le regard vers le Commandant qui dormait toujours aussi bien-

\- Je ne dirais rien, mais soit prudente, répondit Clarke avant de lui sourire. Kane est allé nous chercher des chambres, tu seras sûrement mieux installée dans un lit que sur ce matelas tout dur, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Oh, oui ce serait avec plaisir, répondit Luna d'un air enchanté.

Clarke esquissa un sourire puis s'éloigna un peu. Niylah reposa alors son regard sur la jeune Nightblood qui la fixait sans rien dire. Elle resserra un peu plus sa main autour de celle de Luna.

\- Hors de question que je dorme toute seule dans une de leurs chambres bizarre, murmura la brune d'un air malin. On se tiendra compagnie ? Ajouta-t-elle avant que Niylah n'acquiesce d'un sourire.

La jeune Griffin revint vers elle en poussant une chaise roulante, remerciant intérieurement ceux qui avaient eu l'idée d'en construire une.

\- Prête ? Demanda Niylah. - Luna hocha la tête-

Les deux jeunes blondes l'aidèrent à s'y installer en douceur. La Nightblood serra les dents, bien que Clarke lui avait donné quelque chose contre la douleur, elle se faisait tout de même encore ressentir. La jeune blonde remit la capuche de Luna en place. Cette dernière fit une petite moue mais ne dit rien, sachant très bien qu'elle devrait encore se cacher pour se protéger. Clarke s'approcha du coin opposé de la pièce, là ou se trouvait Lexa, toujours endormie. Elle fit une petite moue, d'abord embarrassée de devoir la réveiller. La jeune blonde s'agenouilla devant la brune et glissa lentement une main sur sa joue en murmurant son nom. Comme le Commandant n'eut aucune réaction, elle recommença, sans succès.

\- LEXA ! Cria Luna en riant.

La jeune concernée se réveilla en sursaut, se trouvant nez-à-nez avec Clarke à qui elle fronça les sourcils. La jeune blonde prit un air médusé et tourna le regard vers Luna qui elle était fière de son coup.

\- Au moins, elle est réveillée, s'exclama la Nightblood en souriant à Lexa qui la regardait d'un air ahurit.

Clarke aida le Commandant à se remettre sur pieds, la regardant d'un air désolé. Lexa quant-à-elle se contentait de la fixer, encore à moitié endormie. Niylah venait d'ouvrir la porte et avait disparue dans le couloir.

\- Je voulais faire ça en douceur, murmura Clarke avant de poser sa main sur la joue de Lexa. J'essayais d'analyser ce qui vous différenciait l'une de l'autre et je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé. Sa bêtise est bien plus grande que la tienne, sourit la jeune blonde.

\- Parce que tu trouves que j'ai de la bêtise en moi, peut-être ? Demanda Lexa d'un air froid. - Clarke pinça les lèvres d'un air gêné-

\- Non, je …

\- Je t'ai eue, répondit le Commandant en souriant.

Clarke roula des yeux puis finit par rire, se sentant bête de s'être faite avoir aussi facilement.

\- Tu viens ? Kane nous à sûrement déjà trouvé des chambres, s'exclama la jeune blonde en tournant les talons.

Lexa la suivit jusqu'à la zone résidentielle de l'Arche, découvrant pas après pas ce à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur de ce qu'il restait de l'Arche. Toutes deux longèrent les larges couloirs pendant quelques minutes, muettes. Elles y retrouvèrent Luna et Niylah en pleine discussion avec Khan au détour d'un couloir. Ce dernier leur sourit en les voyant arriver.

\- Commandant, salua-t-il poliment. Votre ami, Kane, nous a prêté des chambres pour que nous trouvions le repos qu'il nous faut, ajouta-t-il. Il m'a dit de vous dire que, la chambre du fond -il désigna la porte au bout du couloir- est pour vous, Commandant. Il m'en a aussi attribué une mais ...

\- Ton repos est mérité, Khan, le coupa Lexa en hocha la tête. Passer une bonne nuit, ajouta la jeune brune en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Clarke la regarda partir sans rien dire avant de saluer les autres et d'entrer dans une autre chambre. Khan s'en alla aussi tandis que Niylah poussa la chaise roulante de Luna dans la chambre la plus proche d'elles.

La jeune Griffin referma la porte derrière elle avant de chercher un interrupteur à l'aide de sa main. Une fois la lumière allumée, elle traversa la minuscule pièce en deux enjambées et se laissa tomber dans le lit. Elle s'y allongea de tout son long et sourit de bonheur quand sa tête rencontra la douceur de l'oreiller dans lequel elle s'était enfouie.

\- Bon sang … murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle resta immobile quelques instants puis glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de grimacer. L'état et la propreté de ces derniers laissait à désirer. Elle ouvrit un œil avant de regarder l'état de ses vêtements puis fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains puis se redressa lentement. Elle scruta la pièce, vérifiant qu'aucune porte ne se trouvait là, pouvant peut-être la conduire à une salle de bain privée. Clarke soupira, se résignant à devoir se laver dans les douches communes, ce dont elle avait horreur. Elle se leva puis avança vers l'unique placard de la pièce dans le but d'y trouver au moins une serviette de bain. Les seules affaires qu'elle trouva à l'intérieur du meuble furent deux chemises, parfaitement pliées. Elle leva un sourcil avant d'en déplier une pour voir la taille qu'elle faisait. La jeune blonde prit un air satisfait et s'empara de la seconde chemise avant de sortir de la pièce. Ayant à peine faire un pas dans le couloir, elle se stoppa net avant de tourner la yeux vers la porte de la chambre voisine. Elle hésita quelques instant puis finit par toquer à cette dernière. Quand elle reconnu la voix qui s'éleva pour l'autoriser à entrer, elle n'hésita plus et abaissa la poignée pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

\- Lexa ? Demanda la jeune blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis là, répondit le Commandant d'une voix gênée. Ne te moque pas de moi, mais je ne sais pas comment allumer la lumière … - Clarke étouffa un petit rire avant de balader le bout de ses doigts sur le mur et d'y trouver un interrupteur qu'elle actionna.- Merci ...

La jeune blonde, se retenant de rire, s'approcha de Lexa qui était assise sur le bord du lit, grimaçant face à cette lumière soudaine qui l'avait momentanément aveuglée.

\- La prochaine fois tu sauras, s'exclama Clarke en sortant les barres énergétiques de ses poches. Tiens, Kane m'a donné ça pour toi. - Lexa leva un sourcil en saisissant ce que la blonde lui tendait- Ça se mange, je te rassure. C'est bourré de tout ce qu'il te faut pour te remettre d'aplomb.

\- Merci, s'exclama le Commandant avant de poser les quatre petites barres à côté d'elle.

Le regard de Clarke parcourut la pièce et se posa sur la porte grande ouverte qui semblait donner sur une autre pièce. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- T'as une salle de bain ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air jaloux. - Lexa regarda dans la même direction qu'elle-

\- Apparemment, répondit la jeune brune en esquissant un sourire. Tu peux y aller si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les cheveux de Clarke.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils quand elle sentit le regard du Commandant appuyé sur elle.

\- Ça va, je sais que j'en ai besoin, s'exclama Clarke en faisant une petite moue avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et d'y allumer la lumière.

Elle posa ses chemises sur un petit meuble avant de regarder la douche, heureuse. Elle trouva une pile de serviettes posées dans un coin qu'elle ramena au plus près de la douche. La jeune blonde ouvrit la porte de cette dernière, encore habillée, pour faire couler l'eau et espérer l'avoir chaude le plus tôt possible. Elle se déshabilla en un rien de temps, posant ses vêtements un peu partout dans la pièces. La jeune femme fit les yeux ronds quand elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir et se dépêcha de se faufiler dans la douche. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de l'eau sur sa peau et resta quelques instants sans bouger, laissant seulement l'eau couler sur son corps et faisant le vide dans sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié prendre une douche. Clarke se tourna vers l'intérieur de la douche et posa son front contre le mur, écoutant le bruit de l'eau qui s'échappait du robinet. Elle se perdit tellement rapidement dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta au moment ou la chaleur d'un autre corps vint se blottir contre elle. Lexa s'était faufilée le plus discrètement possible à l'intérieur de la douche quand elle s'était aperçut que Clarke ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer dans la salle de bain.

La jeune blonde sourit bêtement sans même se retourner quand elle sentit les bras de Lexa s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

\- Tu m'as eue, murmura-t-elle avant de refermer ses yeux.

Le Commandant dégagea le cou de Clarke de son épaisse chevelure mouillée et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. La jeune blonde frissonna au contact des lèvres de Lexa sur sa peau et décida de se retourner pour lui faire face. La brune la fixait d'un air innocent, se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

\- Tu viens vérifier que je me lave bien les cheveux ? Demanda Clarke d'un air amusé en saisissant les mains de Lexa pour la rapprocher d'elle et la faire venir sous l'eau qui se trouvait être agréablement chaude.

\- J'avais l'occasion de passer un peu de temps seule avec toi, répondit Lexa avant de baisser les yeux. Maintenant que Pike et les autres ont été arrêtés il … - elle inspira- il va falloir que je retourne à Polis. - Clarke posa sa main sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête- Et … Et je sais que maintenant que tu es ici, tu vas y rester. Qu'il faut régler le problème avec Raven et que vous devez retrouver le reste de votre peuple et – La blonde posa sa main sur sa bouche-

\- Nous penserons à nous dire au revoir en temps voulu, d'accord ?

Lexa pinça ses lèvres et hocha la tête. Clarke lui sourit avant de pencher sa tête en arrière pour que l'eau lui tombe directement sur le visage. La jeune brune ne dis rien et la regarda faire en essayant de concentrer son regard sur le visage de Clarke. La jeune blonde, se sentant observée, ouvrit un œil et sourit face à la mine gênée qu'arborait Lexa. Elle l'attrapa par la taille et échangea sa place avec la sienne, plaquant la jeune brune contre le mur. Cette dernière secoua la tête puis posa ses mains sur les joues de Clarke et l'embrassa sans même lui donner le temps de s'y attendre. La jeune blonde serra son corps un peu plus contre le sien en poursuivant le baiser. Elle glissa ensuite ses mains sur les omoplates de Lexa et descendit peu-à-peu ses doigts le long de sa peau mouillée. La jeune brune frissonna quand le bout des doigts de Clarke lui caressèrent le creux du dos. La blonde déplaça ses lèvres le long du cou de Lexa, y déposant quelques baisers. Elle ramena ses mains à l'avant du corps de la brune et passa doucement l'une d'elles sur sa poitrine. Lexa rougit sous les caresses si tendres de la jeune Griffin et pinça ses lèvres.

\- Clarke ? Tu es sûre qu'on à le droit de faire … Ce genre de choses ici ?

La jeune blonde releva la tête vers elle et esquissa un sourire.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrait-ont pas ? Demanda-t-elle en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux de la jeune brune qui lui tombait sur le visage. Personne ne va oser venir déranger le Commandant, à part moi, ajouta Clarke en lui touchant le bout du nez.

Lexa sourit puis baissa les yeux avant de relever le regard d'un air malin. La blonde secoua la tête en riant puis attrapa ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes. Elle descendit lentement sa main sur les hanches de la brune, la faisant frémir sous ses caresses. De son autre main, elle titilla aléatoirement le bout de ses seins, les faisant se durcir un peu plus à chaque passage. Lexa ferma un peu plus fort les yeux, sentant le désir grimper peu-à-peu en elle. Clarke décida alors de plier ses genoux pour se baisser un peu, portant ses lèvres sur la poitrine de la brune tout en la tenant par la hanche et lui caressant le bas du dos. Après quelques minutes ou ses lèvres s'étaient chargées de gentiment titiller cette poitrine qui s'offrait à elles, elle décida de les faire continuer leur chemin un peu plus bas. Le cœur de Lexa battait de plus en plus fort et respiration ne faisait que s'accélérer, malgré-elle. Quand Clarke posa sa bouche tout en bas de son ventre, elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un soupir. La jeune blonde redressa un peu sa tête et croisa son regard. Elle se fixèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Lexa finisse par timidement hocher la tête. Elle passa lentement une jambe par dessus l'épaule de Clarke qui se tenait toujours à genoux devant elle. Cette dernière enfouit alors sa tête entre les cuisses de la brune, tenant d'une main celle qui trônait sur son épaule. Le bout de sa langue ne perdit pas de temps pour trouver ce petit sommet dont l'effleurement fit soupirer Lexa. La brune, qui se demandait jusque là à quoi pouvait bien servir une barre d'appui dans un endroit pareil, s'y agrippa pour que Clarke ait moins de poids à soutenir. Elle serra son poing de plus en plus fort autour de la barre de fer quand la jeune blonde accéléra le rythme des aller-retours que sa langue effectuait. Lexa tentait de dissimuler au mieux ces soupirs qui essayaient de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Elle y parvint quelques minutes mais finit par craquer. Elle glissa sa main à l'arrière de la tête de Clarke comme pour l'inciter à continuer. La jeune blonde, que le geste et les soupirs répétés de Lexa excitaient encore plus, se décida à accélérer la cadence des va-et-vient. Clarke remonta sa main le long de la cuisse de la brune et laissa ses doigts s'engouffrer dans son intimité. Lexa laissa échapper un gémissement et devint rouge écarlate. La blonde l'avait eue par surprise et elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se préparer à ce qui allait arriver. Clarke recula un peu sa tête pour reprendre son souffre, levant les yeux vers la jeune brune sur qui l'eau qui s'écoulait de la douche perlait sur sa douce peau. Ses lèvres laissaient échapper un entrelacement de gémissements et de soupirs face aux vas-et-vient qu'exerçaient les doigts de la blonde en elle. Cette dernière décida alors d'accélérer le rythme de ses mouvements, ce qui sembla plaire à Lexa dont la main se resserrait de plus en plus autour de la barre de fer.

La jeune brune sentit son sang courir à l'intérieur de ses veines, elle pencha la tête en arrière pour rafraîchir son visage avec l'eau qui s'écoulait. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait lui faisaient presque tourner la tête. Elle ne sentit même pas la douleur qui s'était installée dans l'unique jambe qu'elle avait de posée au sol. Celle-ci, tétanisée, glissa sur le sol humide de la douche la faisant basculer. Clarke la rattrapa de justesse en la sentant glisser et installa la jeune brune, rouge de honte, sur ses genoux. La main qu'elle avait pendant si longtemps agrippée à la barre d'appui avait elle aussi décidé de lâcher prise. Lexa se retrouva alors là, assise a califourchon sur les genoux de Clarke, gênée comme il ne l'était pas permit … Elle bascula sa tête en avant pour l'enfouir dans le cou de la blonde. Cette dernière ne dit rien et se contenta de l'enlacer le plus tendrement du monde. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers le pommeau de douche fixé en hauteur qui continuait à deverser sur elles deux une quantité importante d'eau. Clarke se décida d'y trouver une utilité et tendit son bras gauche le plus possible vers un flacon en métal qui était posé sur le sol. Elle le saisit et le rapprocha d'elle avant de le passer dans le dos de la brune qui n'avait pas bouger. De son autre main elle dévissa le bouchon du flacon puis déversa un peu de son contenu au creux de sa main. Elle reposa le flacon sur le sol puis posa sa main dans le dos de Lexa qui se crispa en sentent quelque chose de froid s'étaler sur sa peau. Clarke sourit puis commença à lui frotter le dos. La brune ne broncha pas et se laissa faire, trouvant ça plutôt agréable.

\- Drôle de façon de prendre une douche … murmura-t-elle en redressant sa tête pour faire face à celle de Clarke.

La jeune brune saisit alors le flacon que Clarke avait posé près d'elles et déversa quelque peu son contenu dans sa main avant de le reposer. Elle regarda la jeune blonde puis leva les yeux vers ses cheveux.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire gêné. - Clarke acquiesça en la fixant d'un sourire béa-

Lexa déposa alors l'épais liquide sur le haut de la tête de la blonde et commença à lui laver sa longue chevelure.

Le front de la jeune Griffin était plaqué contre le mur glacial de la douche. Sa main droite tenait fermement cette barre d'appui tandis que l'autre s'était glissée à l'arrière du cou de Lexa. Le jeune brune se tenait derrière elle, son corps brûlant collé contre le sien. Sa tête s'était installée sur l'épaule de Clarke alors que sa main s'était glissée entre ses cuisses.

\- Je t'avais dis que se laver mutuellement n'était pas une bonne chose, réussit à articuler la jeune blonde entre deux gémissements.

Lexa sourit, ses doigts s'enfonçant de plus en plus vite dans l'intimité de Clarke. Cette dernière commençait à perdre ses moyens et ne savait même plus retenir ces sons qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres. Lexa écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main libre sur la bouche de Clarke avant de se stopper net. La jeune blonde tourna la tête vers elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- On a frappé à la porte, murmura Lexa avant d'entendre à nouveau des coups résonner sur la porte de sa chambre. J'aurais du poster Khan devant …

\- Pour qu'il entende accidentellement tout ce qu'il se passe ici ? Rougit Clarke. Non merci.

La jeune blonde se décolla du mur puis égoutta ses cheveux.

\- Parce que tu crois que de sa chambre, il n'a rien entendu ? Demanda Lexa en désignant le mur contre lequel la jeune blonde était appuyé quelques secondes plus tôt. - Clarke fit les yeux ronds et se sentit bête.-

\- … Je vais allez voir ce qu'il se passe, répondit la blonde en mettant un pied en dehors de la douche.

Elle enroula ses cheveux dans une serviette qu'elle plaça correctement au dessus de sa tête puis attrapa la seconde serviette pour la glisser autour de son corps. Elle l'ajusta pour paraître le plus présentable possible.

\- Tu veux leur dire quoi quand on te demandera pourquoi c'est toi qui ouvre la porte, en serviette ? Demanda Lexa en appuyant sur un bouton qui permit à nouveau de faire couler l'eau.

\- J'improviserais ! Répondit Clarke avant de sortit de la pièce et de traverser la chambre.

Après avoir entrouvert la porte de la chambre, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Bellamy et Kane. Le plus jeune des deux hommes la dévisagea.

\- Clarke ? C'est toi que nous cherchions, s'exclama Kane. Nous ne t'avons pas trouvée dans ta chambre ni ailleurs donc nous pensions que le Commandant saurait ou tu te trouve.

\- Elle s'est endormit, répondit Clarke en essayant de paraître la plus convaincante possible. Je ne vous ai pas tout de suite entendue, j'ai remarqué que sa chambre possédait une salle de bain alors j'en ai profité ! Enchérit la jeune blonde en se forçant à sourire.

\- Elle va bien ? Demanda Kane d'un air sincèrement inquiet.

\- Oui, je crois que ça va.

\- Raven a suggéré une réunion, personne n'est vraiment enchanté et la plupart ont préférés allez se coucher mais elle insistait pour que nous venions vous cherchez toutes les deux, s'exclama Bellamy d'un air froid.

\- Oh … Peut-être pourrions-nous faire ça demain ? Nous avons eu une longue journée, entre la route jusqu'ici et tout ce qui est arrivé dernièrement, je préférerai pouvoir m'endormir rapidement... Répondit Clarke en pinçant ses lèvres.

\- « CLARKE ! Ya plus d'eau chaude ! » S'exclama Lexa.

Le visage de la jeune blonde se décomposa et elle devint rouge écarlate. Kane ne pu se retenir de sourire tandis que Bellamy prit un air blasée, levant les yeux au ciel. Clarke croisa le regard de l'ex-chancelier et devint encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je comprend tout à fait les raisons qui te poussent à ne pas vouloir venir, s'exclama l'homme en essayant de faire taire se sourire mesquin. - Clarke écarquilla les yeux- Salue le Commandant de ma part, ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Bellamy resta muet puis hocha la tête pour saluer Clarke et s'en alla à son tour. La jeune blonde voulu s'enterrer vivante tellement elle était mal à l'aise. Elle claqua la porte puis retourna d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain. Elle, qui était prête à faire une scène à Lexa pour lui avoir coller une honte intersidérale, la retrouva emmitouflée dans une serviette, grelottant. Elle roula des yeux, s'en voulant à elle même de trouver la scène trop attendrissante.

\- Bon sang … Grogna-t-elle avant d'enlacer la jeune brune.


	12. Chapter 12

_CHAPITRE DOUZE_

Le soleil s'était levé depuis déjà deux bonnes heures. Tout le monde, à une exception près puisque Jasper avait décidé qu'une grâce matinée s'imposait, s'était retrouvé dans la grande salle pour un déjeuné tous ensemble. Octavia, Lincoln, Luna et Niylah s'étaient assis à la même table et prenaient le temps de faire connaissance. Ils avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre. Sur une autre table se tenaient les jeunes d'Arkadia, Monty, Harper, Miller et Raven qui discutaient bruyamment entre eux. La dernière table était composée des plus sages que l'ont entendaient à peine, Kane, Lexa, Sinclair, Indra, Bellamy et Clarke. Seul, Khan se tenait debout dans un coin, à l'écart de toute ces tables. La jeune Griffin finit par se rendre compte qu'il avait été mit à l'écart depuis le début et décida d'aller à sa rencontre. La voyant arriver vers lui, il ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Wanheda, s'exclama-t-il en la saluant de la tête.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Clarke. Je sais que t'en meures d'envie, répondit la jeune femme d'un air amusé. Tu n'as pas faim ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Si … Mais je ne me sent pas vraiment à ma place ici. Mes semblables ont sûrement dû dormir dehors dans le froid alors qu'on m'a accordé un lit, je pense que c'est déjà beaucoup. - Clarke lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule-

\- Hey, tu te souviens de ce moment à Boat People où j'osais à peine vous dire de finir vos verres quand toi et les autres gardes étiez en train de passer un bon moment à la taverne ? Demanda Clarke – Khan hocha la tête- Tu es celui qui m'a permit de partager cet instant avec vous et je me suis amusée, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Alors laisse moi t'intégrer aux miens ! S'exclama la blonde en montrant la table ou elle était précédemment assise.

\- Pourquoi m'accorder tant d'importance ? Demanda Khan en levant un sourcil.

\- Hé bien … Parce que tu es mon Grounder homme préféré !

\- Tout le monde sait que c'est moi que tu préfères, s'exclama Lincoln d'un air amusé, en revenant du bar ou il était partit se chercher un verre d'eau.

La jeune blonde se retourna en souriant, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

\- Le Commandant accepterai de me laisser faire un tour dans Arkadia ? J'ai envie de bouger un peu, s'exclama Khan.

\- Moi je t'y autorise. Elle ne dira rien, fais ce que tu veux, répondit la jeune blonde avant de la saluer et de retourner s'asseoir.

Khan sortit alors de la pièce, suivit du regard par Lexa, intriguée. Clarke vint s'asseoir de nouveau à côté d'elle.

\- Que faisons nous alors ? Demanda Bellamy à Kane, ignorant le retour de la blonde.

\- Raven, Monty et moi allons prendre le temps qu'il faut pour trouver une solution à son problème, répondit Sinclair en regardant la jeune femme qui se tenait sur la table voisine. Les bracelets sont dans un sale état, je ne sais même pas si nous arriverons à en tirer quelque chose …

\- Elle à l'air d'aller bien, ajouta Kane en la fixant lui aussi. Peut-être qu'Alie a décidé de la laisser un peu tranquille. Je pense que quand elle se manifestera à nouveau, nous saurons l'empêcher d'avoir Raven, je l'espère.

\- Monty m'a dit qu'elle s'était manifestée hier soir, peu de temps avant qu'ils arrivent à Arkadia. Mais oui, elle à l'air d'être en forme, s'exclama Sinclair en regardant Raven qui s'amusait à essayer d'attraper le dernier morceau de gâteau dans l'assiette d'Harper.

\- Trouvez un moyen de neutraliser cette foutue puce qu'elle a avalée, rétorqua Bellamy avant de tourner la tête vers Lexa. Qu'allez vous faire, retourner à Polis ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- La situation ici est sous contrôle, mes hommes et moi allons retourner à Polis. Nous emmènerons Pike pour qu'il subisse le sort qui lui est destiné, répondit Lexa d'un ton ferme. - Bellamy vit Clarke détourner le regard, comme blessée-

\- Clarke ? Tu restes avec nous ? Demanda le jeune homme en appuyant ses coudes sur le bord de la table.

\- Oui … Répondit la jeune blonde. En plus des problèmes avec Raven, nous devons retrouver les autres, retrouver ma mère … Mais nous n'avons aucune idée d'où ils peuvent être.

\- Ils se sont comme volatilisés, il n'y avait aucun moyen de passer le blocus, ajouta Indra d'un air contrarié.

\- Il y avait forcément un moyen, un peuple presque entier ne disparaît pas comme ça, enchérit Lexa.

Raven écoutait la conversation d'une oreille, essayant de ne pas poser son regard sur Alie qui se tenait à côté d'elle. La jeune brune se demandait réellement comment Alie avait fait pour faire passer le blocus à la quasi totalité d'Arkadia.

\- « Bien sur qu'il y à un moyen » S'exclama la femme en rouge d'un ton monotone.

La femme, qui fixait jusque là tout les membres présent dans la pièce, arrêta son regard sur Lexa.

\- « Le Commandant semble aller bien. Étonnant, pour quelqu'un qui s'est prit une balle » Ajouta Alie avant de balayer à nouveau la pièce des yeux. « Qui est cette personne ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant Luna du doigt.

Raven tourna lentement le regard dans la direction qu'indiquait l'index de la femme. Elle pinça ses lèvres.

\- « Découvre qui se cache sous cette capuche. Je veux connaître chaque personne qui t'entoures»

Raven n'acquiesça pas mais Alie se douta qu'elle avait comprit le message et qu'elle évitait tout mouvement pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- « Tu t'en sors parfaitement bien Raven, continue comme ça » La félicita Alie avant de s'éclipser.

Harper agita sa main devant le visage de la jeune brune qui cligna des yeux avant de lui sourire.

\- Tu fais la tête parce que j'ai pas voulu te donner le dernier morceau de mon gâteau ? Demanda la blonde en riant.

Khan marchait lentement dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Un bruit provenant du bout du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait l'intrigua. Il avança, un sourcil en l'air, se demandant ce qui faisait un tel bruit. Le jeune homme arriva au niveau d'une porte entrouverte et plongea son regard à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Il y découvrit Jasper, s'acharnant sur une imposante caisse en métal avec une barre de fer.

\- Bon sang ! Tu vas t'ouvrir ? S'exclama-t-il en cognant la barre de fer sur le dessus de la caisse.

Khan poussa un peu la porte et entra dans la pièce. Jasper fronça les sourcils en le voyant entre et se stoppa net.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? Demanda le plus jeune des deux hommes en resserrant sa main autour de la barre.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit et je suis venu voir, répondit Khan dans le plus grand des calmes. - Il indiqua la caisse de son index- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Non ! Je vais y arriver seul, j'ai pas besoin de vous, répondit Jasper d'un air agacé.

Le jeune homme coinça alors la barre de fer au niveau du cadenas qui se trouvait à l'avant de la caisse et la positionna sous un bon angle pour tenter de faire levier, en vain. Il s'énerva d'avantage avant que Khan ne se décide à intervenir. Il s'approcha de lui, lui arracha la barre des mains. Jasper le laissa faire. Le jeune garde positionna alors la barre de faire d'une autre façon puis la coinça dans l'accroche du cadenas. Il demanda à l'autre jeune homme de reculer un peu avant de donner un violent coup de pied sur la barre. Le cadenas se sépara du reste de la caisse sous le regard admirateur de Jasper qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Et voilà, s'exclama Khan en rendant la barre de fer à son propriétaire.

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas été le bienvenu ici, il sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre.

\- Attendez, répondit Jasper en plongeant sa main dans la caisse qu'il venait d'ouvrir. - Khan se retourna au moment ou l'autre jeune homme sortit une bouteille – Peut-être que comme vous m'avez aidé à ouvrir cette foutue caisse, nous pourrions partager un peu de son contenu.

Le jeune garde esquissa un sourire en revenant sur ses pas, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la caisse où étaient entassé un bon nombre de bouteille.

\- Une proposition comme ça, ça ne se refuse pas, s'exclama Khan en souriant.

La grande salle s'était vidée peu à peu. Miller et Monty étaient partit rendre visite aux prisonniers, accompagnés de Bellamy et d'Harper qui voulaient s'assurer de la sécurité sur place. Sinclair discutait avec Raven, assit tout les deux au bar, sirotant leur jus d'orange. Octavia et Lincoln étaient sortit dehors, cherchant à passer un peu de temps rien qu'a deux. Kane, Lexa et Indra étaient aller parler de choses sérieuses dans un coin tandis que Clarke s'était installée avec Luna et Niylah, la première tressant les cheveux de l'autre.

L'ex-Chancelier, le Commandant et Indra discutaient de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire par la suite.

\- Donc, vous partirez dans l'après-midi ? Demanda Kane, attablé en face de Lexa, attendant que son café refroidisse.

\- Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Maintenant que mes hommes savent que je suis sur place, ils doivent s'attendre à ce que je fasse bouger les choses. Ramener Pike à Polis sera une victoire pour nous et je vous assure que personne ne viendra mettre son nez autour d'Arkadia, j'y veillerai, répondit Lexa d'un air sérieux.

\- Je vous en remercie, répondit Kane en souriant.

\- Indra ? Demanda Lexa en tournant la tête vers la concernée. Pourrais-tu retrouver Khan ? Qu'on ne l'oublie pas ici …

\- Bien sur, répondit poliment la femme en se levant, suivit du regard par les deux autres.

Lexa pinça un peu ses lèvres avant de retourner sa tête vers Kane.

\- Puis-je vous demandez de veillez sur Clarke après mon départ ? Demanda-t-elle, presque gênée.

\- Il est évident que ce sera le cas. Qu'importe où cette histoire nous mènera, je tâcherai de veiller sur elle, comme sur chacun d'entre-eux. Sa mère m'en voudrais trop si elle apprenait qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, sourit Kane.

\- Je me charge de faire en sorte que votre peuple ne subisse aucun retour des miens, et vous vous charger de la protéger, je pense que c'est un bon compromit, répondit Lexa d'un air reconnaissant.

\- Vous semblez beaucoup l'apprécier, je me trompe ? Demanda Kane déjà sûr de sa réponse, au vue de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté la veille. - Lexa hocha la tête en pinçant à nouveau ses lèvres-

La jeune Griffin avait la tête ailleurs, le départ de Lexa allait sûrement se dérouler dans peu de temps et elle essayait de se faire à l'idée. Niylah se tenait assise en face d'elle, Luna assise dans son fauteuil roulant juste derrière elle, lui tressait les cheveux.

\- Clarke ? Demanda Niylah. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller …

La jeune blonde releva la tête vers elle en esquissant un sourire mais ne répondit pas. Son regard se posa sur l'avant-bras de celle qui se tenait juste en face d'elle, elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Niylah, ton bracelet ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui saisissant le poignet. - La jeune blonde eu un mouvement de recul, surprise par la réaction de Clarke- Tu savais pas nous le dire plus tôt ? J'avais complètement oublié que tu en possédais un.

\- Oh ! De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Niylah en rapprochant son bras vers elle.

\- Les bracelets qui ont été détruits et dont Raven a besoin pour se retirer la puce, ce sont les mêmes que celui là.

Sinclair et Raven, intrigués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, arrivèrent vers elles. L'homme posa son regard sur le bracelet et ne pu cacher son sourire plus longtemps.

\- Où as-tu eu ça ? Demanda Raven en posant les mains sur le bracelet.

\- Je l'ai trouvé près du vaisseau, répondit Niylah avant de pincer ses lèvres.

\- « Je suppose qu'il va maintenant falloir trouver une excuse pour qu'ils ne te séparent pas de moi » S'exclama Alie en fixant la jeune femme.

\- Pouvons-nous vous l'emprunter ? Demanda Sinclair, impatient.

\- Oui, bien sur. Si j'avais su que c'était ce genre de bracelet dont vous aviez besoin, je me serais manifestée plus tôt, répondit Niylah d'un air désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je dois avoir les outils qu'il faut pour le retirer sans prendre le risque de l'abîmer. Pouvez-vous venir avec nous ?

Niylah acquiesça et se leva avant de suivre Sinclair et Raven, laissant Clarke et Luna seules. La jeune brune jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle puis baissa un peu son foulard.

\- Je crois que tu viens de sauver ton amie, s'exclama-t-elle d'un petit sourire. - Clarke hocha la tête – Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demanda Luna avant de faire les yeux ronds.

Elle tourna son regard en direction la personne qui arrivait vers elles puis esquissa un sourire.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils partit si précipitamment ? Demanda Lexa en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Clarke qui ferma instantanément les yeux.

\- Niylah possède un bracelet comme ceux que les gardes ont détruits. Sinclair et Raven vont se charger de lui retirer pour pouvoir s'en servir, répondit la jeune blonde avant de pincer ses lèvres.

\- Bonne nouvelle, répondit Lexa en souriant légèrement avant de s'asseoir à côté de Clarke qui essayait de ne pas la regarder.

\- On part quand ? Demanda Luna, sachant très bien qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se poser la question.

\- «On» ? Vu ton état, je pense qu'il serait mieux pour toi de rester ici, répondit le Commandant en levant un sourcil. - Luna haussa les épaules – Mais nous partons cet après-midi, ajouta-t-elle avant que Clarke ne se lève et parte sans rien dire.

Lexa baissa les yeux tandis que l'autre jeune brune s'approcha un peu plus de la table en avançant son fauteuil à l'aide de ses pieds.

\- Je serais toi, je lui courrai après, s'exclama Luna.

Khan posa la bouteille vide à terre. Jasper le fixait sans rien dire, finissant à son tour sa bouteille. Tout l'alcool qu'ils venaient d'ingérer leur avait rapidement monté à la tête et leur conversation, jusque-là plutôt joyeuse, commençait à prendre une autre tournure.

\- Dis moi, Jasper, pourquoi as-tu toujours l'air triste et énervé à la fois? Demanda Khan en ouvrant une autre bouteille. - l'autre jeune homme tourna le regard-

\- Il t'es déjà arrivé de perdre quelqu'un dont tu étais proche ? - Khan hocha la tête – Et tu t'en es remit facilement ?

\- Mon père et ma sœur ont été capturés et tués par les hommes de Mount Weather, répondit Khan dans le plus grand des calmes. Ce que le Commandant a accomplit à permit de libérer ma mère qui était toujours prisonnière là-bas. Je prie chaque jour le ciel pour m'avoir permit de revoir l'un des miens … - il avala une gorgée de la bouteille qu'il venait d'ouvrir- Qui as-tu perdu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ma copine, répondit Jasper, mal à l'aise. Elle habitait dans la montagne – Khan leva les yeux vers lui- Elle est morte quand Clarke a décidé d'éliminer la totalité de leur peuple, ajouta-t-il le regard vide.

\- Ce que Wanheda a fait a permit de tous vous sauver et de mettre fin à tout ce que leur peuple nous a fait subir pendant tant d'années, s'exclama le jeune garde. Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un qui nous était cher... Il faut apprendre à se relever ...

\- Facile à dire, soupira Jasper avant d'ouvrir une autre bouteille. Comment as-tu fais, pour te relever ?

\- J'ai décidé de devenir garde. Ma mère est retournée habiter à Polis et y vit des jours paisibles. J'ai décidé de me rendre utile et de défendre mon peuple contre les personnes qui nous veulent du mal. Marcher aux côtés du Commandant est un honneur. J'ai encore la chance d'être en vie et tout le temps que j'ai encore devant moi peut me servir à faire des choses justes, répondit Khan.

\- C'est une belle façon de voir les choses …

\- Comment surmontes-tu la perte de ton amie ? Demanda le garde en pinçant ses lèvres.

\- Hé bien … La plupart du temps, en buvant, répondit Jasper en agitant la bouteille qu'il tenait dans les mains. Je crois que j'en veux à la Terre entière pour ce qu'il s'est passé … Principalement à Clarke... C'est elle qui a fait tout ça.

\- Et ne penses-tu pas qu'il est plus que temps de lui pardonner ? Elle a fait ça pour sauver chacun d'entre-vous, toi y comprit. Je comprend la colère et la tristesse que tu peux ressentir... Mais Clarke est une fille bien.

\- Elle a peut-être sauvé notre peuple, mais qu'a-t-elle fait ensuite ? Elle a fuit, pendant des mois. Elle passe sa vie à Polis alors qu'ici se passent des choses plus importantes. Si son but était vraiment de nous sauver, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien fait, ces derniers temps ?

\- A quel moment avez-vous tous décidés que son rôle était de vous protéger ? Vous avez des adultes ici, un Chancelier … Pourquoi tout le poids du Monde devrait reposer sur ses épaules ? - Jasper baissa les yeux, répondant qu'il n'en savait rien- Elle vous a sauvé une fois, puis une autre … Mais ça ne fait pas d'elle la personne sur qui vous devez tous vous reposer et tous compter. Elle est aussi jeune que toi, laissez-là vivre, faire des choses de son âge …

Jasper ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir à ce que Khan venait de lui dire. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant quelques instants.

\- Merci. Je crois que tu es la première personne qui me fais vraiment ouvrir les yeux … marmonna Jasper.

\- Je crois que l'alcool permet de libérer plus facilement ce qu'on a sur le cœur. Peut-être que ça ouvre aussi un peu plus l'esprit, s'exclama Khan en riant.

Clarke avait espéré que Lexa la rattraperait mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle errait dans les couloirs puis avait été intriguée par des éclats de rire provenant de l'une des chambres où ses amis avaient passé la nuit. Elle marcha lentement vers la porte entrouverte puis passa sa tête par l'ouverture. Quand son regard croisa celui de Jasper, elle prit un air gêné. Ce dernier pinça ses lèvres avant d'esquisser un sourire et de l'inviter à entrer, à sa grande surprise. La jeune blonde entra dans la chambre puis ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle lâcha un petit rire en voyant l'état des deux jeunes hommes, étonnée de trouver le garde ici.

\- Dîtes-moi qu'il reste encore à boire ? Lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant près de Khan.

Jasper plongea sa main dans la caisse et en dénicha une bouteille qu'il tendit à la jeune blonde d'un air amical. Il semblerait que les paroles de Khan l'aient rapidement faites réfléchir.

\- Mauvaise journée ? Demanda Jasper en prenant un air intéressé.

\- Jusqu'ici ça a été. Vous me permettez de boire jusqu'à ce que je dormes ? Demanda la jeune blonde en arborant un grand sourire.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire avant d'avaler une gorgée en même temps qu'elle.

\- Je ferais le mort quand elle viendra te passer un savon ! S'exclama Khan.

\- J'attends ce moment avec impatience ! Lança Clarke en riant.

Indra avait cherché Khan partout pendant plus d'une heure et demie, sans succès. Lexa et Kane étaient partit ensemble à la recherche de Clarke. Octavia, Luna et Niylah, étaient parties de leur côté, dans le même but.

La jeune Blake toqua à la porte de la chambre de Jasper.

\- Jasper, nous cherchons Clarke, tu ne l'aurais pas vue, par le plus grand des hasards ? Demanda la jeune brune.

Personne ne répondit. A sa grande surprise, la porte n'avait pas été fermée à clés et elle décida d'entrer. Elle prit un air médusé en découvrant la scène qui l'attendait au beau milieu de la chambre. Niylah avait poussé le fauteuil de Luna dans la pièce. Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit rire. Jasper était allongé sur le sol, comme endormit. Khan était adossé à une commode, Clarke dans ses bras, tout deux dans un état similaire au jeune Arkadien. Une dizaine de bouteilles, petites comme grandes, gisaient à leur pieds.

\- Je prie pour que le Commandant ne voit jamais ça, s'exclama Niylah en étouffant un rire.

Octavia s'avança au niveau de Jasper et lui donna un petit coup de pieds dans les jambes. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Elle recommença l'opération avec un peu plus de convictions, faisant râler le jeune homme.

\- Tu t'es trouvé des partenaires de beuverie ? Demanda-t-elle en lui redonnant un coup.

\- _Go float yourself..._ Octavia... , grogna Jasper sans même ouvrir les yeux.

La jeune brune fronça les sourcils et soupira, jurant qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas se mêler à cette histoire. Elle sortit de la pièce avant de rapidement revenir sur ses pas, regardant Luna, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la jeune Nightblood, presque sur un ton de panique.

\- Kane arrive dans notre direction – Luna leva un sourcil- Lexa est avec lui.

Luna fit des yeux ronds, cherchant une solution.

\- Maintenant qu'ils t'ont vu, sors ! Trouve une excuse ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

La jeune Blake ressortit de la pièce et ferma la porte dans son dos, juste à temps. Kane regarda la porte d'un air intrigué.

\- Octavia ? Demanda Lexa d'un air tout aussi intrigué que celui qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Commandant ? Répondit la concernée, cherchant une bonne excuse dans sa tête.

\- Luna et Niylah ne sont plus avec toi ? Demanda Kane en croisant les bras.

\- Non … Je me suis souvenue que Jasper n'était pas très en forme quand je me suis réveillée et j'ai eu envie de passer voir si son état s'était amélioré. - Lexa leva un sourcil – Il est toujours cloué au lit et ne veut voir personne...

\- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure lors de son retour de la salle de bain et il avait pourtant l'air en forme, s'exclama Kane d'un ton presque accusateur.

\- Je … - elle soupira – Je ne peux pas vous laissez entrer, finit-elle par lâcher.

L'ex-Chancelier posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, croisant le regard plein de défit d'Octavia. Elle lui répéta qu'elle ne pouvait laisser entrer personne.

La voix de Luna s'éleva. Cette dernière, entendant que la conversation devant la porte de la chambre allait finir par mal tourner, s'était décidée à intervenir, jugeant qu'Octavia n'avait pas à subir les conséquences de la bêtise des personnes réellement responsable. Lorsque le Commandant entendit la voix de sa propre sœur, elle lui ordonna de sortir de la pièce. La jeune Blake ouvrit alors la porte pour laisser sortir les deux jeunes femmes, l'une poussant le fauteuil de l'autre. La jeune blonde évita habilement le regard accusateur de Lexa.

\- Excuse-nous, s'exclama Luna d'un air désolé. On voulait juste-

Le Commandant entra dans la pièce d'un air contrarié, se moquant totalement de ce que Luna pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Se fut à son tour de découvrir la scène. Son visage se ferma quand elle vit dans quel état se trouvait actuellement Clarke. Elle roula des yeux puis tourna le regard vers Kane qui venait de refermer la porte au nez des trois jeunes femmes qui se tenaient dans le couloir. L'ex-Chancelier s'approcha de Jasper et le redressa sans aucune aide du jeune homme qui se laissa faire. Le Commandant s'agenouilla près de Clarke, renversant une bouteille qui tomba sur le genoux de Khan, le faisant grogner. Il entrouvrit les yeux avant de s'apercevoir de qui se tenait en face de lui. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine, lui faisant presque perdre instantanément toute les conséquences que l'alcool avait eu sur lui. Il pencha la tête vers le bas, se rendant compte que Clarke était affalée sur lui. Au même moment, Octavia fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Deux fois ?! S'exclama Lexa, essayant de contenir sa colère. - Kane arriva auprès d'eux, l'air perplexe-

\- Si je peux me permettre, Commandant, je crois que Clarke n'était pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme.

Lexa pinça ses lèvres et glissa ses bras autour de la jeune blonde pour la redresser et l'asseoir. Elle foudroya Khan du regard. Kane aida le jeune homme à se mettre debout, demandant en même temps à Octavia de faire sortir Jasper pour qu'il prenne l'air. La jeune femme acquiesça et colla un semblant de gifle au jeune Arkadien pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Elle le traîna dehors, le laissant râler autant qu'il le souhait. Khan les suivit en fixant le sol, s'attendant presque à ce que Lexa le tue sur place. Kane ferma la porte derrière eux.

\- Clarke ! S'exclama Lexa en lui tapotant la joue. - la blonde ne réagit pas – Bon sang, Clarke !

La jeune Griffin marmonna quelque chose, comme si elle essayait de communiquer pendant son sommeil. Kane fixait les deux jeunes femmes sans rien dire, se demandant si il voulait vraiment assister à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il essayait même de déterminer si le Commandant allait passer un savon à l'autre jeune femme ou pas. Clarke ouvrit lentement les yeux quand Lexa lui saisit les deux mains.

\- T'es toujours là … marmonna la jeune fille d'un air peu enchanté.

\- Nous t'avons cherchée partout, répondit la jeune brune en remettant l'une des mèches de Clarke en place. - elle soupira – Je ne savais pas que l'alcool et toi étiez si bons amis, ajouta-t-elle. Ou peut-être que Khan a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

\- C'est pas de sa faute ! S'exclama Clarke en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. Je l'ai entendu rigoler avec Jasper et je me suis jointe à eux.

La jeune blonde tourna le regard vers Kane qui lui esquissa un sourire.

\- Si ça t'as permit de passer un bon moment, s'exclama l'ex-chancelier en s'approchant d'elles deux.-Il s'assit à côté de Clarke.- Peut-être n'étais-tu pas obligée de boire autant ...

\- L'ex-Chancelier et le Commandant se seraient-ils mis en tête de se prendre pour mes parents ? Demanda la jeune Griffin en riant. - Kane et Lexa échangèrent un regard amusé-

\- Me comparerais-tu encore à ta mère ? Demanda le Commandant en levant un sourcil. - Clarke haussa les épaules avant de détourner le regard- Clarke ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller …

\- Je suis fatiguée. - elle lança un regard glacial à Lexa – J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour Wanheda, pour celle qui doit résoudre tout les problèmes des autres. J'aimerais être juste « Clarke » pour une fois, articula la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

Lexa posa une main sur sa joue avant que la jeune blonde ne vienne se blottir dans ses bras. Kane tourna le regard.

\- Je crois que l'alcool n'a pas un très bon effet sur elle … s'exclama l'homme en pinçant ses lèvres.

\- Mais elle n'a pas tord, répondit Lexa en glissant sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde. - Kane acquiesça- Vous n'oublierez pas de veiller sur elle, hun ?

\- Je suis assez grande pour ça, marmonna Clarke. - L'ex-Chancelier sourit -

\- Je crois que tu es surtout trop alcoolisée pour le moment, s'exclama l'homme. - La jeune femme se mit a rire- Tu vois, tu rigoles pour rien.

Clarke redressa sa tête, maladroitement, cognant le menton de Lexa avec son front. Elle l'a fixa d'un air désolé puis se remit à rire, trouvant apparemment la situation drôle.

\- Par-don, s'exclama-t-elle en posant son index sur le bout du menton de la jeune brune. Je fais de superbes bisous magiques si tu veux ! Ajouta-t-elle fièrement avant d'essayer de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa.

Kane leva les yeux au ciel puis se mit debout tandis que la jeune brune repoussa la jeune Griffin en la tenant par les épaules.

\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser ! S'exclama-t-il tandis que Lexa fixait Clarke d'un air médusé.

La jeune brune acquiesça et le laissa s'en aller sans rien ajouter. La blonde attendit que Kane est refermé la porte derrière lui et tenta d'embrasser le Commandant. Cette dernière eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Mais ! Grogna Clarke en prenant un air vexé.

\- Tu empestes l'alcool, répondit Lexa en fronçant les sourcils, d'un air désespéré. Et n'essaye plus de m'embrasser en public.

Clarke regarda autour d'elle puis lui répondit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elles dans la pièce, d'un air amusé. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu m'exaspères, s'exclama le Commandant en secouant sa tête.

Raven et Sinclair étaient assit ensemble à une table dans la pièce principale. Octavia avait ramené Jasper jusqu'ici de force, le forçant à manger quelque chose. Luna et Niylah étaient parties ensemble dans la chambre de la jeune Nightblood.

\- Ne pas te retirer la puce ? Demanda Sinclair en levant un sourcil. Alie peut arriver à tout moment pour prendre contrôle de toi, il faut absolument la retirer.

\- Je sais, mais attendons encore un peu. Tant que j'ai la puce en moi et qu'elle ne se manifeste pas je peux encore accéder à City Of Light même si je n'ai encore jamais essayé. Si Alie arrive, je vous avertirais, on saura y faire face.

La jeune femme se leva pour aller chercher un verre à l'instant même ou Clarke et Lexa entrèrent dans la pièce. Raven sourit en voyant la jeune Griffin, ce qui fit perdre l'air boudeur de cette dernière. La brune s'approcha d'elle en lui demandant si tout allait bien, posant sa main sur son épaule. Clarke haussa les épaules puis l'enlaça, surprenant Raven. Celle-ci sourit, refermant ses bras autour de la blonde.

\- « N'as-tu pas mieux à faire ? » Demanda Alie, se tenant derrière Clarke, fixant Raven.

\- Lexa n'aime pas quand j'ai trop bu... marmonna la blonde.

\- L'odeur d'alcool qui t'entoures n'est en effet pas très agréable, s'exclama Raven en reculant un peu. Assis-toi avec nous, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la table ou était assit Sinclair, d'un coup de tête.

Clarke acquiesça puis alla se poser à la table sous le regard blasé du Commandant. Raven se servit un vers d'eau et se joignit à eux.

\- Nous étions en train de parler de cette fichue puce, s'exclama la jeune brune avant d'avaler une gorgée.

\- Tu peux enfin te la retirer, répondit Clarke d'un air enthousiaste.

\- « Envoi-les sur une autre piste. Mentionne ce que tu as découvert dans le système de l'Arche » S'exclama la femme en rouge.

\- En fait, tant qu'Alie ne cherche pas à m'avoir, je me suis dis que je pourrai continuer mes recherches. J'ai trouvé une piste intéressante dans le système de l'Arche – Clarke leva un sourcil, appuyant ses coudes sur la table pour placer sa tête dans ses mains, cherchant à la soutenir- Il existe quelque part un programme construit par la même personne qui a crée Alie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trop approfondir cette piste mais il semblerait que ce programme ait la capacité de la détruire.

Alie la laissa parler. Elle même recherchait ce programme, seulement, pas pour la même raison que les Arkadiens. La seule chose qui pouvait la détruire était peut-être à portée et avec l'aide de Raven il lui serait sûrement plus facile de mettre la main dessus.

\- Donc, il y a un «Alie deux » quelque part ? Demanda Clarke tout en se frottant les yeux. Et comment tu veux trouver ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'aille continuer mes recherches.

\- « Le Commandant doit savoir quelque chose à ce sujet. Je sais qu'elle a accès à City Of Light » S'exclama Alie en posant son regard sur Lexa. - Raven leva un sourcil -

\- Si Becca a laissé suffisamment d'informations dans le système de l'Arche, je devrais avoir rapidement des réponses, lâcha Raven d'un soupir.

\- Mets toi en- Attend, tu as dis « Becca » ? Demanda Clarke avant de tourner le regard vers Lexa qui se tenait debout non loin. - Alie se mit à fixer la jeune blonde d'un air intrigué-

\- Ce nom te dis quelque chose ? Demanda Sinclair, tout aussi intrigué.

\- Becca était le premier Commandant, lâcha la blonde sous le regard stupéfait de ceux qui l'entouraient. Je ne sais pas grand chose à son sujet, seulement qu'elle a été dans l'Arche. Et qu'elle est de ma famille, aussi, ajouta-t-elle en prenant un air perplexe.

Sinclair se frotta le front, essayant d'encaisser tout ce que Clarke venait de dire.

\- Attends attends … Cette « Becca », si c'est bien la même personne, aurait créer Alie, puis serait allée dans l'espace, a créer un second programme et y a laissé des information dans le système de l'Arche ? Demanda Sinclair en essayant de comprendre.

\- Oui, ça s'est sûrement passé comme ça, répondit Raven en haussant les épaules.

\- D'accord, soit. Mais comment cette même femme a pu être à la fois le tout premier Commandant des Grounders ?

Clarke se frotta à nouveau les yeux puis se lança dans des explications. Elle raconta alors à Raven et Sinclair ce qu'elle savait sur Becca, le sang qu'elle avait crée avant de descendre sur Terre et de l'injecter aux survivants qu'elle avait croisés. Sinclair n'arrivait pas à y croire …

\- Leur peuple à alors survécu grâce au notre ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Nous sommes le même peuple. Nous n'avons juste pas vécu au même endroit et n'avons pas affronté les mêmes choses …, répondit la jeune blonde avant de poser son front contre la table.

Raven posa sa main dans le dos de Clarke, lui donnant une petite tape amicale.

\- « Nous devons parler, Raven » S'exclama Alie.

\- L'alcool ne te réussis pas trop, hun ? Demanda la brune en riant. - la jeune Griffin laissa échapper un grognement- Bon, je crois que j'ai bu trop de jus d'orange ! S'exclama Raven en posant son verre sur la table. Je reviens ! Ajouta-t-elle en partant d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes.

Elle longea le long couloir qui menait jusqu'à la salle de bain puis s'y enferma, vérifiant d'un œil direct que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours de la pièce. Elle alluma la lumière puis fixa Alie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la jeune brune en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort.

\- « J'ai vu le Commandant dans City Of Light, c'est elle qui doit être en possession de la seconde version de mon programme. Si elle retourne à Polis, il nous faut le trouver au plus vite »

\- Et je trouve ça comment ? On ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble. Si elle l'avait avec elle, nous l'aurions sûrement remarqué. Clarke nous a dit que Becca a été le premier Commandant, que c'est elle qui a permit la création de Polis. Je pense que si il y a un programme, il doit se cacher là-bas.

\- « Oui, c'est fort possible » Répondit Alie d'un air songeur. « Il faut que nous ayons quelqu'un sur place pour que je puisse voir ce qu'il en est »

\- Donc je laisse partir le Commandant ? - Alie acquiesça- Et à qui dois-je donner une puce pour qu'il devienne vos yeux à l'intérieur de Polis ?

\- « Qui accompagne le Commandant jusqu'à la capitale ? » Demanda la femme en rouge d'un air intéressé.

\- J'ai entendu Lincoln et Octavia parler avec Lexa, ils ont l'intention de l'accompagner là-bas. Mais aucun d'eux ne prendra la puce, et je grillerai ma couverture … Il y a aussi Indra mais ce ne sera pas chose facile non plus. Et ce garde, Khan, qui est pour l'instant dans un état déplorable.

\- « Tu crois qu'il fera l'affaire ? » - Raven hocha la tête « Alors utilise l'une des puces sur lui » Ajouta Alie en désignant la poche du pantalon de la jeune brune.

Raven glissa sa main à l'intérieur puis sourit.

\- Bon, par contre, j'ai réellement besoin d'aller aux toilettes – Alie la fixa sans rien dire- Ça veut dire que j'aimerai être seule ! Ajouta Raven en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Oh. Excuse-moi » S'exclama la femme en rouge avant de disparaître.

La jeune brune leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entrer dans la cabine des toilettes.

Khan était assit dehors, seul, à contempler le ciel. Il sursauta lorsqu'une silhouette apparut à côté de lui. Raven lui sourit, une bouteille d'eau à la main.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle avant que le jeune homme n'acquiesce. Merci, répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant à ses côtés. J'ai entendu dire que Jasper, Clarke et toi aviez essayés de vous vider le stock d'alcool que Jasper gardait caché dans sa chambre.

\- Ça sonnait comme une bonne idée au début … marmonna Khan. Mon estomac n'est peut-être pas du même avis maintenant … - Raven le fixa d'un air amusé-

\- Je t'ai amené de l'eau, ça devrait te faire du bien, s'exclama la jeune femme en lui tendant la bouteille qu'elle tenait jusque là dans ses mains.

\- Je te remercie, répondit le jeune homme en saisissant ce qu'on lui tendait d'un sourire.

Raven récupéra la puce qu'elle avait dans la poche discrètement.

\- Je suis aussi passée à l'infirmerie, j'y ai trouvé un bon médicament et je pense que ça devrait te faire du bien, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Il est vrai que si nous partons dans la minute, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir suivre la cadence. - Raven lâcha un petit rire-

\- Je te promet qu'avec ça, tout ira mieux, plus de maux de ventre, et plus aucune peine !

Khan ria puis saisit la puce sans vraiment faire attention à son apparence. Il ouvrit la bouteille d'eau, mit la puce dans sa bouche et avala une gorgée d'eau, emportant avec elle la puce.

\- Merci, s'exclama-t-il en refermant la bouteille. - Raven sourit-

\- « Merci à toi » S'exclama Alie en arborant un grand sourire.


	13. Chapter 13

_CHAPITRE TREIZE_

Octavia avait cherché son frère pendant quelques minutes avant de le trouver assit dans un coin, en pleine discussion avec Jasper au détour d'un couloir. Ce dernier la fixa sans rien dire, se rappelant comment elle l'avait éjecté de sa propre chambre après l'y avoir découvert, totalement alcoolisé, aux côtés de Khan et de Clarke.

\- Enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout, s'exclama la jeune brune en fixant Bellamy.

\- O' … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le jeune homme en se redressant, laissant Jasper seul, assit sur le sol. - Octavia baissa les yeux vers lui puis sourit, se moquant presque de l'air pitoyable que le jeune homme arborait-

\- Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai pris une décision qui ne va sûrement pas te plaire. - Bellamy la regardait, intrigué.- Je pars à Polis, avec Lincoln.

\- Pardon ? O' tu ne peux pas partir-

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, l'interrompit la jeune brune. Lexa, Indra et tout le reste du blocus vont partir dans une heure. Lincoln et moi avons décidés de nous joindre à eux. - Bellamy croisa les bras, contrarié- Nous ne serons d'aucune aide ici et Lexa m'a assuré que Lincoln ne risquait plus rien venant de son peuple.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu allez là-bas ? Nous devons retrouver notre peuple, tu pourrais être utile, comme chacun d'entre-nous ici ...

\- Notre peuple ? « Notre peuple » à fait enfermé Lincoln et si tout ce qui se passe avec Alie n'était pas arrivé, je parierai sur le fait qu'il sera déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Je suis ta sœur, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Bellamy avant de tourner le regard vers Jasper. Je suis votre amie, mais je ne suis en aucun cas une des vôtres ...

\- Tu n'es pas plus une des leurs, répondit Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils. - Octavia secoua la tête, agacée-

\- Je ne veux plus rester ici, s'exclama-t-elle avant de tourner les talons. Nous partons dans une heure, si me dire au revoir t'intéresse, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'en aller sous le regard blasé de son frère

Clarke était dans le noir, sur son lit, essayant de se reposer pour avoir les idées claires à son réveil. Au vu du raffut qu'il y avait dans le couloir, ça n'allait pas être chose facile. Des éclats de rire résonnaient jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Elle roula des yeux puis, avec quelques difficulté, se leva de son lit et traversa la chambre, titubant presque. La jeune blonde ouvrit brusquement la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Les rires se stoppèrent instantanément. Khan et Raven se tenaient là, adossés au mur, tout sourire. Clarke frotta ses yeux avant que ceux-ci ne se réhabituent à la lumière. La jeune brune avança vers elle.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle. - la blonde lâcha un grognement- Nous t'avons réveillée ? Pardon ! S'exclama Raven d'un air sincèrement désolé.

\- Je ne dormais pas … J'y arrive pas vraiment, répondit Clarke en posant son regard sur Khan. Ça à l'air d'aller, toi ..

\- Je crois que mon expérience avec l'alcool m'a permit de me remettre plus vite de ses effets, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. - Clarke prit une petite moue puis haussa les épaules.-

\- Chanceux … , marmonna-t-elle.

\- Va te reposer, s'exclama Raven en posant une main sur son épaule.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir d'où provenait ce bruit. Indra, accompagnée de Kane, avançait dans le couloir, tenant une chaîne dans les mains. Au bout de celle-ci se tenait Pike, menotté, les suivant sans rien dire.

\- Khan, tu es là ! S'exclama la femme en le fixant d'un air sévère. Tu crois pas qu'on aurait besoin de toi ? Demanda-t-elle. - le jeune homme acquiesça-

Il s'excusa auprès de Raven et Clarke puis rejoint alors Indra. La brune se retourna vers la jeune Griffin

\- Je m'excuse pour le bruit. Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans ta chambre, je te pensais aux côtés de Lexa.

\- Elle avait des choses importantes à régler au blocus et m'a dit de rester là, répondit Clarke en baissant les yeux.

\- Oh … Va dormir, je te réveillerai avant qu'ils partent, d'accord ? S'exclama Raven d'un sourire amical.

\- « Tu auras mieux à faire » S'exclama Alie, se tenant à côté de la blonde.

\- Merci Raven, sourit la blonde avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans sa chambre.

 _[Une heure plus tard]_

Le Commandant se redressa, se regardant dans le miroir qui se tenait devant elle. Lexa s'était absentée pendant une bonne demie-heure en se rendant au blocus ou elle avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle à ses troupes, le Chancelier allait enfin payer de ses crimes et elle le ramenait à Polis. Après son retour à Arkadia, Luna avait passé son temps à lui tresser ses cheveux dans la grande pièce de vie. Elles avaient profité des derniers instants qu'elles pouvaient passer ensemble jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Tout le monde se trouvait dans le pièce, sauf Clarke qui finalement s'était endormie et Raven qui avait eu l'idée d'aller enfin prendre une douche. Cette dernière ne devait pas tarder à se joindre à eux Indra, Kane et Khan étaient aller emmener Pike au blocus où ils avaient retrouvé le Commandant, avant de revenir à Arkadia ensemble pour une dernière entrevue.

\- Où est Clarke ? Demanda Bellamy d'un air agacé, fixant sa sœur d'un mauvais œil.

Raven avait à peine mit un pied dans la pièce qu'elle entendit la question du jeune homme.

\- « Fais en sorte que personne ne la réveille, Raven. Leur aux-revoir prendraient encore trop de temps et j'ai hâte d'enfin mettre la main sur le programme » S'exclama Alie en fixant Lexa d'un sourire.

La jeune brune pinça ses lèvres, se demandant comment elle allait s'y prendre pour faire gober un mensonge à toute l'assemblée.

\- Clarke dort … Elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle ne veut que personne ne la dérange, s'exclama Raven en prenant un air désolé, tournant le regard vers Lexa. Même vous, Commandant … Elle avait l'air contrariée ...

Lexa serra discrètement les poings, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre l'avait touchée. Elle ne broncha pas pour autant et détourna le regard, essayant de garder un air impassible.

\- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, s'exclama le Commandant avant de fixer l'ensemble du groupe.

Kane avança vers elle sous le regard attentif de Luna. Il tendit sa main au Commandant.

\- Alors nous nous séparons, s'exclama l'homme tandis que Lexa lui serrait la main.

\- Oui … J'espère que vos ennuis avec Alie vont rapidement s'arranger. J'ai discuté avec Raven, elle m'a parlé de ce programme qui pourrait la détruire. Je ferais des recherches une fois à Polis, répondit Lexa.

\- Parfait. Nous entendons impatiemment le résultats de ces recherches. - il baissa d'un ton- Je n'oublie pas la promesse que je vous ai faite.

\- Je vous en remercie, Kane, répondit poliment la jeune brune en esquissant un sourire.

Plus loin, Octavia et Lincoln, assis à la même table que Niylah et Sinclair, se fixaient mutuellement sans rien dire. Leur départ imminent les enchantaient autant l'un que l'autre. Même si le jeune homme avait finit par s'intégrer parmi les Arkadiens, il était heureux de pouvoir retourner à la capitale, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

\- Allons-y, s'exclama le Commandant.

Luna pinça ses lèvres avant de lever les yeux vers elle tandis que Niylah, venant tout juste de se lever, s'approcha d'elle.

\- Nous vous accompagnons jusqu'à la grille, s'exclama Kane d'un ton amical. - Lexa acquiesça-

Tous se levèrent, chacun à son rythme, dans le but d'accompagner jusqu'aux portes d'Arkadia, ceux-qui partaient à Polis. Lexa et Kane prirent la tête du groupe, suivit par Lincoln, Octavia, Khan et Indra. Les Arkadiens se mirent à suivre le groupe, Niylah et Luna au beau milieu des tout ces jeunes, la première poussant le fauteuil roulant de l'autre. Tout le monde restait silencieux. Lexa gardait son regard pointé droit devant-elle, essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'a son retour à Polis. Ils longèrent les couloirs pour se retrouver rapidement dehors. Ils marchèrent vers la porte, en silence. Bellamy fixait sa jeune sœur en silence. La décision de cette dernière ne lui plaisait absolument pas mais il se contenait de ne rien dire.

Une fois arrivés devant la grille, Lexa ainsi que ses futurs compagnons de voyage, se retournèrent vers l'ensemble du groupe. Kane s'avança vers le Commandant d'un pas lent.

\- J'espère que vous ferez bon voyage, s'exclama-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Bellamy sortit du rang quand il croisa le regard d'Octavia. Cette dernière s'avança aussi puis, mettant son mécontentement de côté, se glissa dans les bras que son frère avait tendu vers elle. La jeune brune ferma les yeux en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Bellamy.

\- Je te laisse partir … Mais ne fais rien de stupide une fois là-bas, d'accord, O' ? Demanda le jeune brun en frottant le dos de sa jeune sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. - Elle leva le regard vers lui- Ce ne sont pas des adieux, hun ! Une fois que toute cette histoire avec Alie sera réglée, peut-être que l'envie me prendra de revenir ici, s'exclama-t-elle, d'un sourire. - Bellamy acquiesça et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.-

Son regard croisa celui de Lincoln. Le jeune Blake hocha la tête dans sa direction, Lincoln acquiesça lui aussi. Aucune paroles n'avaient été échangées mais les deux jeunes hommes se comprenaient entre-eux. Bellamy savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Lincoln pour prendre soin de sa sœur quand elle ne serait plus auprès de lui. Il savait même qu'il le ferait encore mieux que lui même.

Jasper avança vers Khan en lui souriant puis leva sa main à hauteur de sa poitrine. Le jeune garde se souvint alors de ce que Clarke et lui avait fait cet autre soir et frappa sa main dans celle du jeune Arkadien en souriant.

\- J'espère que tu pourras profiter d'un peu de temps avec ta mère, s'exclama sincèrement Jasper. - Khan acquiesça- Nous nous reverrons sûrement un de ces jours.

\- Oui, dans une taverne ou un autre endroit semblable, répondit le garde en riant.

Kane fit ses au revoir à Indra. Ces deux là semblaient vraiment être devenus amis au fil du temps. La jeune Blake s'affaira saluer chaque membre d'Arkadia un à un avec presque un pincement au cœur. Miller et Monty passèrent derrière le groupe puis se chargèrent d'ouvrir l'immense porte d'Arkadia. Lexa s'approcha du groupe d'un pas lent, regardant la jeune fille assise dans le fauteuil. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers elle quand le Commandant arriva à son niveau. Niylah, se tenant juste à côté de Luna pinça ses lèvres.

\- Luna … J'espère que nous nous reverrons … s'exclama Lexa en lui tendant son bras, essayant de garder un air impassible. - La jeune Nightblood hocha la tête, pinçant ses lèvres.-

Elle lui saisit le poignet en la regardant dans les yeux. Se faire des aux-revoir correct n'était pas possible avec autant de personnes autours d'elles.

\- Prenez soin de vous, Commandant, marmonna Luna, dissimulant son air attristé derrière son foulard. - Lexa acquiesça avant de tourner le regard vers Niylah-

\- Prend soin d'elle, Niylah, s'exclama Lexa en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- J'y veillerai, répondit la jeune blonde en esquissant un sourire.

\- Bien.

Le Commandant tourna les talons en esquivant Luna du regard puis s'approcha de Kane qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Il l'a suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son niveau.

 _\- May we meet again,_ s'exclama Kane en serrant le bras du Commandant. - Cette dernière esquissa un sourire avant de tourner les talons-

Son sourire disparut quand elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, comme si elle espérait que Clarke se soit réveillée pour lui dire au revoir. Mais il n'en fut rien … Jasper quant-à-lui tourna rapidement les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur d'Arkadia, sous le regard intrigué de Raven.

Jasper marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs qui menaient jusqu'aux chambres. Il avançait de plus en plus vite puis se retrouva dans un cul de sac. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes comme pour chercher une pièce en particulier. La cinquième porte fut la bonne. Il entra et alluma la lumière avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

\- Lève-toi ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant du lit ou gisait le corps encore endormit de Clarke.

La jeune blonde grogna quand il agrippa son bras pour le tirer un peu. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et les referma instantanément, une grimace se dessinant sur son visage quand elle fut éblouit par la lumière.

\- Jasper, marmonna-t-elle en se retournant contre le mur comme pour l'ignorer. Laisse moi, je ne suis pas en état …

\- C'est quoi cette réaction puérile ? Lève-toi bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il en l'agrippant par l'épaule pour la retourner vers lui. Si il arrive un malheur à l'une d'entre-vous, crois-moi que tu regretteras de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir !

Clarke ouvrit les yeux, se demandant de quoi pouvait bien parler Jasper.

\- Ta copine est en train de partir – elle écarquilla les yeux- et tu restes là a dormir et à bouder !

\- Lexa est partie ? Demanda Clarke en se levant d'un bond.

Jasper la retint par les épaules quand il vit la jeune blonde tituber, sûrement parce qu'elle s'était levée trop vite.

\- Tu as dis que tu ne voulais que personne te dérange pendant ton sommeil et que si Lexa voulait te dire au revoir, tant pis. - Clarke se frotta les yeux, essayant de comprendre tout ce que le jeune homme lui disait-

\- Je n'ai jamais dis-

\- On s'en fiche, je te traînerai de force dehors si il le faut, l'interrompit Jasper en l'entraînant dans le couloir.

La jeune blonde n'eût même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'elle se retrouva à marcher le plus rapidement possible, évitant de courir car son état ne lui permettrait pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, les portes étaient déjà en train de se refermer. Jasper cria à Monty de ne pas les fermer tandis qu'ils avancèrent d'un pas précipité vers la sortie d'Arkadia. Le groupe entier se retourna vers eux, se demandant qui avait crié ainsi. Lexa ne se trouvait plus dans l'enceinte du camp ce qui fit presque paniquer la jeune Griffin.

\- Là-bas, s'exclama Jasper en pointant l'horizon du doigt.

Clarke suivit la direction qu'on lui indiquait, du regard. Elle aperçut alors Lexa et les autres au niveau de la forêt. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se mettre à courir dans leur direction, se moquant totalement de savoir si ses jambes allaient la suivre ou non. A mi-chemin, elle se mit à ralentir, le souffle coupé, titubant.

Ce n'est que quand Octavia se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois ceux qu'elle laissait derrière elle qu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de la blonde, à genoux dans l'herbe. Le reste du groupe ne l'avait pas vu s'arrêter. Elle lâcha un juron, appela le Commandant avant de s'approcher rapidement de Clarke qui venait de s'écrouler sur le sol. La jeune Blake s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et redressa la tête de la blonde en la posant sur son propre genoux.

\- Clarke, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tapotant la joue. - la jeune Griffin acquiesça, jurant ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool- Bon sang, tu es pâle.

\- Clarke ? Demanda une voix au dessus de l'épaule d'Octavia.

Lexa s'agenouilla à son tour auprès d'elle. La jeune Blake leva sa main pour signaler aux Arkadiens qui s'approchaient au loin que tout allait bien. Ces derniers se stoppèrent. La jeune brune regarda le Commandant qui s'était agenouillée en face d'elle puis posa ses mains sous la tête de Clarke pour la déplacer sur le genoux de Lexa. Octavia esquissa un sourire puis se redressa lentement, saluant la jeune blonde une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes seules.

Lexa posa sa main sur la joue de Clarke, lui caressant doucement la peau à l'aide de son pouce.

\- Tu t'es finalement décidée à venir me dire au revoir ? Demanda la jeune brune en pinçant ses lèvres. - Clarke fronça les sourcils- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde insinue que je ne voulais pas te dire au revoir ? Demanda la blonde en s'asseyant sur le sol. J'ai demandé à Raven de me réveiller juste avant ton départ si jamais je m'endormait … - elle fixa l'entrée d'Arkadia- Je me demande pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait ! Ajouta-t-elle, à la fois intriguée et énervée.

\- Elle … Bref. Tu es là, s'exclama Lexa.

Clarke tourna le regard vers elle en pinçant ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'aides à me relever ? Demanda-t-elle d'un sourire gêné.

Lexa acquiesça et se mit debout. Elle tendit une main à la jeune blonde qui l'accepta aussitôt. Elle se remit sur pieds difficilement puis fixa la brune sans rien dire. Elles se tenaient l'une face à l'autre, se regardant mutuellement d'un air gêné. Clarke baissa les yeux, essayant de garder de la distance entre elles. La jeune brune soupira puis glissa une main sous le menton de l'autre jeune fille pour lui relever la tête.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, Clarke … murmura Lexa avant de pincer ses lèvres. - La jeune blonde acquiesça- Nous nous reverrons une fois que toute cette histoire avec Alie sera réglée, d'accord ? Demanda la brune.

Clarke hocha la tête mais resta muette quand elle s'aperçut de l'air désemparé de Lexa qui s'exprimait sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas pensé que leur séparation l'affecterait tout autant qu'elle. La jeune blonde agrippa les mains de la brune en fermant les yeux. Lexa pinça ses lèvres, essayant de contenir toutes ces émotions qui grimpaient en elle. Clarke serra ses mains autour des siennes de plus en plus fort.

\- Nous avons été habituées à être loin l'une de l'autre, ça ira, murmura Lexa sans croire un mot de ce qu'elle articula tant bien que mal.

\- Je viendrais à Polis dès que ce sera finit, répondit Clarke, un pincement au cœur.

La jeune blonde hésita quelques instants puis déposa doucement un baiser sur la joue du Commandant.

\- _May we meet again ..._ murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Lexa ferma fort les yeux, serrant ses dents pour ne rien dire. Clarke finit par l'enlacer sans prévenir, la serrant fort contre elle. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du Commandant, y déposant un baiser au passage. Lexa ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser et d'un autre, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas exposer leur relation à la Terre entière, bien que la plupart des gens qui pouvaient les voir étaient au courant. La jeune brune enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure de Clarke, sentant encore le parfum de ses cheveux lavés la veille. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure éternellement mais elle savait qu'elle devait y aller, beaucoup de monde attendait son retour à Polis. Les lèvres de Lexa s'entrouvrirent mais aucun son ne parvint à en sortir. Le rouge lui montait aux joues, elle pouvait presque sentir son sang circuler à l'intérieur de ses veines.

\- Clarke … - elle prit une inspiration – je -

\- « Commandant ! Je crois que vos hommes s'impatientent ... » S'exclama Octavia, non loin d'elles.

Lexa ferma encore un peu plus les yeux, Clarke ayant relevé les yeux vers elle. Cette dernière recula un peu pour mettre de l'espace entre elles deux.

\- J'arrive, répondit le Commandant en tournant le regard vers Octavia. - elle regarda à nouveau Clarke- _May we meet again ..._

La jeune blonde hocha la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux avant de reculer d'un pas, à nouveau. Lexa esquissa un bref sourire avant de lui embrasser le front et de s'en aller sans rien demander de plus. Clarke ne réagit pas et la regarda s'éloigner, laissant des larmes perler sur ses joues sans y prêter la moindre attention. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quand elles pourraient à nouveau se voir mais savait que ça ne serait pas de si tôt … Elle resta là, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette du Commandant ne disparaisse à travers les arbres de l'épaisse forêt

Un court quart d'heure de marche leur avaient suffit pour atteindre le blocus. Le Commandant et les autres avaient marché en silence pendant tout le trajet. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur place. Tout les gardes du blocus, et dieu sait qu'ils étaient nombreux, s'étaient déjà préparés à partir. Lexa fixa l'ensemble du groupe, muette, tandis que Lincoln posa son regard sur Pike, enfermé dans une cage qui avait sûrement été construite sur place. Cette dernière avait été installée dans une charrette, juste à côté de celle où Ontari et de Titus. On apporta des chevaux aux nouveaux venus.

\- Il est temps, allons-y ! S'exclama Lexa en grimpant sur son cheval. Je veux garder un œil sur eux, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les deux charrettes. Qu'ils soient juste derrière nous.

Les gardes tenant les rênes des chevaux qui allaient traîner les deux charrettes acquiescèrent. Le Commandant posa alors son regard sur le cheval que Khan tenait par les rênes et pinça ses lèvres. Le jeune garde approcha d'elle.

\- Je peux prendre celui-ci ? Demanda-t-il. C'est celui de Wanheda mais-

\- Oui, l'interrompit la jeune brune avant de faire avancer sa monture sans rien ajouter. Il est temps de nous séparer, s'écria-t-elle devant l'ensemble des gardes des douze clans qui avaient ensemble formés le blocus. Retournez chez vous. - elle s'éclaircit la voix- Ceux qui désirent quand même assister à la condamnation du Chancelier de Skykru sont les bienvenus à Polis.

Des voix s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la forêt, les gardes discutant entre-eux, donnant leur avis sur la proposition du Commandant. Mais le fait d'être resté pendant deux semaines à veiller nuit et jour sur les Arkadiens les avaient réellement fatigués. Plusieurs chefs de clans s'avancèrent près de Lexa et la saluèrent. Ils s'excusèrent aussi de ne pas se joindre à elle pour son retour à Polis, évoquant la fatigue de leurs troupes. La jeune brune ne broncha pas, elle comprenait très bien l'état dans lequel leurs hommes se trouvaient. La foule se dispersa peu à peu, chaque clan prenant une direction différente des autres. Le Commandant se retrouva alors avec une trentaine d'hommes à ses côtés. Elle reprit alors l'air impassible qu'elle avait tant l'habitude de prendre en présence des siens et leur ordonna de se mettre en route.

C'est ainsi que le groupe se mit en marche. Le Commandant, Khan, Indra, Lincoln et Octavia allaient pouvoir faire la route à cheval tandis que les gardes allaient devoir marcher jusqu'à Polis. Ontari fixa Titus d'un air amusé. L'homme chauve leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce qu'elle allait encore bien pouvoir trouver à lui raconter.

\- Si tu devais faire un pari, Titus, dans quel ordre crois-tu qu'ils vont nous tuer ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant Pike, sur l'autre charrette, d'un coup de tête. - L'homme soupira-

\- Tu te poses réellement ce genre de question ? Demanda Titus d'un air consterné. - la jeune fille haussa les épaules en souriant- Bon … Je parierai d'abord sur lui, répondit Titus en désignant Pike. Ensuite, j'espère que ça sera toi. - Ontari fronça les sourcils- Tu as tué des enfants tandis que moi je n'ai tué personne.

\- Tu as trahit le Commandant, répondit la jeune brune, agacée.

\- Tu me demande mon avis, je te le donne, Ontari.

Octavia tourna la tête vers eux, ayant entendu toute la conversation. Son cheval, ainsi que celui de Lincoln, était dernier du groupe et elle s'était donc retrouvée juste devant ceux qui traînaient la charrette. Ontari lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Tu veux quoi toi ? Demanda la jeune Nightblood d'un air dédaigneux. - Octavia fronça les sourcils-

\- Ontari, stop. Arrête d'essayer de provoquer tout le monde, tu t'es déjà fait assez d'ennemis comme ça … marmonna Titus en lui donnant un coup de pieds dans le mollet.

La jeune Blake fixa l'homme sans rien dire, se demanda comment il avait fait pour devenir prisonnier.

\- Vous êtes Titus, hun ? Le Fleimkepa ? Il vous est arrivé quoi ? Demanda la jeune brune.

\- Il a essayé de tuer Wanheda et m'a aidé à m'évader de Polis, répondit Ontari d'un petit sourire.

Octavia leva un sourcil puis secoua la tête avant de se retourner vers l'avant du groupe. Elle et Lincoln échangèrent un regard perplexe.

Jasper s'assit dans l'herbe sans rien dire, d'un air désolé sur le visage. Il posa son regard sur la jeune blonde qui se tenait là, assise elle aussi, fixant l'horizon.

\- Tu vas fondre à rester assise ici en plein soleil, s'exclama-t-il en tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Clarke tourna alors le regard vers lui puis saisit la bouteille, d'un air reconnaissant. Le jeune homme arracha quelques brins d'herbe avant de les jeter un peu plus loin.

\- Merci, Jasper, répondit la jeune blonde. Je … Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Raven ne m'a pas prévenue … Elle m'a dit qu'elle le ferait … - Clarke tourna la tête vers Jasper- Merci d'avoir pensé à me réveiller.

\- Raven nous a dit que tu ne voulais pas être dérangée et que tu dormais, répondit le jeune homme d'un air perplexe. Elle a aussi dit que même si c'était le Commandant qui voulait te voir, il ne fallait pas …

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! S'exclama Clarke, furieuse.

Elle se mit debout tant bien que mal sous le regard perdu de son ami. Ce dernier fit de même en la regardant partir vers l'entrée d'Arkadia.

\- Clarke attend, s'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant. Raven devait être fatiguée, elle a peut-être mal comprit ! - la blonde se retourna vers lui-

\- Mal comprit ? C'est elle qui a insisté pour que je dorme en me promettant de venir me réveiller avant le départ de Lexa ! S'exclama Clarke en serrant les poings. Je vais régler ça avec elle ! Ajouta-t-elle en avançant d'un pas décidé.

Jasper se tue et la suivit. Ils rentrèrent rapidement à Arkadia, le jeune homme essayant de suivre le rythme, Clarke ayant reprit des forces, bien décidée à s'expliquer. Les Arkadiens étaient tous rentrés dans ce qu'il reste de l'Arche, plus personne n'était dehors. La jeune Griffin arriva devant une double porte qui s'ouvrit face à elle. Accompagnée de Jasper, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir, serrant ses poings. Au détour d'un couloir, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Bellamy, lui rentrant presque dedans.

\- Clarke, te revoilà, s'exclama le jeune Blake en l'esquivant de justesse.

\- Où est Raven ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Dans la salle des machines, avec Sinclair et Monty. Ils sont en train de parcourir les fichiers sur Alie … Pourquoi ? Demanda Bellamy d'un air intrigué.

\- J'ai besoin de lui parler, répondit Clarke, déjà loin.

Jasper regarda Bellamy en haussant les épaules avant d'emboîter le pas à la jeune Griffin.

La salle des machines était plongée dans le noir. Seuls les imposants écrans accrochés aux murs généraient de la lumière. Devant-eux se trouvaient Raven, Sinclair et Monty, essayant de décrypter des informations et données laissées par Becca, qui pourraient peut-être leur servir. Des chiffres, lettres, apparaissaient en lignes sur tous les écrans et défilaient vers le bas, remplacés par d'autre. Sinclair ne quittait pas les écrans du regard, cherchant une ligne de code qui pourrait lui sembler intéressante et exploitable. Personne n'osait parler. Alie se trouvait elle aussi dans la pièce, juste derrière le fauteuil de Raven, fixant les écrans d'un sourire. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et une voix s'éleva aussitôt.

\- Raven, nous devons parler ! S'exclama Clarke en allumant la lumière sans prévenir.

Monty se frotta les yeux avant de se retourner en la foudroyant du regard. Sinclair détacha aussi son regard des écrans pour se retourner vers elle tandis que Raven roula des yeux.

\- Ça peut attendre ? Demanda-t-elle sans quitter les écrans des yeux. - Clarke se planta derrière elle-

\- Non Raven ! Pourquoi tu m'as dis que tu me réveillerai quand Lexa partirai alors que ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu as fait ? Demanda la jeune blonde, furieuse.

\- Clarke, calme toi … s'exclama Sinclair en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Non je ne me calmerai pas ! - elle attrapa Raven par l'épaule pour la faire se tourner vers elle- Je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance en toi ! Pourquoi t'as … Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!

\- J'ai … - elle haussa les épaules- J'ai oublié … marmonna la brune en prenant un air désolé.

\- Tu as « oublié » ? Comment tu as pu oublié ?

Raven secoua la tête avant de se retourner vers son clavier.

\- Raven ! S'exclama Clarke.

\- « Elle a l'air énervée. Dis lui que tu as presque atteint des informations qui pourrait expliquer la disparition de votre peuple » S'exclama Alie en fixant la jeune Griffin.

\- Tu as fais exprès ? Demanda Clarke en serrant les poings.

\- Clarke attend ! Répondit Raven en pianotant sur l'imposant clavier qui se tenait devant-elle. Je crois que je tiens quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle tout en restant concentrée sur l'écran. Savoir où notre peuple est partit est sûrement plus important que ce que tu as à me dire, lâcha-t-elle tandis que Clarke la foudroyait du regard.

\- « Ce dossier – elle pointa une ligne de code du bout de son index- Il contient des données que Becca m'a implantée. Tu peux y trouver l'explication de pourquoi les tiens se sont si facilement volatilisés » Expliqua Alie avant de disparaître.

Raven se demandait pourquoi Alie voulait tant lui venir en aide. Elle pianota sur le clavier, semblant absorbée par les informations qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Monty et Sinclair regardaient les écrans sans rien comprendre à tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. La jeune brune accéda au dossier qu'Alie lui avait indiqué, laissant volontairement un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous comprenez quelque chose ? Demanda Jasper en s'appuyant sur le dossier de Monty, les yeux rivés sur les écrans.

\- Nous non, répondit Sinclair. Même si Alie n'a pas encore accès à Raven, comme elle à la puce en elle, il semblerait que tout ce que nous voyons paraisse clair à ses yeux. - il tourna le regard vers la jeune brune- Tu avais finalement raison, c'est une bonne chose que nous te l'ayons pas déjà retirée.

Raven acquiesça. Les lignes de codes que tout les autres voyaient sur les écrans étaient pour elles des choses concrètes. Le fichier qu'elle venait d'ouvrir l'avait conduite à des plans de « l'ancien Monde ». Elle les fixa dans le plus grand des silences.

\- J'aimerai que vous ayez mes yeux pour voir ça, s'exclama la jeune brune, ébahit. J'ai accès à des plans du Monde d'avant... Des photos, aussi … - elle plissa les yeux-. Les drones d'Alie semblent avoir cartographiés Arkadia, ajouta-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Dans quel intérêt ? Demanda Clarke en croisant les bras, toujours énervée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais … Nous n'avions jusqu'ici aucune idée de comment l'ensemble d'Arkadia s'est volatilisé … - Elle récupéra un plan de la zone actuelle d'Arkadia et de ses environs en prenant comme point de repère Mount Weather et le superposa avec celui de l'Ancien Monde en prenant le même point de repère.- Nous y voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle, fière d'elle.

La jeune brune s'empressa d'agrandir les deux plans à une échelle raisonnable pour ne voir qu'Arkadia en superposition avec ce qui était bâtit au même endroit autrefois.

\- Tu tiens quelque chose ? Demanda Monty, s'essayant à comprendre ce qui défilait sur les écrans.

\- Je crois que oui. - elle plissa un peu plus les yeux avant de sourire, fière d'elle-. Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment ils ont pu aussi facilement échapper au blocus, s'exclama-t-elle. - elle vérifia ce qu'elle voyait à l'écran-

\- Comment as-tu fais ? Demanda Sinclair, content du travail qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

\- J'ai superposé les plans de l'ancien Monde avec ceux que les drones d'Alie ont établit. J'ai réduit le périmètre de recherche autour d'Arkadia à la distance à laquelle le blocus se tenait. Ce qui est une forêt maintenant était autrefois une ville. Si notre peuple à réussit à passer le blocus c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas passés par le sol. - Tout le monde la fixait, intrigués- Quelqu'un peu me trouver une feuille et un stylo ?

Monty se leva d'un bond et s'affaira à trouver ce que Raven demandait. Il ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs d'un placard qui se trouvait là et finit par tomber sur une pile de feuilles vierges. Il attrapa un stylo posé tout près de là et les ramena auprès de la jeune fille. Cette dernière le remercia et s'empressa de poser la feuille devant-elle et d'y recopier ce qu'elle voyait. Un plan se dessina peu à peu sous le regard des quatre autres personnes présentes aux côtés de Raven.

\- Vous voyez ? Ici c'est Arkadia. L'entrée principale se trouve là, et celle dérobée ici, s'exclama Raven en pointant son index sur le dessin qui venait de prendre forme. Là grotte est ici et là – elle sourit- Un tunnel.

\- Un tunnel ? Demanda Jasper.

\- C'est une ancienne entrée de métro, répondit la jeune brune en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Si il y avait toujours une entrée de métro à cet endroit, nous l'aurions remarqué, s'exclama Sinclair en fixant le plan.

\- Elle doit-être cachée … Je sais que nous avons ratissé les alentours mais quelque chose a pu nous échapper. Vous savez, peut-être que si nous avions pas l'intention de la trouver, elle ne nous a pas sauter aux yeux. - Clarke fronça les sourcils-

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, s'exclama la jeune blonde, mettant sa colère de côté. Allons voir ça de plus près. -Raven acquiesça en lui souriant avant de lui tendre le plan.-

\- Je reste ici pour voir si je peux encore apprendre des choses sur Alie ou sur sa seconde version, s'exclama Raven avant de tourner la tête vers Monty et Sinclair. Vous restez ici pour m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle. - Les deux hommes acquiescèrent.-

\- Bien, répondit Clarke. Allons chercher Kane, il voudra sûrement nous accompagner là-bas, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Jasper pinça ses lèvres puis regarda Raven d'un air désolé avant de s'en aller lui aussi. Sinclair quant-à-lui se retourna vers la brune en lui souriant.

\- Bon travail, Raven ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.


	14. Chapter 14

_CHAPITRE QUATORZE_

 _[ARKADIA]_

Luna était assise au bord de son lit, son regard posé sur l'un des pieds de la petite table qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, perdue dans ses pensées. Suite au départ de Lexa, elle avait demandé à Niylah de la raccompagner dans sa chambre pour être seule quelques temps. Elle se demandait à quoi sa présence ici pouvait bien servir. Si elle avait suivit Lexa, c'était uniquement pour rester avec elle et affronter les mêmes expériences. Elle avaient été si longtemps séparées qu'elle voulait profiter de chaque instant qu'elle pouvait partager avec elle. Hélas, ce ne fut le cas que quelques jours. Sa blessure à l'abdomen lui faisait encore mal et Clarke lui avait recommandé de rester encore quelques jours assise dans le fauteuil pour ne pas faire trop d'efforts et risquer de rouvrir la blessure. Alors elle se tenait là, sans bouger, se demandant à quoi elle pourrait bien servir ces jours-ci. Elle appréciait la compagnie de Clarke mais savait que celle-ci était beaucoup occupée. Elle espérait tout de même pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle... La jeune brune sursauta quand on toqua à sa porte. Elle remonta rapidement sa capuche sur le haut de sa tête et réajusta son foulard.

\- Entrez … ! S'exclama-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser entre Niylah. Luna sourit en la voyant rentrer et attendit qu'elle ferme la porte pour pouvoir retirer sa capuche à nouveau.

\- Hey, tu vas bien ? Demanda la jeune blonde en se plantant devant-elle. - Luna acquiesça- Je voulais juste te prévenir que je m'en vais avec Wanheda et quelques autres membres d'ici pour une mission de reconnaissance. - La jeune brune pinça ses lèvres- Au cas ou tu me cherchais ! Ajouta-t-elle d'un petit rire.

\- D'accord, répondit Luna sans grande conviction.

Niylah s'assit sur le lit elle aussi, suivit du regard par la brune.

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aller, s'exclama la jeune blonde en posant une main sur son épaule. - Luna haussa les épaules-

\- J'ai suivit Lexa jusqu'ici parce que je voulais passer du temps avec elle... Je venais à peine de la retrouver, je voulais pouvoir me battre à ses côtés si il le fallait... Et regarde moi – elle désigna sa blessure- Je suis bloquée ici à cause de cette blessure... En plus de l'avoir laissé retourner à Polis, je ne peux même pas me rendre utile ici...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Niylah en lui saisissant la main.

\- Je sais bien – elle serra ses doigts autour de ceux de la blonde- Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait ainsi ...

\- Regarde, moi, je suis venue ici uniquement pour venger mon peuple, mon père … Et je me retrouve à marcher avec ceux dont le peuple à tué les miens. On ne peut pas prédire l'avenir, je pense que maintenant, il y a une plus grande cause à défendre. J'essaye de comprendre toute cette histoire avec Alie … Tu sais, si elle a parvenue à avoir quasiment tout Skaikru de son côté il se peut qu'elle essaye d'avoir les nôtres aussi … s'exclama Niylah d'un air contrarié.

\- Oh … Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça … Mais tu as raison. - elle esquissa un sourire- Dès que j'irais mieux j'essayerai d'aider ! Répondit Luna en essayant d'être positive.

On toqua à nouveau à la porte au moment même ou la voix de Clarke s'éleva. Luna l'invita à entrer ce qu'elle ne se fit pas prier pour faire. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle vit les deux filles assises ensemble. Luna, qui partageait sa peine depuis le départ du Commandant, lui tendit les bras. La jeune blonde s'avança vers elle et se pencha pour l'enlacer. La Nightblood enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Clarke.

\- Bon, c'est pas parce que nous avons la même tête que je te permet de me confondre avec elle, hun, murmura Luna d'un air amusé, se rappelant la fois où la jeune Griffin l'avait prise pour sa sœur, quand elles étaient encore sur l'île. - Clarke secoua sa tête, amusée-

\- C'est arrivé une fois, je pense pas refaire la même erreur un jour ! Répondit la blonde en riant. Mais méfies-toi quand même, on ne sait jamais, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard amusé de Niylah. - Clarke recula un peu- Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais, nous allons partir.

\- Et tu t'es dis que je me trouverai sûrement ici ? Demanda Niylah d'un petit sourire.

\- Oh euh … Je suis allée dans ta chambre et comme tu n'y étais pas, je suis venue voir ici. - Niylah se mit debout-

\- Clarke … Est-ce que je peux me rendre utile quelque part ? Demanda Luna en fixant les deux femmes debout devant-elle.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un petit peu, répondit la jeune Griffin en souriant légèrement.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée … Je ne veux pas rester cloîtrée entre quatre murs à attendre que vous reveniez … - Clarke sembla songeuse quelques instants-

\- J'ai bien une idée … s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant le ventre. Miller et Harper cherchaient des volontaires pour les aider à faire à manger, ajouta la jeune blonde d'un petit rire. C'est pas une mission de la plus haute importance mais ça pourra toujours t'occuper si ça t'intéresse !

\- Et te faire connaître du monde, ajouta Niylah en lui souriant. - Luna prit un air songeur puis un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage-

\- Ça me va !

\- Je te laisse la conduire là-bas, Niylah ? J'ai deux trois trucs à récupérer avant de partir. On se rejoint à l'entrée dans dix minutes ? Demanda Clarke en esquissant un sourire.

La concernée acquiesça tandis que la jeune Griffin tourna les talons et s'en alla en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Niylah se tourna alors vers la jeune Nightblood.

\- Un coup de main ? Demanda-t-elle avant de s'approcher de la jeune brune.

Cette dernière acquiesça avant que la blonde l'attrape doucement par la taille pour la mettre debout. Sa blessure lui faisant encore mal elle grimaça quelque peu en se tenant aux épaules de Niylah. Elles se fixèrent sans rien dire, la blonde faisant pivoter l'autre fille vers le fauteuil.

\- Je pourrai marcher tu sais, marmonna Luna sans lâcher Niylah.

\- Oui je sais … Mais je pense qu'on devrais suivre les conseils de Clarke et éviter de prendre le moindre risque, répondit la blonde en remettant l'une des mèches brune de la jeune Nightblood en place.

Cette dernière la fixa, s'agrippant toujours à ses épaules. Niylah pinça ses lèvres, ses mains se resserrant dans le dos de celle qu'elle avait dans les bras. Cette dernière détourna finalement le regard et s'assit dans le fauteuil sans un silence presque gênant.

Kane tenait dans les mains le plan dessiné par Raven. Lui et le reste du groupe essayait de se repérer au mieux dans la dense forêt de pins qui les entouraient. Les quelques points de repère que la jeune brune avait inscrit sur la carte les avaient emmenés au pied de la petite montagne qui se dressait derrière Arkadia. Ils avançaient en ligne, chacun regardant dans une direction différente. L'ex-Chancelier rappela alors que d'après Raven, le plan devait être exact à une trentaine de mètres près et qu'ils devaient continuer de chercher tant qu'ils ne trouvaient rien.

\- Quelqu'un a émit le fait que l'entrée de cette station de métro pouvait être totalement ensevelie et recouverte de végétation, hun ? Demanda Jasper en agitant la branche qu'il avait dans les mains pour soulever les fougères qui recouvraient le sol.

\- C'est une possibilité, oui, répondit Kane.

\- Ou alors, elle existe bien mais à été recouverte après le passage des nôtres pour pas qu'on la trouve, ajouta le jeune Arkadien. - Niylah lui donna un coup de bâton sur la tête-

\- Et ça, tu crois que c'est une taupe mutante qui l'a creusé ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

Elle désignait de son index, dans un renfoncement du bord de la montagne, un trou béant duquel sortaient des escaliers. Il n'avait même pas été recouvert. Jasper, une main se frottant le crâne, se tourna vers elle et sourit. Bellamy s'avança vers eux deux et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Bien joué, s'exclama-t-il.

Kane et Clarke s'approchèrent eux aussi, intrigué par ce que Niylah avait découvert. La jeune Griffin enjamba les nombreuses racines et troncs d'arbres qui se dressaient devant-elle afin d'arriver jusqu'au reste du groupe. Kane arborait un sourire satisfait en lisant l'inscription qui se dressait en haut de l'entrée du métro. Il félicita Niylah de sa trouvaille et proposa au groupe d'y entrer. Le jeune Blake fit glisser le sac qu'il tenait sur ses épaules et le posa sur le sol avant d'en sortir cinq lampes, une pour chacun d'entre-eux. L'ex-Chancelier prit la tête du groupe et descendit prudemment les quelques marches, le faisceau de sa lampe orienté devant lui lui ouvrant le passage. Le reste du groupe le suivit, tous sur leurs gardes, lumière allumées.

\- Le tunnel passe sous la montagne, vous pensez ? Demanda Jasper en inspectant les murs du regard, toujours autant ébahit devant les vestiges du passé.

\- Peut-être. Il doit en tout cas être assez long pour ressortir après la position qu'avait prise le blocus, répondit Kane.

Clarke, aux côtés de Niylah, marchait juste derrière l'ex-chancelier. Elles plissaient toutes les deux les yeux pour voir ce que leur lumière respectives éclairaient au loin. De vieilles machines à soda trônaient le long des murs, des bancs ainsi que de nombreuses feuilles qui avaient dues s'infiltrer par l'entrée du tunnel avec le temps. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le long tunnel, cela donnait presque froid dans le dos. Kane faillit perdre l'équilibre quand son pied ne trouva pas le sol, habituellement à la même hauteur. Niylah et Clarke l'avaient rattrapé de justesse par le haut de sa veste. Il les remercia avant de diriger sa lampe vers le sol. Ce dernier avait changé de niveau. L'homme parcourut le sol à l'aide de sa lumière, découvrant peu à peu un long chemin de fer, allant aussi bien sur la droite que sur la gauche.

\- Oh super, lâcha Jasper. Et on va où maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en dirigeant le faisceau de sa lampe à droite, puis à gauche.

\- Si le tunnel parcourt des kilomètres, de chaque côtés, je me vois mal m'y aventurer maintenant, s'exclama Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous demander à Raven de nous faire un plan à plus grande échelle. Elle pourrait sûrement trouver si il y a d'autres sorties de métro dans les alentours, non ? Demanda Clarke en agitant sa lampe pour regarder la lumière faire des aller-retours sur les pieds de Niylah.-Cette dernière secoua sa tête, amusée.-

\- Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, répondit Kane. Ça nous évitera de nous aventurer dans la mauvaise direction … Au moins nous savons par où ont-ils pu partir, il ne nous reste plus qu'a savoir dans quel sens, ajouta l'homme en se retournant vers le groupe. Allez les jeunes, rentrons.

La jeune Griffin dirigea sa lampe dans les yeux de Niylah qui grimaça tout en lâchant un grognement.

\- Clarke ! - elle lui arracha la lampe des mains- Ça t'amuse ? - cette dernière arbora un large sourire-

Niylah dirigea alors les deux lampes qu'elle avait dans les mains vers Clarke au moment même ou Bellamy passa entre-elles deux. Ce dernier ferma les yeux quand la lumière l'éblouit et il se mit à râler sous le regard hilare de Kane.

\- Bon sang, la maturité n'est pas votre fort à toute les deux ! S'exclama-t-il en se frottant les yeux. - Clarke étouffa un rire avant de se faire foudroyer du regard-

\- Rabat-joie, lâcha la jeune blonde en rendant sa lampe à Clarke.

Kane posa une main dans le dos des deux jeunes filles et les incita à avancer, essayant de dissimuler son sourire pour paraître plus crédible.

\- Allez, les jeunes, on arrête les âneries … lâcha-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

\- On dirait bien que Clarke s'est trouvé une sœur jumelle, railla Jasper d'un sourire

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard gêné que seules elles remarquèrent. Elles savaient l'une comme l'autre que leur relation avait été plus intime que ça. Clarke détourna le regard pour se sortir de la tête les souvenirs que Jasper venait de faire ressortir et avança d'un pas décidé pour rattraper Bellamy qui était déjà partit loin devant. Ce dernier tourna le regard vers la jeune Griffin quand elle arriva à son niveau.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de changer de sujet. - Le jeune homme acquiesça-

Harper, Miller et Luna étaient tout les trois sortis dehors après avoir finit de préparer le repas. Ils attendaient ensemble le retour du groupe partit en mission. La jeune blonde avait poussé le fauteuil de la Nightblood jusque dans un coin ombragé où ils s'étaient installés ensemble. Le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, fixant le ciel, silencieux.

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ? Demanda la jeune brune, relevant un peu sa capuche qui commençait à glisser trop bas sur ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Miller en levant le regard vers elle. Moi aussi je peux te poser une question ? - Luna acquiesça- Pourquoi tu ne retires jamais cette cape ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un air intrigué.

\- Oh … Je ne peux pas répondre à ça, désolée, répondit la jeune Nightblood en tournant la tête dans une autre direction.

Harper se mit debout quand elle aperçut un groupe marcher vers l'entrée d'Arkadia.

\- On va enfin pouvoir manger, s'exclama Miller en suivant la jeune femme qui était déjà partit vers la grande porte, laissant Luna seule.

La jeune Nightblood baissa les yeux en se rendant compte qu'ils l'avaient totalement oubliée. Elle se contenta alors de les suivre du regard, tapant ses pieds sur le sol, mécontente d'être si facilement mise de côté. Elle posa son regard sur ses chaussures puis esquissa un malin sourire. La jeune fille appuya ses mains sur les bords du fauteuil et se mit alors sur pieds. Un sourire satisfait se dessina alors sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle avança lentement vers l'entrée d'Arkadia. Miller et Harper se chargèrent d'ouvrir la porte. Luna avança prudemment, posant délicatement un pieds devant l'autre, ses mains tendues sur les côtés pour être sur de garder un bon équilibre. Le fait de ne pas marcher depuis deux jours, en plus de la fatigue et de sa blessure, lui avait quelque peu endormit les jambes. Harper leva un sourcil en voyant la jeune femme s'approcher d'elle en marchant.

\- T'es sûre d'avoir le droit de faire ça ? Demanda Miller.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel quand elle passa la porte et découvrit la jeune femme debout, les attendant. Niylah secoua la tête et marcha jusqu'à elle.

\- Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? Demanda la jeune Nightblood d'un sourire.

\- Oui ! Répondit Clarke en rejoignant les deux filles. Nous y retournerons sûrement demain pour poursuivre nos recherches, ajouta-t-elle en échangeant un regard décidé avec Niylah. Et toi ? Miller et Harper ne t'ont pas trop traumatisée ? Demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard amusé au jeune homme.

\- Non ! D'ailleurs je crois que tout le monde doit commencer à avoir faim, répondit la Nightblood avant que Miller n'acquiesce.

Kane, Bellamy et Jasper ne se firent pas prier pour rentrer dans la carcasse de l'Arche et rejoindre la pièce principale. Miller et Harper les suivirent dans rien dire. Clarke tourna le regard vers Luna.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas fait sauter tes points de sutures, s'exclama la jeune Griffin en pinçant ses lèvres.

\- Non non, ça à l'air d'aller. J'en avais simplement marre de rester assise dans ce fichu fauteuil, répondit la Nightblood en posant ses mains sur les poches arrières de son pantalon. En plus, je commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux fesses – Niylah roula des yeux d'un air amusé.-

\- Demanda à Niylah de te les masser, s'exclama la jeune Griffin en riant, passant entres elles et s'en allant pour éviter de voir les réactions des deux jeunes femmes.

L'autre blonde détourna le regard tandis que Luna, bien cachée derrière son foulard et sous cette grande capuche, rougit en esquissant un sourire.

\- Allons manger, s'exclama la jeune blonde en lui tendant la main tout en l'évitant du regard.

La Nightblood lui saisit la main d'un air enchanté et glissa habilement ses doigts entre les siens. Niylah posa alors son regard sur elle tout en marchant vers la porte de l'Arche. Luna fixa l'horizon sans rien dire, se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait aussi bien à ce moment là.

Kane, Bellamy, Sinclair et Raven étaient assit à la même table. Leurs assiettes se vidaient au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Le jeune Blake fixait Clarke qui se trouvait attablée sur la table face à la sienne, aux côtés de Luna et de Niylah avec qui elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'en à rien à faire de tout ce qu'il se passe ici, railla le jeune homme d'un air contrarié, arrachant un morceau de pain à l'aide de ses dents. - Kane tourna le regard vers la jeune Griffin et esquissa un sourire avant de regarder à nouveau Bellamy-

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle s'amuse ? Demanda l'ex-chancelier en levant un sourcil. Maintenant que Jasper semble lui avoir pardonné, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre... ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Clarke n'a aucun compte à nous rendre, laissa la, il est temps d'arrêter de vouloir lui donner tant de responsabilités … - Bellamy tourna la tête vers lui-

\- J'espère qu'on arrivera à trouver des plans exploitables pour savoir jusqu'où ces tunnels peuvent bien mener, s'exclama Sinclair en tournant le manche de sa fourchette dans sa main. Raven ? – la jeune fille tourna le regard vers son interlocuteur- On s'occupe de trouver de bons plans après le repas ? - La jeune brune acquiesça- Et après, je pense qu'on pourra enfin te retirer cette fichue puce !

\- … Oui, mais peut-être qu'elle peut encore me servir … répondit Raven sous le regard froid d'Alie.

\- Je pense que nous avons déjà trouvé de bonnes informations, s'exclama Kane en tournant le regard vers elle. Il est temps de te la retirer, c'est trop risquer de continuer à la garder en toi, Alie pourrait revenir à tout moment.

\- Jusque là, elle n'est pas revenue, répondit la brune.

Lorsque Clarke se leva pour aller chercher de l'eau, Bellamy sortit lui aussi de table et partit dans sa direction, sous le regard médusé de l'ex-chancelier.

\- Clarke, on peut parler ? Demanda le jeune Blake en posant une main sur l'épaule de la concernée. - Elle acquiesça et ils partirent dans le couloir-

\- De quoi tu veux parler ? Demanda la jeune Griffin en levant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu voudrais plutôt être ailleurs qu'ici ? Demanda le jeune brun en fronçant les sourcils – Clarke recula d'un pas en levant ses mains devant-elle-

\- Wow, attends. Tu me prends à part pour me faire des reproches, là ?! S'exclama Clarke en fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

\- Je sais que le départ de Lexa t'as affectée. Mais il y a plus important. Je sais que tu aurais aimé la suivre et retourner à Polis, répondit Bellamy d'un ton accusateur.

\- Oh mais vas-y, continu, je t'en prit, s'exclama la blonde, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air agacé.

\- T'es consciente que tu es restée à Polis aux côtés de Lexa pendant qu'ici c'était le foutoir ? Demanda Bellamy, prenant un air détendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je faisais à Polis ? Tu crois pas que là-bas aussi il y a eu des problèmes ?

\- Peu importe si il y avait des soucis là-bas, Lexa est assez grande et puissante pour régler ses ennuis toute seule ! Lâcha le jeune Blake en la dévisageant.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Polis, répondit Clarke en essayant de contenir sa colère.

\- Mais je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ici. On avait besoin de toi avant que ça dégénère ! S'exclama le brun en prenant de nouveau ce ton accusateur.

\- Oh mais parce que tuer des Grounders en se rangeant du côté de Pike était la meilleure chose à faire peut-être ? Cria la jeune Griffin, laissant échapper ce qui lui était resté sur le cœur depuis quelques temps. - Bellamy baissa les yeux tandis qu'elle pointait un doigt dans sa direction- Tu m'accuses de tout les tords, comme tout monde ici, mais est-ce qu'une fois au moins tu t'es remis en question ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, furieuse. Oui je suis restée à Polis, oui j'ai essayé de régler des conflits là-bas ! Et c'est en partit grâce à moi que Lexa n'a pas envoyé une armée pour vous tuer !

Kane, entendant des cris dans le couloirs, comme tout ceux se trouvant dans la pièce, se leva, inquiet.

\- Toi, Pike et les autres avez tuer tant d'innocents et jamais personne ne vous à blâmés pour ça ! Seul Pike va payer pour ce que vous avez commit ensemble ! - Elle secoua la tête –

\- Clarke …

\- Tu vaux pas mieux que les autres, lâcha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons, les larmes aux yeux.- Bellamy la rattrapa par le poignet- Lâche moi …

\- Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fais, admit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas de quoi l'être, en effet, répondit la jeune blonde.

Niylah fit irruption dans le couloir, le regard haineux. Elle se précipita sur Bellamy avant de lui donner un violent coup de poing au visage, faisant perdre l'équilibre au jeune homme. La jeune blonde se rua sur lui sans que Clarke n'ait le temps de réagir. Elle eut le temps de le frapper plusieurs fois avant que la jeune Griffin ne s'agenouille devant-elle pour l'arrêter.

\- Niylah, arrête, s'exclama Clarke en la retenant par les épaules.

La jeune Grounder leva son regard vers elle. Ce dernier semblait remplit de toute la haine du monde. La totalité de la grande salle fit irruption à son tour dans le couloir, découvrant ce qu'il se passait réellement dans le couloir.

\- Tu savais ? Tu savais qu'il était pour quelque chose dans la mort de tout ces gens ! Et tu ne m'as rien dis ! S'exclama Niylah, ses yeux s'étant remplis de larmes. Clarke ! Cria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Clarke se mit debout dans le but de la retenir mais Niylah la repoussa violemment contre le mur du couloir et s'en alla, furieuse. Bellamy gisait sur le sol. Il n'avait même pas tenté de se défendre et resta allongé par terre, le visage en sang, jusqu'à ce que Miller et Jasper s'approchent pour le remettre sur pieds. Kane avança vers Clarke pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle acquiesça sans rien dire avant de tourner le regard vers Bellamy. L'ex-Chancelier pointa un doigt dans la direction du jeune homme.

\- Je t'avais dis de te taire ! S'exclama l'homme en le foudroyant du regard.

La jeune Griffin secoua la tête avant de s'en aller, se faufilant entre ses amis pour regagner sa chambre. Luna arriva vers la sortie de la pièce d'un pas lent et dévisagea Bellamy quand il croisa son chemin.

\- Où est Niylah ? Demanda-t-elle, contrariée.

\- Je … Je sais pas … marmonna le jeune homme, occupé à essuyer le sang qui perlait sur sa joue à l'aide de sa manche. Si tu la trouve … Dis lui que je suis désolé.

\- Toi et les autres avez tués son père ! S'écria la Nightblood, reconnaissant

Le regard de la jeune femme changea en une fraction de seconde. Elle le gifla avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir, à la recherche de Niylah. Bellamy prit un air dépité de s'être prit à nouveau un coup.

Clarke était allongée dans son lit, les bras enroulés autour de son oreiller, cherchant un certain réconfort qu'elle ne pouvait avoir pour le moment. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit tout doucement, des bruit de pas résonnèrent avançant vers elle dans le plus grand des calmes. La jeune blonde ne dédaigna pas se retourner, ne voulant pas savoir qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'allonger et se serrer contre elle. Clarke ferma fort les yeux quand un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille.

\- Clarke...

Le sang de la blonde se glaça quand cette voix retentit. Elle serra ses poings en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup avant de lentement se retourner pour faire face à la personne qui l'avait prise dans ses bras. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand elle vit celle qui se tenait face à elle. Ce regard, elles avaient le même … Luna comprit qu'elle venait d'induire la jeune blonde en erreur et écarquilla les yeux, profondément désolée.

\- Oh … Clarke … je … articula la jeune Nightblood en baissant les yeux.

La jeune Griffin porta alors ses mains sur la capuche de la jeune brune et la lui abaissa avant de faire de même avec cet épais foulard qui lui couvrait le bas du visage. Luna la laissa faire, pinçant ses lèvres devant le regard attristé de Clarke. Cette dernière finit par sécher les larmes qui lui avaient coulées sur les joues puis esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est pas la peine de te cacher quand tu viens ici, murmura la jeune blonde.

\- Je sais … C'est une habitude qu'il m'est difficile d'abandonner, répondit Luna d'une voix faible. - Clarke ne répondit pas- Avoue que c'est juste parce que tu aimes m'admirer que tu dis ça ! S'exclama la brune en essayant de détendre la situation.

Il commençait à se faire tard. Après l'altercation entre Niylah et Bellamy, personne n'était retourné à table. Sinclair, Raven et Monty avaient rejoint la salle de commandes pour essayer d'obtenir un plan plus détaillé des tunnels qui passaient sous la montagne. La pièce était plongée dans le calme complet.

\- « Tu ne dois pas leurs donner d'informations supplémentaires » S'exclama Alie en apparaissant dans la pièce.

Raven sursauta lorsque la voix d'Alie s'éleva derrière elle. Les deux hommes la regardèrent, intrigués.

\- C'est la fatigue, marmonna-t-elle, essayant de se rattraper. - elle se frotta les yeux-

\- Peut-être devrais-tu allez dormir, dans ce cas, s'exclama Sinclair en posant une main sur son épaule. - la jeune femme hocha les épaules-. Mais avant, je pense que nous devons te dire quelque chose, ajouta l'homme en échangeant un regard avec Monty.

\- Quoi … ? Demanda Raven, intriguée et à la fois inquiète.

\- Nous allons te retirer la puce, répondit Monty en esquissant un sourire. C'est vraiment trop risqué pour toi de la garder aussi longtemps. Alie peut trouver un moyen de pression pour te faire tomber de son côté et nous ne voulons pas que ça arrive.

\- « Il n'est pas question que tu me quittes, Raven » S'exclama Alie en regardant les deux hommes, tour à tour.

\- Elle peut encore me servir, s'exclama la jeune brune désignant les écrans. Il y a encore tant de choses que je peux découvrir là dedans.

\- Nous le savons bien … Nous avons déjà vu trop des nôtres s'en aller avec elle ! Monty, va chercher le bracelet s'il te plais, demanda Sinclair.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Raven tourna alors le regard vers l'homme qui était encore assit à ses côtés.

\- « Qu'attends-tu, Raven ? Je t'ai dis que je voulais que tu restes à mes côtés. Tue le. » Ordonna Alie d'une voix impassible.

La jeune brune se leva sans rien dire et avança vers la table centrale ou était déjà posé la totalité des matériaux qui allaient servir à lui retirer la puce, à l'exception du bracelet. Elle saisit alors les câbles qui trônaient là et se retourna vers Sinclair qui s'était levé.

\- Raven ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Cette dernière se jeta sur lui et lui glissa les câbles sous la gorge avant de les serrer de toute ses forces contre la trachée de l'homme. Ce dernier se débattait alors que la jeune brune lui sauta sur le dos tout en resserrant sa prise. Elle saisit l'arme qui était attachée à la ceinture de Sinclair. L'homme se jeta en arrière pour tenter de faire tomber la jeune femme mais n'y parvint pas. L'air commençait à lui manquer, son visage avait déjà viré au rouge. La porte de la salle s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître Monty.

\- Raven ?! S'écria le jeune homme dans un mouvement de recul.

Cette dernière serra les dents avant de descendre rapidement du dos de Sinclair qui de toute manière s'écroula sur le sol. Elle s'élança à la poursuite du jeune homme qui avait prit la fuite dans les couloirs.

\- MONTY ! Hurla la jeune femme en lui courant après, tandis qu'il était déjà loin.

\- « Il a comprit. Tu vas avoir besoin de renforts, Raven. » S'exclama Alie, faisant se stopper la jeune brune. « Libère les prisonniers. Tue quiconque te barrera la route. » Ordonna Alie.

Raven acquiesça avant de changer de direction, arme en main. Elle s'enfonça dans les couloirs en direction de la prison dans laquelle se trouvait encore tout les gardes. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé, vérifiant le nombre de balle qu'il restait dans l'arme. Elle leva cette dernière à chaque détour de couloir, s'apprêtant à tirer sur la première personne qu'elle pourrait croiser. Après de longues minutes sans avoir rencontré personne, elle arriva enfin à la prison. Par chance, personne n'avait décidé de monter la garde pendant la nuit. Elle avança jusqu'à la cage. Bryan lui sourit en la voyant.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda ce dernier en posant sa tête contre les barreaux.

\- Ouais ! Répondit la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte de la cellule.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloirs. La jeune femme se retourna, pointant son arme vers la silhouette qui se dressait au bout du couloir. Miller se tenait là, un sac de nourriture dans les bras, se stoppant net quand il vit la jeune femme le viser.

\- Raven ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour du sac. -Bryan sortit de la cellule en lui souriant- Qu'est-ce que … Non ! Restez à l'intérieur ! S'exclama le jeune homme en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tu es encore venu me rapporter à manger, hun ? Demanda Bryan en refermant la cellule de laquelle tous les prisonniers étaient sortis. Raven leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est pas contre toi, Miller, soupira-t-elle avant d'appuyer son doigt sur la gâchette.

La balle fusa à toute allure, transperçant le sac que le jeune homme tenait contre lui. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Raven et Bryan échangèrent un regard satisfait avant d'avancer. Le sac de provision se renversa sur le sol lui aussi. Bryan s'abaissa au niveau du corps sans vie de Miller qui commençait à baigner dans une marre de sang. Il saisit alors une pomme qui était sortie du paquet et sourit en voyant que cette dernière avait été trouée par la balle.

\- Joli tir, s'exclama-t-il en regardant Raven. - Celle-ci sourit tandis que le jeune homme croqua dans le fruit tout en se redressant.

Il enjamba le corps de son compagnon avant de suivre la jeune brune qui était déjà partie devant.

\- Faisons un tour à l'armurerie. Je suppose que Monty est déjà allé crier à tout le monde ce à quoi il a assisté.

\- On a un problème ! S'écria Monty en pénétrant dans la chambre de Clarke, allumant la lumière au passage.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à où aller se réfugier et avait directement foncé dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sursauta, alertée par les cris de son ami. Elle écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant que Monty avait le regard posé sur le visage de Luna qui s'était endormie à ses côtés sans avoir remit sa capuche sur sa tête. La jeune Nightblood se dépecha de se couvrir le visage, bien que consciente qu'il était déjà trop tard.

\- Monty je-

\- Je m'en fout ! Cria-t-il. Je crois que Raven est du côté d'Alie depuis le début. - Clarke sauta du lit-

\- Quoi ? S'exclama la jeune blonde en le saisissant par les épaules. Explique moi ! Cria-t-elle, essayant maladroitement de retenir la panique qui grimpait en elle.

\- Sinclair m'a envoyé chercher le bracelet pour qu'on lui retire la puce. Depuis le départ elle n'avait pas l'air d'accord … Quand je suis retourné dans la salle de commande, je l'ai trouvé en train d'étrangler Sinclair et – il se stoppa net, regagnant amèrement son calme- Et … Je ne sais même pas si il est mort mais – Clarke écarquilla les yeux- … Elle m'a courut après et ...

\- Qui as-tu eu le temps de prévenir ? Demanda la jeune blonde en posant ses mains sur ses tempes pour essayer de se concentrer et ne pas perdre son sang froid.

\- T'es la première … - il passa son regard au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune blonde- enfin, vous êtes les premières.

Luna se redressa du lit, essayant de comprendre tout ce que le jeune homme venait de leur annoncer.

\- Elle ne m'a pas suivit jusqu'ici je crois, ajouta Monty d'un air perplexe. Clarke, il faut qu'on l'arrête. Si elle a déjà tué Sinclair, j'ai peur de ce qui peut nous arriver à nous.

\- Elle est seule contre nous tous, tenta de le rassurer la jeune Griffin. - Luna s'approcha d'eux, l'air grave-

\- … Ceux qui sont emprisonnés ne sont pas aussi du côté d'Alie ? Demanda la jeune Nightblood, perplexe. -Le visage des deux jeunes Arkadiens se décomposa.-

\- … Il faut qu'on trouve les autres ! S'exclama Clarke.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Bonjour à tous :)

Voilà la/les premières mort de toute ma fiction, je suis désolée si ça a attristé quelques-uns d'entre vous... Mais bon, à un moment, il fallait que ça arrive! (Oui parce qu'Alie elle est pas plus gentille ici que dans la série ahah ^^)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, un review ou tout ce que vous voulez, un peu de motivation, ça fait du bien ... :)

Et bon 3x16 (Arharharh !)


	15. Chapter 15

_CHAPITRE QUINZE_

 _[POLIS, DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD]_

Ces deux derniers jours de route avaient été longs, la pluie ne les avaient presque jamais quittés, rendant le trajet encore plus pénible. Heureusement, ils venaient enfin d'atteindre les portes de Polis, tous soulagés. Lexa et les autres déposèrent leurs montures à l'écurie qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la ville, laissant les gardes se charger des prisonniers. La tête de ces derniers avait été recouverte pour que personne ne se pose trop de question, surtout en voyant le Fleimkepa enchaîné. Lexa s'avança d'un pas lent vers l'ensemble du groupe, ordonnant à ses gardes de trouver chaque ambassadeurs pour organiser un conseil restreint une demie-heure plus tard. Elle ordonna aussi d'emmener les prisonnier dans la salle du trône immédiatement et de les garder à l'œil jusqu'au commencement du conseil. Les gardes s'exécutèrent, partant tous dans une direction différente. La jeune brune se retourna alors vers le reste du groupe.

\- Vous pourrez tous assister au conseil. Octavia, tu représenteras Arkadia en l'absence de Clarke, d'accord ? Demanda le Commandant en fixant la jeune Blake. - elle acquiesça- Bien. En tant qu'ambassadeur remplaçant, je pense que tu mérites d'avoir tes appartements, ajouta la jeune brune en désignant la tour de Polis du bout des doigts.

\- Pourquoi autant de gentillesse ? Demanda Octavia, méfiante. - Lexa secoua la tête-

\- Contente toi d'accepter. Toi et Lincoln pourrez rester ici autant de temps que vous voulez, s'exclama le Commandant en tournant les talons. Suivez-moi.

Lincoln et Octavia se regardèrent puis laissèrent un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur leurs lèvres. Ils emboîtèrent le pas au commandant, Khan et Indra, silencieux, sur leurs talons.

\- « Quelle ville magnifique » S'exclama Alie en admirant les alentours.

Le groupe traversa la ville jusqu'à la tour, saluer sur leur chemin par des dizaines d'habitants, content du retour du Commandant à Polis. Ils entrèrent dans la tour et regagnèrent l'ascenseur. Ce dernier les mena quasiment jusqu'en haut. Tous étaient restés silencieux pendant la montée, la jeune Blake et Lincoln se regardant sans rien dire. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrèrent, laissant sortir le groupe dans le couloir.

\- Khan, je te laisse les conduire à leur chambre et leur faire visiter, s'exclama Lexa en désignant une porte au bout du couloir. Indra et toi pourrez ensuite profiter d'un repos bien mérité, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Le Commandant partit dans la direction opposée, regagnant sa propre chambre. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, les poings serrés. Les gardes postés devant ses appartements la saluèrent tout en lui ouvrant la porte. Elle répondit d'un léger sourire en entrant dans la pièce, la porte se refermant déjà derrière elle. Une petite tête blonde se retourna vers elle et sourit en la voyant.

\- Heda ! S'exclama Aden en se précipitant vers elle.

Murphy, assis dans un coin, Axel à ses côtés, leva le regard vers l'entrée, étonné. Il se releva, d'un air soulagé. Aden s'était planté devant la jeune brune, partagé entre l'envie de se blottir dans ses bras et sa retenue vis-à-vis de la place de Commandant que la jeune femme tenait. Lexa lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de l'enlacer.

\- Contente de voir que vous allez tous bien, s'exclama Lexa en remerciant Murphy d'un hochement de tête.

Axel marcha vers elle et vint entourer la jambe de la jeune femme de ses bras, imitant le geste de son aîné. Murphy s'avança vers le petit groupe, se frottant les mains, gêné. Lexa leva le regard vers lui.

\- Je vois que tu as tenu ton rôle à merveille. Je t'en remercie, s'exclama-t-elle. - il acquiesça-

\- Où est Clarke ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant bêtement la jeune femme du regard. - Lexa baissa les yeux-

\- Elle est restée à Arkadia, répondit-t-elle sans grand enchantement.

\- Arkadia est encore debout ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un air amusé. Je croyais qu'ils auraient finit par s'entre-tuer, ajouta le jeune sur le même ton.

\- Nous discuterons de tout ça plus tard, le conseil doit se réunir dans une demie-heure, je dois me préparer, s'exclama le Commandant en marchant vers la salle de bain.

Murphy la suivit du regard sans rien dire puis tourna les yeux vers les deux jeunes garçons. Le plus grand arborait un sourire, tenant la main d'Axel dans la sienne.

\- Tu vois, c'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter, elle va bien ! S'exclama le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Axel lâcha la main d'Aden et se mit à courir en direction du canapé, se jetant sur Murphy qui y était allongé de tout son long. Le jeune homme roula des yeux avant de se surprendre à soulever le petit homme dans les airs et le poser à califourchon sur son ventre. Axel se mit à rire puis se pencha en avant, écrasant la tête de Murphy à l'aide de la sienne, avant d'entourer ses petits bras autour de son cou, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Aden assista à la scène en se retenant de rire. La dizaine de jours que les trois garçons avaient passés ensemble les avaient tout les trois rapprochés. Le jeune Arkadien s'était lui même surprit à supporter la compagnie des deux jeunes garçons. Alors qu'ils étaient restés cloîtrés dans la chambre les premiers jours, ils avaient finit par prendre la décision de sortir plus souvent. Aden avait fait découvrir la ville à Murphy, ses jardins, son marché et autres endroits qu'il voulait absolument lui faire visiter. Le jeune Arkadien avait même par s'essayer au combat à l'épée contre le jeune Nightblood dans le but de lui faire poursuivre son entraînement.

Lexa sortit de la salle de bain après de longues minutes passées à arranger elle même ses cheveux. Elle avait reprit son air sérieux habituel, marchant lentement jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Un sourire se dessina quand elle découvrir Murphy, toujours allongé dans le canapé, les bras replié derrière la tête, s'affairant à un concours de grimaces avec le plus jeune des Nightblood. La jeune brune tourna le regard vers la fenêtre ou Aden était appuyé. Elle avança vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule en arrivant à son niveau. Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers elle et esquissa un sourire.

\- Comment vas-tu, Aden ? Demanda Lexa en le fixant.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez rentrée saine et sauve, répondit poliment le jeune blonde. Je me suis inquiété – La brune sourit-. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda-t-il. - elle acquiesça-. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé Ontari ?

\- Oui, nous l'avons retrouvée. Elle se trouve en salle du conseil aux côté du chancelier d'Arkadia et de Titus. - Aden leva un sourcil en entendant le nom du Fleimkepa- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, ajouta Lexa en lui tapotant sur l'épaule avant de se retourner. Murphy, je pense qu'il serait intéressant que tu m'accompagnes au conseil.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, répondit le jeune homme, hilare, en soulevant Axel au dessus de lui. -Lexa roula des yeux-

\- Lève toi ! S'exclama le Commandant en lui lançant un coussin qu'elle venait de récupérer sur son lit. Si je suis en retard à cause de toi, je te fais dormir dehors pendant le reste de la semaine, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner le regard vers son lit.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis se retourna lentement vers Murphy qui s'était finalement levé. Elle arborait un air dépité.

\- Je rêve ! Me dis pas que c'est toi qui à dormit dans mon lit … ? Demanda-t-elle en se frottant le front.

\- Euh, non, Heda … C'est Axel et moi, répondit timidement Aden en s'approchant de la jeune femme. - Cette dernière prit un air soulagé. - Pardon.

\- Ce n'est rien. Bon, il est temps. - elle tourna le regard vers Murphy- Tu sais que la salle de bain n'était pas fermée à clés, ajouta la jeune femme en regardant l'allure du jeune homme ainsi que l'état de ses cheveux. - Murphy la foudroya du regard- Vous venez aussi, tout les deux, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les deux jeunes garçons.

Ces dernier acquiescèrent et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Murphy tourna le regard vers Aden qui vint discrètement lui taper dans la main.

\- Merci de m'éviter les foudres de la grande sorcière, murmura le jeune Arkadien en faisant un clin d'œil au Nightblood.

Une chance pour lui, Lexa était déjà loin, sortit dans le couloir dans le but d'aller trouver Octavia et Lincoln. Axel s'agrippa à la jambe de Murphy, lui tirant sur son pantalon. Ce dernier posa un regard blasé sur le petit homme.

\- Quoi ? Non ? Encore ? Demanda-t-il, blasé devant le jeune Nightblood qui lui tendait les bras.

Murphy roula des yeux avant de le faire grimper sur ses épaules. Il avança vers la porte ouverte de la chambre, se baissant un peu pour éviter à Axel se cogner la tête puis s'enfonça dans le couloir aux côté d'Aden. Axel avait enroulé ses bras autour du front du jeune homme qui lui arborait un air dépité. Il s'arrêta net en voyant une silhouette avancer aux côtés de Lexa.

\- Oh j'y crois pas, lâcha-t-il en roulant des yeux. J'espère au moins que tu as ramené ton frère avec toi, ajouta-t-il quand Octavia se planta devant lui.

\- Tu aurais aimé, hun ? S'exclama la jeune Blake, surprise de le trouver ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Murphy ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Axel qui lui souriait.

\- Il joue les nourrices, lâcha Lexa en passant à côté d'eux, appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Lincoln, un sourcil levé, s'avança vers la jeune Blake. Murphy le salua d'un hochement de tête que le Grounder lui rendit. Même s'ils avaient déjà entendu parlé l'un de l'autre, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais rencontré. Octavia s'affaira à de brèves présentation avant de suivre Lexa qui venait d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Le reste du groupe fit de même. Un silence pesant s'installa après que les portes se soient refermées. Lexa fixait le sol sans rien dire, seul Axel avait l'air d'ignorer totalement la situation pesante qui régnait. Il s'amusait avec les cheveux de Murphy, comme à chaque fois que ce dernier l'autorisait à monter sur ses épaules. Octavia leva les yeux vers le petit homme.

\- Si tu veux des cheveux, je te conseille d'aller voir les sien, marmonna Murphy en désignant la jeune Blake - Lexa releva le regard, visiblement pas amusée de la situation.-

La montée fut rapide, tous sortirent quand les deux portes daignèrent enfin se rouvrir. Lexa marcha d'un pas décidé vers la salle du trône, suivit par le reste du groupe. Deux gardes se chargèrent de lui ouvrir les portes tout en la saluant, elle entra. Les ambassadeurs se levèrent tout en saluant leur Commandant. Cette dernière regagna son trône, jetant un regard glacial au siège vide de Skaikru. Indra et Khan se tenaient déjà dans la pièce, derrière les prisonniers. Murphy, Axel, Aden, Octavia et Lincoln vinrent se poster de l'autre côté du trône tandis que Lexa autorisa les ambassadeurs à s'asseoir. Un silence pesant s'installa durant quelque secondes avant que la voix du Commandant ne le brise.

\- Nous sommes ici pour discuter des condamnations de ces trois prisonniers, s'exclama la jeune brune en désignant ceux qui se trouvaient à genoux non loin d'elle.

Khan s'affaira à retirer les sacs qui couvraient la tête de chacun d'entre-eux. Les yeux des ambassadeurs s'écarquillèrent en voyant les visages de prisonniers.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, ces condamnations concernent le Fleimkepa actuel, Ontari d'Ice Nation et enfin, celle du chancelier de Skaikru, Pike, pour leur crimes respectifs, s'exclama Lexa devant l'air étonné des ambassadeurs en découvrant le visage de celui qui avait participer au massacre de nombreux des leurs.

Pike regarda Lincoln droit dans les yeux tandis qu'Ontari dévisagea Aden. Murphy quant-à-lui fut étonné de découvrir le Chancelier. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa descente sur Terre.

\- Je pense que nous avons tous hâte de pouvoir enfin punir celui qui a orchestré le massacre de notre armée, s'exclama Lexa en foudroyant Pike du regard. Quelle peine vous semble la plus juste ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air impassible. - L'ambassadeur d'Ice Nation se leva-

\- Trois-cent coup de couteau me paraissent légitimes, s'exclama-t-il.

Un à un, les ambassadeurs se levèrent, tous d'accord avec l'avis du premier. Lexa acquiesça.

\- Quel est l'avis de Skaikru ? Demanda l'ambassadeur de Boat People en fronçant les sourcils. N'a-t-elle pas daigné se joindre à nous ? Ajouta-t-il d'un air méprisable.

\- Wanheda a d'autres préoccupations au sein même d'Arkadia, répondit Lexa en essayant de garder son calme. - Elle se tourna vers la jeune Blake- Octavia, c'est à toi de donner ton avis pour ton peuple, s'exclama le Commandant en pinçant ses lèvres.

La jeune brune foudroya le chancelier du regard avant de sortir du rang. Les ambassadeurs la regardèrent d'un air mauvais, s'attendant à ce qu'elle ne réclame aucune sanction.

\- Trois-cent coups me paraissent juste, répondit Octavia. Mais pour son comportement envers vos peuple, avec le mien, la mort de certain d'entre nous par sa faute et la terreur qu'il a essayé d'instaurer à Arkadia, puis-je réclamer dix coups de couteau supplémentaires et bénéficier du dernier ? Demanda-t-elle au grand étonnement de tout les ambassadeurs.

\- Je t'accorde ce droit, répondit le Commandant en acquiesçant, d'un air presque reconnaissant. Cette sanction aura alors lieu demain midi, sur la grande place, ajouta-t-elle en remerciant ses ambassadeurs d'un coup de tête. - elle tourna le regard vers la jeune Nightblood qui se tenait toujours agenouillée près d'Indra, semblant ignorer la conversation, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre se trouvant derrière le trône- Passons-en à Ontari.

La Nightblood tourna le regard vers elle en prenant un air agacé.

\- Pourquoi est-elle condamnée ? Demanda l'ambassadeur d'Ice Nation en se levant.

\- Ontari a massacré la quasi totalité des Nightblood, répondit Lexa en serrant les poings. Elle a ensuite fait évader Titus et tué plusieurs de nos gardes. - L'ambassadeur secoua la tête, regardant la concernée d'un air dépité-

\- Sa punition ne pourra avoir lieu sans la présence de Roan, répondit ce dernier en essayant de trouver une solution pour retarder l'exécution de la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne pouvons pas choisir maintenant le sort qui lui sera réservé, s'exclama Lexa, comprenant très bien où l'homme voulait en venir. Que décidez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant l'ambassadeur qui n'avait pas daigner s'asseoir. - Il fixa Ontari-

\- Le Roi saura se charger de sa mort … articula-t-il d'un air perplexe, se demandant comment il pouvait encore sauver la jeune femme après ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Vous me suggérer donc la décapitation ? Demanda Lexa, contrariée. Ce n'est même pas une option envisageable.

\- C'est ainsi que nous condamnons nos criminels, répondit l'ambassadeur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas à Azgeda ! Rétorqua le Commandant en haussant la voix.

\- Vingt coups de couteaux suffiraient à la tuer, s'exclama l'ambassadeur de Boat People. Regardez-là, ce n'est qu'une enfant. Non pas que je prenne sa défense, bien au contraire, elle mérite amplement de souffrir. Vous la perdrez avant d'atteindre les trente coups - les autres ambassadeurs acquiescèrent-

\- C'est unanime ? Demanda Lexa en foudroyant l'ambassadeur d'Ice Nation du regard. Si le Roi veut participer à sa punition, nous lui accorderons le vingtième. - Il acquiesça- Bien.

\- Pour quel crime le Fleimkepa est-il ici ? Demanda l'une des ambassadrices. - Lexa tourna le regard vers l'homme chauve-

\- Trahison, évasion et tentative de meurtre sur Wanheda, répondit la jeune brune en serrant les dents. - Titus ne la quitta pas du regard-

\- Toutes des raisons vous concernant, Commandant, s'exclama un ambassadeur. Alors, combien de coups ? - Lexa fixa le Fleimkepa droit dans les yeux.

Ontari tourna le regard vers Khan qui semblait discrètement récupérer quelque chose dans les poches de Pike. Elle leva un sourcil avant de se retourner vers le Commandant, admirant la mine déplorable de Titus, au passage. Elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, essayant de sourire malgré son bâillon. L'homme roula des yeux avant d'entendre la sentence que Lexa prononça.

\- Je le condamne à vingt coups, lui aussi, s'exclama le Commandant d'un air impassible. Bien entendu, pour vous trois, la mort serra l'issue de ces condamnations. Indra, peux-tu conduire Titus jusqu'à sa cellule ? Demanda Lexa sans que ce soit vraiment une question. Je conduirais moi même les deux autres en prison. Le conseil est levé, vous pouvez disposer.

Indra releva le Fleimkepa et le traîna en dehors de la pièce, suivit de près par la totalité des ambassadeurs.

\- Prévenez Roan au plus vite, ajouta Lexa quand l'ambassadeur d'Ice Nation lui lança un regard mauvais. - il acquiesça-

Les gardes refermèrent les portes derrière le groupe tandis que le Commandant se tourna vers Octavia.

\- Je suis ravie que tu ais prit la bonne décision concernant Pike, s'exclama-t-elle.

Axel, perché sur les épaules de Murphy, agita ses mains en direction du Commandant quand il l'a vit approcher. Cette dernière leva le regard vers le petit homme et esquissa un sourire.

\- Pouvez-vous enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe à Arkadia ? Demanda Murphy en levant un sourcil.

Pike et Ontari se regardèrent, conscient du sort qu'il lui était réservé. Khan quant-à-lui fixait Alie qui était apparut à côté de lui il y a plusieurs minutes de cela.

\- « Essaye de t'approcher du Commandant, j'aimerais entendre ce que ces deux là vont bien pouvoir se dire » S'exclama la femme en rouge tout en fixant Lexa.

Khan s'approcha alors de la jeune brune, laissant les prisonniers seuls à seuls.

\- Commandant, il n'est pas prudent de parler de choses sérieuses en la présence de cet homme, lâcha Khan en désignant Pike. - Murphy leva un sourcil-

\- Il a prit la puce ? Demanda le jeune Arkadien, étonné.

\- Oui, il était aux côtés de cette femme que vous appelez Alie, répondit le garde en pinçant ses lèvres.

\- J'ai justement deux trois trucs à ce propos dont j'aimerai discuter avec vous, répondit Murphy en les invitant tout les deux à discuter un peu plus loin.

Lexa suivit le jeune homme, se demandant de quoi pouvait-il bien avoir envie de parler. Ils sortirent alors tout les trois sur le balcon, à l'écart du reste du groupe.

\- Alie a eu Arkadia ? Demanda Murphy en faisant descendre Axel de ses épaules. Va voir Octavia, ajouta-t-il en pointant la jeune femme du doigt.

Le petit homme se précipita à l'intérieur de la tour pour aller se cramponner à la jambe de la jeune Blake qui s'occupait de surveiller les prisonniers.

\- En partie, répondit Lexa en le fixant. Alie a pucé presque tout le monde là-bas, lâcha-t-elle. Il reste encore Kane, Sinclair et quelques-uns des plus jeunes, Raven, Jasper – elle s'éclaircit la gorge- Bellamy et d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom. Tout le reste a disparut …

\- « Je pense qu'il sait des choses qui pourraient être utiles » S'exclama Alie en fixant le jeune Arkadien.

\- Ils font des recherches sur une deuxième intelligence artificielle, même si je n'ai pas trop saisit ce qu'était cette chose en réalité, s'exclama Khan en essayant d'amener le sujet.

\- Intelligence artificielle, hun ? Demanda le jeune Arkadien en posant son regard sur Lexa.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en levant un sourcil. Il semblerait que la créatrice d'Alie en ait créée une deuxième … Enfin, on en a déjà discuté, tu sais que Becca a crée Alie, marmonna le Commandant, ne s'étant toujours pas faite à l'idée.

\- Et une Alie 2 qui se trouverai peut-être ici, d'après Clarke, ajouta Khan.

\- Cette idée ne me plaît pas, répondit Lexa. Si Becca avait laissé traîné cette … Chose ici, nous l'aurions déjà trouvée. Si elle est vraiment arrivée sur Terre en emportant cette « intelligence artificielle » - elle insista sur ces mots- qui nous dis que personne ne s'en est emparé après sa mort ? Ça peut se trouver n'importe où …

Murphy fronça les sourcils en ouvrant sa veste de laquelle il sortit un livre. Lexa le fixa sans rien dire, déjà perdue face à toutes ces mentions de technologie dont elle ne comprenait rien.

\- Je suppose que c'est Raven, peut-être même Sinclair, qui se charge de faire des recherches sur Alie, hun ? Demanda le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers le Commandant. - elle acquiesça- Ont-ils dit sous quelle forme pouvait se présenter cette seconde version d'Alie ?

\- Pas à ce que je sache, répondit Lexa en s'asseyant sur le petit banc qui s'offrait à elle, posant un regard interrogatif sur Khan.

\- Je ne les aient pas entendu mentionner une quelconque forme … répondit à son tour le jeune garde. - Murphy roula des yeux-

\- Ok, résumons … Becca a crée l'autre folle d'Alie – cette dernière, bien qu'invisible à ses yeux, fronça les sourcils- Et est allée faire un petit tour dans l'espace avant de redescendre sur Terre avec une nouvelle version de son intelligence artificielle, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant le front.

\- Je crois que oui, « c'est ça », répondit Lexa, essayant de comprendre où cette conversation allait bien les mener.

Murphy s'assit sur le sol, croisa ses jambes et y installa le livre.

\- Tu l'as lu ? Demanda le Commandant en y jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Oui ! Répondit le jeune homme. Mais contrairement à votre cher Titus qui n'as pas dût y comprendre grand chose, j'ai quelque connaissances en technologie, moi. - Lexa le fixait, intriguée- C'est pour ça que je voulais vous parler, d'ailleurs. Il y a deux trois trucs qui ne sont pas très clair, là dedans, ajouta-t-il en feuilletant les pages jaunies du livre.

\- Sérieusement, tu voulais juste me parler de ce livre … ? Demanda Lexa d'un air blasé. - il acquiesça- Je t'écoute …

\- Ok, donc, avez vous vu de près ou de loin, cette espèce de Flamme, ou « Esprit du Commandant », peu importe quel nom vous lui donnez, que vous et les autres Commandants vous vous refilez ? - Lexa roula des yeux face au peu de considération que le jeune homme avait face aux traditions de son peuple-

\- Non, jamais. Le Fleimkepa se charge de nous le transmettre lui même. Si tu as des questions à ce propos, c'est à Titus qu'il faut les poser, répondit Lexa d'un air froid. Tu as jusqu'à demain, après il sera trop tard.

Khan lança un rapide coup d'œil à Alie qui semblait intéressée par la conversation que lui même avait du mal à trouver intéressante.

\- D'accord, soupira Murphy avant d'arrêter sa main sur l'une des pages. Il semblerait que ça ressemble à ça, ajouta-t-il en tournant le livre dans la direction du Commandant, lui montrant le croquis qui y avait été dessiné.

Alie posa son regard sur le dessin d'un air intéressé puis se retourna rapidement vers Khan. Ce dernier essaya d'ignorer le regard qu'elle lui lançait.

\- « Ce dessin représente parfaitement le genre de création de Becca. Je pense qu'il s'agit de la seconde version de mon programme » S'exclama Alie.

\- Vous n'avez jamais vu ce truc ? Demanda Murphy en pointant le dessin du doigt. - Lexa secoua la tête pour lui certifier que non-. Même pas une seule fois ?

\- Puisque je te dis que non ! S'exclama la jeune brune agacée. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre où tu veux en venir ! - Murphy se frotta les yeux-

\- La technologie n'est vraiment pas votre fort, lâcha-t-il, blasé. Octavia ! Cria-t-il.

La jeune Blake, intriguée à l'appelle de son nom, sortit de la tour et regagna le balcon.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant le livre que Murphy tendait à bout de bras.

\- S'il te plaît, dis moi à quoi te fait penser ce … « truc », lâcha le jeune homme d'un air dépité. Le Commandant à encore un peu de mal avec tout ce qui est technologie …

Octavia roula des yeux en lui arrachant le livre des mains et plissa les yeux en regardant le dessin. Elle leva les sourcils puis rendit le livre à son actuel propriétaire.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avant que Murphy ne la foudroie du regard.

\- C'est ce que je me demande, ça te fais penser à quoi ?

Lexa regardait les deux Arkadiens discuter puis finit par tourner la tête en les entendant débattre sur ce que ce dessin pouvait bien être. Son regard se posa sur les montagnes qu'on apercevait au loin. Khan échangeait de discret regards avec Alie qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'on dise clairement où se trouvait cette intelligence artificielle.

\- Cette histoire commence vraiment à m'agacer ! Lâcha le Commandant en se redressant.

\- Attend deux secondes, s'exclama Octavia en ayant le réflexe de la retenir par l'épaule.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se ravisa quand Lexa la foudroya du regard.

\- Je crois que cette chose vous à été implantée, s'exclama Murphy en essayant de détendre la situation. - le commandant se tourna vers lui-

\- Tu crois que c'est l'esprit du Commandant ? Demanda Lexa en jetant un œil au livre.

\- Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Becca a écrit ici qu'elle s'était implantée cet « esprit », répondit le jeune Arkadien en pointant les lignes écrites sur le livre du bout de son index. Je crois que c'est ça que vous et les autres Commandant avez hérité. - Lexa se frotta les yeux- Mais … Je crois que c'est bien plus que ça.

\- L'IA … C'est l'IA, déduit Octavia en écarquillant les yeux devant le regard consterné du Commandant.

\- Non ! Je refuse d'entendre ça ! S'exclama la jeune brune. L'esprit de Becca n'est pas une intelligence artificielle.

\- Lexa, tu fais exprès de pas comprendre, rétorqua Octavia avant de se rendre compte que ce qui était sortit de sa bouche était peut-être un peu trop familier à son goût.

Khan assistait à la scène sans rien dire. Alie quant-à-elle arborait un sourire satisfait. Le Commandant ignora la remarque de la jeune Blake et attrapa son propre visage dans ses mains.

\- Je ne vous autorise pas à sous entendre que ce programme que tout le monde cherche fait partit de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc derrière elle. Ce n'est que l'esprit du Commandant …

Murphy et Octavia échangèrent un regard perplexe. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le garde et lui ordonna de les laisser seuls quelques instants. Ce dernier acquiesça, bénéficiant déjà de suffisamment d'informations aux yeux d'Alie. Il tourna les talons et regagna l'intérieur de la tour. La jeune Blake s'agenouilla devant Lexa tandis que Murphy resta planté derrière elle.

\- Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile à croire pour toi, s'exclama Octavia en essayant de garder son calme. Mais si l'Esprit du Commandant qui est en toi est réellement le programme qui peut tuer Alie, il faut que nous agissions.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous compter faire ? Hun ? Demanda Lexa en les fusillant tour à tour du regard. Il est pas question que vous me le retiriez.

\- Si Alie parvient à contrôler Clarke, Luna, et qu'elle arrive à envoyer des hommes jusqu'à Polis, tu reconsidérera sûrement cette option ! Lâcha Octavia sous le regard menaçant du Commandant. Clarke m'a dit que tu avais accès à City Of Light. Nous n'avions juste aucune idée de comment c'était possible. Si nous sommes venus, c'est pour retrouver ce foutu programme et le ramener à Arkadia avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! - Murphy roula des yeux-

\- Avoir accès à City Of Light aurait déjà du vous faire comprendre que vous aviez un lien avec Alie, non ? Demanda le jeune Arkadien d'un air dépité.

\- Écoutez … Je connais City Of Light depuis que je suis devenue Commandant. Toute cette histoire avec Alie n'a démarré qu'il n'y a peu de temps... Toute cette technologie m'échappe, d'accord ? Même si j'ai déjà croisé Alie, que vouliez-vous que je fasse … lâcha la jeune brune en tournant le regard vers l'horizon.

Ontari était toujours agenouillée sur le sol, le bâillon commençant sérieusement à l'agacer. Elle scuta la pièce d'un regard froid. Lincoln, Aden et Axel s'étaient éloignés le plus possible des prisonniers et s'étaient assis dans le coin opposé de la pièce, discutant calmement entre-eux. Khan était rentré à l'intérieur de la tour il y a déjà quelques instants et s'était posté derrière Pike sans dire un mot. Il se tenait seulement à deux, trois mètres tout au plus de la jeune Nightblood. Cette dernière tourna discrètement le regard vers lui. Ce dernier fixait le vide, songeur.

\- « Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche de notre but, Khan. Tu as fais un excellent travail. » S'exclama Alie d'un sourire. - Khan acquiesça discrètement- « Désormais, ton objectif est de récupérer le programme que possède le Commandant et de me le ramener au plus vite à Arkadia »

Le jeune garde scruta la pièce du regard pour savoir si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre. La présence d'Ontari ne le dérangeait pas. Il savait très bien que la jeune Nightblood n'était absolument pas du côté de Lexa et qu'elle pouvait lui être d'une grande aide. Il leva le regard vers Alie.

\- _Pour récupérer l'Esprit du Commandant, il va falloir que je m'en prenne à elle, n'est-ce pas ?_ Murmura Khan d'une voix faible pour que ses mots ne résonnent pas dans la pièce. - Ontari leva un sourcil, se demandant à qui il parlait-

\- « Tu vas devoir la tuer, en effet. Trouve des renforts – elle pointa les poches du jeune garde du bout de son index, les sachant remplit de puces- Approche-la quand elle est seule » S'exclama Alie d'un air songeur.

\- _Les seules fois où elle est seule, c'est quand elle dort …_

\- « Fais en sorte de donner la puce à d'autre gardes. Si vous parvenez à être postés devant l'endroit où elle dort, vous n'aurez plus qu'à entrer. » Répondit la femme en rouge d'un air malin.

\- _Bien. Alors ce soir nous ferons en sorte de récupérer ce dont vous avez besoin,_ murmura Khan.

Alie tourna subitement la tête vers la jeune Nightblood et la fusilla du regard.

\- « Elle t'as entendu » Lâcha-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Khan roula des yeux avant de tourner le regard vers Ontari. Cette dernière avait posé son regard dans un autre coin mais avait perçut tout ce que le jeune garde racontait. Même si elle avait essayé de se faire discrète, Alie avait su lire des réactions, pourtant minimes, sur son visage. Le garde s'approcha d'Ontari d'un pas lent, vérifiant que personne ne les regardait. Il glissa une main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite puce bleue. La jeune Nightblood le regarda, intriguée. Khan desserra un peu le bâillon et esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu veux en être ? Demanda-t-il d'un murmure. - Ontari hocha vaguement la tête- Je sais à quel point tu déteste le Commandant. Ceci te rendra plus forte si jamais l'envie te prend de vouloir la tuer, ajouta Khan en essayant d'avoir l'air persuasif.

Ontari entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pour récupérer la puce entre ses dents. Khan s'empressa de lui remettre le bâillon. C'est à cet instant que Lexa, Octavia et Murphy se décidèrent à entrer dans la pièce.

\- Khan, emmènes les prisonniers loin d'ici, ordonna le Commandant en fixant Ontari d'un air sévère. Je n'ai pas besoin de les voir plus longtemps.

Le jeune garde acquiesça avant de mettre Ontari et Pike sur pieds. Aden se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de Lexa. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers sa semblable avant de lever les yeux vers le Commandant.

\- Heda … Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un instant pour lui parler ? Demanda le jeune Nightblood.

La jeune brune hésita quelques instants. Bien qu'Ontari était une menace ambulante, elle doutait sérieusement qu'elle tente quoique ce soit dans une telle situation. Lexa s'avança près de la Nightblood et vérifia que ses mains soient bien menottées dans son dos.

\- Tu nous a eu une fois, ça n'arrivera pas à nouveau, s'exclama Lexa à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Emmène Pike, ordonna-t-elle à Khan. Nous ramènerons Ontari dans sa cellule.

Le garde pinça ses lèvres et acquiesça avant de traîner le Chancelier en dehors de la pièce. Il savait désormais ce qu'il lui restait à faire : trouver d'autres gardes pour bénéficier du renfort et de la force nécessaire pour s'en prendre au Commandant. Cette dernière tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir sur son trône, surveillant Aden du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il s'approchait d'Ontari. Octavia était allée rejoindre Lincoln qui n'avait pas bougé, s'occupant du plus petit des Nightbloods tant bien que mal. Murphy quant-à-lui, s'assit sur les marches, juste devant le trône, se tournant légèrement vers Lexa. Cette dernière leva un sourcil quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air dépité.

\- Rien rien … Je me demandais simplement comment cette histoire allait se terminer, lâcha le jeune homme d'un air contrarié.

Aden se planta devant l'autre Nightblood. Elle avait abandonné son air agacé habituel et le fixait sans rien dire.

\- Ça fait des jours que j'attends le moment ou je pourrais enfin avoir des explications de ta part, lâcha le jeune garçon en croisant les bras.

Ontari leva un sourcil et prit un air dépité. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'avec le bâillon, elle n'allait pas pouvoir lui expliquer grand chose. Aden tourna le regard vers Lexa qui acquiesça, l'autorisant visiblement à retirer le linge qui empêchait la jeune brune de s'exprimer. Il passa ses mains derrière la tête d'Ontari et dénoua le nœud. Il prit le bâillon dans sa main et le retira prudemment avant de le ranger dans une de ses poches. Ontari esquissa un sourire avant d'entrouvrir sa bouche. Elle laissa apparaître entre ses dents une petite puce bleue. **Aden recula d'un pas intriguait, ainsi Lexa et Murphy qui se tenait non loin derrière**. Ils avancèrent vers les deux Nightbloods. Le jeune Arkadien écarquilla les yeux avant de s'emparer de la puce qu'Ontari le laissa récupérer.

\- Où as tu eu ça ? Demanda Lexa, à la fois surprise et énervée.

\- Je vous le dirais si vous levez ma condamnation, lâcha Ontari d'un sourire.

\- Sûrement pas ! Répondit le Commandant en saisissant la mâchoire de la jeune Nightblood. T'as eu ça où, Ontari ? Demanda-t-elle en la fusillant du regard, resserrant ses doigts sur sa mâchoire. - elle roula des yeux- Ontari ?!

\- Lâche-moi, râla la Nightblood d'une drôle de voix, sa bouche comprimée entre ses deux joues. - Lexa lâcha sa prise- D'une personne qui souhaite votre mort, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

\- Qui t'as donné ça ? Demanda Murphy en montrant la puce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

\- Votre garde, Khan, répondit Ontari en fixant l'autre brune. - Lexa écarquilla les yeux-

\- Mensonge, rétorqua le Commandant, ne croyant pas un mot de ce que la Nightblood venait de lui annoncer.

\- Pourquoi je vous mentirai ? Je suis déjà condamnée de toute façon, articula-t-elle en fixant Lexa d'un air dédaigneux. Il me l'a donné i peine cinq minutes. Je l'ai vu récupérer plusieurs de ces choses -elle désigna la puce du regard- dans les poches du Chancelier.

Lexa et Murphy échangèrent un regard à la fois étonné et paniqué.

\- Attendez... Commandant, ça veut dire qu'il doit lui aussi avoir prit la puce, lâcha Murphy tandis qu'Octavia arriva à leur côté. - Lexa fixa le sol d'un air totalement perdu-

\- Et qu'il a entendu presque tout ce dont nous avons discuté dehors, ajouta le Commandant en posant un regard remplit de colère sur Murphy. - elle tourna la tête vers Ontari- Pourquoi a-t-il voulu te donner la puce ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai entendu des choses qu'il aurait aimé garder pour lui, marmonna la jeune Nightblood. Il parlait tout seul et je crois qu'il s'est aperçut que je l'écoutais.

\- Si il est pucé, je crois qu'il ne parlait pas tout seul, rétorqua Octavia en prenant part à la conversation. Alie devait être là.

Ontari leva un sourcil vers la jeune femme. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à cette histoire de puce. Mais personne n'avait vraiment l'intention de lui expliquer.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas avalée ? Demanda Murphy en refermant ses doigts autour de la puce.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est ce truc mais il était hors de question que je le prenne ! Rétorqua la jeune femme avant de lever les yeux vers Lexa. Il m'a juste dit que si je voulais vous tuer, ce truc pourrait m'aider à être plus forte. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Lâcha-t-elle, un air de défit dans le regard. - Lexa la regardait d'un air médusé, comprenant que la jeune fille n'allait jamais abandonner cette idée-

\- Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? Demanda le jeune Arkadien.

\- J'aurais vraiment du échanger ma vie contre ces informations, lâcha Ontari en roulant des yeux avant de soupirer. Il a prévu de récupérer l'Esprit du Commandant – elle leva les yeux vers Lexa-. Il a parlé du fait de s'en prendre à vous … Ce soir, je crois.

\- Attendez ! S'exclama Murphy. Il doit sûrement penser qu'Ontari à prit la puce, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lexa. Alie doit être en train de se demander pourquoi elle ne peut pas voir et entendre tout ce qu'il se passe ici.

\- Et avec ce qu'Ontari a entendu lorsque Khan parlait, elle doit se douter que si elle n'a pas prit la puce, elle pourrait compromettre leur plan, non ? Demanda Octavia en essayant de comprendre la situation.

\- Je crois que j'ai moi aussi un plan, ajouta Murphy d'un air malin. Si Alie, ou Khan, pensent qu'Ontari a réellement été pucée, ils feront en sorte de poursuivre leur plan. Faisons en sorte que tout se déroule comme ils l'avaient prévu !

Lexa, Octavia, Aden et Ontari lui lancèrent tous un regard médusé.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrèrent, Lincoln fit irruption dans la prison. Khan se trouvait encore là, fixant la cellule dans laquelle Pike avait été préalablement enfermé. Lincoln avança vers lui, tenant dans ses bras un corps inanimé dont le visage avait à nouveau été recouvert d'un sac, laissant sa longue chevelure tomber dans le vide.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Khan en ouvrant l'une des cellules.

\- Vous aviez à peine quitté la pièce qu'Aden a jugé utile de se venger d'Ontari, répondit le jeune homme d'un air amusé. On dirait pas, mais il a de la force, ce petit. - le garde leva un sourcil- Elle n'est pas morte, je crois qu'il l'a simplement bien assommée.

Lincoln déposa la jeune femme sur le sol glacial de la cellule avant d'en ressortir.

\- Elle devrait au moins rester tranquille quelques temps, ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons. Il se fait tard, passez une bonne nuit, lâcha Lincoln au cinq gardes qui tenaient compagnie aux prisonniers.

Après que les portes de l'ascenseur se soient fermées derrière Lincoln, Khan se retourna enfin vers ses semblables, Alie se trouvant parmi-eux.

\- « Cela explique pourquoi je n'ai pas pu entrevoir ce qu'il s'est dit après notre départ » S'exclama la femme en rouge en fixant le corps inanimé qui gisait sur le sol de la cellule. « Je n'ai pas accès aux esprits inconscients ... »

 _[Une demie heure plus tard]_

Les appartements du Commandant étaient plongés presque entièrement dans l'obscurité. Quelques bougies tenaces n'avaient pas encore noyées leur flamme, laissant danser un semblant de lumière à quelques endroits de la chambre. Un calme pesant régnait entre ces murs.

\- Je déteste ce plan, marmonna la jeune femme installée dans le lit, d'un murmure.

\- Chut, répondit une voix d'homme non loin de là.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus le stress grimpait. Murphy commençait à douter de la réussite de ce plan quand il finit par entendre des bruits résonner derrière la grande porte de la chambre. Cette dernière s'entrouvrit.

Khan passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, posant son regard sur le lit. Un sourire malin se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il pénétra dans la chambre. Après avoir fait signe aux autres gardes qu'il s'était chargé de pucer, tous s'avancèrent d'un pas lent et discret vers l'imposant lit. Armes en main, ils étaient près à donner tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour réussir la mission qu'Alie leur avait confiée. Khan leva lentement son arme au dessus du lit.

\- Maintenant ! S'écria une voix d'homme, semblant sortir de nulle part.

Murphy, allongé sur le sol, saisit fermement l'épée dans ses deux mains et s'extirpa d'en dessous du lit pour découvrir la présence d'une dizaine de garde autour de lui. Lexa et Lincoln, l'un planqué jusqu'ici dans la salle de bain, l'autre dans un coin de la pièce, sortirent de leur cachette respective, armes en main. Khan, qui allait abattre son épée sur le corps de celle qui croyait être le Commandant, fut surprit de découvrir le visage d'une toute autre personne. Ontari esquiva de justesse la lame qui transperça le matelas à l'endroit même ou elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle se jeta sur Khan et le fit tomber à la reverse, lui faisant lâcher son arme par la même occasion.

\- Ne le tue pas ! S'exclama Lexa en voyant la jeune Nightblood récupérer l'épée du garde.

\- Je croyais que c'était la seule façon de les arrêter ! Cria Ontari en retenant le coup qu'elle allait porter à Khan. - Lexa enfonça la lame de son épée dans la gorge d'un des gardes qui s'était jetée sur elle-

\- Contente toi seulement d'assommer celui-là! Rétorqua le Commandant en esquivant l'épée d'un autre garde. Si tu es ici, c'est uniquement pour être l'appât ! Ajouta-t-elle la fusillant du regard.

La jeune Nightblood roula des yeux avant d'abattre violemment son pied contre le crâne de Khan, lui faisant instantanément perdre connaissance. Lorsqu'un autre garde s'élança dans sa direction, elle laissa un malin sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de lever rapidement son épée et de lui porter un violent coup à la gorge.

Murphy ressortit d'un coup sec l'épée qu'il venait tout juste de planter en plein cœur d'un des gardes qui s'en était prit à lui. Il remercia intérieurement Aden pour lui avoir apprit quelques bases du combats à l'épée. Il tourna le regard vers le un coin de la pièce juste à temps pour voir un des dernier gardes encore debout plaquer violemment Ontari sur le sol. Le jeune Arkadien se précipita vers lui, esquivant Lincoln de justesse, et empala le garde à l'aide de son arme. Lexa attrapa le dernier garde par le cou. Ce dernier balança sa tête en arrière, venant se cogner lourdement contre celle de la jeune brune qui tituba en arrière, portant ses mains à son visage. Le garde se précipita sur elle mais fut rattrapé par Lincoln qui lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec.

Murphy tandis sa main à la jeune Nightblood qui le dévisageait d'un air mauvais. Elle leva sa propre main avant d'attraper celle du jeune homme pour qu'il l'aide à se remettre sur pied.

\- J'aurai pu le tuer moi-même, marmonna la brune en poussant légèrement le jeune Arkadien en arrière.

\- Je sais bien que tu en rêvais, hun ! Répondit Murphy, un air de défit dans le regard.

\- Boucle-là, l'asticot ! S'exclama la jeune Nightblood en le foudroyant du regard.

Lexa, le nez en sang à cause du coup de tête qu'elle venait de se prendre, leva les yeux au ciel. Elle regarda ensuite un à un les corps qui gisaient sur le sol d'un air peu fier.

\- J'espère que ces gardes sont les seuls à avoir prit la puce … S'exclama Lincoln d'un air désolé. Je vais aller chercher Octavia, peut-être qu'elle aura entendu des choses intéressantes dans la prison, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Qu'elle me rende mes vêtements, aussi, lâcha Ontari en regardant ses habits. Je suis un peu serrée là dedans.

\- Ontari, la ferme … répondit Lexa d'un air dépité.

La soirée avait été riche en émotions … Murphy était allé retrouver Aden et Axel dans une chambre qu'Indra s'était affairée à surveiller pendant leur absence. Le jeune Nightblood avait tenu à avoir cette conversation qu'il attendait tant avec Ontari. Le jeune Arkadien l'avait alors accompagné jusqu'à la cellule ou la jeune fille avait été enfermée.

Lexa, qui de toute façon ne trouvait pas sommeil, et dont la chambre était devenue un champ de bataille, avait décidé de passer la nuit dans la salle du trône. Elle était allée s'asseoir dehors, sur le balcon, fixant le ciel. Les paroles qu'elle et les jeunes Arkadien avaient échangés aujourd'hui résonnèrent dans sa tête. La légère brise venait doucement lui caresser le visage, faisant parcourir en elle un doux frisson. Elle lâcha un soupir puis porta ses mains sur sur ses cuisses pour les frotter. Le froid commençait à la gagner. Elle regrettait amèrement la présence de Clarke contre qui elle aurait pu se blottir dans un moment pareil. Son regard, habituellement impassible, reflétait un mélange de tristesse et d'ennui... Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place puis se décida à rentrer.

La salle du trône était encore un peu éclairée par les innombrables bougies qui étaient entreposées ci et là. La jeune brune marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à son trône ou elle s'assit silencieusement. Elle fixa le sol pendant quelques minutes avant d'être interrompue par un violent coup qui s'écrasa contre la porte de la pièce, lui arrachant un sursaut. Elle se redressa brusquement, juste à temps pour voir quatre personnes entrer.

\- Commandant, nous n'avons pas pu les retenir ! S'exclama l'un des deux gardes en essayant de rattraper les deux intrus.

Lexa avança vers les deux silhouettes qui se dressaient devant elle. Ces dernières étaient à bout de souffle. Le Commandant écarquilla les yeux en découvrant leur visages.

\- Qu'est-ce que … ? Articula-t-elle

Les deux silhouettes, épuisées, échangèrent un regard désolé avant que l'une d'elles ne daigne parler.

\- Lexa … Il y a eu des ennuis à Arkadia, s'exclama une jeune femme d'un air désolé avant de tourner le regard vers l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Bellamy et moi sommes les seuls à avoir pu s'échapper..

\- Quoi ? Demanda la jeune brune soudainement paniquée. Niylah, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Arkadia ?


End file.
